


Hidden Scars (A Larry Stylinson AU)

by Zhee23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hate to Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Internalized Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Worth Issues, Top Harry, Underage Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhee23/pseuds/Zhee23
Summary: Louis Tomlinson had many secrets.He had hidden scars in his soul.And one day he realized that the boy he hate so much, his bully, found out about his darkest secret. An he worst part, he had a little crush on the green eyed bully.This is a story about how to fight the demon inside and found love in an uncertain ways.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 146
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic I wrote here.  
> And English is not my first language so maybe there are some grammar mistakes here and there, bare with me please.
> 
> Enjoy, xx

CHAPTER 1

Louis couldn't breath.  
His body was in pain, he felt hands all over his body.  
He tried to scream,but nothing came but a whimper.

"Lou..." He heard a voice call his name,but it sound so far.  
"Louis." The voice was clear now.

He shot his eyes open,he was panting getting as much oxygen as he could. He was shivering but his body was covered in sweats. And he felt a hand touch his arm,he tensed by the touch. He looked to his side and see Liam,his best friend and his roommate, stood beside his bed with concerned look in his face,and Louis relaxed to see him.

"Lou, you okay?" Liam asked, concerned.

Louis took a deep breath to calm himself. "What time is?"

"7.20."Liam answered. "Bad dream again?"

Louis sighed, he couldn't lie to Liam, they know each other since toddlers, although Liam was 4 years older than him,but it couldn't stop them for being best friend,and now they were brothers. After Liam helped him to run from his abusing parents and their terrible neighbourhood 2 years ago, Louis had noone but Liam.

"It's okay Li, just a dream."

Liam still looked at him in concern,but he knew Louis so well,so he refused to push him even more. "So better you get ready for school, I have your favorite pancakes for breakfast."

Louis gave him a small smile, " Thanks Liam."

Louis jumped out from his comfy bed and headed to the bathroom after Liam left. He finished his morning routine and wear his black skinny jeans and his green hoodie, slipped on his old vans and headed to the kitchen.

"What shift you have today?" Louis asked while eating his pancake.

"Noon, I'll leave at 11 so I have some time to go grocery, our fridge is almost empty."

Liam worked as a dishwasher in a fancy restaurant downtown, not a precious job but at least the payment was fine to pay the rent and buy some food. And Louis, well he had a job too at night. A job that he and Liam hate so much and he kept it as secret from anyone, especially anyone from his school.

"Okay, and I'll pay the electricity bills, it came yesterday." Louis said, and shoved his last piece of food. "I have an early appointment today,so don't wait me for dinner."

Liam frowned, "Lou, you know you don't have to do this. You can quit and..."

Louis sighed, here we go, he hated this kind of conversation in the morning. He stood immediately, cut Liam's word, grab his plate and put it in the sink. He grabbed his school bag and slung it in his shoulder, he stood there for awhile before he left.  
"I can't quit, not now. I need this job".

And he walked out, heading to the hellhole called school. 

*****************************************

Louis stepped in the school ground, it was still early so the school was still empty, just a few students were there. He sighed and pulling his hoodie to cover his head and hide his face, he didn't want to be noticed and walked under the radar. He walked down the corridor to his locker,his eyes fixed on the floor. He heard someone shouting,just like calling someone, but he ignored it, he didn't care. He had no friend, so no one would call him, right? And he wasn't popular, even maybe half the school didn't know his existence, no one paying attention to him, let alone befriended with him.

Louis shoved his books for his first period into his bag, zipped it and close his locker. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you, faggot?"

He knew this voice.

He turned around and look at a raven haired boy with a pair of brown eyes. He was tall and intimidating, he was the school jock Zayn Malik. He and his friends, Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles were his bullies since the first time he came to this school. They were in the most popular group in school, not just because their look, but they were from filthy rich families. They had everything that Louis didn't.

He dropped his gaze to the floor, he felt Zayn grabbed his shoulder tighter.

"How rude! Look at me when I talk to you, fag!"

Louis looked up, he flinched by the name calling. He was openly gay, and that was one reason he was bullied.   
"What do you want?" He asked, his lips trembling.

Heard a chuckle, it was Nick. "Pathetic".  
And Harry snickered. 

"Listen, fag", Zayn sighed dramatically. "We don't want anything from you. Why do we need to? Look at you!" And with that Zayn pull Louis' hoodie from his head, made his hair looked messier. And they were laughing at him.

"I wonder why are you still here Tomlinson. You're just waste of space", Nick said coldly.

"He can't even afford himself a proper clothes", Harry said, eyeing Louis' worn out grey hoodie that was 2 size too big to his small frame. "Have your parents heard about charity sale, Tomlinson?".

Louis looked down, a single tear fell. They had no idea, they didn't know about his terrible parents, about the terrible things they'd done towards him and that he no longer living with his parents. He ran from his past.

"Oh, little Louis is crying", Zayn said mockingly. "Faggot!"

Zayn punched him in the stomach, made him double over and growl in pain. And before he could process the pain, he was shoved against the locker,his back and his head hit the locker hard,made his vision blurry and he felt dizzy. And when his vision was clearer, instead of Zayn, he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. Harry pulled the collar of his hoodie.

"Next time, answer when we call you,fag", Harry said sternly, his voice was deep and raspy, made it more intimidating.

Louis nodded, he learned better to say nothing. And Harry pushed him hard and then motioning his friends to leave.

Louis slid down, he pulled his knees to his chest, buried his face between them. He let out small sobs as he cried. He felt worthless.

Some students could only watch from a far, no one dare to help him. No one wanted to be the next target if Zayn and his friends knew that they helped Louis. Everyone knew they could do anything, they had a power in school because of their parents. And it was better not to mess with them, or else.

But there was a boy who standing across the hall, he watched Louis with sad eyes. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know what to do. The boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, he walked towards Louis and kneel in front of the poor boy.

"You alright mate?" He asked, concerned. He had a thick Irish accent.

Louis tensed, and when he looked up he saw a boy with blonde hair. He saw this boy give him a small smile, but he looked concerned. He wiped his tears stained cheeks, he didn't want anyone see he cries.

"You need to see the nurse?" He asked again.

"N-no, thanks" Louis stuttered, wincing in pain as he tried to stand up.

The bell rang, the first period would start in 5 minutes.

"I have to go." Louis stated, and walked slowly to his class leaving the blonde haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Please leave your comments so I can do something better in next chapters.
> 
> Love,xx

Louis entered his biology class, still cluthing his stomach. He scanned the room, and notice one of his bully was sitting in this class too, Harry Styles. He sighed, walking slowly to his seat in the back corner of the classroom. He was pulling out his notebook from his bag when Mr Turner, the biology teacher, entered the room.

  
"Good morning", Mr Turner greeted. "I want you to open your textbook at page 73 and read it, quietly please. I don't want any unnecessary voices".

  
The door opened, break the silence, and a blonde haired boy stepped in.

  
"Ah, welcome to my class. You must be Niall Horan", Mr Turner greeted the boy with a warm smile. He scanned the room to find an empty seat. "Ah, you can seat next to Louis Tomlinson back there". He pointed the back corner of the room.

  
Niall smiled, "Thank you, Sir". And he headed to the empty seat next to Louis.

  
"Hi, we meet again. I'm Niall", the Irish boy smiled, offered his hand nervously.

  
Louis looked at Niall, and looked down immediately, ignoring Niall's hand and pretending to read his textbook. He heard Niall sighed.

  
"I'm new here, just wanna be friend. No harm", Niall stated, felt a little offended by Louis' act. But he tried to understand the boy next to him, maybe he just too shy or not a social person.

  
"Just leave me alone", Louis said just above a whisper.

  
"Louis, I saw what they've done to you this morning, it was horrible." Niall tried to make a conversation. "Why did they do that to you? They are so mean!".

  
"Leave me alone for your own good," Louis said without look up from his textbook.  
Louis sighed, he didn't know why this Irish boy wanted to be his friend, no one wanted to be his friend in this school. No one wanted to be seen with him or talked to him, not because they were being mean, but they didn't want to be bullied too. Ironic, right, but it was better that way. He didn't want anyone get hurt just because of befriended with him. And without friend, his darkest secret was safe.

  
Louis shivered, a feeling that someone was watching. He looked up, his gaze swept the room and he found out that a pair of green eyes glaring at him from across the room. Harry Styles, the most popular boy in school, and his bully along with his friends. He had everything Louis dreaming about. And there was something in those green eyes that he couldn't describe. He looked down, avoiding to meet those beautiful green eyes.

  
The bell rang, the first period was over. Louis shoved his books into his bag. Sat there for awhile until all the students left the room. He looked up to see that the Irish boy, Niall, was still sitting in his seat looking down at him and smile.

  
"What's your next class?" Niall asked.

  
"History", Louis answered, still had no idea why Niall was still there.

  
Niall smiled wider. "Me too! We can walk together, C'mon!" He said enthusiastic, jumped to his feet and slung his bag on his shoulder.

  
Louis stood in hesitation, he really didn't know why Niall want to be his friend. He was new here, sure he didn't know about the torment, he didn't know about the trouble he got himself into if he was hang out with someone like him. But Niall was a nice guy, his smile was warm, welcoming and friendly. But no, he didn't want to take the risk. But before he open his mouth to say no, Niall grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow him out.

  
"C'mon, we'll be late."

  
He let Niall pulled his arm through the corridors to their next period. They got some stares along the way to the class, maybe it was weird to see Louis had a friend. He kept his gaze to the floor and still hid his face under his hoodie, it was impossible now to fly under the radar if you were dragged by a bouncing ball of happiness like Niall Horan. He looked up and see Niall still smiling, still grabbing his arm and walk a little bit too fast to their class, but in the corner of his eye, he could see the popular group glaring at him. He didn't know how would he survive until the school ends, maybe he could be dead before lunch hour.

  
They made it in time to reach the history class, they were just take their seat when Mrs Williams came and the lesson started. Louis sighed in relief to know that none of his bullies was there. Niall was still trying to make conversation with him through the lesson, and he answered sometimes, didn't want disappointing Niall. Niall was a good lad, maybe he could give himself a chance to make a friend. A good one chance, and he smiled to himself.

  
*******************************************************  
The bell rang.

  
Louis sat alone in his math class, not with Niall because he had music instead. But he promised to meet him at the cafeteria at lunch hour. This was lunch hour, he slowly stood up and dragged his feet out from the class and made his way to the cafeteria.

  
The cafeteria was crowded, as usual. There are group of students in their own table. The nerds, the punks, the soccer team, the gamers, the cheerleaders and...

  
"Louis! Here!"

  
He heard someone calls his name, he looked around and saw Niall waved at him with a big smile in his face. Louis gasped, he saw Niall sat with the popular group in their table near the window. He could see Zayn, Harry, Nick, Luke and some other boys and popular girls like Eleonour, Kendall and Gigi. They were looking at him menacingly.

  
Louis ignored Niall, he went to the counter and buy sandwiches and a bottle of water. He left the cafeteria without a second glance to Niall, keeping his head down. It must be a joke or something, he couldn't believe Niall sat there with his bullies. There was a pang of hurt in his heart, how could he trust someone at their first met. He had put his hope to high to befriend with Niall, of course he choosed the popular people to be his friends, not a freak like him.

  
He sat in the grass under the tree in the backyard, not far from the soccer field. He wanted to be alone now, yeah he used to be alone. And he was chewing his sandwich when someone approaching him and sat next to him with a thud. He didn't have to look up to know it was Niall.

  
"I called you, didn't you hear me?" Niall asked, still catch his breath. "God, you're fast", did he run?

  
Niall grabbed Louis' water bottle that was lying in front of him and chugged the half of it. Louis could only stare and frowning.

  
"Thanks", Niall said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and put the bottle back.

  
"Neil, that's mine", Louis stated.

  
"Niall, it's Niall", Niall corrected with his thick Irish accent.

  
Louis chuckled, he was at ease around this blonde haired boy, or maybe it was just his happy aura.

  
"I think you were hanging out with them during lunch, why did you leave?" Louis too curious to not to ask.

  
Niall swallowed his burger. "I don't like them". He answered bluntly.

  
"They're popular, some people here want to be part of them."

  
"You too?".

  
Louis chuckled and shook his head, " No, not me".

  
"I just hang out with them just because of Zayn".

  
Louis frowned with the mention of his tormentor. "Zayn?".

  
"Yeah, he's my stepbrother".

  
Louis almost choked, he looked at Niall in surprise. "He's - what?".

  
"Yeah, me mum married with his dad 2 weeks ago. We moved with him and I have to transfer my school here. My mum wants me to hang out with him and bonding like actual brothers, so I hang out with him sometimes to make her happy." Niall explained. "But I don't like him, I don't like his group of popular friends. They're rude and mean to people. I like you though".

  
Louis saw him smiling genuinely, but he still gaped looking at Niall. He still processed what Niall told him.

  
"You still have some food?" Niall asked changes the subject.

  
Louis nodded, gave him his uneaten sandwich.

  
"Do they send you?".

  
"What?", Niall asked in confusion, still chewing his food.

  
Louis sighed, "You know, if it's just about a dare or a bet or whatever games you're playing, just leave me the hell alone, tell them I don't care and do whatever they want".

  
"No Lou, I'm not that kind of people. Maybe he's my stepbrother, but I'm nothing like him. I'm here because I like you, you're seem like a nice guy and I just want to befriend."

  
Louis faked a smile, still didn't know how to react. But he liked this Irish lad, but he couldn't trust him just yet.

  
*******************************************************

  
Louis walked down the almost empty corridor to his locker. The school ended 10 minutes ago, but he waited until most of the students left the building to avoid his bullies and Niall. He got a text from Ben, someone from his 'work', told him that his appointment was in 5.30. He quickly replied with a simple yes. He still had 1 hour or so, and the ride to his work was about 30 minutes from his school.

  
He was just closed his locker when someone pushed his back hard, slammed his chest and his left cheek to the hard surface. A tall and heavy body pinned him to the locker, made him panicked and hissed in pain in his chest and shoulder.

  
"In a hurry, fag?". A deep raspy voice was heard right behind his ear sent him a slight shiver in his spine.

  
"Let me go, please", he was pleading. Tears already pooled in his blue eyes.

  
"I saw you talk with Niall today," Harry said ignoring Louis' plea. "You know, he's my best friend's brother. So it's better for you to stay away from him and don't spread your gayness into him. Got it?".

  
Louis tried to nod.

  
"And don't you ever think he really want to befriend you, he's new here and don't know how freak you are".

  
Louis nodded. And then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him over. Now he was face to face with Harry Styles. He looked up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes and a long curly hair, he just too perfect, like a walking Greek God. He looked at Harry a little too long, he was back to reality when he felt a stung in his left cheek, Harry slapped him hard.

  
"Don't you dare to have a crush on me!" Harry said furiously, pointing his finger in front of Louis' face.

  
Louis looked down, rubbing his reddened cheek, it stung. A single tear fell. "I don't...".

  
"Shut up! You freaking fucking faggot! You're disgusting!"

  
And with that, Harry left him. He joined his fellow friends who were waiting for him in the doorway and then they left.

  
Louis sobbed, but he wiped the tears immediately. He looked up to see the clock in the wall above the receptionist desk, he had to hurry,he didn't want to be late for 'work'.

  
*******************************************************

  
Louis arrived in front of a night club with a big neon box said 'BLUE FLAMINGO' 35 minutes later. It was still closed, still too early for a night club to open. He went to the back door and running through the stairs to the 3rd floor, and he saw Ben sitting behind a receptionist desk. Ben was a good looking man in his early thirties. He smiled when he saw Louis.

  
"How's your day young man?" Ben greeted.  
Shitty, Louis thought, but he faked a smile.

"Not bad".

  
But he could feel Ben could see his lie.

  
"What happened to your cheek?", Ben asked, looking at his reddened cheek.

  
"No, it's nothing". Another lie. He just didn't want to talk about it, not to Ben.

  
"Alright, you have 15 minutes to get ready. Your client is called Jack, don't ask too much. You have 2 hours with him, be nice", Ben put a key in the table.

  
Louis sighed and nodded, grabbed the key and say nothing to Ben and headed to his room. He close the door behind him and looked inside his 'work' room. This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 
> 
> I'll update again as soon as possible.
> 
> Love,xx


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10 minutes after midnight when Louis arrived at his rented small flat that he shared with Liam. It wasn't big or fancy, just a small flat with 2 bedrooms. But it was his home now, his safe place, much better place than his parents' home, no it was a house not home. He was grateful he and Liam could run away from that shitty neighborhood. He was safe now from his parents' abusive behavior, Liam saved him.

He still clearly remember when he was beaten up, bruised and bleed. Liam decided that that was enough and he took Louis with him and run away. Liam was 5 years older, they were neighbours back to Doncaster, and now they were living together in London and since then, Liam was Louis' big brother.

Louis sighed, his bum sore and his limbs shaky. He rubbed his wrists, his wrists were bruised and there were reddened marks from the ropes, some clients were pretty rough tonight.

"Liam...", Louis shook Liam's body gently. Liam was sleepin in the couch, maybe waiting for him. The telly was still on playing a cheesy romantic movie, and the were a half box of pizza and a can of beer. "Liam,wake up..".

Liam's eye peeked open, he looked tired. "Hi Lou, you home early". Usually he was home by 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Yeah, I started early".

"Go get some shower and change your clothes, I'll heat the pizza up."

Louis smiled and nodded, Liam sounds like a protective mother sometimes, but he loved him. He walked slowly to the bathroom, but stopped at the door when he heard Liam called him.

"Lou, you alright? You're limping". Liam asked, he frowned in concern.

No, I fucked up. "Yeah, just tired. I'm okay". And he entered the bathroom and locked the door without another word.

He was in more comfortable clothes now, his favorite loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He sat down carefully next to Liam on the couch in their living room. There was a cup of tea and the heated pizza. He grabbed the tea and sipped the warm liquid and then bite his pizza.

"Lou, you're alright?", Liam asked him again.

Louis flustered, Liam knew all his scars and bruises, but he couldn't tell everything to Liam. He was ashamed. "I'm fine, Li".

Liam sighed, "That bruise look bad, Lou".

Louis gasped, "What bruise?".

Liam pointed his left cheek. Louis put his cup and the half eaten pizza down to the table, and then touch his left cheek, it stung. He remembered this afternoon when Harry slapped him. Louis looked down at his lap. "It's nothing".

"Lou, you don't have to do this. You're too young for doing this, you're only 17 and you have to focus on your study, you want to go to uni, don't you?", Liam thought his bruised cheek was from his 'work'.

Louis nodded, he didn't want to do it either. He wanted a normal life like the other teenager in his school. He wanted to have normal parents, having friends, go to party every weekend, go on a romantic date, graduate and go to to uni. He wanted a normal life, not this kind of life where he had to let people fuck him for money. He felf so fucked up, ashamed and disgusting. He sniffled, he think it was because of the cold air, not his watering eyes.

Liam hold his arm and rubbed his thumb over over the reddened scar in his wrist to soothe them. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Lou".

"I know, I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault".

Louis sniffled and wiped his cheeks, he couldn't control his tears from falling. "I really am sorry Li. And if you hate me and my job so much, why haven't you kicked me out?".

"What a stupid question you silly. I hate your job, and I know you don't like it too, but you're my best mate, you're my brother now. I don't want something bad happen to you, I want the best for you".

Louis smiled, "You love me?".

"Of course I love you, idiot!", Liam laughed. "Now eat your pizza and I'll put some cream on your bruises. And you can go to sleep after that, you have school tomorrow".

"Thanks Liam".

*****************************************

Louis walked through the school yard, lowering his hoodie to hide his bruised cheek. And his eyes fixed on the ground avoiding the glare from the other students. He spotted Niall sitting on the bench near the parking lot with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik with a brunette girl sitting in his lap. He remembered what Harry said to him yesterday, he had to avoiding Niall, he didn't want to find out the consequences if Harry or Zayn saw him talk to Niall again, he didn't need more bruises today.

He walked faster to the school building and headed to his locker to grab his books for his first period. And he was just closed his locker when he heard footsteps behind him.  
No, not now, not anymore. His heart beat faster in fear. He felt a hand in his shoulder and he tensed. He turned around to see a pair of blue eyes and a bright smile.

"You okay Lewis? You look pale. And is that bruise in your cheek? What happened?", Niall asked, his blue eyes fixed on his left cheek curiously.

Louis lowered his hoodie and looked down avoiding Niall's concerned stare. "It's Louis", he corrected. "And I'm fine".

"Louis..."

"Just leave me the hell alone!", Louis snapped. "You shouldn't be here, fuck off!".

"You look so pale, I'm just worrying about you".

Louis looked up at Niall, and without any word he ran leaving Niall. He ran down the corridor and then turned left, entered the bathroom at the end of the corridor. He was panting, he looked at the mirror and an awful looking face staring back. His skin was pale, his left cheek was bruised, there were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He sighed, splashing the cool water to his face and fixed his messy hair to made it look presentable.

He was fixing his fringe when the door open and someone entering the bathroom. He froze when he see the reflection of a tall boy with green eyes and curly hair stood behind him, staring at him. He gasped when the curly haired boy stepped forward. He grabbed his bag and clutching it in his chest, he turned around to run past this boy but this boy was faster, he grabbed Louis' upper arm and shove him to the tiled wall next to the wastafel. 

"What do you want Harry?", Louis asked, his grip was tighter onto his bag in his chest. He had no chance to escape, Harry's tall frame was hovering his small body and both of his hands flat on the wall beside Louis' head.

Harry was lowering his face to look closely at Louis. "You talked to Niall". His tone was intimidating.

Louis looked down, too scared to look at Harry's green eyes. He's heart beat faster, he knew what will gonna happen. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, fag!".

Louis snapped his head, looking at Harry, his eyes were wide in scare. "I-... I'm so-sorry", he stuttered.

Harry travelled his gaze from Louis' face to his body, "I don't know how you manage to wear ugly clothes like that". Harry tugged Louis' hoodie by it's collar revealing more of his neck. "But that suits your ugly face", he smirked.

Louis bite his lip, he had reasons why he was wearing oversized hoodie every day. He didn't want anyone to see his hidden scars, his hidden secrets.

"What's that? Are those hickeys?", Harry's eyes fixed on Louis' neck. "...or bruises?". Harry tilted his head and squinted his eyes to see some bruises on Louis' neck.

Louis shook his head frantically, but he didn't move his hand to cover it, he was too scare to move.

No no no no, he shouldn't see it. What if he found out? 

"A cat got your tongue?".

Louis' eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to see Harry's curious eyes. He couldn't answer, he couldn't speak, there was a lump in his throat.

Harry sighed in frustration, he punched the wall beside Louis' head, made him flinch. A single tear escaped Louis' eyes.

Harry let go Louis' collar and straightened his body, he was a few inches taller than Louis. "I really don't know what does Niall see in you, you're pathetic, ugly and just waste of space. I don't think anyone likes you, freak! You're worthless!".

Harry's words were like a stab in his heart. Why did he so mean? Did he do something wrong to him? It wasn't his choice to be gay or live in a living hell. Why shouldn't he just leave him alone? He let out a small sob, and then he felt Harry's hand gripped his shoulder and throw him to the floor. He hissed in pain as his sore bum hit the floor and his back hit the wall.

The bell rang, the first period will start in 5 minutes. He was saved by the bell.

"You're so lucky, I just give you a warning now. I'm not sure you would be this lucky next time", Harry said harshly, then turned his heels and stormed outside, leaving Louis in the bathroom floor.

Louis tried to get back to his feet, gathering his courage and limping to walk out the door. He knew he will be late to his first class.

********************************************************

The rest of the day was hell for Harry, he couldn't get rid of Louis' vulnerable form from his mind. He thought about those dull blue eyes and those bruises littered on his pale skin. He wasn't sure if those are bruises or hickeys, but he still thinking about the small boy all day. He tried to ignore the thought, he didn't want to think about a boy he hate so much, even honestly, he had no actual reason to hate the boy. 

No, of course I hate him! He's gay and ugly and poor and.... The words rang in his head.

Really? I know you never hate him. It was another voice.

"Harry?".

"Harry?!".

"Earth to Harry Styles!".

"HARRY!!!".

Harry was snapped back to reality, Zayn's face was right in front of him with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Fuck of Zayn!", Harry growled in annoyance. They are in the middle of the lunch hour, sitting in their usual table. There were a few people in their table but they seem no paying attention to Harry, busy talking about the football match this weekend.

Zayn chuckled, he knew his friend so well. "You are zoning out again, what are you thinking about?". He popped a slice of strawberry to his mouth.

Harry shrugged, "It's nothing".

"Oh c'mon Harrold, you're sucks at lying".

Harry looked down at his untouched food in front of him. He couldn't tell Zayn that he was thinking about Louis Tomlinson. "Shut it off Zayn, it's really nothing".

Zayn still had that annoying smirk on his face, "You know, there will be a football match on Friday. You come?" Zayn was changing the subject.

"Uhm, I don't know".

"C'mon, come with me. And we can have some fun after that. There's a club downtown, it's quite fancy. We can have fun and live a little".

Harry smiled, Zayn always had his way to convince him. "Okay, I'm in!". And they laughed.

A few moments later, Harry eyes caught a familiar figure entering the cafeteria, he was alone with his hoodie covering his head. Harry had not to take a second glance to recognize Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn was following his gaze.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson, what the hell he doing here? He can barely afford the food", Zayn snickered.

"What?", Harry asked, looking at Zayn.

"Yeah, he only buy tuna sandwich and water, that's the cheapest".

Harry looked back at Louis and Zayn was right, Louis only had a tuna sandwich and a mineral water in his hand. Louis glazed around the room to find an empty seat, but when his eyes spotted Harry's table he tensed and walked away leaving the cafeteria.

Niall approached their table 5 minutes later, with his tray full of food. Harry looked at him with a big frown, how could those food will fit in his small tummy? Niall had small body, but he had giant like appetite.

"Hey, slow it down mate! The food is not going anywhere". Harry said, chewing his fries.

Niall looked up, "I know, they love me". He pointed at his mountain of food in his tray with his jaw.

Zayn bursted into laughter, maybe they were knew each other for just a couple of weeks, but he loved his step-litte-brother. "Don't talking while your mouth is full".

"Yeah, that's disgusting", Harry added.

Niall slurped his orange juice. "Sorry guys, just can't help it", he grinned. "I met Louis in the hallway, but he didn't want to talk to me. It's stressing, he stops talking and I don't know what I did wrong".

"Niall, I told you to stop hanging out with him, he's a freak", Zayn said.

"Why? He's my friend".

"I don't know you're friends", Harry stated. "He has no friend".

Niall sighed, "What's wrong with you guys? Why do you hate him so much? He's a nice person, maybe he's just too shy and quiet, but he's nice though".

"You don't know what are you talking about", Zayn growled. He checked his phone, "Argh! And this bitch is so annoying!".

"Who's that?", Harry asked.

"Gigi, I don't know why she's so clingy".

"What does she want now?".

"She has practice with the cheerleaders in the gym, and she wants me there".

"So what are you waiting for? Your girlfriend is waiting", Niall said after finishing his burger.

Zayn hufted, "She's so annoying and whinny sometimes, and I barely have my time alone".

"But you love her", Harry stated.

"I don't know", Zayn mumbled. "I gotta go, see ya later". He stood and walked out.

"Harry, do you think that Zayn is really loves that Gigi girl?", Niall asked.

"Yeah, they have been together for months now. Hey, that's mine!".

Niall shoved the fries he'd stolen from Harry's plate. "It's weird, because he never mention her name at home. Let alone introduce her into family, he even didn't invite her to our parents' wedding".

Harry frowned, now he realized something he didn't notice before about Zayn. Zayn never really show his feeling towards Gigi, and they were just being romantic couple in public. But when he wasn't in public area, he was cold towards Gigi.

"And I think, he's seeing someone outside this school", Niall whispered, "Don't tell Zayn I told you this".

"Wait, what?", Harry asked in disbelief. "Do you think he's cheating behind Gigi's back?", Harry whispered back.

"I don't say he's cheating, but he always go to Dad's restaurant a few times a week. And when he got home he look so happy and.... You know- his eyes are shining bright, like someone who crazy in love". Niall explained. "And I can tell that it's not Gigi".

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when the bell rang, next period was about to start in 5 minutes. They needed to hurry if they didn't want to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as soon as possible  
> Thank you for the support.  
> Love, xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here's the fourth chapter  
> Basically this chapter is longer, but I decide to split it into two chapters  
> So you won't wait too long for the next update.  
> Love, xx

Friday was finally here. Everyone was very exciting about the football match this evening. Louis loved football, but he never had a chance to watch their school football team playing a match. He sighed as he looking at the parade of cheerleaders team and the marching band. He loved playing football too, he played it with Liam sometimes in their spare time in a park not far from his flat. He wished he could join the team, he wasn't a good player, but not bad at all. But once again, everything sounds impossible for him.

He was walking down the corridor to his locker when he saw Harry Styles was looking at him. He leaned casually beside a water dispenser, holding up a cup of water. Actually that was Harry doing for a few days, just looking at Louis from across the corridor. Nor Harry or Zayn had tormented him these days, since Harry threatened him the last time in the bathroom. Just a few name calling, but that was an upgrade, right?

He grabbed some books from his locker and shoved it to his bag, he still felt Harry's stare in his back but he was trying his best to ignore. He was tired and his stomach was growling because he missed his breakfast this morning, he didn't want to miss his lunch hour and bothered by the certain green eyed boy who still staring at him from across the corridor. He was about to grab his history textbook when someone leaned in the locker next to him.

"Hi mate", a thick Irish accent greeted him.  
Louis turned his head to see Niall Horan grinning at him. 

"You shouldn't be here". He knew that Harry still there watching him.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the cafeteria and I want you join me for lunch".

Louis closed his locker, there's no way he would join Niall for lunch in his table with Zayn Malik and the infamous Harry Styles. "No", he said sternly.

"Oh c'mon Louis, you've been ignoring me for days now. Did I do or say something wrong?".

Louis sighed, "No, Niall. I just... I can't". He looked down, "I'm sorry".

There was a disappointed look in Niall's face. "Louis, I just wanna be friends".

Louis looked at Niall, he could see Niall said it genuinely. He wanted to be friends too, and Niall was kind and nice, but he remembered what Harry said to him earlier. "I- I don't know, Niall".

Niall smiled, "It's okay, but how about we go to watch the match together?".

"What?", Louis asked in disbelief, no one ever asked him to a football match before.

"Yeah, I don't want to go with Zayn and his friends, they're annoying sometimes. And they will end up drunk in a crazy party with their brainless chicks". Niall explained with annoyance.

Louis bit his lip, knowing that Harry will be there too. Wait, Harry? He turned around and look into the spot where Harry was standing, but he found no one's there, Harry was gone. He breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Hey, What's wrong?", Niall asked.

"Uhm, nothing".

"So, about the football match today, will you go with me?".

Louis looked at Niall in hesitation. "Are you sure?".

"Oh c'mon Louis, please...", said Niall pleadingly.

Louis smiled at his big blue puppy eyes, of course he can't say no. He looked around to make sure that Harry or Zayn wasn't around. "Okay, but I can't stay long".

"Why?", Niall asked. "You'll miss the rest of the match."

"I have to work". He was surprise by his own answer, he shouldn't say anything. 

"Oh, okay", Niall said knowingly, Louis was grateful that Niall didn't ask about his work any further. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving".

Louis nodded and walk with Niall down to the cafeteria. He didn't care that he has to avoiding Niall, for now he just enjoy a company, a friend. At least, he was being normal for a while.

********************************************************

Louis sat in his History class in his last period, he was still thinking about his decision to go to the football match with Niall. He was doodling in his notebook when the teacher, Mrs Willard, was rambling about World War 2. He wasn't really interested in this subject, so he just pretended to listening and writing which was he actually doodling random stuff.

"So, I want to give you a project about this. I want a detail essay about it and you have to watch this movie too", there are grumbles in the room but Mrs Willard igonred it. "Don't worry, you will work this in pairing. I will sort it my self. And the due date is in 2 weeks. You still have plenty of time. And this essay has 30 percents of your final score this year".

Louis sighed, another project. How could he manage his time now? He had shitty time at school at day and a shitty job at night, also tons of homeworks between. He didn't need another school project now. He even hadn't any idea was the project about, he barely listening. And wait, what movie?

"Adams, Kyle and Amstrong, Lucas", Mrs Willard started to pairing the students. "Brown, Emily and Calder, Eleanor. Davies, Mason and Evans, Luke......"

The list went on and on.

"...... Styles, Harry and Tomlinson, Louis."

Louis snapped his head when Mrs Willard mentioned his name, automatically he turned his head to Harry Styles. A smug grin plastered in Harry's face, looking at Louis' expression. Louis hadn't notice that he and Harry have history together until now, or was it the first time Harry join this class, Louis still had no idea.

"And from now, you have to sit together with your project partner in this class to the rest of the year". Mrs Willard's was like a death sentence for Louis. Not just paired in a project but he also had to sit next to Harry fucking Styles now, the world couldn't be more cruel.

The students were starting to moving and sit with their partner, some of them were grumbling because had a partner that they didn't like, just like Louis. Louis didn't move from his seat, he really upset. And a few moments later, there was a loud thud in the empty seat next to him. He turned his head to see no other than Harry Styles was sitting next to him.

Louis froze, his eyes wide in shock, Harry's present was never this breathtaking before. He looked calm, chewing his gum, his green eyes were beautiful like a forest after the rain, his messy curls were just perfect, and his jawline was an beautiful art. He was a real Greek God.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer", Harry smirked.

Louis blushed and looked down at his notebook. He remembered the last time he looked at Harry a little too long he was slapped and the bruise stayed for days. No, he didn't have butterflies in his stomach. It was just because he wasn't eating enough. And no, he didn't have crush on Harry Styles, no fucking way.

"So, when will we watch the movie?", Harry asked, his voice was deep, sending shiver to Louis' spine.

Louis turned his head and Harry was facing him. "W-what movie?", Louis asked dumbfounded.

Harry chuckled, "Dunkirk, for our project".

Louis bit his bottom lip, he sat back and looking down at his lap. His hands were shaking, he couldn't speak and event couldn't think straight. He had to work together with Harry for their project, but he was afraid about what Harry could do to him during their time doing this project. He dropped his pen from his shaky hand, and when he crouched down to pick it up his sleeve was pulled up and showing an ugly bruised red mark in his wrist. He hastily fixed it before anyone see it, but it was too late because when he sit back, Harry's eyes fixed at his hand.

"I have the movie, we can watch it in my home", Harry said, he thought about the red scar in Louis' wrist, but he didn't want to ask it yet.

Louis looked at him in hesitation, he didn't want to be in Harry's home, but he also didn't want Harry in his flat. "I don't know", he whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I ask you to watch a movie for the project not a date".

Louis blushed even more, obviously it wasn't a date. He nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry".

Harry hufted, "Tomorrow at mine, 7 pm straight. Don't be late!".

"What?", Louis looked up, confused.

Harry sighed, "I swear to God, I don't know you're this stupid!".

Louis bit his lip, his hands balled into fist in his lap. Once again, he looked down, avoiding Harry's green eyes. "You can ask Mrs Willard to change partner", he said, trying his best to hold his sob.

"I wish I could".

And the bell rang, the school hours was over.

Louis pretended to not hear what Harry said before, he packed his books and his pencil case and shoved them to his bag and zip it. And without a word he left the room.

********************************************************

"Louis!!"  
Louis turned around, Niall jogged approaching him in the corridor. He was walking to his locker, he want to go home but he promised to go to the football match with Niall.

"Everything alright?", Niall asked.

Louis sighed, walking slowly to his locker with Niall. "Not really, I have history project with your stepbrother's best friend".

"Wait, what?".

Louis shrugged, he stoppe6in front of his locker. "I don't know Niall. I'm paired with him and can't change it".

"I don't know you have history class with him."

"Me neither".

Louis placed his books in his locker and take some books he need for homework, he had a lot of homework this weekend. "What time does the match start?".

"We have to be at the field at 6", Niall answered and look at his watch. "We still have some time to grab some food. Let's go to Nando's".

"Hey Niall!", Someone was shouting at them when they walking to Niall's car in the parking area.

They stopped and see Zayn and Harry in front of Harry's Audi 88. Niall rolled his eyes and Louis just looking down at his battered Vans. He knew he shouldn't be with Niall.

"I told you not to hang with that stupid freak!" Zayn said harshly, pointing his finger at Louis who stood behind Niall.

"What's your problem Zayn?".

"He's my problem", Zayn pointed at Louis again. "And I don't want you to near him, he's a disgusting fag".

"Fuck off Zayn!"

"Leave him alone Zayn", harry spoke quietly. "He will realize his mistake any soon. Niall is new here, he doesn't know who he's trying to befriend to. He's just pity this pathetic freak".

Niall gritted his teeth, he yanked Louis' arm and drag him to his car, he was so angry. No one should say those awful words towards Louis.

"You okay Lou? Don't liten to them, they're assholes", he looked at Louis who sat on the passenger seat.

"It's okay Niall. I get used to it".

"No, it's not okay. And I don't why they're hate you so much, and the name calling. I don't like it when they called you that names, you're not freak and not a fag".

"I am".

"Excuse me, what?", Niall asked, gobsmacked. "You know that they're wrong.....".

"They're right Niall. I'm a freak and I'm a fag", Louis looked at Niall with watery eyes. He had to tell Niall, and he knew that maybe Niall didn't want to be his friend anymore. Niall would hate him too, just like Zayn and Harry.

"Lou, you know they're just....".

"I'm gay Niall", Louis said it in shame and a single tear escapes his eyes, his gaze started to blurry.

Niall looked at him with a confuse look, "You what?".

Louis wiped his cheeks and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but that's why they hate me".

"Lou....."

"It's okay if you don't want to be near me again, I'm just..." Louis bit his lip to prevent his sobs. Niall didn't say anything for a few moments, he assumed that he was done, Niall hated him. And that made his heart hurt, because he started to trust Niall. He was just about to reach the handle to open the car's door when he felt a hand touch his elbow, he tensed, did Niall want to hit him too?

"Lou wait", Niall said cautiously. 

Louis sat back but didn't dare to look at Niall. He knew that obviously no one will accept him or love him for who he was, not even his own parents, so far it was just Liam. 

"Let's go to Nando's".

Louis looked at Niall with furrowed eyebrows. "Niall, don't pity me, I don't need it".

Niall sighed, "I told you not to listen what they have said, it's not true".

"But I'm a fag Niall, they're right about it".

"And it doesn't matter to me. You are you Louis, I want to be your friend because you are a good lad. I don't care if you're straight, gay or bi or anything, it's not a big deal. And love is love, Louis, you can't choose who you fall in love with".

Louis looked at Niall in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was just hear from the Irish lad. "So, you're okay with it?".

Niall laughed, "You haven't know me that long Lou, my mother raises me not to jugde people by their sexuality. I'm more than okay".

Louis felt a relief, he smiled, he was glad he got Niall. "Thanks Nialler".

"Thanks me later, mate. Let's go get some food, I'm starving".

"Are you always starving? You're asking food everytime I see you".

Niall snickered and starting his car engine. "I love food more than anything, at least food never lies".

Louis laughed, for the first time after a long time. And with that they left the school gate.

********************************************************

It was 6.15 PM when Louis and Niall arrived at the football field. It was crowded and the benches were full, but they finally found an empty bench and fortunately the game wasn't start yet. They sat and placed the food from Nando's between them, Niall was eating non stop like a gnome, he was gigling and sipped his milkshake. Louis felt that strange feeling if someone was looking at him, he looked around and spotted Harry Styles were looking at him, sitting not far from him. Harry was sitting next to Zayn who was too busy texting in his phone, not really paying attention to the field. Gigi, Zayn so called girlfriend was in the field with her cheerleaders squad. Maybe Niall was right, Zayn was cheating behind Gigi's back.

Louis' thought was interrupted by the loud cheers from the crowd, the football teams are entering the field, the game would be start any soon. He tried to focus on the field, this is the first time he watch the football match in his school, he wanted to enjoy it and didn't let anyone or anything distracted him, not even a certain green eyed boy.

Harry was so annoyed, he was sitting in the bench waiting for the game, but his best friend the infamous Zayn Malik was busy texting in his phone and not giving a fuck about his surrounding. And then Harry felt something, or someone, it was so weird, there were a lot of people in this football field, but he could feel someone's presence around him. He turned his head, and not far from him, sitting 2 familiar figures, one with blonde hair and taller, eating like he hadn't eat for days, and the shorter one with dark feathery hair, blue eyes an wearing oversized dark blue hoodie.

Harry still looked at this blue eyed boy, the boy was gigling and smiling, and for the first time for years he saw Louis Tomlinson smiled. God, his smile was beautiful, his thin lips are curve perfectly and he had cute crinkles in his eyes. Wait, why did he think about that? Their eyes met, blue meet green, just for a few seconds, but Harry felf something, his heart beat faster.

No, maybe there was something wrong with him. He's not gay, maybe bi, who cares! But no, he couldn't have a crush on Louis Tomlinson. He looked down and sighed, trying to ignore that strange feeling in his stomach. He looked at Zayn, and he was still busy with his phone, not Gigi, he guessed, but he didn't care anyway. And now he focused at the football field, the game was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  
> I hoe you enjoy reading this  
> I will update next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Love, xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update  
> But here it is.

The first round of the game was over, their school team lead 2-1. There was a loud cheers from the crowd. Louis checked the time in his phone, he had to leave now to get ready. He wanted to stay until the end of the game, but he had to go to work, he got a message from Ben 30 minutes ago, he had to be ready before 10 tonight because he got an appointment.

"I'm leaving! See you on Monday!" Louis shouted to Niall, the crowd were loud.

Niall looked disappointed, "The game isn't over!".

"I know, but I have to go to work!".

"Okay Lou! Need a ride home?".

"No, I'm okay. Enjoy the game".

Niall smiled and gave him thumbs up. Louis smiled back and slid down from the bench find his way out. He breathed fresh air on his way to the school gate, the cheers were louder behind him. He shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, the weather was colder now. He was walking slowly when someone yanked his elbow and shoved him into a wall nearby, he was pinned by a tall figure. He looked up in fear to see a pair of green eyes looking down at him furiously. His large hands gripped his shoulders, he couldn't go anywhere.

"Enjoy the game, Tomlinson?", Harry asked, his voice sounds raspier.

"W-what do y-you w-want?", Louis stuttered, his lips trembling.

Harry snickered. "I told you not to talk to Niall again, but you didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry, but I...."

Louis couldn't finish his words, Harry jabbed his stomach. He doubled over and growled in pain. Harry grabbed his shoulder and throw him to the grass and kick him in his bruised ribs.

"You know better not to mess with me, fag!" And with that he kicked Louis' ribs once again and left.

Louis was laying there, crying and curled into ball. It was dark and empty, everyone was in the football field, so no one see them laying there in pain. He tried to get up, the pain is killing him. He walked in agony, clutching his stomach. He knew there will be another large bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care, he had to hurry, he couldn't be late tonight. He couldn't walk home like this, so he decided to call a cab.

******************************************************************

Louis felt better when he reach his flat, still cluthing his stomach he opened the door. He had to pretend that he was okay, he didn't need Liam to worry. When he entered the living room, Liam was sitting in the couch grinning at his phone. Louis sat next to him, sighed.

"Hi Lou, you said you will watch the football game and it's barely 8", Liam said, still have the smile and he look so happy.

"Yeah, I left the game, only watch half of it".

"Oh why?".

"It's work, Ben texted me that I have to be there before 10".

Liam's smile dropped at the mention of 'work'. "Oh, okay. Have you got your dinner? I got some pasta".

"I ate before the match, so thank you, maybe save it for later".

Liam nodded. "You alright?", He asked, noticed Louis' shallow breathing.

Louis faked a smile, "Yeah, just tired". He hated lying to Liam, but he didn't want Liam knows about the bullying he got at school. He didn't want Liam to worry about him, he had been giving Liam much troubles.

"Go get some rest, take a nap. You can tell Ben that you're not feeling well and can't work tonight".

"Nah, I'm alright. I have appointment, I need to go".

"Lou...", there was a sad tone in his voice.

"I'm alright Li, tomorrow is weekend so I can have more free time and sleep more".

Liam sighed, looking down at his phone when a message popped in. And his smile was back.

"Don't want to tell me about that?", Louis asked, grinning.

"About what?", Liam asked back, didn't look up from his phone.

"I don't know you're seeing someone".

Liam smiled and put his phone in his lap. "I want to tell you Lou, but I'm still not sure about this".

"Liam, you've been alone for months since Kevin left, and I don't like that Maya girl, she's a little bit manipulative". Yeah, Liam is a bi. That was why he doesn't matter about Louis' sexuality.

Liam chuckled, "God, Lou. Maya is just a friend, there's nothing happened between us. And Kevin, yeah, I'm moving on".

"Good to hear that. So who's this lucky person?".

Liam smiled, "Well, I met him a few weeks back".

"Him?". Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, this person is a boy, Lou. And he's at your age, maybe a year older, and he goes to the same school as you".

"Oh really? Do I know him?".

"Uhm, I'm not sure, I haven't told him much about you".

Louis smiled, "It's okay Li. But I bet he's a nice guy".

"He is. He's a good guy and he's so gorgeous".

"Mind to tell me how you met him?".

Liam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He's a son of the owner of the restaurant where I work in".

Louis' eyes wide in shock, "He what??!".

"Yeah, he came to the restaurant a few weeks ago. The restaurant was closed when he came to the kitchen and asking for a coffee, everyone was already go home, it was just me left in the kitchen to do the cleaning".

"And you made him your wonderful coffee". Louis added.

Liam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he said he likes my coffee. And then he sat in the kitchen and we talked. He gave me his number and yeah it works until now".

"Wow, I don't expect you have a crush to your boss' son".

Liam blushed, "He said he likes me, but I don't know Lou, it's like a story in a cheesy novel. It's so unreal".

"What are you talking about? You two love each other! That's awesome Liam!".

Liam sighed, "Lou, it's not a fairly tale, a prince falling in love with a poor, happy ending. The real life doesn't work like that".

Louis smlied knowingly, "But he likes you Liam, and after months, finally you find someone".

"I know, but he's too perfect to me Lou, he's handsome and come from one of the wealthiest family in town. And look at me!".

"Yeah, look at you man! You're gorgeous and fit and you have the biggest heart. And I don't blame him to fall in love with you, okay".

"Lou....".

"What?".

"I'm bloody serious". Liam looked at Louis with a serious glare.

Louis chuckled. "Ask him for a dinner, not an actual date, but at least you can know some more about each other".

"He already have, he asked me to a dinner".

"Wow, he's a step ahead, good sign, he's really has an interest in you Liam".

Liam smiled, "You think so?".

"Yeah, he'll ask you for a real date in near future", Louis smirked. "Trust me".

Liam smiled, "Yeah, maybe".

"Okay Li, I'll take a quick shower and get ready", Louis stood up slowly, trying his best not to wince in pain.

"Alright, I'll make some tea".

Louis nodded and heading to the bathroom. He locked the door and stripped, looking at the mirror and he sighed at his own reflection. Bruises were littered in his body, there were large bruises in his ribs and his stomach, some yellowish and purple bruises in his hips and thighs and also some smaller faded yellowish bruises in his neck. His face was pale with bags under his dull blue eyes. He looked down at his arms and the reddened marks were still there in his wrists, also some white old scars in his arms. He wasn't self-harm, at least he wasn't addicted to cut himself, but sometimes when life was too hard to handle he needed some real pain to relieve, he made some cuts. But he tried to stop it, he had been clean for two months now since the last time he cut.

******************************************************************

Harry was sitting alone in the bar in a fancy night club named 'Blue Flamingo'. After the football match he and Zayn decided to spend the night partying. Zayn was right, it was a good night club and they had good booze. He sipped his cocktail and looking at Zayn dancing with a blonde haired girl, he knew exactly where it would end. He didn't really want to dance, so he just enjoy the music and drink from his glass, sitting alone in the bar.

"Hey mate, you're alone?", A guy sat next to Harry. He was tall with short brunette hair and dark eyes.

"Nah, with friend", Harry answered, pointing his head to Zayn in the dancefloor.

"Oh, I'm Ben", the guy said introducing himself.

"Harry".

"By the way, I'm a manager here, not really here but upstairs. You know, like a different types of fun", Ben smirked. "We have nice babes. Are you into boys, girls or both?".

Harry smiled politely, he knew what Ben was offering him. "Thank you Ben, but I don't want that kind of fun now. Maybe next time".

"Okay Harry, you know how to call me if you need something. Special price for you and special babes for you", Ben said, sliding his business card in the table in front of Harry.

Harry nodded and take the card with Ben's number in it, "Thanks mate".

"Have a great night, Harry", Ben patted Harry's shoulder and left, maybe looking for another costumers for his business.

Harry sighed, looking at the card for awhile and then slipped it in his back pocket. He didn't know if he even would need that. He looked at the dancefloor to see Zayn was making out with the brunette girl.

Poor Gigi, Harry thought.

He checked his watch and it was 2.05 AM. He approached Zayn in the dancefloor. He knew that Zayn was pretty drunk tonight and with a girl in his arms now, Harry knew him so well to know how it would end.

"Let's go home! It's quite late!", Harry almost shouted at Zayn through the loud music.

Zayn sighed in annoyance, "Can't you see I'm trying to having fun right here?".

Harry rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm leaving now!".

"Bye Harry!".

Harry waved his hand and then leave the night club, grateful that he didn't drink too much and sober enough to drive. He walked faster through the parking lot, the rain stopped a moment ago, just drizzle was still there, the ground wet and the wind cooler. Harry tightened his jacket, opened his car's door and hopped into the driver seat. He shivered but inside his car was warm enough, he combed his slightly wet curls with his hands. He started the engine and gripped the steering wheel, he cursed under his breath when he drive off the parking lot.

Harry was driving slowly, the streets were almost empty, just a few cars, and maybe some drunk people. Who would be out in 2 in the morning after heavy rain for God sake? He was humming a song from the radio when he saw a few men were fighting in the street. Maybe just some homeless men or junkies or gangs fight, he thought. But then he saw one of them, the smallest one, was shoved to the ground, he looked like a kid for Harry with a small and skinny frame. Harry wanted to ignore them, but then he saw the three men taking the boy's belonging, even they took his hoodie. No, it was freezing, they couldn't do that! And then Harry parked his car aside the street not far from them.

******************************************************************

After a long night, Louis' shift was end at 2 AM, he just wanted to go home and rest. This job made him very tired and discouraged. To made it worse, it was now raining outside. Ugh, who wanted to walk in the rain this late? There would be none. Louis walked limply and unsteady because his whole body was cramped and sore. The path he was on was more like a desert. There is no single person except the sound of the drizzle and some cars passing by.

Louis pulled his hoodie on to cover his head and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, he shivered because it was freezing. His mind was foggy, he was sleepy and all he could think about was his comfy bed in his bedroom, and Liam should be worry waiting for him. He walked down the street, hoping there would be a cab passing by, walking home is the last thing he wants right now.

While Louis was preoccupied with his own thoughts, he didn't notice a few shadows were following him. Until he heard footsteps behind him. Okay, Louis was freaking out. He quickened his slow pace, he didn't care who they are, but he had bad feeling about it. He just wanted to go home safely.

The faster Louis ran, the faster the person was chasing him. Wait, three people are chasing him! He ran faster, the fastest his sore limbs could take.

/BUGH/

"AHH...God!".

Shit, he tripped his own foot and fell into a puddle of water. His knee was hurt and his clothes soiled and wet.

"Whoever you are, please don't hurt me! I don't have money! Just leave me alone".

"Shut up you bitch!" Said the first man wearing a black hoodie, he grabbed Louis by his collar and pulled him up.

"I know you have money! Give it to me now! " Said the second man, he wore a red beanie.

"No, no.. please. I have no money... Just let me go, please...".

"WHAT?! HUH?! Don't you dare to lie to me, bitch!".

The third man grabbed Louis face and then the others started to grab Louis' arms.

"I know you are gay, bitch. And you're a whore from that night club, aren't you?".

Louis closed his eyes, oh he couldn't believe they know who he was. Maybe they followed him from the club.

Louis gathered his courage to scream, he hoped someone was somewhere outside and heard him, "HELP!!!"

"SHUT UP!", The man in black hoodie slapped him hard, reminded Louis the slap Harry gave him. It was hurting him, and he knew what else these guys could do to him.

They held Louis's entire body, looted his wallet and phone even the hoodie he wore. Now Louis was only wearing his thin white T-shirt. He tried to get his wallet back, he needed the money, he worked hard for it. But the man didn't let go, one of them punched his jaw and then another punches in his cheek and in his stomach, and another and another.

And then there was a black car, came out from nowhere, stopped not far from them and a tall man stepped out, approaching them.

"LET HIM GO!"

That raspy voice was familiar to Louis, but he couldn't remember, his body was sore and in pain, his vision blurry and his mind foggy. Louis hoped it was Liam who came to pick him up, but no, that was not Liam. He was sure about it.

The three men stood straight, the man with reb beanie grabbed Louis and shoved him hard to a brick wall beside. They walked slowly towards the tall man that now stood in the pavement. His head hit the wall pretty hard, made him growled in pain. His vision wass getting darker and blurry, he knew he wass gonna pass out anytime soon.

"Fuck off mate, it's none of your business", the man with black hoodie said harshly.

"He's my business!", The tall man replied, pointing at Louis.

"Oh sorry mate, But he's ours. So fuck off and mind your own business!." The man with the blue jacket said, his voice was intimidating.

The mysterious man punched him right in the nose without second thought, there was a loud crack, and he continued to beat the three men. Louis can only hide in the dark shadow, pressed his back to the brick wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, he was so scared. Louis saw the mysterious man fought with his tormentors. Surprisingly, he could beat them up at once. Maybe he was a professional fighter or something. The three beat up man started to run without looking back, they know they'd lost tonight.

Harry made sure that the three men were run away and then he approaching the scared boy, he kneeled in front of the boy. "Hey, you alright?".

The boy looked up, his blue eyes were red and wide in horror. "Don't, please don't..".

"Louis?", Harry was surprised to see it was Louis.

"Take whatever you want, but please don't hurt me...".

"Louis...", Harry raised his hand to touch his shoulder, but Louis winced, covering his face with his arms.

"Please don't... Don't hit me again, please...", Louis begged, letting out small sobs.

Harry frowned, now he could clearly see the scars in Louis' arms. There were fading reddened scars in both of his wrists, healed white scars and some new healed ones along his arms, also some bruises littered in both arms from his wrists to his upper arms gone under his sleeves, but Harry was sure there were more scars and bruises under the clothes he was wearing.

"You're safe now, they're gone. You're okay now", Harry tried to comfort him. "Let's go, I'll take you home".

Louis looked up, there was doubt in his face. He moved closer to the wall, he look so scared. "N-no, just lea-le-leave me a-alone".

"I mean no harm Louis, trust me, I just want to help", Harry assured him. "C'mon, I'll take you home, it's freezing here and rain is getting heavier now".

Louis felt the cold wind hit his skin, he was trembling but not sure if it was because of he scared or the wind. His teeth gritted and his body was shaking, he hugged his knees tighter, but it was useless, his clothes were already soiled and wet.

Harry noticed that Louis was cold, he pulled off his jacket and draped it in Louis' shoulders. He wrapped his arm in Louis' shoulder and helped him up, ignoring Louis' protests. He helped Louis walk to his car and sat him in the passenger seat. He gathered Louis wallet, phone and soiled hoodie before hopped into the driver seat. He put Louis' wallet and phone in the dashboard and threw the soiled hoodie in the back seat.

"Thanks", Louis muttered looking down at his lap.

"I just want to help", Harry replied, driving down the street. He had a lot of questions in his head, curious why Louis was out there at 2 in the morning? But he knew better not to ask right now, maybe later when he had the chance. For now, he was glad he could save Louis and drive him home safely.

"But still, thanks".

Harry took a glance at the smaller boy, he couldn't refuse that he feels something about Louis. "Just tell me where do you live".

******************************************************************

15 minutes later, Harry parked his car in front of a small flat building, it only had 5 floors. He turned his head and see Louis was sleeping, and Harry couldn't help himself not too admire the beauty sleeping in front of him. Louis was so beautiful with his long eyelashes, his cheekbones and his thin perfect lips, he imagined how it tastes like. Wait, did he just imagine kissing Louis?

"Lou, we're here", Harry shook his shoulder gently.

Louis' eyes fluttered open, he straightened his back. "I'm sorry, I feel asleep".

Harry smiled, his dimples popping. "It's okay, you look tired".

"Thank you Harry".

"Stop thanking me, it's alright". 

Louis nodded and tried to pulled off Harry's jacket, but Harry stopped it. "Keep it, it's cold outside".

"What about you?".

"Nah, I'm okay. You need it the most now".

"Thanks".

Harry rolled his eyes, but he said nothing. "So, are your parents okay you're home this late?".

Louis looked at him with sad expression and then shook his head, said nothing. He turned around and grabbed his wallet and phone before opened the car door, stepped out before closed the door. He was limping for a few steps before his limbs finally gave up and he falls in front of Harry's car. Fortunately, he could lean on Harry's car so he didn't fall to the ground.

Harry ran out quickly from his car and catching Louis. "You're okay? I'll walk you inside".

Louis couldn't protest when Harry held him and helped him walking to his flat. He knew that Liam was worry waiting for him.

Liam was watching the telly when he heard the front door open. "Lou, you can call me if you.... Shit, Lou!".

Harry helped him sit in the couch and sat next to him, and then looked at a dark haired man. "Uh, hi. I'm Harry".

"Liam", he shook Harry's hand firmly. "What happened to him?".

"He was attacked by some burglars in the streets".

"Oh God", Liam gasped, kneeling in front of Louis. "But you're okay, right?".

Louis nodded, "Harry saved me".

"Oh, thank you Harry. I'm so worry and now I'm grateful you were there to save him".

"It's okay, really. I'm glad he's okay".

" I really can't thank you enough".

"No, it's alright. He's my friend, I just want to help".

"What? You're friends?", Liam asked in amusement. Even Louis furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't sure he heard it right. They were not friends, Harry was just being polite, of course he was.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we go to the same school and even we are paired to a history project".

"That's cool, what a coincidence".

"Yeah, it's nice to see you Liam. But I have to leave now, I don't want mum to kill me", Harry stood up.

"Yeah, it's quite late, but I hope you will stay any longer to drink some tea, it's freezing outside".

"I wish I could, but I really am sorry, I have to go. Maybe next time".

"Alright. Once again thank you so much Harry".

"It's alright". He smiled, looked down to Louis. "So, see you later Lou".

Liam walked Harry to the front door and said goodbye.

"Liam, take care of him", Harry said before turn around and walked down the corridor to the lift.

"Always", Liam smiled. When he back to the living room, Louis was fast asleep in the couch. He had to save his questions until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update as soon as possible  
> Love, xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's glad I finally finished this chapter.  
> It was a long week.  
> I want to know your thoughts about this story, so please vote and comments.  
> Love, xx

Louis felt someone grabbed him and he was thrown into a small room. The room was getting smaller and smaller everytime he moved, he started to hyperventilating. And then some hands were grabbing every inch of his body, those hands were pulling him here and there, he couldn't move and couldn't breath.

You're a worthless whore!

You're a faggot!

You're freak!

You're pathetic!

Kill yourself, you bitch!

He heard those voices again and again, he wanted to scream and make it stop, but he couldn't do anything.

Louis..

No!

Louis... Lou...!

No! Not again!

Lou!

Louis' eyes shot open, he was panting and his heart beat faster like it was gonna pop from his chest. There was a hand grabbed his shoulder and a blurry figure was standing in front of him. He was sweating badly, but his body shivered. He was scared, he shot up and sit, scouting himself back to the headboard, away from the figure. 

"Lou...", He heard a familiar voice.

"No! Don't, please...", He was pleading, pulling his knees tight to his chest. "Don't do that again, please...".

"Lou, it's me. You're okay, it was just nightmare".

Louis looked up, now he could see the figure clearly through the tears in his eyes. He could see Liam standing there in concern look.

"Liam?", Louis voice was beyond whisper, his lips trembling.

Liam smiled, he sat in the bedside. He reach Louis' arm. "It was just a nightmare Lou, you're okay".

Louis sobbed, tears still fall from his eyes. "I'm so scared...".

Liam moved closer and hugged the broken boy in front of him. Louis body tensed for awhile, but then relaxed with the feel of familiar touches. Liam rubbed his back in soothing circular movements and whispered soothing words.

"You're okay Lou, you're safe now. Nothing can hurt you here, I'm here."

"I'm sorry...", Louis sobbed and sniffled.

"Hush.... It's not your fault. And it was just a nightmare, you're okay now", Liam kissed the top of Louis' head.

Louis pushed himself off of Liam's hug, he wiped his tears stained cheeks, he was calm now. "Thanks Li".

Liam smiled, "What for?".

"For everything, to deal with me everytime I have these nightmares, to be here with me now. I'm so grateful you're here Liam".

"I'm always here. And I'm glad you're here with me".

Louis smiled, he looked at his clock in the nightstand. It was 11.48 AM. He tried to move but now he realized that his body was sore and he felt pain everywhere.

"You're okay Lou?", Liam asked with concerned look.

"I remember I was attacked last night".

"Yeah, some burglars tried to rob you, but then...."

"Harry!", Louis snapped, he remembered everything now. "He saved me last night".

"Yeah, he took you home too".

"Yeah, I know that".

"You have to thank him properly", Liam suggested. "Now get up, I'll make you some tea".

"Okay, thanks Li. I can make it myself".

"Sure you do", Liam snickered and leave the room.

Louis sighed, he was confused about Harry's behavior. Why did Harry help him last night? Why did he being nice to take him home? He rubbed his eyes, he had no idea about this beautiful curly haired boy.

*****************************************

Louis was wearing only his short boxer and a too big plain white T-shirt, he sat slowly in the kitchen table, his ass sore and there were painful bruises littered in his stomach and ribs. Also there were some bruises in his cheek and jaw, also in his arms, and the ugly reddened scars were still there in his wrists.

"You look awful", Liam commented, placing a mug with steaming liquid in from of him.

"Thanks", Louis muttered. "For the tea, I told you I can make it meself".

"You can barely walk", Liam said, sitting across the table with his own cup in hand. "I have some waffles if you hungry".

"Thanks, I'll eat later". Louis sipped his tea, warming his sore throat and his belly. "Did you carry me to my bedroom? I remember I fell asleep on the couch".

"Yeah, and change your clothes too, they're dirty".

Louis looked down in shame, " So, you've seen the bruises?".

Liam put his cup down, "Yeah, those are pretty bad Lou".

"It isn't as bad as it looks", he lied.

"You should say something to Ben about it, they can't keep doing it to you".

"I'll talk to him".

"And you can't keep doing it, you have to stop Lou".

"I want, but I can't, for now".

"Lou...".

"Please, I don't want to talk about it".

Liam sighed, Louis was so stubborn. "Okay, but let me take care of your bruises, I'll get the cream".

Liam made a move to stand up when the door bell went off. They were staring at each other in confusion.

"Do you expect a guest?", Louis asked.

"No, you?".

"Me neither".

"We'll find out", Liam said, walking to the front door.

"Hi Harry! Come in", it was Liam's voice. Louis' body stiffened, there was no way Harry would come to his flat.

"Lou, Harry's here to see you", Liam said as he entered the kitchen followed by a tall figure with a long curly hair.

Harry stopped dead in his way to the kitchen in Louis' flat, in front of him Liam still walking casually. But the view in the kitchen was breathtaking. The kitchen was simple and small, open to the living room. But it wasn't about the kitchen itself, it was about the boy who sat in the kitchen table. Louis was sitting in a stool in the kitchen table, his feet dangling and his toes barely touched the floor, he was so tiny, so adorable like a 5 years old kid. And he only wore his too short blue boxer and a too big worn out white T-shirt, hanging low in his shoulders, exposing his sharp collarbones. His tanned skin was glowing under the light from the window, his face feature was perfect and his feathery hair was in messy fringe. Harry could tell that Louis was just wake up, he looked so sweet and cuddly.

"You want some sugar or honey in your tea, Harry?", Liam asked, bring back him to reality.

"Sugar, please", Harry answered, walking slowly into the kitchen and then sat across Louis, where Liam sat a few moments ago. "Hi Louis".

Louis looked up, blue meet green, green meet blue. Harry smiled, showing his dimples. But louis looked down, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Hi", Louis mumbled.

Liam placed a cup of tea in front of Harry, "Here's your tea, with sugar and a dash of milk".

"Thanks Liam". Harry smiled, holding the cup up and sipped the warm liquid. "It tastes good".

"Glad you like it", Liam said proudly. "I'll get ready for work, make yourself at home".

Harry nodded and with that Liam left them alone in the kitchen. And now Harry's focus was back at the blue eyed boy in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the reddened scars in Louis' wrists, he had seen it before, but now he could see it clearer. And he also could clearly see the bruises littered in his arms.  
What happened to him? Harry asked to himself in his own thought.

"Are you okay? I mean last night", Harry asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Louis realized that Harry was looking at his arms, he quickly put his hands in his lap, hiding them under the table. He didn't want anyone, especially Harry, to see his scars and bruises.

Louis just nodded, "Thank you". He said but still not looking up.

"And this is your hoodie, I got it washed this morning", Harry put a paper bag in the table and put another one. "And I bought some cupcakes on the way here".

Louis' head shot up at the mention of cupcakes, God, he couldn't resist sweet things like cupcakes. He felt his cheeks blushing now, how embarrassing.

Harry smiled, "I know you'll like it". He took one cupcake from the paper bag, a chocolate chips cupcake, and placed it in the table in front of Louis.

"T-thank you", Louis stuttered. He took a glance a bit to the smiling Harry in front of him. It was weird because Harry was there right now in his flat, sitting in his kitchen in front of him and being nice to him. He hoped it wasn't a set up or a stupid dare or a prank.

"Why don't you eat that?", Harry asked and then sipped his tea casually.

Louis grabbed the cupcake, he didn't care anymore, Harry had already seen his bare arms, no need to hide it anymore. He tore a small piece and eat it, hoping Harry didn't put anything in it, because so far he knew that Harry hated him. But now he had to admit that the cupcake tasted wonderful and he liked it. And now he started to tear another larger pieces. And he could see Harry smiled in amusement, his green eyes was shining.

Louis put down the half eaten cupcake and then sipped his tea. He looked up at Harry, "Harry, about last night, thank you for saved me".

"It's okay", Harry replied. "Do you know them?".

"No, but maybe I was in the wrong time and the wrong place". Louis answered, the memory of last night flashed in his mind. " But I'm used to it".

"What?", Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I just used to be beaten, not a big deal".

Harry felt something hit his stomach. "Who...?", He asked carefully.

Louis didn't answer, he just looked at Harry with sad eyes and then looked down. It made Harry felt a bad feeling in his chest. He felt a pang of guilty, why did he so blind?

"And why were you there last night, in the other side of town at 2 in the morning?", Harry couldn't hold the urge to ask.

Louis bit hip bottom lip, thinking how to answer, he couldn't tell Harry the truth. " I-I was....".

Louis didn't finish his words because Liam was entering the kitchen. "Harry, sorry I have to go. Work can't wait". Liam said, patted Harry's back. "Oh and Lou, I'll be home late tonight".

Louis smiled playfully, "Going to a date tonight?", he teased.

Liam blushed, "No, not a date, just some night out".

"Have fun Liam", said Harry cheering.

"Thanks, and you can stay here, take care of my Boo Bear".

Louis pouted, glaring angrily at his best friend. But Harry found it adorable when Louis was pouting.

"Boo Bear? Really?", Harry chuckled at the nickname, made Louis blushed.

"So, bye guys". Liam said, leaving the room. Leaving only Harry and Louis alone in an awkward situation.

"So, Boo Bear?", Harry asked playfully after a few minutes silence, made Louis blushed more shade of pink.  
"Shut up, he's just being silly".

"But it's cute name and it suits you". 

Louis looked up at Harry dumbfounded, his cheeks still tainted pink. Did Harry was just compliment him? Did he mishear it? He always heard Harry called him faggot or freak, but now it was different.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, what's about our history project?". He tried to change the subject, nervously sipped his tea.

"You said we'll watch the movie tonight at your home, but you're show up early at mine".

"Yeah, so we can watch it now". Harry suggested. "Let's go!".

"Where?".

"My home of course, according to plan".

Louis bit his lip in hesitation, "Are you sure about this?".

"Yeah, so get ready and leave".

Louis nodded, still not really sure, "I'll be ready in 15".

Harry smiled and nodded, "I'm waiting here".

Louis hopped down to the floor and walked out the kitchen. Harry's mouth gaped at the sight of Louis' bums swaying, and only in his short boxer. Louis really had nice bums, and now he also could see another bruises littered Louis' thighs.  
Wait, why did he think about Louis' bums? And why did he have so much bruises? Harry's head was full of questions about Louis Tomlinson.

******************************************************************

Louis was walking sheepishly behind Harry in the parking lot. He was wearing his dark blue hoodie and black skinny jeans, he pulled his hoodie down preventing the cold October wind. He stopped a few steps from Harry's car, looking at Harry who opened the driver door.

"Come in, what are you waiting for?", Harry asked.

Louis was nervous, but he then followed Harry opened the car door and hopped into the passenger seat. And they started to drive quietly in awkward silence, just the music from the radio hummed sofly in the background.

"Harry", Louis' voice broke the silence after a long minutes. "Did I-.... Did I soil your car last night?".

Harry smiled, but didn't break his gaze from the street. "Pretty much, but it's okay now, I went to the car wash on my way to your flat".

"I'm sorry".

"Yeah, and it's not for free".

Louis sighed, of course he had to pay the car washing. Harry couldn't be total nice to him, someone couldn't change only in hours. He remembered Harry punched and kicked him last night outside the football field, and now he was riding in with Harry to Harry's home, it still made no sense at all to him.

"Okay", Louis pulled out his wallet and peeked inside. "How much?".

"70 pounds".

Wow, that was too expensive just for a car washing. Was it because it's an expensive car, so the washing had to be this expensive? Louis thought.

"Uhm, I only have 40 pounds now. Can we stop in an ATM?".

Harry chuckled, "No, I don't want your money".

"What? But you said....".

"Yeah, but I don't want your money. Keep it for yourself". Harry cut his words. "You can pay it with lunch, I'm hungry. I know you hungry too, you haven't got your breakfast and this is lunchtime. Let's get some McDonald's".

Louis smiled and nodded, at least Harry wasn't a complete evil. Now he could see Harry's different side, something he hadn't seen before.

******************************************************************

Louis looked out the window when Harry entering a big gate into a spacious fortcourt of a large mansion. There were a big beautiful fountain and beautiful garden with flowers and trees. And the mansion was huge, more like a small castle but in modern style. Harry's family was one of the wealthiest family in UK, his father was the CEO of Styles Corp. and his beautiful mother was a social and fashion influencer. Louis knew so well that Harry was so rich with branded clothes and expensive car, but he didn't expect that Harry was THIS wealthy, and it raised his self-aware, he was nothing compared to Harry.

Harry stopped his car in front of the building and grabbed the take away McDonald's bag from the backseat. "C'mon!".

Louis nodded and opened the door. He stood nervously before following Harry into the mansion. And Louis was amazed once he stepped in, the mansion was HUGE and everything herr was luxurious. There was a beautiful chandelier in the high ceiling, a set of couches with Persian carpet, the marble floor and a round stair lead upstair with gold plated railings.

"Good afternoon Harry", a man with black and white uniform was approaching them, he was in his early fourty with black hair.

"Hi James", Harry greeted the man. "Ah this is Louis, and Louis this is James the head of house assistants".

"Hello Louis". James greeted him politely.

Louis smiled nervously, "Uh, hi".

James' focus was back to Harry, "So Miss Gemma called me half hour ago and confirmed that she will be home in a few hours. And Mr and Mrs Styles will be home tomorrow evening, they said they want a family dinner".

Harry nodded but he looked not too interested, "Thanks James, but now I will do my school project with Louis and I don't want any disturbance".

"Yes, Sir". And with that James left.

Harry lead him upstair, and Louis' mouth gaped at the sight. There were floor to ceiling windows with the garden view in the backyard and the view of city of London afar. He heard Harry chuckled and then followed Harry walking down a corridor and stopped at the last door. Louis assumed it was Harry's bedroom because Harry was pulling out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door.

"Sorry for the mess, have no time to clean it", Harry said kicking some clothes that stattered in the floor to a corner near bathroom door.

Louis invited himself in, looking at Harry's room. It was big, with king-size bed, a comfy cream coloured couch, a walk in closet, big flat TV and the floor to ceiling window with view of the other part of the backyard. The view of swimming pool and city of London in the background, it was beautiful. He still stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking around Harry's room.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Come in!" Harry shouted, not too loud but made Louis jumped a little. He was placing the McDonald's in the coffee table.

Louis kicked his shoes and placed it near the door, he walked slowly and stood awkwardly a few steps from the couch. He still felt uncomfortable near Harry, because for him Harry was still his worst bully. 

"You can sit on the couch or on the bed or wherever you want, make yourself at home", Harry said with a small smile. He approached his desk to take his laptop, he walked back and sat on the couch with the laptop in his lap. While Louis sat stiffly on the other side of the couch, there was a large spaces between them.

Harry felt the awkwardness, he pushed the power button and waiting for the laptop to turn on. He turned on the TV in the wall in front of them and clicked on his laptop so it was connected to the TV, and then put the laptop down into the table.

"You know, you can sit here beside me, I won't bite", Harry joked to break the awkwardness between them.

Louis nodded, he moved closer to Harry, but still left small gap between them. He played with the hem of his hoodie nervously.

Harry pulled out a pair of headphones from under the table and held one out to Louis. "Wear this, the movie's sound is better in it".

Louis took it and placed it in his ears like Harry did. Harry smiled and played the movie. And Louis tried to focus to the movie and tried not to distracted by a gorgeous blue eyed boy next to him.

Harry was chewing his last bite of Big Mac while tried to focus on the movie, it was in the middle of the movie though. He saw that Louis' Big Mac was only half eaten, but he thought maybe Louis would eat it later. He sighed, not really paying attention to the movie now, he turned his head and saw Louis sat more comfortable now, and he looked tired. He grabbed his drink and sipped it slowly, the movie is getting more interesting now, so he was focusing now.  
A few moments later, Harry felt something a bit heavy in his shoulder. He turned his head to see a mop of dark brown hair, Louis was leaning in his shoulder. He heard steady breathing and soft snore, he could tell that Louis was sleeping. He couldn't help to smile, he could smell Louis shampoo, it smelled sweet like strawberry. He sat still not moving a muscle, he didn't want to wake him up, he knew how tired Louis was by the look of his pale skin and the dark bags under his eyes.

Harry sat still until the movie ended, he couldn't concentrate on the movie, how could he when there was a beautiful boy sleeping in his shoulder? He took his headphone off and place it slowly on the table. He moved slowly and tucked Louis gently on the couch, he took a pillow and a his favorite brown blanket. He placed the pillow under Louis' head and draped the blanket over Louis' body to keep him warm. He did that all carefully tried not to wake him up. He kneel in front of the couch, swept the hair aside from Louis face. He looked at the sleeping boy, Louis looked so peaceful and beautiful, his long eyelashes and his nose button also his thin lips and his cheekbones, he looked so perfect. Harry sighed, why didn't he realize how beautiful Louis was before.

Harry immediately pulled out his phone from his pocket and took a picture quickly. He smiled at the picture in his phone gallery.

Harry turned around to face his laptop, he didn't want Louis found out that he was looking at him while he was sleeping, he didn't want Louis think he was creepy. So he played some relaxing songs, Louis was still wearing his headphone, he could hear it in his sleep. He stood up and took a glance to Louis who was still sleeping peacefully and then leave the room and close the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you loves!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Tell me something about it in the comments and don't forget to vote.  
> I promise I will update the next chapter in a few days.
> 
> And OMG Harry is in Italy filming something.  
> I hope it's the Golden mv.  
> And I miss Louis so bad.  
> Do you feel the same?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Sorry for not updating sooner  
> But here it is
> 
> I also post this story on Wattpad and you can check this out there. It has the same tittle.
> 
> So,  
> Enjoy, xx

Louis was in pure bliss, he heard a very calming music in his ears and his body comfortably warm. He wanted to be here forever, it was so comfortable. His eyes fluttered open, examining his surrounding. The room was rather dark, the light from outside the window was illuminating the room and dim yellowish light also came from a lamp from the bedside table.

He remembered about the movie he watch with Harry, and now after he gathered his thoughts he realized that he fell asleep in Harry's bedroom. And it was dark outside, how many hours did he sleep?

He tried to move but he groaned in pain, his body was hurt and sore. He still could hear the calming music, he reached his ear and took off the headphone, placed it on top of his stomach. He looked at the ceiling, it was so weird to fall asleep easily in a room he never visited before, and it was getting weirder to realized that for the first time in years he was sleeping without having nightmares. He sighed, he shook his thoughts and gathering his strength to get up. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. He pulled out his phone to check the time, it was 6.56 PM.

"Shit", he cursed under his breath. He got some messages from Liam, telling him that he would be home late. There were also some messages from Ben, informed about his appointments tonight and warned him not to be late. Tonight would be busy, a typical Saturday night.

He looked around to find Harry, but there wasn't any sign of Harry. He still could feel his body sore and the pain in his ribs were killing, but he had to leave, he had to go to work. He stood up, slowly walked to the door to find Harry, he tried his best not to knock or step in Harry's clothes that scattered on the floor. But he was just about a few steps from the couch when he stepped into something under a dirty t-shirt on the floor. There were loud crack, like he was breaking a metal or a thick glass. Fuck the dark room, he barely could see anything. He kneel and moved the dirty clothes, his eyes were wide in shock and panic when he saw what was there. A broken watch, and not only watch, it was a fucking Rolex. The watch was broken, the glass was scattered and even the point wasn't ticking.

Louis panicked, he scooped the broken expensive watch and put it carefully in his palm, he didn't know how to tell Harry about this. This was the first time he's in Harry's home and he already broke something. He just kneeled there and looking at the broken watch, scared and panicked. His hands was trembling still holding the watch and he was sweating badly when he heard the door opened.

Suddenly, the room was bright and Harry entered the room, holding a glass of water. "Hey, you're awake".  
Louis looked up with horror in his eyes, "H-Har-ry.... I-I'm s-sor-rry".

Harry walked towards the still kneeling Louis, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what was Louis hold in his palm, his broken Rolex. He put the glass on the table carelessly and kneeled in front of Louis. "What have you done?".

"I-I-I'm s-sor-rry", Louis stuttered. He gave the broken watch to Harry who took it carefully, still shocked.

"My mum will kill me for this", Harry looked at the watch in horror too, knowing how mad his mum would be. He put the watch carefully on the table, and turned his concern to Louis who still kneeled and his eyes fixed on the floor. 

"What have you done?", Harry asked, trying to be as calm as he could.

"I-I'm sorry", Louis looked up, his expression was mixture fear and guilt, tears was pooling in his big blue eyes. "I-I didn't mean to step on it, b-because..."

"You what?! You stepped in my fucking Rolex?!", Harry snapped, he couldn't hold his anger.

Louis jumped, made him falling backwards and sat on his still sore bums, he wince a little. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry".

Harry stood up and ran his hands to his hair in frustration, he paced back and forth trying to relieve his anger. He stood in front of Louis, towering him, made Louis looked smaller. "It's my 18 birthday gift from my mum, it's a limited edition and you know how much it costs? It's twelve thousands pounds for fuck's sake!".

Louis moved backwards, he scared as fuck, he knew so well if Harry was angry. He remembered when Harry and his friends beat him up at school, and it was only yesterday when Harry punched him outside the football field. And now he was ready for anything Harry would do to him, he would be so lucky if he could out of this room alive. He stopped when his back hit the couch, he pulled his knees close to his chest, ignoring the killing pain in his chest. "I-I'm s-sor-rry, I'll p-pay for the rr-reparation".

"How?!", Harry spat. "How will you pay for that if you even can't afford proper meal for fucking lunch!".

Louis flinched to hear Harry's harsh words, he used to hear it but now Harry's words hurt him more than usual. After Harry was being nice to him since last night, he hoped harry had changed, but he hung his hope too high, someone couldn't change just in one night because real life didn't work like a fairy tale. And he didn't have to be told how poor he was, how he had to struggle everyday, how he had to deal with his miserable life everyday. Something that Harry never knew, something that Harry didn't have to know.

Harry took deep breaths to calm himself, he stepped closer towards Louis. He was angry and disappointed, how he couldn't be, it was a fucking Rolex. He looked at Louis, he looked so small, scared and vulnerable, it made his heart hurt. He touched Louis' shoulder to calm him, but Louis' body was tensed by his touch and he flinched away.

Louis burried his head between his knees and his hands around his head trying to cover it, he felt Harry touched his shoulder and he was ready for a punch, a blow, a kick or anything. He bit his lip to stopped him from crying, but tears found their way to escape, he couldn't stop, his body shaking and he couldn't stop the sobs.

"Louis", Harry's voice was deep.

Louis knew that voice so well, his breath hitched. He knew what will gonna happen, he freaked out, Harry obviously could do the worst things to him, just like he usually do at school.

"Please....", Louis begged. "I-I'll buy a n-new one f-for y-y-you".

"Lou, looked at me", Harry said in a calm voice, as calm as he could.

Louis shook his head, "P-please, don't hit me. I-I didn't d-do it on purpose, I-i-i s-swear".

Louis sniffled, his body was still shaking uncontrollably. He was sure that Harry hated him more right know, and after this his days at school would be a living hell, Harry had more reason to bully him. He was waiting for Harry's next action, but after a few minutes passed he got nothing, he only could sense Harry's presence in front of him. He looked up slowly, he saw Harry kneeling in front of him with concern look in his face.  
Harry touched Louis' shoulder, and again, Louis tensed.

But Harry still rubbed his hand in Louis' upper arm to soothed him, made sure that he meant no harm. "Lou, listen I ......".

"Hit me", Louis mumbled, seeing Harry straight in the eyes. His eyes was red and his face blotchy.

"What?". Harry asked in confusion, did he just hear Louis said to hit him?

"Hit me", Louis said a little louder. "J-just like you a-always d-do".

"Lou, no I ...."

"Please! Just hit me and get over it!", more tears fell in Louis' bruised cheeks. "And please let me go".

Harry wanted so bad to wipe the tears, he couldn't believe Louis asked him to hit him just to get over it, was he that desperate?

"Lou, listen to me, okay?". Harry said in a soft voice, didn't want to freaking him out even more.

Louis flinched away, pressing his back to the couch. He was hugging his knees tighter, being as small as possible, event though the pain in his ribs and his stomach were unbearable. He sighed, "Don't waste your time Harry, I know who I am, no need to remind me".

It broke Harry's heart, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Louis' shaking body, pressing Louis' face close to his chest. Harry could feel Louis was fighting a bit, but Louis was tiny and weak, so he gave up easily and cried in Harry's chest.

"It's okay Lou, I mean no harm. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spat. I'm sorry, you're okay now, I really am sorry".

Louis was in shock when Harry hugged him instead of hit him, he tensed and fought as hard as he could, but of course it was useless because of how weak he was. And now he was crying in Harry's strong arms, didn't care if Harry would call him weak or anything after this.

*******************************************************

A few moments later, Louis was calmer in Harry's hug, he pulled off of Harry and sat back, but Harry's hand hadn't leaving his back. Louis wiped his tears stained cheeks and fixed his fringe.

"Thank you Harry, and I'm sorry", Louis' voice was raw, his throat was dry from all the crying.

"No, it's alright", Harry smiled. He still didn't know why he was hugging Louis, it was just like an instinct to calm the boy, but he felt something, an unexplainable feeling when he hugged Louis.

Louis looked down at his lap, he played with the loose strand of his sleeve. There was an awkward silence between them, he didn't know what to say, but he still felt sorry for breaking Harry's expensive Rolex.

"Hey, drink this", Harry held out a glass of water that he brought earlier.

Louis accepted it, mumbled a thank you and sipped the water. The cold water moistured his dry throat, he coughed a little and Harry immediately put his hand on Louis upper back to calm him. Harry's free hand took the glass and put it back on the table.

"You alright? Slowly Lou", Harry said, still rubbing his hand on Louis back.

Louis cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry".

Harry smiled, "It's not a problem".

"No, I caused a problem. I'm really sorry".

"It's okay, really. I still have other watches".

"But it's your birthday gift from your mum".

"Yeah, it is. But I can take somewhere ro be repaired, don't worry".

"No, I....- I will buy a new one for you". Louis insisted. 

"No, you don't have to, really".

Louis looked up, looking at a pair of beautiful green eyes, those eyes weren't as intimidating as usual. Those green eyes were in the shade of forest green after rain, so calming and it sent shiver through his body. He looked down, he couldn't looking at those green eyes any longer, he didn't want to getting lost.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go", Louis said, remembered that he couldn't stay any longer or he would be late.

"You can stay for dinner", Harry replied, moving back to give Louis any space.

"Thanks, but I have to go".

"It's weekend Louis, maybe Liam don't mind if you go home a little late tonight. You can tell him you're here with me, and I think he's on a date or something".

"I have to go to work", Louis said in a low voice.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know". Harry frowned. "You can stay any longer for dinner, and I'll drive you to your work place".

"Uhm, no thanks, I have to go now or I'd be late", Louis panicked, he didn't want to Harry to know where he was working. "And I can take the bus".

"Hey, it's okay. I'll drive you, I won't let you take the bus". Harry insisted, he wanted to spend more time with this blue eyed boy.

"But Harry....".

"No buts! Let's go!". Harry stood up and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys.

Louis sighed, he stood up and followed Harry. He had to think, he wouldn't let Harry know he worked at the night club.

It was 20 minutes later, they stopped in front of a 24 hours coffee shop, just 2 blocks away from Blue Flamingo.

"So, you're working here", Harry asked, looking at the cozy looking place.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, night shift".

"Oh, that's why you were outside at 2 in the morning yesterday".

Louis nodded again, "Thanks for the ride".

Harry smiled, "Okay, see you on Monday".

"See you on Monday", Louis replied. He opened the door and stepped out, he stood in the curb waiting for Harry to leave. After Harry drove off and out of sight, Louis started to walk to Blue Flamingo.

Harry turned up the volume of the radio in his car, it was Saturday night and he was alone. Kendall texted him a few times asking for a night out, but he didn't feel into spent the night with that girl now. Not that Kendall wasn't beautiful, she was amazing, but his mind was full of a certain blue eyed boy right now. He remembered the night club where he went with Zayn yesterday, it wasn't far from where he was now. He pulled aside of the road and decided to call someone, he didn't want to drink alone.

"Hey Haz! What's up?".

"Zayn, where are you?", Harry asked, hearing some noises behind Zayn.

"I-I uhm, I'm in a restaurant now. Why?". 

"Are you on a date?".

"Uhm I- yeah...- kinda", there were hesitation in Zayn's voice.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh, I think you can come with me after your date, you know the night club we hit yesterday?".

"Yeah, I know. But sorry Haz, I can't come tonight".

"Okay, so it's a special date, isn't it?", Harry teased.

Zayn chuckled, "Yeah, it is".

"Say hi to Gigi".

"No Haz, it's not....- sorry, I'll tell you later, bye". Zayn hung up, leaving Harry gobsmacked still holding his phone in his ear.

"What the hell!", Harry cursed. He couldn't believe Zayn was cheating behind Gigi's back, he knew that they weren't a perfect couple as everyone think, but how could Zayn didn't tell him about that.

Harry scrolled his phone and called someone who maybe knew about this.

"I said I don't know! Call him yourself and stop bothering me!". He could hear a very thick Irish accent shouting in the other end of the line.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Niall?".

"Uh, Harry is it you? Sorry I think it was someone else", Niall said in calmer voice. "I didn't see the caller ID".

"Was it Gigi?".

Harry could hear Niall gasped, "How do you know? She keeps calling me, I'm tired of this".

"Zayn is cheating".

"I don't know mate, but he left since noon and I have no idea where he is right now".

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, Zayn is cheating with someone and he's in a date now".

"Wait, what? How do you...?".

"I called him, and he told me, that's all".

Niall sighed, "Oh God, he's in a date now and leave me to deal with his whinny girlfriend, what a perfect brother!".

Harry chuckled, "Niall, let's go get some drinks with me and forget about it, it's not our business anyway".

"I can't say no for drinks, lucky you".

"Okay, I'll text you the address".

"I'll be there sooner than you think".

"Haha, see ya there mate".

Harry hung up and texted Niall the address, at least he didn't spend the night alone. He drove off a few blocks, approaching a familiar building with a big blue neon sign 'Blue Flamingo'.

*******************************************************

Louis was limping when he entered the kitchen in Sunday morning, his body was sore and his the pain in his ribs were getting worse. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of water, and sat carefully in a stool in the kitchen table.

Liam looked over his shoulder, he was busy making pancakes, but he noticed Louis' shallow breathing. "Hey Lou, morning".

"Morning Li", Louis replied, opened the bottle and gulped the water.

Liam placed two plates of pancakes in the kitchen table and sat across Louis. "You alright?".

Louis took his plate, "Yeah, kinda".

"Lou...".

"Just a nightmare, it's alright". Louis acted like it wasn't a big deal, he poured a bit of maple syrup on top of his pancake.

"But you look awful".

"Rough night". Louis cut his pancake with fork and shoved it to his mouth. "Your pancake is the best thing in the morning".

"That's because you suck at making it". Liam chuckled.

Louis grinned, he was bad at cooking thing. He didn't want to burn their kitchen so he let Liam taking over all the cooking things.

"So, how was your date?" Louis changed topic, Liam's date sounded interesting.

Liam smiled and blushed, "It was great".

"You deserve it Li, he's a good guy".

"Yeah, he took me to a fancy Italian restaurant in South London, with a great meal and good wine, it was great". 

"Uhm, did you- you know- did "the do"?", Louis asked, making air quote with his hand.

Liam blushed even more, "No, it's too early for that. And fuck off, it's none of your business".

Louis laughed, "When will you invite him for dinner here? I can't wait to meet him".

"I don't know, I'll ask him first and I'll tell you when everything is settled down".

Louis smiled, he was happy to see Liam happy. Liam was a great guy, like a brother for him and Liam was the only family he had right now, Liam deserved someone who made him happy.

"Lou, can you go with me to buy the groceries? The fridge is almost empty", Liam asked, putting their plates in the sink.

"Okay, after I clean the kitchen".

"No, just get ready. I'll take care of this".

Louis stood up and walked to the sink, "You cooked, it's my turn to clean the kitchen".

Liam smiled, "Alright, just stay away from the stove, oven and....".

"Liam! I'll just clean the kitchen, not burn it down!". Louis glared and pretended to look offended.

Liam laughed, "I remember the last time you were taking over the kitchen didn't end well".

"Ouch, shut up! That was an accident". Louis joined the laughter, then he started to wash the dishes.

Liam patted Louis' back, "I'll change my clothes".

"Alright, I'll finish it first".

Liam smiled and left the kitchen, leaving Louis to clean the kitchen.

An hour later, Louis and Liam were in a Walmart not far from their flat, they were in the vegetables aisle to pick some vegetables and fruits. Louis was pushing the cart and Liam choose the necessities.

"No, Liam! No avocados!", Louis complained when Liam put a pack of avocados in the cart.

"It's healthy Lou, and it's fancy", Liam ignored Louis grumbled behind him, he took some apples and bananas and put them in the cart. "I can make avocado toast for breakfast tomorrow".

"Jeez, no fucking avocado", Louis made a disgust look. "Choco pop is fine for me".

Liam sighed, "No more cereal Lou, that's not healthy".

"I hate your healthy food excitement sometimes". Louis frowned.

Liam chuckled, "That's good for our health and you need that so..."

"Okay! I got it", Louis cut Liam's words before he started rambling about healthy food and exercise.

Louis felt something strange when they were walking down an aisle to get their toiletries. He felt like someone was watching them and following them, he turned his head and scanned the aisle, but there were only 3 women behind them. He followed Liam to the snacks and cereals section, he threw the choco pops boxes happily to the cart, ignoring the weird feeling of being watched.

"2 are enough Lou", Liam complained when he saw Louis threw 2 more boxes to their cart.

"I need them in case you make avocado toast in the morning".

Liam rolled his eyes, "Alright, but you can't eat them everyday".

"Okay, is carrot okay?".

Liam nodded. "And broccoli", he added.

"I love you Liam!", Louis grinned and threw his arms to Liam's shoulders, hugging him.

Liam chuckled, he knew so well that Louis could act like a child sometimes. He didn't have younger brother, and Louis was one for him, although they were not blood related but family wasn't just about blood, was it?

Louis pulled off and they continue their grocery shopping. Louis still could feel someone was watching them untill they paid in the cashier and left the building. He was holding two bags in one hand and a cup of iced tea in other hand, and Liam was holding 3 bags in his hands.

"We should call a cab Li, these are heavy", Louis complained when they were walking through the parking lot to the main street.

"It's just a few blocks Lou, c'mon". Liam kept walking, leaving Louis a few steps behind.

Louis sighed, "I'm not as fit as you Li, give me some mercy".

Liam turned around and approached Louis who was standing a few feet behind. "I told you to do some exercises so you won't get tired easily, you..."

Louis groaned in annoyance, "Get a cab, now! Or carry me to our flat, I'm not walking there!".

Liam rolled his eyes then he took the bags from Louis' hand, and for Louis' surprise Liam took him up and carried him bridal style, he carried Louis easily with 5 grocery bags dangling in his hands.

Louis was giggling, "Put me down Liam!".

"You told me to carry you", Liam said casually.

"Put me down and get a cab!".

Liam laughed and put Louis down. "You pay the cab".

Louis fixed his fringe and gave Liam annoyance look, "It's better to pay the cab than let you carry me that way".

Liam grinned, putting the grocery bags in the ground and pulled his phone to order a cab. Louis sipped his iced tea and tapped his foot impatiently. And Louis felt that weird feeling again, someone was watching him. He turned his head to the parking lot and saw someone inside a black shinny car was glaring angrily at him. He froze in place to see familiar brown eyes and raven black hair, it was his worst bully, Zayn Malik.

"Are you okay Lou?", Liam asked, he concerned by Louis' sudden change.

Louis looked down and nodded, he moved closer to Liam until their shoulders met. He felt safe because Liam was here, Zayn would do anything to him. But he also didn't want Liam knew that his bully was here, watching them.

"Are you sure we're not going to the ice cream shop?", Liam asked, because Louis was whining about ice cream since half an hour ago.

"No, I want to go home".

Liam didn't ask more questions until their cab was there 10 minutes later. He knew that Louis was hiding something, but he was just waiting until Louis ready to tell him, he didn't want to put another pressure to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Massive thank you to Kayla for helping me write this chapter, I'll need you again in near future.
> 
> I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, keep it up!
> 
> Love, xx


	8. Chapter 8

Louis' eyes shot open when he heard his alarm went off at Monday morning. He was panting, he still could feel the nightmare he had, his body was sweating badly. He looked at the clock in the nightstand, it was 6.05 AM, he pushed the button before the second alarm went off. He groaned when he felt jolt if pain in his ribs, the bruises weren't properly healed and he started to worry if his ribs were fractured or something. He made a mental note to go to hospital and checked it when he had free time. He tried to move and sat up slowly, his ass was still sore although he had free time last night so he could rest and sleep. He inhaled deeply to calmed his breath, moved slowly and stood up, he had to get ready for school.

Louis was wearing his grey hoodie and black skinny jeans, he slipped in a pair of old Vans and slung his school bag. He headed to the kitchen and smelled tea, Liam was there sitting in kitchen table with phone in his hand and a cup of tea in the other hand. Louis sat in a stool across Liam and notice that Liam was frowning and there were crinkles in his forehead, and there were dark bags under his eyes.

Louis grabbed his cuppa and sipped, "Morning Li, you alright?".

Liam looked up, "Hi Lou, sorry I didn't make breakfast".

Louis shrugged, "It's okay, I have cereal. I can help myself".

Liam sighed, sipping his tea and put the cup, his eyes fixed on the phone, busy typing. Louis stood up and stand on the counter to make his cereal.

"Liam, is everything alright?", Louis asked when he was sitting back in the kitchen table. "Haven't you slept since last night?".

Liam put his phone away, run his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't sleep Lou".

"Why? Something wrong?".

"This boy, he's being asshole!".

"What?", Louis asked in shock. "I think you had a great date last weekend".

"Yeah, it was perfect until last night".

"What happened?".

"I have no idea Lou. He keeps telling me that I am a cheater. He didn't answer my call or reply my texts, even he didn't look at me in the eye last night when he visited the restaurant. He usually stay after it closed and we talk in the kitchen, but not last night. He looked angry and I don't know what to say. I mean, does he finally realize the differences between us?".

"Li, maybe it's not about that, you can talk to him. Ask him for a dinner or something, and you two have a proper conversation. You know, like heart to heart".

"Yeah, I'll think about it. But I have to call him first, I do need to talk to him".

Louis smiled, "You work today?".

"Yeah, I'll leave at 8. Morning shit".

Louis stood up and put the bowl in the sink, he opened the cupboard and took a blue Tupperware. He checked it before put it in his bag. "I have to go".

"So you made those cookies last night for someone?". Liam asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Louis blushed and smiled, "As a thank you".

"It's a big effort for you to finally made edible cookies and didn't manage to burn the kitchen. You even don't know how to use the oven, left alone making something edible like that", Liam laughed. "I stepped in the right time before you hurt your hand".

Louis rubbed his palm, it was sting from the accident last night when he tried to make the cookies. He burnt his hand in the oven, and now it was still angry red. "Yeah, thanks for helped me".

"It's okay, you just need to spend more time in the kitchen", Liam grinned. "And good luck for that".

"Thanks, and good luck with that mysterious boy of yours".

Liam chuckled, "Fuck off!".

"See ya tonight".

"Yeah, I'll make dinner".

"Sounds nice", Louis replied before closing the front door.

********************************************************

Louis pulled down his hoodie to cover his head and hide his face when he stepped in the school ground. He walked with his eyes fixed on the ground, trying his best to fly under the radar, don't get him wrong, it was just out the habit. He was passing the parking area when he heard someone called his name. He tensed, no, not this early in the morning. He couldn't face his bullies right now.

"Hi, Louis! Wait!". 

Louis stopped, he recognized a familiar Irish accent. He turned his head to see Niall waved and jogged towards him, not far behind him was Zayn Malik stood next to his black shinny car. He could see Zayn sent him a death glare, he could feel that Zayn could jump and kill him right there right now. Is it just about Niall? Louis thought.

"Hi Louis, how was weekend?", Niall greeted him cheerfully.

"Fine", Louis lied. "You?".

"Harry dragged me to a club and we got wasted", Louis chuckled. "And I got the worst hangover in the morning".

It was better than let strangers fuck you till you split open, Louis thought.

"Hey, what happened to your face?", Niall asked, noticed yellowish faded bruise in his face.

Louis touched his own cheek in reflex. "Nothing", another lie.

Louis looked from the corner of his eyes that Zayn was still there, leaned on his car casually with a cigarette in his hand, he was watching them. Zayn still had that death glare towards him, he felt something like a complete hate in Zayn's eyes. He knew that Zayn wasn't the nicest guy to him, but he never saw Zayn this angry before.

"Niall, it's better for you to stay away from me. I don't think Zayn likes it, he doesn't like me after all", Louis said sounded hesitant. "I'm really fine with it".

Niall rolled his eyes, "I don't give a fuck, he can do whatever he wants and I can do whatever I want. And he can't forbids me to choose who I want to be friends with".

"But, Niall I...".

"Just ignore him, let's go!", Niall cut Louis' words. He grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him to follow him inside the school building. Niall didn't notice Louis winced, his wrists was still sore. But he had no choice than followed the Irish lad.

****

Louis opened his locker and changed some books, grabbed some books he need for the first periods. He put the blue Tupperware in his locker too, he planned to give that to a certain person before lunch.

"What's that?", Niall asked, pointing at the blue plastic box. "Is that cookies?".

"Yeah, why?".

Niall's eyes was wide in excitement, "Can I have some, please?".

"No", Louis replied sternly.

"Just one, please. That's look yummy". Niall pleaded with puppy eyes. "Can at least I taste it?".

"No Niall, sorry. And that puppy eyes doesn't work for me".

Niall pouted, "Do you want to give it for someone?".

Louis sighed, "The class will start in a few minutes, why don't you get to your locker and grab your books?". Louis tried to change subject.

"Oh right, I have math at first period. On Monday. Perfect!", Niall said, annoyed.

"I have Spanish".

"Sounds better, see ya in English Lou".

Louis nodded before Niall left to his locker. He made sure he got everything he need before closing the locker. He looked down to read his timetable, he had English together with Niall today and he had study hall before lunch so he had time to do his homework.

"So, study hall before lunch?".

Louis jumped in shock at the deep raspy voice behind him, just too close to feel the person's breath in his neck. His breath hitched and his heart was pounding, he threw his hand to his chest. He turned around and he looked like a deer in the light when he saw a pair of green eyes. He stepped back and his back hit the locker, he scared because Harry Styles was never nice to him in school. And everytime Harry was approaching him at the locker, it never ended well.

Harry smirked, "You haven't answer my question. Study hall?".

Louis nodded, "Sorry". He mumbled.

"Louis, how many times to I have to tell you not to be too close to Niall?".

Louis looked down, avoiding eye contact. Right, he almost forgot that Harry had warned him a few times about Niall.

"W-why? He just wants to be friend", Louis braced up himself to asked.

Harry sighed, "I just don't like it".

Louis looked up and he could see something in Harry eyes. Was that jealousy? Louis thought. It might be his eyes playing tricks on him. How could Harry be jealous? What was he jealous for?

"I-m so-sorry I-...", Louis stuttered.

The bell rang.

Louis could tell that he was saved by the bell. "I-I have to go".

"Okay, see you when I see you". Harry smirked and then turned on his heels and followed the wave of the students to their classes.

Louis sighed in relief, made sure Harry was out of sight when he walked to his Spanish class.

********************************************************

Louis was standing in front of a bookshelf in the library, his left hand was holding a few books close to his chest and his right hand was trying to reach a book in the top shelf. He was in his tippy toes, but the top shelf was too high, thanks to his small frame. He was keep trying buy with no luck, he need something or someone to help him reach the book.

Harry was walking down the aisle between bookshelves when he saw a familiar small figure. He walked towards him and stopped just a few feet behind him, he leaned casually in a bookshelf. The boy seemed too busy reaching the book in the top shelf, so he didn't realize Harry's presence behind him. Harry was looking at him, realizing how adorable this boy was with his tiny figures but he had a very nice curve in his hips and his bums. The boy was stretching his arms to reach the book so his jumper lifted up, exposed a little bit of pale skin in his hip. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, he could see some bruises in the boy's hip, the bruises shaped like a handprint. He was curious, how did he get those bruises?

Harry pretended to clear his throat, "Need help ya there?".

Louis was taken aback, he turned around immediately and saw Harry leaned casually in the bookshelf behind him, chewing his bubble gum. "Shit, you fooking scare me to death!".

Harry chuckled, "Wow, this is the first time I heard the shy Louis swearing".

Louis realized his mistake, he put his hand to his mouth, "Sorry".

Harry smirked, walked towards Louis and stopped just a few inches from Louis. "Which book do you need?".

"I can take it myself".

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course you are. Just tell me which one".

"That English literature".

Harry took a step forward and stretched his hand to reach the book in the too shelf, it's a piece of cake because of his tall figure. He stood too close to Louis so their chest was touching.

Louis froze, he was trapped between Harry and the bookshelf behind him. He blushed, it was overwhelming about how close they were, he could feel Harry's chest rubbed against his, they are too close so he could smell Harry, he smelled like vanilla and citrus also a little taste of mint, he inhaled the calming scent, this could be his new favorite scent, Harry's scent.

Harry took a step back and held out the book, "Here you go".

Louis accepted the book, "Thank you".

Harry smirked, "Anytime".

"And why are you here? You supposed to be at your class".

"Class is boring, and I hate chemistry. So I decided to surprise you here".

"Surprise? You scared me, twice today".

Harry chuckled and leaned a bit so their faces were just an inch away, "Maybe that's my new hobby".

Harry's voice was deep and raspy, and even Louis could feel his breath because of how close they were. And Harry's words were just beyond whisper, like he wanted only Louis could hear, sent shiver through Louis' body. His heart was jackrabbiting in his chest, he hoped Harry couldn't hear his heart thumping.

Louis tightened his grip on his books and pressed his back to the bookshelf, he was really trapped, he couldn't escape from Harry. He blinked and before he too lost in those pair of green eyes he remembered something.

"Uhm, Harry. I want to give you something", Louis said sheepishly. He blushed a little and didn't know if Harry noticed.

"Okay". Harry stepped back to give Louis more space, crossing his hands in his chest.

Louis grabbed his bag that he slung in his shoulder, he shoved the books in his hand into it before pulling out a blue Tupperware. He held it out, offering it to Harry, "Here's it".

"For me?", Harry asked.

Louis nodded, "I made some cookies, so I think you'll like it. And as a thank you for saved me that night also sorry about your watch".

Harry smiled and accepted the blue box, he noticed Louis' shaky hand, "Thank you, but you don't need to".

"Uhm, I don't know if you like it or not. So if you don't feel to eat it, you can just throw it away".

"What? Of course I'll eat it", Harry said. "You made it yourself, don't you?".

Louis nodded, he played with the hem of his hoodie nervously. "Liam helped me".

"Owh, nice".

"And uhm about your watch...".

"Just don't think about it, it's alright".

"No, I'll buy a new one, just-just give me some time".

"Louis...".

"It's about lunch hour", Louis said. "I have to go".

"Wait", Harry grabbed Louis' arm when Louis took a step away.

Louis tensed, he wasn't used to be touched by Harry "Yeah?".

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, held the urge to kiss those thin perfect lips. "I uhm- can I drive you home after school?".

Louis was stunned, he looked at Harry with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he just heard, "Excuse me?".

Harry let go of Louis' arm, he was nervous, "Uhm, nothing. So bye Louis, thank you for the cookies".

And with that Harry ran, leaving Louis stunned still. He didn't want Louis to see his reddened face, he was so embarrassed. For the first time in his life he felt nervous just to talk to someone, not just someone, it was a boy named Louis Tomlinson.

********************************************************

Louis sat alone in a table at the corner of the cafeteria, he was waiting for Niall. Niall told him that he would meet him there right after class, and because of he had more time after study hall, he came early there.  
A few minutes later the bell rang, as a sign for lunch hour. Students started to fill the cafeteria, and it was crowded now, it made Louis a little bit uncomfortable. He ate his chips slowly, his eyes fixed on his phone avoiding some disgust stares from some students, especially from the cheerleaders table and a few people from that popular gang.

A minute later, there was a sudden silence and some girls gasped. Louis looked up to see what happened and follow their gaze to the door. And he saw no other than the most popular people in this school were entering the cafeteria. Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Nick Grimshaw, a brunette boy that Louis never saw before and 3 other boys from the football team followed behind them. They walked in like supermodel, taking every attention in the cafeteria, not just because of their look but they were the wealthiest students in their school, their families had big clout in the school's institution.

They walked in, looked cool as usual. But Harry tripped on his own foot for no reason and fell forward and accidentally hit Zayn who was walking in front of him. Ruining their iconic entrance.

"The fuck Harry!", Zayn snapped.

The others were just trying their best hold his laughter, but Niall just being Niall, he laughed so hard until he bent over in his laughter and holding his middle. And the entire cafeteria were just staring and hold their laughter, included Louis.

"Sorry, it's hard to not to be clumsy with my long legs you know", Harry defended, making excuse. And Zayn just rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Watch your step another time Harry", Nick said, he punched Harry's bicep playfully.

Niall managed his laughter down, "I don't know that you are this clumsy Harry, not cool at all".

"Argh! Shut up you little Leprechaun!", Harry's face was turning red in embarrassment, because he could feel all eyes were on him.

Niall chuckled, "I'm not a Leprechaun you twat".

"Oh right, just see yourself when you're drunk".

"Yeah, and what kind of friend you are because you left me there when I was drunk".

"You are so embarrassing when you're drunk, I didn't want to be seen with you".

"But you couldn't just leave me there you prick".

Zayn rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Shut up you idiots! You two was getting waste and even couldn't handle yourselves".

Niall and Harry pouted, didn't like when Zayn stop their little argument. They didn't realize if their friends were already sitting at their table, already tired of their behavior. Only Zayn was still standing between them, trying his best not to punch his best friend and his stepbrother.

"I'm done here, bye", Niall said looked a little upset. He spotted Louis sat alone in a table in the corner and walked towards him, ignoring Zayn was calling his name.

"Hi Louis", Niall greeted, he sat across to Louis.

Louis smiled, "Is everything alright?".

"Yeah, Harry was just being a dick".

"What happened?".

Niall sighed, "Remember I told you he dragged me to a club yesterday?".

Louis nodded, chewing his tuna sandwich. "You were wasted".

"Yeah, and guess what, he left me there".

Louis chuckled, "I heard you shouted about that".

"He's a twat! He left with a blonde chick, and just left me there".

Louis choked his food, he coughed, he grabbed his water and drank in a gulp. "He what?".

Niall hufted, "Maybe he had a great time that night".  
Louis' face dropped, he could imagine what happened that night. Of course Harry hooked up with a girl, Harry was straight as a ruler, he hated Louis because he was gay. And he knew better that although Harry was being nice to him, there was no chance that Harry would see him that way, the way Louis sees Harry.

"Hey Lou, you alright?", Niall asked, he was worry because Louis zoned out.

Louis faked a smile, "Yeah, just thinking about something".

"Niall", It was Zayn, he approached their table in annoyance look. "Go back to our table".

Niall rolled his eyes, "I want to sit here".

"You can sit anywhere you want, but not with him".

"Oh, c'mon Zayn, what's wrong with you?".

"He's a loner, a freak, just leave him be. C'mon!".

"Zayn!", Niall stood up angrily. "You can't say things like that".

"He's a weirdo and don't waste your time here with him. This faggot is just a waste of space".

Louis couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed his bag and ran. He entered a bathroom, locked himself in stall and cried. He was getting used to be bullied by Zayn and his friends, but still, those words hurt his heart.

"You're so mean Zayn!", Niall snapped.

Zayn seemed doesn't care, he grabbed Niall's hand and made him sat in their usual table. Niall had no choice, he sat next to Harry. He wanted to run after Louis to made sure he was okay, but he could do it later, he knew well when Zayn was angry. Zayn wouldn't hurt him physically, he was sure about that, but he didn't want to see angry Zayn right now because Zayn was already upset since yesterday. He didn't to make it worse.

"Here's your food bro", Zayn placed a tray full of food in front of Niall.

Niall wanted to say no, he was upset, but he couldn't say no to food. "You know me so well to bribe me".

"Just eat it".

Niall smirked and started to eat his food.

"Everything's alright back there?", Harry asked, made sure only Niall could hear.

"Not really, Zayn was so mean".

"How's him?".

"Upset, I guess".

Harry sat back, he remembered about the blue Tupperware in his bag. He opened his bag and pulled the blue box out, he opened the lid and eat one cookie.

"Hey Harry, what's that?", Nick asked. "I never knew you bring lunch box before".

Harry smiled, "Uhm, no. Someone gave me this".

"A fans, huh?", Nick teased.

"Can I have one?", Niall asked with grin in his face.

"No Niall, don't you dare to touch this. It's mine".

"Woohoo, so it's from someone special then", the new guy with brunette hair, Aiden, said with a cheeky grin. He was Nick's cousin or something.

Harry blushed, "It doesn't like what you think".

"Who's this lucky girl Haz?", Zayn finally asked. He knew Harry since forever, he knew that Harry wasn't that easy about someone, he wasn't fall easily into a girl. "Haven't see you seeing someone earlier".

Harry blused even harder, he busied himself chewing the cookie, ignoring the question.

The others were still steasing Harry about it, but Niall realized something. He recognized the blue Tupperware, he was it before. And then he remembered he saw it in Louis' locker this morning, it was the same box, and the cookies too. Niall was curious if is it true that Louis gave Harry the blue box.  
Niall was waiting until the lunch hour ended and they headed to their classes. He grabbed Harry to one of the bathroom to ask him without Zayn noticed.

"What's wrong with you?", Harry asked confused.   
"Class will start in a few minutes".

"I won't be long", Niall assured. "Your cookies...".

Harry rolled his eye, "Are you serious? You dragged me here just to get my cookies? I told you no Niall, so no, it's mine!".

"I know Harry, and I do want that cookies now. But I don't want to talk about it now".

Harry crossed his hands on his chest and leaned his hip on the sink, "So...?".

"Is it Louis?", Niall asked carefully.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What?".

"Louis gave it to you. Because I saw it in his locker this morning".

"It's none of your business Niall". Harry annoyed.

"Harry I'm just...".

"I told you it's none of your business!", Harry spat and left Niall there gobsmacked.

There was a small smile in Niall's face, he knew that something was happened between Harry and Louis. It was too suspicious to be ignored. He washed his hands and headed to his English class with Louis.

****

Louis sat in his usual seat in English, at the corner back. Class would start in 10 minutes, he pulled out a classic novel from his bag and read it. He didn't expect Niall to come any soon, so he just enjoy his time now. But a few minutes later he heard a soft thud in the chair next to him, so he closed his book and turned his head to talk to Niall, but instead of a blonde Irish lad he saw a beautiful dark haired girl sat next to him.

"Hi Louis", the girl greeted him. "Mind if I sit here?".

Louis still staring at her in disbelief. Gigi Hadid, one of the most popular girl in school and the captain of the cheerleader, was talk to him and sat next to him.

"N-no, it's okay", Louis finally made a sound, stuttered.

Gigi chuckled, "Sorry, I just want to ask you about something".

"Uhm, okay".

Gigi took some time to talk, she shifted in his seat nervously, "Uhm, you're gay, right?". She asked slowly, there was a hesitation in his voice.

Louis sighed, looking down at his hands in the table. Here we go again, so Gigi was here now just to ask him thing that everyone's knew already. And what next? Humiliated him just like his beloved boyfriend? Did Zayn send his own girlfriend for this?

"What do you want?", Louis muttered.

"Oh, sorry Louis, no offense, really", Gigi's voice was soft and genuinely sorry. "I just want to ask you something".

Louis looked up and he could see that Gigi was being honest. He nodded, "Shoot".

"Uhm, how do you know that you're into boys at the first time?".

"I don't know, no one can't control feeling". And yeah, he really didn't know.

"Right, but are you really not interested in girls? At all?".

"I'm gay, you know what it means".

"Alright, sorry. So how can you tell that someone is gay?".

"Why do you asking me these questions?", Louis started to feel uncomfortable now.

"Nothing, I just....-uhm, I gotta go. Thanks Louis". Gigi grabbed his bag and left him, approached her seat at the middle of the classroom and pretended nothing happened.

"What's wrong with her?", Niall was coming from nowhere holding a bag of chips, he sat in the seat where Gigi was sat a few moments ago.

Louis shrugged, "She's just being weird".

"She's Zayn's girlfriend, what does she want from you?", Niall looked confused and concerned.

"Nothing important Niall", Louis assured him.

"Oh alright, Zayn is being weird too".

"What do you mean?".

Niall shrugged, "He was okay yesterday, looked happier than before. But last night when he came home he was acting weird, he looked upset and angry about something. He used to be calm even when he's angry, but last night he yelled at people for nothing".

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, he felt de javu, he knew he had heard about this somehow somewhere. He tried to remember, but his thoughts was interrupted by the teacher entering the class.

Louis was busy texting Liam under his table, he was bored when the teacher explain about The Notting Hill's Mystery.

Liam : lasagna for dinner little boy  
Louis : great  
Louis : I want extra cheese  
Liam : you shouldn't text me during your lesson young man  
Louis : bored as hell  
Liam : I got Yorkshire tea now  
Louis : LIAM! THAT'S MINE! DON'T YOU DARE  
Liam : it tastes good  
Louis : YOU DEAD!  
Liam : you'd be sad  
Louis : not funny :(  
Liam : sorry, bad day :(  
Louis : he still upset?  
Liam : he's not answering my call, but he texts me  
Louis : he needs time  
Liam : but I miss him

"Who are you texting to?", Niall asked half whispered.

"It's Liam", Louis answered, slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Liam?".

"Yeah, my roommate. More like a brother for me".

"That name sounds familiar for me".

"Really?".

Niall shrugged, "Yeah, maybe I've heard about him but have no idea where or when".

Louis chuckled, "Maybe".

"Hey Louis, did you give the cookies to Harry?", Niall asked, his voice was just beyond whisper.

"What?", Louis asked in shock. "How do you know? Did he tell you?".

Niall smirked, "No, he said nothing. It's just too obvious for me".

"Mr Tomlinson Mr Horan, Have you done there?", The teacher called. "You can discuss about everything later when I'm done with this".

"Sorry sir". Niall and Louis said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> And I can't wait to update next Chapter  
> I promise I will update in a few days.
> 
> Please leave your comments, I'd like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Love, xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> I made this chapter real quick  
> As quick as I could, LOL  
> So maybe it's a little bit cheezy here, HA!  
> And I have not enough time to edit this one.  
> Maybe you will find mistakes here and there, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Love, xx

It was Friday, this week rolled so fast. Nothing much happened in Louis' life, he was still bullied in one way or another, Zayn and his friends were the worst bullies as usual. But there was a little bit different about Harry Styles, he was being nice and soft sometimes, no more harsh words or physically hurt him like before. Harry was just being different, a good different, but still, it confused him.

It was a long day to be honest, Louis had a lot of homework for weekend and on top of that his history project was about in deadline and he still had nothing, thanks to Harry for being a good partner and helped him about the essay. He still tried to walk under the radar at school, didn't want to be noticed and avoiding to crossing path with Zayn, but Niall was always around and made it harder for him to be invisible.

Louis walked down the hallway with phone in his hands. He was texting Liam, talking about his excitement about the date with his boss' son tomorrow. Liam decided to asked him to a proper date and Louis was so happy and being supportive.

With his head down, he read Liam's message as he walked down the semi-crowded halls of this High school. He had texted with Liam all through his last two classes and now he was heading to the final class, chemistry, where he had it with Harry Styles.

Louis turned a corner, going with the flow of student traffic, but didn’t realize right away that it was the wrong corner. He was too busy looking at his phone and replying Liam's message to notice. At least until a brutal, meaty hand ripped his phone from his grasp and shoved him into the wall so hard his felt his vision blur and his breath leave him before he could cry out.

“Well, well, look what wandered into our part of the school.” A voice came from the tall, overwhelming figure that stepped closer to Louis. It was Zayn Malik, and there were two others beside the unfairly large teen, he could recognized Nick Grimshaw and this Fred guy from the football team. Once Louis' eyes cleared and he could see them, he instantly cowered against the sharp metal of the locker.

“What’s this, freak? A lovely chat from your boyfriend?” Nick teased. Louis took a deep breath, he shook his head frantically.

“Ah, man, don't lie to me. I’m about to puke this little punk is so gay it makes me sick,” Fred said, causing the other two to laugh.

Louis' eyes darted between them and he tried to calculate an escape route, but he wasn’t quick enough before two big hands were grabbing his shoulders, slamming him back against the locker again and again, the metal handle digging into the muscle of his back each time. He finally managed a cry of pain, but it only seemed to make them laugh more as they shoved him to the floor.

This had happened before, so many times, Zayn and his friends had been bully him since the first time he came to this school 2 years ago. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't do that, he also really wished these guys would just leave him alone. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he tried to just tune them out.

“Hey, fag, were you always this fucking gay or did the brain damage just screw you up so much it made you like dick too?” Fred laughed as they nudged Louis' legs with their feet before two of them grabbed his arms and hauled him up until he was standing, crying and hunched over and trying to face away.

“He just asked you a question! Answer him, idiot!” Nick punched a fist into Louis' arm, making him squeak and grab at it as pain radiated up to his shoulder and right up to his head.

“I…I d-don’t…” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths.

“Don’t like dick? Coulda fooled me, with all this sick lovey chat about date with...” Zayn read the latest message Liam sent him a few minutes ago. "Liam?"

Zayn looked at Louis' phone in unreadable expression, mix of anger, disgust, sadness and a little bit jealousy. He tightened his grip before threw the phone to the floor, out of anger. The phone was scattered to every direction, the screen cracked and there was no way it could be repaired.

Louis cried out as he was pulled forward, then shoved into the lockers three times. It didn't stop there, now Zayn punched his jaw followed to his stomach. It hurt so bad, everything hurt. The locker, his head, his body, their words. It hurt so bad and he just wanted to go home.

A loud shout of “Hey!” echoed through the halls and the bullies stopped pushing him against the metal, but they didn’t release their hold on him. Louis looked over to the source of the noise, even though he knew he could recognize Harry’s raspy voice anywhere. He was quickly followed by a very frightening angry Niall. The jocks sneered at Harry, but when they spotted the Irish lad behind him, they instantly let go of Louis and backed away. Because liked it or not, Niall was Zayn's stepbrother and he was Louis' friend now. And they, even Zayn, knew how protective Niall was towards Louis. Louis slid down on the floor, leaned his back to the locker for support.

"Want to join for some fun Harry?", Nick asked. "You're being so soft lately".

Harry didn't answer, walked slowly approaching them with Niall trailed behind him. "Leave him alone".

Zayn smirked, "So, you're trying to a hero here, Harry?".

"Zayn, I don't know why are you doing this. But he didn't do anything wrong to you!", it was Niall. His eyes was red of anger.

"It's none of your business Niall!", Zayn snapped. "He take something that's mine". He added between gritted teeth.

Everyone was looking at Zayn in confusion, even Louis, he looked up to see Zayn, he was confused. What did he take from Zayn?

"That's bullshit! Just stop it and leave him alone!". Niall shoved pass Zayn and his two friends, he kneeled in front of beaten up Louis. "You okay Lou?".

Louis nodded, he was hurt to be honest, but for the first time after years, someone stood up for him. He was grateful for Niall to be there for him. And Harry, he still couldn't believe Harry was there too, stood up for him.

"Just leave him Zayn", Harry said calmly.

"You too Harry?", Nick sneered. "He's worthless, you know that".

"I'm just trying to treat people with kindness now".

Nick and Fred chuckled, but not Zayn, he had serious expression in his face.  
"So your new motto is treat people with kindness now?", Fred asked in disbelief. "Where's the fun Harry go?".

Zayn sighed when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket, his expression changed when he read the message. He slipped it back to his pocket, looked at Louis who was still sitting on the floor with Niall, his expression was still unreadable.

"C'mon guys, let Harry plays with his new toy". Zayn said in cold voice and walked away followed by Nick and Fred.

Harry helped Louis to stand up and Niall held his waist carefully to steadied him. Louis winced in pain, his body was sore and his limbs were trembling.

"Are you okay?", Harry asked, concerned. "Can you walk?".

Louis nodded, "Thanks".

"Don't thank me yet, I'll give you ride home".

"I'll go with you", Niall said. Harry nodded.

"No, I can take the bus. Thank you for your help".

"I won't let you", Harry protested.

"You can barely stand Louis, I can't let you go home alone", Niall added. He picked the scattered phone and shoved it into Louis bag, he knew Louis need to buy a new one later.

Louis had no choice but agree, he let Harry and Niall helped him walk out the school. 

Harry sat behind the steering wheel and Niall and Louis in the back seat. Niall's hand still secured in Louis' waist, made sure he was okay.

Harry looked into the windshield and tried to focus, he glanced through the rearview mirror to see Niall who was still holding Louis' waist. Harry wanted so bad to tell Niall to keep his hand away from Louis, because it made him a little bit jealous, but Louis was in a weak state and Harry was driving now.

"Louis, can you hold on just a little longer?", Niall asked, worried expression in his face.

Louis opened his eyes, "Yes, I-I I'm fine".

"No, you're obviously not fine!", Harry half shouted from the driver seat.

Louis could only look up, holding his nauseous stomach. He couldn't fight or argue with Harry anymore, he was too tired and sore. Meanwhile, Harry was still upset and angry with what happened to Louis. He couldn't just forgive his friends for what they had done. Harry's thoughts were mixed, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and sped up his car.

"Harry, slow it down! Calm down Harry! Louis feels even more sick!"

Harry, who was aware of Niall's words, immediately slowed down and now he was driving in normal speed.

Harry shook his head, "I I'm sorry, I was just... Never mind".

"Okay, we're here", Harry said when they reached the parking lot.

Harry quickly stepped out from the car and walked to open the passenger door. He helped Louis out from the car and carried him up bridal style without second thought. Louis wanted to argue, it was so embarrassing. It was the second time Harry carried him this way. But he was too weak, he felt shooting pain in every movement, so he just let Harry carry him and laid his head in Harry's shoulder. He saw Niall stumbling behind them through Harry's shoulder, brought his bag in his shoulder, he looked so worry.

"LIAM! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Harry shouted, while Niall knocked the door impatiently.

There were shuffling and footsteps coming from inside the flat.  
"Coming!" They heard voice before the door flung open.

"Okay, what the..." Liam's words stuck in his throat when he saw Louis in Harry's hands with a state of weakness and helplessness. "What happened?".

"I'll tell you later", Harry entered the flat and put Louis down on the couch in the living room. "Can you get me the first aid box?'.

Liam nodded, he rushed to the bathroom to get the first aid box and give it Harry who was now kneeling beside the couch with the blonde haired boy. They started to clean the cut in Louis' lip and cheek, and applied cream to the bruises. Liam placed a glass of water and two painkillers in the coffee table.

"I'll make some tea", Liam said and walked towards the kitchen. He let Harry and the blonde lad taking care of Louis for now.

Liam heard soft footsteps behind him when he was pouring the hot water into 3 cups. He placed the kettle back to the stove, he turned around to see the blonde boy was standing sheepishly in the doorway.

Liam smiled, "Hey Niall, please sit down".

Niall looked at him in confusion, " You know me?".

"Of course I am".

Niall sat in a stool, "I'm pretty sure we never met before".

Liam chuckled, "Yeah, maybe. I'm Liam, Liam Payne".

"Yeah, I've heard about you. Louis told me".

Liam placed a cup of tea in front of Niall and sat across him, "How's Louis?".

"He said he feel better now. Harry takes him to bedroom, he's taking care of Lou now".

Liam sighed, "Who did it to him?".

Niall looked down at the steaming cup in the table in front of him, he was confused whether to tell Liam the truth or not. "Uhm, it was the school's jocks".

"Do you know why?".

"I don't know, they left when me and Harry came", Niall thought he wasn't lying, he didn't know the reason why Zayn did that to Louis.

"Who are they? I have to tell the school about this".

Niall bit his bottom lip and looked anywhere but Liam, he sipped his tea, "I'm not sure we can do anything about it".

"Why? Louis was beaten up and you think there's nothing we can do?". Liam was angrier than before.

"I don't know Liam, because it's Zayn who did it".

"What? Zayn? Zayn Malik? Your brother?!".  
Niall looked up in shock, "You know him? And how do you know....?".

Liam run his hands in his hair in frustration.

"Did Louis tell you about that?", Niall asked, "Zayn is my stepbrother, he...".

"I know, but Louis doesn't tell me anything about you or Zayn. I never knew he even has a friend until Harry and you show up. But yeah, I know you and Zayn, maybe you didn't notice before, I'm working at your stepdad's restaurant downtown".

"Oh, that's why I thought I've heard your name before when Louis told me about you". Niall wasn't sure about his own words, he knew he'd heard about Liam somewhere else.

"So it was Zayn who did it to Louis?". Liam asked still in disbelief.

Niall nodded, "I don't know why he did it, really".

Liam sighed, furrowed his eyebrows and say nothing. His eyes fixed on the table, he was thinking about something.

********************************************************

"Thank you", Louis said. He was sitting in his bed, leaned in the headboard. "You saved me again, and you and Niall ditched your final class.

Harry sat on the bedside, he smiled. "It's okay Lou. I'm glad you're okay".

"Lou?", Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the nickname.

"Is it okay if I call you that? I mean Liam...".

Louis smiled, "It's okay Harry".

Harry looked at Louis with a fond look, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Louis smiled. "Lou, I heard Zayn said something about you taking his. Do you know what's that?".

"I don't know, I never take anything from anything from him. And I don't want it either. He's your friend, maybe you know better".

"No, he never said anything about you taking something before. And I know you wouldn't take anything from him".

Louis looked down, "But I don't know why he hates me so much. Why doesn't he just leave me alone if he doesn't like me?".

Harry bit his lip, he felt guilty. Once, he hated Louis too for no reason. He just hated him, even he said things that maybe hurt Louis too. But now, it changed. He didn't want anything or anyone hurt this boy. He reached Louis' hand and rubbed it in soothing movement.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again Lou, I promise".

And out from nowhere, Harry felt a pair of arms hugged him. Louis hugged him tighter, he could feel his breath in his neck when Louis thanked him. He smiled, he hugged him back and felt the nice warm in his clothed skin.

"Sorry", Louis said, when he pulled back.

Harry smiled widely, "I like it though".

"What?".

"I like your hug".

Louis blushed, "Thank you".

"Take some nap Lou, I know you're tired".

Louis nodded, but he reached Harry's hand when Harry made a movement to stood up. "Can you stay with me, please?". He asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled, "Sure, Lou".

Louis moved a bit to gave a space to Harry in his small bed. Harry laid down beside Louis on the bed and cuddled the smaller boy close to his chest.

"You'll be alright, Lou". Harry said softly, letting the boy drift to sleep in his arms. And Louis, for the first time after a long time, felt so comfortable and safe. He slowly drifted into dreamless sleep.

******

Louis' eyes fluttered open, his room was dark and he was alone in his bed. He remembered he fell asleep in Harry's arm, but now he was gone. He looked at the clock in the nightstand, it was 7.28 PM. He sat up but his middle body was so sore, he held his stomach when he tried to stand up. He walked slowly out to the living room and found Harry sat on the couch watching a TV show, but Liam and Niall were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Harry".

Harry turned his head and smiled to see Louis, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hi, how was your sleep?".

Louis sat next to Harry on the couch, "Uhm, fine".

Harry nodded, there was an awkward silence between them. He looked at Louis who still looked sleepy, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a big red sweater, his hair was sticking out in every directions. But for Harry, he looked so cuddly and adorable.

"Uhm, where's Liam and Niall?", Louis asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Liam left a half hour ago, he said nothing and just left", Harry answered. "And Niall, his mum called".

"And you stay?"

Harry smiled, "Don't want you to wake up alone and in case you need something".

"Oh, thanks".

"Yeah, I have no plan tonight so I can stay over if you want".

Louis panicked, "W-what? Harry you- you don't...".

"I can leave if you don't want me here", Harry said. There was a sad expression in his face.

"No, that's not what I mean. You can stay, but I have to go to work".

"What?", Harry was a little bit shock. "Lou, you're still weak and those bruises look bad. I can't let you go, you have to stay and take a rest tonight".

"I have to go Harry. And this doesn't as hurt as it looks".

"Louis...".

"I need the money, I have to go".

"I won't let you".

Louis sighed, "Harry, listen. Not everyone has a preveilge like you or your rich friends. There are some people who have to struggling and working hard just to survive. And unfortunately, I'm one of them".

"But you can call a day off, you're not in a good state to work for now".

"I can't".

"Lou...".

"I'll get ready", Louis stood up, tried his best not to wince.

And Harry was still there, he was so worry about Louis. He couldn't let Louis go to work tonight, but he had no choice but let him. So he decided to wait and made sure Louis ate his dinner before gave him ride to his workplace.

*****************************************

Liam entered a small dinner not far from his apartment complex, it was just a simple place with cozy atmosphere. He easily spotted a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes was waving at him with a big smile. He approached the gorgeous boy and sit across him.

"I can't believe you finally ask me out", said the boy, still with wide smile in his gorgeous face. "I miss you so bad, babe".

Liam sighed, "I need an explanation Zayn".

Zayn frowned, Liam didn't look so happy to see him. He reached for Liam's hand, but Liam flinched. "Are you okay? What happened?".

"What have you done to Louis?". Liam looked straight at Zayn's eyes.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, "Louis?".

"Yeah, Louis Tomlinson. I bet you're familiar with that name".

Zayn looked so confused and scared at the same time, "I-I-I don't know what are you talking about. I know him, yeah, but it's our date and it has nothing to do with him".

"You don't understand Zayn, and I know what you did to Louis".

"I hate him, okay. I hate him from the first time I saw him, he's different and I don't like it".

"That's why you're bully him this whole time?".

"Yeah, and I hate him much more when I saw you with him. I know he's trying to take you from me, he's so crafty and sneaky".

"Are you jealous to Louis? Unbelievable".

"Of course not! He's nothing compared to me! I just don't like you near him. You're mine Liam, only mine".

Liam chuckled, he liked possessive Zayn, but sometimes he was just too much. "Zayn, he's not trying to take me from you".

"Stay away from him".

"What?".

"Stay away from him, and I don't want you go near him again. I hate him".

"Zayn, you don't understand. I can't...".

"Me or Louis". Zayn stated furiously. "You choose".

And with that, Zayn left, leaving Liam alone there gobsmacked. Of course he couldn't choose between Zayn and Louis, but he couldn't explain it to Zayn because Zayn was being stubborn. He couldn't leave Zayn, he was already deep in love with the boy, and also he couldn't leave Louis, he was like a brother to him and he had to protect Louis, he couldn't let anyone hurt that boy, included Zayn. And Liam was still confused, why did Zayn think that Louis was trying to take him from Zayn? What did Zayn have seen?

********************************************************

Louis sat in his bed in his 'work room', he was just clean up and only wearing his boxer. He rubbed his wrists, the client who was just left was a rough one, he tied him up while fucked him relentlessly. The reddened scars around his wrists were getting worse, and a few more bruises were start to formed in his inner thighs and his hips also some scratches here and there.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Ben entered the room. He was holding a piece of paper, maybe some appointments.

"Louis, you have a client in 10 minutes". Ben said looking down to read his paper.

Louis sighed, "You call me Louis again, I told ya...".

"Sorry mate, okay Lewis".

Louis nodded, he didn't want his clients know his real name. "Yeah, who's this guy?".

"Uhm, someone named Edward. He's just asking you to wear blindfold and don't talk if not needed, bet he's a quite one". 

Louis nodded, he had to be ready for what coming next "Okay".

Ben smiled, "And he's buying your time untill your shift ends. You're free after he left".

"It's just two hours left, he'll take his time". Louis said bitterly.

Ben said nothing, he just left the room and closed the door. Louis still sat there, he was waiting for the guy and put on the blindfold.

Louis tensed when he heard the door opened and clicked shut, he knew that that Edward guy was here. He said nothing and sat still, waiting for command or whatever that guy wanted. He felt a soft touch in his cheek and his shoulder, down to his arms. Edward pushed him softly to lied down on his back, and Louis only could complying. He felt lips touch his forehead, this Edward guy kissed him, down to his cheeks and peck his lips. Louis felt something, he was familiar with the sweet scent, he was smell like vanilla and citrus, something that he ever smelled before but he couldn't remember. Edward started to kiss down his shoulders and down to his stomach, he could feel Edward kissed the bruises and scars that littered in his body. Edward also kissed the ugly scars in his arms and down to the bruises in his hips and thighs.

Louis gasped when Edward kissed his neck and sucked the skin to make hickeys, Edward wasn't rough like his other clients, he was gentle and treated him like a lover. Edward was making love to him not just fuck him. That was Louis' the best sex he ever had since he work at the third floor in Blue Flamingo.

**********

It was 1.48 AM when Louis leaving Blue Flamingo, Ben was right, that Edward guy had bought his time and he left an hour before the time was over. The cold August wind hit him, glad the rain stopped not a long time ago so he didn't have to walk under the rain. He walked down slowly to the almost empty streets a couple blocks away to get a hot drink in a 24/cafe before get a cab to head home. He couldn't send text or call Liam, even he couldn't call an online cab for himself, his phone was broken beyond repair, he needed to buy a new one tomorrow.

Louis ordered his usual hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, he paid for the order and sat in a table to wait his order. There are only 5 or 6 customers that night, most of them were college students who need WiFi and coffee to finish their works. His order was coming when someone entered the Cafe, he looked up to see a familiar tall figure with curly hair tied in a messy bun.

Harry smiled when their eyes met, he approached Louis and sat across him. "Hi Lou. Your shift ends already?".

Louis gulped, he remembered he told Harry that he was working in this cafe. "Yeah, gotta go home now".

"Oh, that's good".

Louis forced a smile, "And what are you doing this late here?".

It was Harry who looked a bit panicked, "I- uhm... I went to a party, it's kinda bored so I left. And decided to get some coffee here before I go home".

Louis nodded, Harry was one of the most popular boy at school, of course he went to parties every weekend. And he remembered Niall told him that last week Harry hooked up with a girl after a night out in a club. His heart clenched, Harry was straight so there's no way Harry would like him back, all the more he realized who he was, Harry would never see someone as ugly and poor like him, let alone a whore.

"Hey, you okay?", Harry asked. "You look tired".

"I'm okay, I have to go. Bye Harry". Louis couldn't stay any longer, he grabbed his paper cup and his muffin and ran out, ignoring his sore ass and shaky limbs.

"Louis wait!", Harry was ran after Louis.

Louis stopped a few feet after he ran out from the cafe, he turned around and Harry was standing there just a couple feet away.

"I'll take you home". Harry said.

"No thanks, I'll get a cab".

"I won't let you go home alone. It's dangerous outside, it's two in the morning. I don't want that burglars catch you again".

"I'll be okay, thank you".

"Just get in to the car", Harry insisted and pressed the unlock button in his car key, the car beeped in the street sideway in front of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a cliffhanger  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter  
> See ya soon.
> 
> Love, xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves  
> I'm back with the update  
> Sorry for taking such a long time  
> I didn't expect I need longer time to write this chapter.
> 
> And big massive thank you to Heleflows for helping me with this.
> 
> And dont forget to push kudos and leave comments  
> I really appreciate it, I'm so happy and excited to read your lovely comments.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Love, xx

Louis' eyes shot open, he was panting and cold sweat covered his body. His heart beat faster in his chest, he was scared, his nightmare felt so real and the image still flashed in his mind. He still could see a pair of furious green eyes was staring down at him and he was beaten mercilessly by the tall curly haired boy. He knew that it was just a bad dream, a nightmare, but it felt so real. And that boy, Harry Styles, was his bully for years, although it had changed for a few weeks now.

Louis blinked to clear his vision, he looked at the clock. It was only 7.14 AM, it was Monday so he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late, but he was just too sore to move. He sighed, his mind was racing from the events happened last week, about Zayn said nonsense and beat him up, about Harry and Niall who stood up for him and saved him. About Harry cuddled him to sleep. About a client named Edward who he couldn't easily forget. And again, about Harry who came from nowhere whenever he was on his way back home after work. Also Liam who was acting weird since Harry and Niall brought him home beaten up last Friday.

A soft knock pulled Louis back to reality, he looked when the door opened and Liam was standing in the doorway, still holding the doorknob.

"Lou..?".

"I'm awake, Li". Louis answered, sat in his bed. The blanket was pooled in his waist, exposing his bruised naked top. He rubbed his eyes to get rid the sleepiness.

"Good, hurry up or you'll be late. Breakfast ready".

"Yeah, give me ten".

Liam closed the door, Louis stood up and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoodie, he looked at the mirror and could see some hickeys in his neck. He sighed, there was no way he could hide it with make up. So he pulled up his hoodie to cover his head.

"You okay Liam?". Louis asked when they sat in the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Liam looked up, there was sadness in his face. "Yeah, just tired".

"You're a bad liar Liam. I know you're not okay".

Liam sighed, he wanted to tell Louis about Zayn. But he couldn't risk his relationship with Zayn, Zayn hadn't ready to come out yet, and he knew that Louis would be upset if he find out about him and Zayn.

"Louis, I'm okay. I just need time".

Louis nodded, "If that what you want".

Liam smiled weakly, "Thanks Lou".

"Just tell me if something happened".

"Sure, I will".

Louis smiled, "And I need to go to buy a new phone, can you go with me after school?".

"Okay".

"Okay, I have to go now. See ya after school". Louis put his cereal bowl into the sink, grabbed his school bag and left.

********

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw a familiar tall figure with curly hair leaned casually in a black shinny car in the parking lot in front of the flat building.

"Good morning Lou", Harry greeted with a wide smile.

"W-what are you doing here?". Louis asked in confusion.

"Uhm, I was just pass by and decided to pick you up on my way to school."

"But your home is on the opposite direction".

"Oh, that's not that far. So c'mon, I don't want to be late". Harry was playing with his keys, waiting for Louis to get into the car.

But Louis stood still, he was just staring at Harry in confusion. He took a glance at Harry's expensive car and then looked down, saw his old worn out Vans. 

"Uhm, thanks. But I can walk".

"We only have 10 minutes before the bell, you won't make it if you walk".

"Uhm, it's okay. I'll walk".

"It's faster with car, we can make it on time".

"No, thanks". Louis insisted. He didn't want to causing more troubles to Harry. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Harry still standing in the parking lot.

Louis shoved his hands in his pocket and walked slowly to the direction of his school, it was 15 minutes walk from his flat to his school. He knew that he will be late to his first periode, but he didn't really care, he needed to clear his mind. But his thoughts were distracted when he heard footsteps behind him that was trying to catch his pace. He stopped abruptly and the person couldn't stop at the right time and bumped into his back.

"Oops!". 

Louis turned around to saw no one other than Harry Styles grinned sheepishly.

"Hi!" Louis said sarcastically.

"Sorry Lou".

"Why are you walking behind me?".

"I want to".

"Where's your car?".

"I leave it there", Harry answered innocently, pointing his thumb back to the parking lot.

"Why?".

"You don't want to ride with me, so I walk with you".

Louis sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "You're unbelievable".

Harry grinned, "C'mon, we'll be late".

"We already late".

"Let's get the car".

"What?".

"Ride with me, it's faster, we can make it on time".

"No, I'll walk".

"Louis...".

"No Harry, thanks".

"Loueeehhh..."

"No".

"Loueeehhh.....".

Louis sighed when Harry pouted, "God, fine!".

Harry grinned wider, he grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him back to his car in the parking lot. Harry felt something grew in his chest, something warm whenever he was near Louis. He didn't know what it was, he just felt happy and carefree. He wanted to spend more and more times with Louis. He liked everything about Louis, his ocean blue eyes, his button nose, his cheekbones, his perfect thin lips, his brown feathery hair, his collarbones, his tiny figure, and everything about Louis.

********************************************************

The bell rang 5 minutes ago, Louis was the last one who left the class. It was lunch hour, most of the students went to the cafeteria, but Louis wasn't feel to eat now because he was still a little bit nauseous. So he decided to go to the bathroom on his way to the library, his hiding place, because no one went to the library at lunch hour except some nerd and outcast like him.  
Louis washed his face, he fixed his fringe but when he looked up at the mirror he saw someone was glaring angrily at him. He turned around to face to face with angry looking Zayn Malik. He stepped back but he was trapped with the sink behind him.

Zayn grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him harshly. "Who do you think you are?".

"W-what do y-y-you want?", Louis stuttered. He was scared, Zayn was alone not with his friends, but he was still intimidating as always.

Zayn didn't answer, he squinted his eyes and looked curiously at Louis' neck. The hickeys, Louis remembered. Louis knew Zayn was looking at his hickeys.

Zayn took a step back and released his grip from Louis' collar. His eyes was mix of horror, anger, sadness, hurt and jealousy. He looked at Louis with his red furious eyes and suddenly his fist was hit Louis' jaw. Louis stumbled and fell to the floor, holding his aching jaw.

"I hate you, bastard! You're fucking disgusting!".

Zayn kicked Louis in the stomach before turned on his heel and left him laying on the bathroom floor in pain.

Louis tried to sit up, clutching his aching stomach. He heard the door opened and he looked up to see a boy with pale skin and brunette hair looking down at him in concern. Louis recognized him, the boy was new here but Louis saw him a few times at lunchtime, the boy used to sit with Zayn and his friends in their usual table, this boy might be one of Zayn's gang. The boy kneeled in front of Louis, his big brown eyes looked down at him.

"You're okay mate?", The boy asked.

Louis tensed, he was scared, this boy was Zayn's friend so he might be here to beat him up too. He moved back until his back hit the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, burried his face beetween them and covered his head with his hands.

"Please, don't...", Louis pleaded. He didn't ready for another hit, his body was already in pain. And he knew that bruise was started to form in his jaw.

The boy reached Louis' shoulder gently, "Hey, it's alright. I mean no harm".

Louis flinched, and the boy put his hands in the air to convince that he was harmless. Louis looked up to saw the boy still looked at him with concern with his hands still up in the air. 

"What do you want?". Louis asked with shaky breath.

The boy put his hands down and smiled, "I saw Zayn left furiously, I know that something bad happened. So I came here and found you. He did something bad to you, didn't he?".

Louis nodded, "Who are you?".

"Ah, sorry. I'm Aiden, Aiden Grimshaw".

"Grimshaw?", Louis asked to make sure that he heard it right.

Aiden chuckled, "Yeah, Nick and I are cousins. And I know that he doesn't treat you good because you're gay, because he does it to me too".

Louis looked at Aiden in disbelief, "You know me? And you're gay too?".

"Niall told me about you and sometimes Nick also talk about you. And yeah, I'm not gay but I'm openly bi. That's the reason why I'm not his favorite cousin".

Louis didn't know how to react, he even didn't sure that Aiden was being honest. He's a Grimshaw for fuck's sake, and for all he knew Nick Grimshaw was a homophobic twat along with the infamous Zayn Malik.

"Let me help you to see the nurse". Aiden said, he held out his hand to help Louis to get up.

Louis was just staring at Aiden's hand, he shook his head, "No thanks, I'm used to it. I'm okay".

"Your lip is bleeding, you need to see the nurse. Or at least let me help you to clean it".

Louis licked his own lip and tasted a familiar tangy metalic taste in his tongue, and he felt it sting and started to swollen as well. He took a deep breath and gathered his strength to stand up, he used the sink for support. He felt a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him.

"Thank you", Louis said, adjusted his bag in his shoulders.

Aiden smiled, "It's okay".

Aiden pulled a pack of tissue from the pocket of his bag. "Let me...", He said before wiped the blood in Louis' lip.

"What the hell happened here?!". A raspy voice shouted.

Both Louis and Aiden looked at the door and saw Harry was standing in the doorway, his jaw clenched and he glared at the two boys angrily. If look could kill, someone might be dead now. 

"Hi Harry", Aiden greeted casually.

Harry didn't respond, he stomped to approach them and shoved Aiden's shoulder, made Aiden almost fell backwards. "What are you doing here, Hayden?".

Harry looked at Louis bruised jaw and busted lip, it made him looked more furious. He added, "And what did you do to Louis?".

Aiden straightened his back, "I'm Aiden, not Hayden. And I did nothing, I just want to help him".

"But you touched him!".

"Harry", Louis grabbed Harry's shoulder. "It doesn't what it looks like. He's right, he's here to help".

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, he couldn't be mad at Louis. "Okay, but who did it to you?".

Louis looked down, he didn't how to answer. Harry was Zayn's friend since elementary, they were best friend. Harry used to bully him too along with Zayn and his friends. He didn't know if he told Harry that Zayn did it, what would Harry do. 

Harry hufted, didn't quite happy because he didn't get the answer from Louis. So he turned his attention to Aiden, "You know who did it, Grimshaw?".

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Of course it's no other than your best friend, Zayn".

Harry balled his fist, he couldn't hold his anger anymore. Zayn was his best friend, but he couldn't let him hurt Louis. He had to make sure Zayn wouldn't lay a finger on Louis, he had to do something. He didn't know why he had the need to protect the boy.

"Where are you going?", Aiden asked when Harry was heading out the door.

"Give Zayn what he deserves", Harry answered without looking back.

"Wait!", Louis shouted and grabbed Harry's arm. "Don't do that Harry, please".

Harry turned around to see Louis' worry face, still holding his arm. "Why? He hurt you".

"I don't want you to get yourself into trouble, not because of me".

"But he treated you like shit and...".

"You did that to me too!", Louis cut is words, tears were pooled in his eyes. "You treated me like shit too! And because you're being nice to me now it doesn't mean you're better than him!".

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, he couldn't believe his own ears. He glared at Louis angrily, he was hurt, after what he had done, Louis still thought the same way about him, he was still the bully in Louis' eyes.

Louis realized that he said something that he shouldn't say. He let go of his grip on Harry's arm, he looked down, didn't dare to look at the furious green eyes in front of him.

"I'm sorry", Louis whispered.

"I'll show you, I'll prove it that you're wrong about me". Harry said between gritted teeth, he turned around but Louis grabbed his hand once again.

"Harry, wait! You don't..."

"WHAT?!", Harry spat, he pushed Louis away, he was unaware that he pushed Louis too hard than he expected because of his anger.

"NO! LOUIS!", Aiden shouted when Louis fell and his head hit the tiled bathroom wall, he laid there and didn't move. He kneeled beside Louis' unconscious body and checked for some injuries. "Louis, wake up. Harry, what have you done?!".

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes in shock, he didn't expect to push Louis that hard. Without second thought he lifted Louis body and carried him bridal style to the nurse's office with Aiden trailed behind him. There were curious and suprise looks from other students when he carried Louis through the corridors to the nurse's office, but he didn't care, all he could think right now was Louis.

"Mrs Jenkins!", Harry shouted when they arrived in the clinic. He put Louis down on the bed, Aiden was trailing behind him and put their bags in a table.

"What happened?", A nurse came out, he was a beautiful woman in his late twenties with ginger hair she styled in ponytail.

"He slipped in the bathroom", Aiden said immediately, he had to lie, he didn't want him and Harry to get in to trouble. And Harry just looked at him knowingly.

"I'll check on him", she said. Harry and Aiden moved aside and let Mrs Jenkins do his job.

They waited for about 10 minutes untill Mrs Jenkins finished on checking Louis.

"I don't know what really happened, but his bruises look bad", Mrs Jenkins said.

"But, is he alright?", Harry asked, he was so worry.

"Uhm, I can't say he's alright. He's sleep deprived, underweight, lack of sleep and lack of nutrients".

"Yeah, he looks pale and weak". Aiden said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I will call his parents and have serious talk about it". Mrs Jenkins stated. "And you two, can you help him to go home when he's awake?".

"Sure", Harry and Aiden answered in unison.

"Okay, I'll write a note to your teacher. What's your name?".

"Harry, Harry Styles".

"Aiden Grimshaw".

"Okay". Mrs Jenkins wrote their names in the notes.

"So, he's still unconscious?", Harry asked.

"I sedate him, he was awake when I checked him but he was hurt, so I gave him some painkillers. He need some rest. He will wake up in an hour".

"Thanks Mrs Jenkins", Aiden said, he and Harry received their notes.

"I'm in my office if you need me, you can keep him company here".

Harry and Aiden thanked her before she headed back to his office. They looked at Louis who was still laying motionless in the bed. Harry felt guilty, he hurt Louis, he was blinded by his own anger and being so unaware. He stroked Louis' hair gently and moved the hair from his angelic face.

"I'm sorry Lou", Harry whispered and felt a single tear escaped from his eye.

"Go get Zayn, Harry". Aiden said. "I won't stop you now. Give him what he deserves".

Harry nodded, he stood up and looked at Aiden. He had to get Zayn, but he couldn't leave Louis, especially with Aiden. He knew that this boy had something about Louis from the way he looked at Louis.  
"Hey twat! If you dare to touch him or even lay a finger on him without his permission and take advantage of him, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands without second thought". Harry threatened Aiden with his intimidating raspy voice, he didn't care if he sounded like a possessive boyfriend.

"Woah, easy dude!", Aiden said, he threw both his hands in the air. "I won't touch him without his permission, and I won't take advantage of him. I swear, okay".

Harry turned to Louis and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon".

********************************************************

Harry stomped to the cafeteria, he knew exactly where Zayn was. But he found Zayn was in a almost empty corridor not far from the cafeteria. Zayn was arguing with Niall about something and Niall looked so pissed off.

"Zayn!", Harry shouted.

"Harry!", Zayn faked a smile. "It's been awhile, how are...".

Zayn couldn't finish his words because Harry's fist was collide wirh his jaw. And next he gave him one punch in the stomach. Niall was in shock by Harry's sudden movements, he couldn't believe Harry was there punching Zayn.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARRY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!". Zayn asked, he bent over holding his stomach.

"What have you done to Louis, you bastard?!". Harry was ready to his next blow, but Niall was holding him back. "Let me go Niall!".

"Harry, I know why he did to Louis but you don't have to be like this", Niall said.

Harry freed himself from Niall, anger was taking control on him now. "He hurt him! I won't just stand here and watch!".

Zayn smirked, tried his best not to wince from his aching jaw. "So, you're here to defend that fag, I don't know how easy he spread his gayness desease. Or are you his boyfriend now?".

"Shut up you fucking bastard!".

"Easy Harry. It wasn't as harsh as you might think. We were just ... playing push-push, he's fine he's-"

Harry grabbed Zayn by his collar, "How dare you say you were just playing! HE'S NOT FINE AND IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO HIM I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, ZAYN!".

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING GAY!"

Zayn tackled Harry's hands and punched him on the stomach. The two of them collided with their hands and feet. Zayn who relied on hand movements to punch and push Harry hard while Harry used his legs to kick and lock zayn's head. Niall tried to stop their flight, but it was useless. The two of them couldn't be separated until finally, some teachers and school security came and separated the two of them.

Harry and Zayn ended in the principal's office, they sat next to each other but tried to be as far as possible.

"Mind to explain what happened?", The Principal asked he sat on his office chair behind his desk.

Harry and Zayn didn't answer, they refused to looked at the principal.

Mr Nightingale, the principal, tapped his desk impatiently. "I want an answer or I'll call your parents. I'm sure Mr Malik and Mr Styles don't like to hear that their sons...".

"Okay!", Harry interrupted. "I'm sure my Dad wouldn't care, but I'll tell you. Honestly, this bastard bully one of my friend and he's on the nurse's office now".

"Watch your mouth, this is my office Mr Styles!", Mr Nightingale warned him. "Is that right Mr Malik?".

"Friend, huh?", Zayn mocked. "I was just playing with him, Sir. But he was taking it seriously".

"Zayn, I swear to God!", Harry was getting angrier now.

"What?!", Zayn spat. "He's not even a friend of yours!".

"That doesn't mean you can do that to him!".

"BOYS! Enough! One more word and I'll call your parents!", Mr Nightingale shouted. "I don't want to deal with your little fight anymore. So you guys apologize to each other now and I will pretend that this never happened. This is just a warning".

Zayn and Harry glared at each other, while Mr Nightingale was looking at them impatiently.

"I don't have all day boys", Mr Nightingale said.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry Zayn".

"Sorry too", Zayn replied.

"Good, but you're not in kindergarten anymore. Do it as real men". The Principal smiled.

Both Zayn and Harry rolled his eyes, they knew what he mean. They were facing each other and then hugged, just for a few seconds and then back off.

"You're free to go back to your class".

**************

Zayn and Harry walked out from the principal's office and slowly walking down the corridor. There were awkward silence between them, Harry was looking at the floor while Zayn was awkwardly rubbing his aching jaw.

"Your jaw is okay, eh?", Harry asked awkwardly.

Zayn smirked, "Your punch is still good as ever, you still doing your boxing training?".

"No, I quit a few weeks ago". Harry answered. "You still doing that Muay Thai? Your kick is still hard".

"Yeah, twice a week".

"That's great".

Zayn shoved his hands in his pockets, "So, you and Louis, something really happened?".

"What do you mean?".

Zayn chuckled, "I don't know, is he turning you into gay too?".

"Don't start it again Zayn". Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Haz, I know you since forever. I can tell whenever you fall into someone. The way you look at him, you can't fool me".

Harry smiled and a little bit blushed, "You know, he's not as bad as we think. He's pretty nice when you know him better".

Zayn sneered, "I hate him, nothing can change it. You just don't know who he truly is, just be careful".

"What?".

Zayn patted Harry's back gently, "You'll find out yourself".

"Do you know something that you have to tell me?". Harry asked curiously.

"Yes and no", Zayn said with a smile. "Good luck with your little lover Haz, see ya when I see ya".

And with that Zayn left Harry there dumbfounded, he turned left to the direction of the cafeteria. And Harry was walking down the corridor back to the nurse's office to see Louis. He was still think over his conversation with Zayn, he knew that Zayn was hiding something from him.  
Harry opened the clinic's door to saw someone other that Aiden was there with Louis who was already awake.

"Hi, Harry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cliffhanger  
> I can't wait to update next chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> And I really promise you to update as soon as possible
> 
> Love, xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves  
> I'm back as I've promised  
> I write this a little faster than usual  
> So it's not really great, I guess  
> But I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Love, xx

Harry smiled to see Liam was there, and he was glad that Louis was awake. Aiden wa still there too, sat in a plastic chair not far behind Liam. Harry approached to greet him, but he saw Liam was frowning, there was sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Liam, you're alright?". Harry asked. "And you Lou, how do you feel now?".

"I'm okay, thanks Harry". Louis answered, but his eyes was still looking concerned at Liam.

"So Zayn did it to Louis?", Liam asked.

"Li, just forget it okay. I'm fine". Louis said, he really wanted it to be over.

"You're not okay Louis", Harry interrupted. "And yeah, Zayn did it".

"I have to find him", Liam said.

"You found him Harry?". Aiden asked, looked up from his phone. "Niall texted me".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I take care of this, don't you worry Liam".

"What did you do to him?", Liam asked, but there was a worry in his voice.

"I can't tell you". Harry stole a glance to Louis.

"You get yourself into a fight, didn't you?", Louis asked. "Harry, I told you..."

"I know", Harry said. "But he deserves it".

"Uhm Harry, because you're here now and Liam too, we can take Louis home. He needs some rest, as nurse said". Aiden suggested.

Harry nodded. "You can walk Lou?", Harry asked.

"Yeah". Louis put his feet down to the floor and tried to stand up. Harry and Liam helped him immediately.

"Uhm, Harry. Can you go home just with Louis and Aiden?", Liam asked. "I have to go somewhere. I won't be long".

"Sure Liam". Harry smiled, then pulled out his car keys and threw it to Aiden. "Hayden, you drive!".

Aiden catched the keys and rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Aiden not Hayden".

"Whatever", Harry said carelessly. He heard a soft chuckle from his side. "Not funny Lou, let's go".

Harry and Aiden helped Louis to walk down the corridors to the front door and down to the parking area. While Liam was walking to the opposite direction, he pulled his phone out and texted someone.

********************************************************

"Liam? Babe?", Zayn smiled widely to see the man standing in front of him.

Liam asked Zayn to meet him in the back of the school, not far from the football field. It was a secure area, almost empty all the time except when the football matches were held. Liam sat in a bench, he frowned when he saw Zayn was approaching him.

"Are you busy?", Liam asked.

Zayn shook his head, he sat next to Liam on the bench. "No, 15 minutes until the lunch hour is over".

"Is everything alright?", Liam asked.

"Yeah, with you here everything's perfect. I can't believe you're here just to meet me".

"No Zayn".

"What?", Zayn asked. "I know you miss me Lima Bear, because I miss you too. I can't stay mad at you".

Liam sighed, he looked at the boy in front of him. He was head over heels to this raven haired boy, how could he isn't fall in love with a gorgeous boy like Zayn? And he couldn't believe that Zayn had the same feeling, Zayn loved him too. 

Liam touched Zayn's jaw, he could see purple bruise was already formed in there. "Is that hurt?".

Zayn smiled and laid to the gentle touch, "Not anymore".

"What can I do to make it better?".

"Kiss it?".

Liam chuckled, "Of course, whatever you want".

Liam lean down, but Zayn put his pointer finger on Liam's lips to stop him. "Not now love, not here. We're in school, I don't want someone see us".

Liam sighed in disappointment, "Are you ashame of me?".

Zayn grabbed Liam's hand, "No, of course not. I'm just not ready to tell people about me, about us".

"I know, I'm sorry".

"Don't say sorry, you love me, that's the matter for me".

Liam smiled, but it disappeared when he remembered the reason why he texted Zayn to meet. But Zayn was too excited to notice the change.

"Liam, you texted me said you need to talk. So, you came here just to say you love me, eh?", Zayn teased, still with the happy smile in his face.

Liam looked at Zayn's eyes, there was sadness in his face. "No Zayn, I'm here for Louis".

Zayn's smile dropped, "W-what?!".

Zayn let go of Liam's hand, he was so disappointed. "Why do everything is about Louis?! I hate him! I told you not to go near him!".

Liam grabbed Zayn's hands to calm him down, "Zayn, babe listen...".

"No! I don't know what happened between you and him! But I know that he wants you, he wants to take you from me!"  
"No Zayn, no one's take me from you, okay? I'm yours, only yours".

"But you did that with him!". Now there was anger in Zayn's voice, jealousy.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Did what?".

"Did that, "the do", you know that", Zayn was pointing at the do word and making the air quotes with his hands. "I can't do that with you now, not because I don't love you, I want it too. But I just... I'm not ready yet".

Liam chuckled, "No, I will never do that with Louis". He squished Zayn's hand gently, "You're the one I love, only you. I want to do that with you, just you Zayn. And I will waiting for you until whenever you ready, no pressure love".

Zayn looked straight at Liam's eyes, "Really?".

Liam nodded, "Yeah, sure babe". He added, "And about Louis, he..."

"Please, I don't want to hear about him!", Zayn interrupting.

"Okay, but please, don't hurt him anymore. Just stop it. You don't know what he's been through. He's just like you Zayn".

"I'm nothing like him, and I don't like him".

Liam sighed, "Yeah, but please, just leave him alone".

Zayn bit his lip, he couldn't say no to those big brown puppy eyes that he love so much. "Okay, but please, don't be too close to him. I don't like it".

"Jealous?", Liam teased.

"Of course not!", Zayn pouted.

Zayn phone went off, he pulled out his phone and sighed in annoyance to see the caller ID. He clicked the red button and put the phone face down on the bench.  
"Who's that? Why didn't you answer?", Liam asked.

"It's Gigi".

Liam frowned, "Your girlfriend?".

Zayn looked down at the ground, his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry Liam, I-I..."

Liam put his hand on his shoulder, "I know babe, it's okay".

Zayn turned his head to looked at his lover, "It's not okay Li, I know I hurt you and I hurt her too. She loves me and she thinks that I love her too".

"Zayn, you have to tell her".

"I'll break up with her, I just don't know how to tell her. She's my best friend, she's so nice and kind and I don't want to hurt her".

Liam rubbed his shoulder, "Take your time babe, if she's your best friend, she'd understand".

Zayn couldn't hold himself, he hugged Liam. And Liam just hugged him back and rubbed his back in soothing movements.

And without them knowing, there was someone watching them not far away, hiding behind a big tree with phone in hand.

********************************************************

Harry was sitting in the couch in Louis' flat, Louis was fast asleep in his bedroom since they arrived almost an hour ago, Aiden left not long after that, Aiden insisted to stay because he was worry about Louis but Harry persisted that he had to leave because Nick was already asked where they were. And now Harry was alone watching random movie on telly. His stomach grumbled, reminded him that he hadn't eat his lunch, but he couldn't left Louis alone and he couldn't take some food from the kitchen without permission. He sighed, rubbed his belly and laid his head on the back of the couch. He heard the door opened, he turned his head to see Liam was entering the room.

"How's Louis?", Liam asked. He put a box of pizza on the coffee table and plopped on the couch next to Harry.

"He's sleeping".

"Oh, I bought pizza for lunch".

Harry straightened his back, "Oh good, I'm starving".

Liam smiled and opened the box, Harry took one slice and chew it.

"Uhm, thanks Liam, it tastes good".

Liam chuckled and eat his own slice, "Yeah, extra cheese, Louis likes it".

"So, you're not go back to work?", Harry asked.

"Nah, day off". Liam frowned when he realized there was a bruise in Harry's left cheek, just under his eye. "Harry, did you really get yourself into a fight with Zayn?".

Harry knew that Liam was staring at his cheek, whe rubbed it on reflex and he was sure it was bruised. He smiled weakly, "Yeah, but it's not a big deal".

"You know Zayn?".

"Yeah, he's my best friend, to be honest, since we were kids".

"So, you know that he's bullying Louis all this time?".

Harry looked down, of course he knew, he used to be the bully too, along with Zayn. He felt ashame and guilty, his heart clenched, it was hurt to know that he used to hurt Louis. Memories flashed like old movie in his head, how he mocked Louis, hit him and kicked him. How he saw the sadness in those beautiful cerulean blue eyes whenever he said terrible words to him, and the bruises he caused that maybe hurt him more than he could imagine.

His thoughts was interrupted by a heartbreaking scream from Louis' bedroom. He looked up at Liam to see Liam started to panicking.

"Liam?".

Liam stood up immediately, "It's must be the nightmare".

Harry stood up too, sprinted following Liam who was running to Louis' bedroom. He was frozen when he stepped the doorway, his eyes widened. He saw Louis tossed and turned in his bed, still screaming in agony and he was crying like he was in killing pain. Liam was sitting on the bedside, tried to wake him up and calmed him, but it was useless, Louis was still screaming.

"Lou, wake up! Please, it's just a dream, wake up!", Liam shook Louis' shoulders, but Louis slapped his hands away and still crying hysterically.

Harry's heart clenched tighter, it was hurt to see Louis like this. He walked and patted Liam's shoulder, "Let me".

Liam nodded in hesitation, but he backed away. He was dealing with screaming Louis almost every morning, he didn't always make it to calm him down, so he didn't sure Harry could deal with this because it was worse than usual.

Harry grabbed Louis' shoulder and shook it gently, "Louis, wake up love. It's just a dream, you're okay, I'm here now. Wake up love".

Louis screamed before his eyes shot wide open, he was panting, his body was shaking uncontrollably and he was sweating. He was still crying, was not screaming anymore but his eyes was still blank. Harry moved the hair aside from his sweaty temple and kissed his head, he rubbed his upper arm still trying to calm him down.

"Lou, you're okay now BooBear. You're safe here with me, I promise not to leave you. It's just a dream Boo, you're okay", Harry whispered in Louis' ear.

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry, his eyes widened in horror. He jerked away from Harry's touch and backed away until his back hit the wall. He looked so scared but his eyes was still empty, Harry knew that Louis wasn't fully awake, he was still in the edge of his nightmare.

"NO! Please go, don't do that to me...", Louis begged, tears was running down his cheeks.

Harry climbed the small bed, it creacked under his weight. He reached Louis' shoulder but Louis flinched away, brought his knees to his chest.

"Lou, it's me Harry. You're okay, you're safe". Harry still tried to calm Louis down.

Louis looked up at Harry still with blank eyes, he wasn't fully awake. "Don't hurt me, please...".

Harry felt a tear escaped from his eye, he grabbed Louis' shoulders. "Wake up Lou, please".

Something changed in Louis' eyes, "Harry?".

Harry smiled and sighed in relief, Louis was back, he was fully awake now. He hold Louis into his arms, close to his chest. "You scared me to death".

Liam sighed in relief too, he smiled at the two boys. Without words he left the room, headed to the kitchen. He was happy because finally someone was care about Louis, someone loved Louis. Because Louis deserved to be loved and happy.

Harry felt his t-shirt wet, Louis was still crying in his chest, but he didn't care. Louis was calmer now, he wasn't screaming anymore, was just heard some sniffles and weak sobs. Harry hugged him closer and rubbed his back in soothing movements.

"I-I'm sorry", Louis mumbled into Harry's t-shirt. His gripped on Harry's clothes tightened.

"It's okay Boo, you're okay. You're safe".

It was 10 minutes later when Louis finally calm enough. Louis loosened his grip on Harry's t-shirt and backed away. He wiped his wet cheeks and nose with his sleeves, his face was red and blotchy and his throat dry.

"Thank you Harry", Louis said in hoarse voice. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess".

Harry smiled, "It's okay Lou, and you're not a mess. You just had a nightmare".

Louis sniffled and wiped his tears stained cheeks. "I'm sorry about your t-shirt".  
Harry chuckled, "It's just a t-shirt, don't worry".

There was an awkward silence between them, Harry shifted in his position to be more comfortable. He looked at Louis who played with the duvet that covered his thighs.

"Uhm, Louis. Is that happen often?". Harry braced himself to ask.

Louis looked up, "What?".

"Your nightmare. Is that happen often?".

Louis shrugged, "Sometimes".

Harry nodded, he knew that Louis didn't tell him the truth, but he didn't want to push him any further. He knew something was wrong in Louis' life, not just the bullying he'd through, but something bigger than that.

Harry grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and held it out for Louis. "Drink it, and then let's go to the kitchen, you haven't eat your lunch".

Louis accepted the glass and gulped half of the water. Harry took the glass from Louis hand and put it back to the bedside table. He smiled and helped Louis up and led hin to the kitchen where Liam was waiting for them.

*****************************************  
Zayn leaned in the driver side door of his car with cigarette in his hand. School ended 15 minutes ago, but he had to wait for Niall to go home. Nick was standing beside him, busy with his phone.

"Zayn, there will be a party this Friday. Wanna go?", Nick asked.

Zayn dragged his cigarette and puffed the smoke slowly, "Where?".

"One of Fred's friend from the football team invites us. The party will be held at his house after the match".

"Ok, we'll see then".

"C'mon Z! Party won't be fun without you. Those chicks would be disappointed if you didn't show up".

Zayn smirked, "I'm not interested in them".  
Zayn wasn't lie, he wasn't interested in any chick, even his own girlfriend. His mind was full of a certain big puppy brown eyed man. But Nick wouldn't know, would he?

Nick laughed, "Because you already fuck the hottest girl here, the cheerleaders captain is all yours now".

See? Nick still thought he really dating Gigi because he was interested in her. He didn't how wrong he was.

"Talking about hot girlfriend, she's here". Nick said, pointing at someone.

Zayn looked up to see Gigi was walking towards them, still with her pink cheerleaders uniform. She waved and smiled cheekily at them. She was hot and sexy with that sinfull short skirt, everyone would die to have her.

"Hi babe", Gigi greeted, peck Zayn's lips. But Zayn wasn't too amused.

"Hi Nick!". She greeted Nick with wide smile on her face. Nick just smiled and waved his hand.

"I think you should be on the gym now", Zayn said. He threw his unfinished cigarette and stepped on it.

Gigi flicked his brunette hair dramatically, "Yeah, we have to rehearse to the match on Friday".

"So, why are you here?".

Gigi hufted, "I miss you and there's something that I want to talk to you".

"Can't it wait?".

Gigi rolled his eyes, "It's kinda important, so no, it can't wait. I want to talk about it now".

Zayn sighed, "Okay".

"In private?".

Nick realized his presence wasn't needed there, "I'll go get Niall, see ya".

Nick was gone, now they were alone. And even the parking lot wasn't too crowded anymore, only a few cars left.

"What's it?", Zayn asked.

Gigi chewing her bubble gum loudly, she stood just a step away from Zayn and crossed her hands in her chest. "Why did you not answer my call at lunch hour? You disappeared without told anyone".

Zayn looked away, tried to make up some lies. "I didn't hear your call, sorry". No, he wasn't sorry at all.

Gigi rolled his eyes, "Where were you?".

"I had something to do".

"What was that exactly?".

"I met someone, that's all".

"Who was....".

"It's none of your business!", Zayn cut her off.

"But I'm your girlfriend Z".

"It doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!".

Gigi took a deep breath, " Yeah, because you met your secret lover in the back of the football field".

Zayn's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "What? What are you...? How...?".

Gigi chuckled, "I know, I saw everything".

"But..., No Gigi, I...".

Gigi grabbed Zayn's hand, "It's okay Z, I won't tell anyone. Keep my promise".

"I'm noy gay Gi, I just..".

"Zayn, I don't care what do you call yourself. But I see love when I saw you with him. I can tell that you're so in love with him. And that's cute to be honest. I see a difference person when you're with him".

Zayn looked down, his cheeks blushed. "I-I-I don't know. It's the first time, it's just him...".

Gigi squeezed Zayn's hand, "It's okay Z. You'll figure it out, you just need some more time".

"I don't know. But how about you?".

Gigi smiled, "About me? I'm still your best friend for sure".

"Really?".

"Yeah, I kinda jealous and it hurts. But you're happy with him, that's the matter now, so I'm happy for you".

Zayn frowned, "I'm sorry Gi. So we're break up?".

"Yeah, but it's alright. I'll move on".

"Thank you, it means everything to me".

Gigi gave him a hug, "I love you Zaynie. Please be happy".

Zayn hugged her back, "Sure love".

They backed up, Gigi wiped her tears silently. "Who's this lucky man who steal your heart from me?".

Zayn chuckled, "Liam, I'll introduce you to him later".

"Okay, but I can't promise not to slap him".

"Gigi, please...".

Gigi laughed and nudged him, "Just kidding Z".

Zayn smiled, "I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you".

"We've known each other since forever, I know you better than you think".

"Whatever, but thanks. I mean it". Zayn said with a smile. "And can we please still pretending that we're still dating? Just for a while".

"Do you want me to be your fake girlfriend?".

"Yeah, kinda. If you don't mind".

Gigi smiled, "Okay, whatever for you Z. But in one condition".

"Whats that?".

"Tell Liam about it, I don't want someone get jealous when he see us".

"Sure, I'll tell him about you and about it".

"Yeah and one more thing". Gigi held up his pointer finger.

"What?".

Gigi sighed, "Stop the bullying things to Louis".

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "What's with him?".

"You just being so mean to him. He didn't do anything wrong Z". Gigi answered. "And he's just like you".

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, he heard that thing twice today. Liam also said the same thing, but he didn't feel the same with Louis, not even in different universe. He didn't like Louis, he wasn't like Louis. How in this world people would think that he just like him?

"There will be a party after match on Friday, wanna go?", Gigi asked, distracted Zayn's thoughts.

"Uhm, dunno. Maybe. We'll see".

"Maybe you can ask him to go with you".

"What?!".

"Ask him to go to the party. Live a little!".

Zayn shook his head, "No, I'm not ready".

"Hey, you don't have to tell people".

"I'm just not ready to be seen with him".

"Ashame?".

"No, of course not. I want to show him the world if I could, I'm just not ready. Not now, they would be suspicious".

Gigi was about to say something when they heard someone was shouting and yelling. They looked up to see Niall was walking to their direction while arguing with Nick.

"I hate him and you should tell him!". They could hear Niall was yelling.

"Hey bro, what happens?", Zayn asked when Niall was standing a few feet in front of him.

"I hate you Zayn! What you did to Louis was mean!". Niall was still shouting.

"Hey Z, your brother is so mouthy. I just told him that you're waiting for him and then he can't stop yelling". Nick complained.

Zayn chuckled, "He's just hungry".

"Shut up! I hate you! I won't go home with you!". Niall crossed his hands in his chest. "I'll tell mum and dad about it!".

Gigi stepped up, "I don't want to get involved into this brothers fight, so better I leave now. My squad need me".

Zayn smiled, "Okay, thanks love. For everything". He kissed Gigi's cheek.

"I love you", now Gigi kissed his cheek too. "Bye Niall, bye Nick".

And with that Gigi left them. Niall just rolled his eyes in annoyance. And not long after, Nick left too, leaving Zayn and Niall alone in the parking lot.

"C'mon Ni!", Zayn opened the car door.

"What?".

"Let's go home you moron".

"I said no, I won't go home with you. I'll take the bus".

Zayn rolled his eyes, "The last bus left a half hour ago".

"I can walk".

"Oh really?", Zayn smirked. "Okay, if that what you want. I will stop in Nando's on the way home, I'm hungry".

Niall glared at Zayn, he really couldn't resist when someone said about food, especially Nando's.

"So, enjoy your walk", Zayn hopped into the driver seat and closed the door.

"I hate you Zayn!", Niall shouted and stomped to the car. He opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. And Zayn was still smirking when he started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I hope you enjoy reading this  
> I'm starting to enjoy writing Ziam  
> Do you want more Ziam moments in next chapters?  
> Just tell me!
> 
> Thank you for your support  
> I love you ao much!  
> And feel free to leave your comments
> 
> Love, xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves,  
> I'm sorry it's been awhile  
> So many things happened lately and I have to deal with it  
> I hope you are doing okay
> 
> I'm sorry fot the late update  
> But here is it now  
> And I hope you like it
> 
> Feel free to leave comments  
> I really enjoy reading your comments
> 
> English is not my first language so maybe there are some mistakes here and there  
> I'm sorry for that and feel free to correct me.
> 
> Thank you  
> Love, xx

It was just a typical Wednesday night. Louis was sitting in the bed in his 'work' room in the third floor of Blue Flamingo. It was only a half hour past midnight, his last client left about 20 minutes ago, he was just cleaning himself and now was wearing only his boxer. He rubbed his reddened wrists and inspected new bruises on his upper arms just above his elbows, he looked down and saw hand printed bruises on his inner thighs, also big yellowish blue bruises on his stomach and his ribs. Those scars and bruises were like a self-reminded for him about who he was. He was just a toy for them, the clients, to do as they pleased. He sighed heavily, remembered why he was here, remember all the reasons why he had to be here.

He heard the door swung open and Ben was standing on the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with a piece of paper in his hand.

"You're okay Lou?". Ben asked.

I'm broken, he thought.

Louis faked a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, still alive".

Ben chuckled, "Haven't you got yourself a phone?".

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow".

"Yeah, better get one soon". Ben looked down at the paper in his hand. "Ah, someone called me. He wants you tonight, he buys your time until end of your shift".

"Edward?", Louis guessed. His heart was racing in excitement, he felt something about this Edward guy. Edward was gentle and nice and was different from his usual clients. He didn't know who this lad was, all he knew was just his name, and even he didn't know if that was his real name or not, people usually using fake name in this business, it wasn't new for him. He knew so well that he wasn't allowed be attached to any client, but there was something different about this Edward guy. He felt tingling sensation under Edward's touch, but he could only imagine how the bloke looked like.

"Lucky guess! He'll be here in 30 minutes". Ben smiled, "He only wants you, you're so lucky boy, he's still so young and gorgeous".

"Really?", Louis asked, he was imagining how Edward looked like.

"Yeah, and he wants his usual rules".

"Blindfold and no talking".

"Yup! Good luck Lewis!".

Louis nodded, Ben left and the door clicked closed. Louis sighed, he wanted to see this Edward guy, but it was impossible because he always blindfolded when Edward was here. Ben said this Edward guy was still young and gorgeous, a green eyed boy with long curly hair flashed in his mind, but he shook that thought immediately. He couldn't imagine that ever happened. But he still curious about how gorgeous Edward was, and he only wanted him. Louis smiled, but soon it faded, he looked down and realized where he was, who he was. He was no more than a toy here, Edward was here just for have some fun, he was a paid costumer, and there was no way Edward would see him differently.

Louis pulled out a black satin blindfold from the drawer and put it on. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head down. He didn't know how long he stayed like that until he heard the door clicked shut, he even didn't hear someone opened the door. He looked up when he heard soft footsteps and someone's presence in front of him, but of course he could see nothing with the blindfold over his eyes.

Louis tensed when he felt a hand touch his left cheek and a thumb stroked his cheek gently. Then a soft kiss landed on his forehead, Edward was so close and he could smell his familar scent, vanilla and citrus. Louis closed his eyes behind the blindfold, felt the tingling sensation when Edward kissed his lips. Edward grabbed his shoulders gently and pushed him a little so he leaned on his back on the bed. Edward straddled his thighs and leaned down to kissed him again with his hands beside Louis' head for support. Edward licked Louis' lips asking for entrance, Louis opened his lips slightly and immediately Edward's tongue was entering his mouth and explored it. Louis let out a soft moan, Edward deepened the kiss until he pulled off to get some air. Louis was breathless too, he was panting, he grabbed Edward's biceps and realized that the man was already shirtless. Louis bit his lip when Edward continue to attacked his neck with kisses, sucked at some spots to left hickeys.

Louis moaned when Edward kissed down his collarbones and down to licked his sensitive niple, he was already hard now. Edward was the first person that made him this hard during his work in Blue Flamingo, the other one who could make him hard was a certain green eyed boy who he didn't want to think right now. Louis was being pulled out from his thoughts when Edward kissed his inner thigh and licked it up. He let out a moan when Edward pulled his boxer down and grabbed his boner.

********

Louis was panting with cum all over his stomach, he could hear Edward was panting too. Edward was laying beside him, with their shoulders touching. Louis brought his hands up to touch Edward's hand and squished it gently, Edward kissed his cheek, and Louis felt his own smile on his face. He hoped he knew who Edward was. But his smile dropped when Edward let go of his hand and the bed shift with movement from his side, Edward stood up and Louis could hear he put his clothes back on.

Louis sighed, of course it wasn't real. Edward was here just to fuck him and left just like other clients. He felt used now, he didn't realise the blindfold was wet with his tears. He stayed still until the door clicked close, Edward left.

Louis ripped the blindfold and blinked to adjust with the sudden light, although this room had dimmed light. He wiped the tears from his eyes, he took a deep breath and sat up, looking at his cum coverd stomach and chest. He sighed and put the blindfold aside, but something caught his eyes. There was a box in the bedside table, he moved closer to grabbed the box and recognized that it was a new iPhone. Louis smiled, it might be Edward who left it here for him. But how did he know that Louis need a new phone?

********************************************************

Louis was standing in front of the counter in the 24 hours coffee shop a couple blocks away from Blue Flamingo. He was waiting for his usual order, hot chocolate and blueberry muffin. It was 2 in the morning, he was allowed to left from his work early because someone had bought his time fully, it was Edward. Louis was thankful because he could go home early and could get more sleep. Work until 4 in the morning and only had a few hours sleep before go to school was tiring, although he had done it for a year, he felt like a walking zombie something with pale skin and dark bags under his eyes.

A small bell rang, someone opened the door, but Louis was too tired to care, maybe it was just another customer who need hot drink at a cold night like this, or maybe a uni student who need more coffee and WiFi to do their homework. Louis shoved his hands on the pocket of his jeans, his foot tapped impatiently.

"I don't think a worker have to stand in a line too".

Louis jumped when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall figure with curly hair and familiar green eyes, Harry Styles was standing behind him with a big smile on his face. 

"Jesus, Harry! What are you doing here?", Louis asked with curious eyes. He didn't know why Harry was always there mysteriously whenever he back from work.

"Need some coffee".

"At two in the morning?".

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I feel like it".

"Your order Louis", a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair called from behind the counter.

Louis turned back around to take his order. "Thanks Mike".

Louis took a glance at Harry over his shoulder and walked away to sat in a table in the corner, placed his drink and muffin on the table also a box that he held. Harry ordered a cup of flat white, while he waited for his order he approached Louis on his table and sat in front of him.

"Your shift is over?", Harry asked.

Louis was nervous, he once told Harry that he was working in this Caffe, "Uh, yeah".

"I don't know that you also have to order in the counter, you're a worker here, you can make your own drink".

Louis bit his lip, he looked down, he couldn't look at Harry or Harry would notice his lies. He knew that Harry would find out about it some day, but he hoped it wasn't that soon.

"Your flat white, Harry".

Louis felt saved by Mike called for Harry's order. Harry get up to get his coffe before back to Louis table a few seconds later. Louis sipped his hot chocolate, he was looking at Harry who was sitting there casually, sipping his coffee.

"Isn't it too late for you Harry?". Louis asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, maybe. But I really need a cup of coffee, and they make the best coffee here".

"Uhm, okay. I have to go home now. Bye Harry, see you at school". Louis grabbed his cup and muffin in one hand and the box in other hand. He got up and walked out from the Caffe.

"Lou, wait!". Harry was trailing behind him. He stopped just a few steps outside the Caffe. "I'll drive you home".

"What?", Louis asked.

"I'll drive you home". Harry repeated.

"No thanks".

"The weather is too cold, Lou".

"I will catch the bus. The last one will leave in 10 minutes".

Harry didn't say anything, he run out of excuse to convince Louis to ride home with him. And because Harry said nothing, Louis turned on his heel and continued to walk down the almost empty street. Harry couldn't think straight, he chased after Louis and grabbed his arm, he forgot about the hot drink in Louis' hand. Louis dropped the cup and the hot chocolate, that wasn't hot anymore, spilled on his clothes and some splashed into Harry's jeans and shoes.

"God, fuck! Sorry Louis"., Harry said apologetically.

"What the hell are you doing?", Louis asked back, tried to clean the chocolate stain from his grey hoodie although he knew that it was useless.

"I-I didn't mean to, sorry".

Louis sighed, he was hopelessly looking down at his stained hoodie, "It's okay".

"No, I really am sorry".

Louis shrugged, he took a glance at Harry before walked away, but Harry grabbed his arm again.

"Louis, wait! Let me take you home".

"Thanks Harry, but..".

"No buts", Harry cut him off. "I won't let you go home alone".

"Harry, I...",

"Please, as an apologize?".

Louis sighed, he couldn't argue anymore, he was too tired to argue. And he couldn't resist the puppy eyes Harry made. So he nodded, made Harry smiles and the dimples popped in his cheeks. He pulled Louis gently to his car that was parked in front of the Caffe.

"So, new phone, eh?", Harry asked when they drove to Louis' flat.

Louis looked down at the box in his lap. He nodded, "Yeah".

Harry smiled, "So I can get your number now?".

"What?".

"I ask for your number, if you don't mind. In case I need to text you about school stuff, you know we are still paired in history project. And we need to complete the project with the articles as the teacher said last week".

Louis smiled when Harry was rambling, "Give me your phone".

Harry smiled sheepishly, he grabbed his phone from dashboard and unlock it before give it to Louis. Louis saved his number on Harry's phone and put it back on the dashboard.

"Did you put your name?", Harry asked.

"Yeah".

"Good", Harry felt his heart beat faster, he couldn't believe he had Louis' number now. "I'll text you tomorrow, we need to talk more about the project".

"Okay, just tell me when will we do the project".

"What about Friday at 6, my place. I have printer so we can print the articles and all even".

"Okay, Friday at 6, your place".

Harry couldn't hide his excitement, "But I'll text you, in case you forget".

And then Harry heard the most beautiful sound he ever heard, Louis laughed. He turned his head to see an angel, Louis was so beautiful, there were cute crinckles in his eyes when he laughed and his blue eyes shining like stars. Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel, tried to hold back the urge to kiss the boy who stole his heart. Harry never admit that he was gay or bi or even straight, but he knew that he fell hard with Louis, just Louis.

"You can text me about anything Harry". Louis said with a smile that made Harry's heart fluttered.

Harry smiled sheepishly, looked back up to the street. "Yeah, sure Lou".

*****************************************

Friday came faster than expected. Louis was standing in his locker at lunch hour, changing some books for next periods. He felt extremely exhausted, there was a burning sensation behind his eyes and a pounding headache.

"You should see the nurse, Lou", Niall asked, he was leaning in the locker next to Louis with a bag of crisps in his hand.

"I'm fine Niall".

"Fine? Lou, look at you! You're pale like a ghost, and that ugly bruise doesn't help".

Louis sighed, he knew he looked horrible. "It's not as bad as it looks, really".

"Louis, you look sick, you can make it an excuse to go home".

"I'll survive, it's just a few hours left. I'll be okay".

Niall rolled his eyes, he knew how stubborn Louis was. "Okay, but now let's go get you something to eat, you need that".

"Hi Louis, hi Niall", there was someone greeted them.

Louis closed his locker and turned around, Aiden was standing there with a big smile. "Oh, hi Aiden".

"What you've been up to?", Aiden asked. He stepped up closer to Louis.

"Nothing", Louis took a step back, because Aiden was standing too close from him and it made him uncomfortable, but his back hit the locker, he was trapped.

"We're done here, mate", Niall said. "We'll go get our lunch".

Louis was thankful for Niall. Aiden was a good lad and he was handsome too, but there was something about him that made Louis a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. Me too", Aiden smirked on Louis. "Can I join?".

"Uh, s-sure". Louis really not sure about the idea of sitting with Aiden in the cafeteria, but he just couldn't say no, Aiden helped him once and he hadn't thank him enough.

Aiden leaned down a little so he was eye level with Louis, his left hand rested on the locker just above Louis' head. "Or maybe we can go somewhere else for lunch?". Aiden said almost in a whisper, to made sure only Louis could hear it.

Louis blushed a little, but still he felt something wrong about the taller lad. He looked down and pulled his bag close to his chest, tried to make more space between them.

"C'mon Louis". Niall said, folding his almost empty crips bag and shove it to the pocket of his bag.

"You can go first Niall, Louis will go with me after you". Aiden replied, not looked away from Louis smaller figure.

"I-I-I have t-to go", Louis stuttered.

"I want to talk to you, let's go somewhere".

Louis shook his head, "No, s-sor-rry. I can't".

Niall acknowledged something was up with Louis, he straightened his back and stood next to Aiden. "He doesn't want to go with you mate".

Aiden sighed, "You're up to it, Lou?".

Aiden still tried to convince Louis to go with him, but Louis kept say no. Niall knew that Louis was uncomfortable, but Aiden insisted and he was a stubborn bastard. And Niall knew so well how to help Louis.

"Okay mate, whatever you say. Just make sure not to hurt Louis", Niall said, he turned around and walked away.

Louis was scared, he didn't believe Niall left him with Aiden. He didn't know what could Aiden do to get what he wanted, he was Nick's cousin for God's sake.

Aiden smirked and leaned closer, "So, let's go somewhere?".

Louis could feel Aiden's hot breath against his, he smelled like a cigarette or maybe weed. He was sure Aiden was smoking before he came.

"S-sor-rry, I can't".

Aiden's right hand was up to touch Louis' fringe and smoothened it a little. Louis wanted so bad to move it away and run, but he was trapped and he was so scared.

"You're so beautiful, Louis".

No one ever gave him compliment like that to Louis, but he wanted to hear it from someone else, on a better occasion, not from Aiden in a time like this.

"T-thank you", Louis said with trembling lips. "I-I-I have to g-go".

Aiden's hand down to Louis' shoulder, "Lunch can wait love".

"Hey! What's going on here?!". Someone was shouting, and they heard footsteps approaching them.

Both of them turned their heads to the source of the raspy voice. Harry was approaching them furiously, Niall was trailing behind him. Louis sighed in relief, now he knew where Niall went when he left him there with Aiden.

Aiden moved back and straightened his back, took a step back and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want Styles?".

"What are you doing here?", Harry asked as calm as he could. But everyone could tell that there was anger in his green eyes, now they had that darker shade of green.

"Just a little chat with Louis", Aiden answered. "Not your business anyway".

Harry shoved Aiden's shoulder and made him move backwards, "Don't you dare to touch him!".

Aiden sneered, "Woohoo! Calm down Styles. Are you his boyfriend now? I never know you're into guys too".

Harry balled his fists and ready to punch Aiden, but Niall grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't! Stop it, Harry".

Harry took a deep breath, he looked at Louis who was still standing there with fear in his eyes. "You're okay, Lou?"

Louis nodded, but he was too scared to say anything. He was still clutching his bag close to his chest, he felt something traumatic behind his mind. His memories from years back came to his mind, memories that he wanted to forget. He blinked the tears that pooled in his eyes.

Niall grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him gently, "C'mon Lou".

Louis tensed but he relaxed when he realized it was just Niall. And without word he followed Niall and walked away without even looking back.

"Don't you dare to lay your finger on him again, or I'll lay my fist on your pretty jaw", Harry threatened.

"I'm just trying to be friendly Harry, don't get me wrong okay".

"I don't care! Just keep your ass away or else". Harry pointed out, he turned on his heel and walked away to run after Louis and Niall.

********

"You're okay, Lou?", Harry asked when he found Louis and Niall was sitting on a bench on the school's back yard.

Louis nodded, he was still holding his bag close to his chest like his life depended on it. His eyes fixed on the ground, didn't dare to look up. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, when the memories came back, when he felt like his dark past haunted him. He felt something hard and painful rose in his stomach, knotting and up to his chest and up to his throat, it made him hard to breath. He tried so hard to suck the oxygen but he felt useless, he started to hyperventilated. He dropped his bag and put his hand to his chest, he knew that he had a panic attack, but he just couldn't do anything about it.

"Lou, deep breath. You're okay now", Niall said, rubbing Louis' back.

"What's happen to him?", Harry asked, he looked down at Louis concerned.

"I think he has panic attack", Niall answered. "Deep breath Lou".

Harry started to panicking too, he kneeled in front of Louis and see Louis really broke his heart. He wiped Louis' tears stained cheeks and noticed his pale and warmer skin under his touch. He stood up immediately and without second thought he pulled Louis to his chest and hold him there. And Niall just let him, he knew only Harry who could help Louis.

"Lou, you're okay now. You're safe here. Now breath with me, okay?". Harry felt Louis nodded and he rubbed Louis' back in soothing movements. "Breath with me, slowly, it's okay".

It took a few minutes and now Louis was calmer in Harry's arms and his breath was steady following Harry's heartbeat. But his tears was still falling from his eyes, he couldn't stop. He sobbed and sniffled, he slowly pulled away from Harry's comforting embrace and wiped his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red and blotchy.

"T-thank you", Louis said just beyond whisper.

"It's okay Lou", Harry smiled, showing his dimples.

"How's your feeling now?", Niall asked.

"Better, thanks Ni". Louis looked up at Harry who was still standing in front of him with concerned look on his face, and he noticed wet spot on Harry's t-shirt. "I'm sorry Harry".

"What are you sorry for Lou?".

"I owe you a t-shirt".

Harry looked down to his tear stained t-shirt, he chuckled, "It's not a big deal".

"Let's go to the see the nurse", Niall said.

"No Niall, I'm fine".

"You have fever Lou", Harry said, he sat next to Louis.

Louis shook his head, "No, I'll be alright. I'm just tired".

Harry and Niall were looking at each other knowingly, they didn't want to push him any further. Louis was just had a panic attack, they had no idea why he was triggered. The only conclusion they think was the bullying or something bad happened in the past.

"We only have 20 minutes for lunch, let go find something to eat. I'm starving". Niall said, rubbing his stomach playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can't you think anything else but food, Niall? You always starving".

Niall stood up, "Just stay here, I'll taking care of the food".

Harry nodded in agreement, he didn't want Louis to face another trouble. He knew that his friends were still in the cafeteria, so he had to make Louis stay away from cafeteria so Louis didn't have to face the bullies.

********************************************************

Harry was sitting inside his car in the parking lot, the school ended 10 minutes ago and now he was ready to go home. He was sitting behind the steering wheel with phone in his hand.

Harry : Lou?

Louis : Yeah, who's this?

Harry : It's Harry

Louis : Hi Harry. I save your number now

Harry : Okay. Just remind you about our project

Louis : Yeah, I don't forget about it. At 6, your place

Harry : Great. Need a ride home?

Harry blushed, he couldn't believe he asked Louis to take a ride with him. Okay, that was not the first time, he did it a few time. But asked it with text just hit him differently. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently, waiting for Louis' text. He glanced at his phone screen but still nothing. He was about to type something when his passenger door opened and someone hopped into the passenger seat next to him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing Zayn?".

"It's been awhile we aren't hang out together Haz". Zayn answered, buckling the seatbelt.

"Where's your car?".

"Oh, Niall takes care of it. He said he will go to buy some stuff". Zayn noticed that Harry glanced at his phone a few times. "Are you waiting for someone?".

Harry put his phone on the dashboard and swept his curls back, "No, not at all".

"Okay let's go!".

"Have some place in mind?"

"No, actually. Just let's hang out in your room, maybe watch a movie".

Harry smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. Zayn was his best friend since they were kids, their parents were best friends too and joined the same country club. They always hung out together every weekend, they were inseparable. Sometimes they had fights and argue, but they could solve it. They couldn't hate each other.

Harry was starting the engine when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it quickly and opened the message.

Louis : No thanks. I got the bus

"What's wrong?", Zayn asked when he saw Harry frowned.

Harry put his phone back, "Nothing".

Zayn nodded, but he knew something was up with his best friend. He didn't ask any further, he knew Harry so well, one day sooner or later Harry would tell him.

********************************************************

Liam was sitting on the couch in the living room. He would start to cook dinner but it was only 5 so he waited for a few more minutes and laid down for a while. He had his morning shift today, he got home at 2 this afternoon. He was done cleaning the flat, and now he was just sitting on the couch and watching movie on Netflix.

"What do you want for dinner Lou?". Liam shouted at Louis who was still in his bedroom since he got home a half hour ago.

"No! I'll leave!". Louis shouted back.

Liam rolled his eyes, he was about to shout again when his phone vibrated in the couch beside him. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello love".

"Hi babe", Zayn greeted seductively.

Liam giggled, "Why do you call me? Miss me already?".

"Yeah, I miss your voice".

"Just my voice?".

"Uhm, maybe yeah, I miss your voice, but I miss you more".

"You're so sweet. So if you miss me, are you gonna take me on a date or something?".

Zayn chuckled, "Oh shit, how do you know my plan?".

Liam laughed, "Boyfriend instinct, maybe".

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7".

"What do I have to wear?".

"Whatever you want babe, you look gorgeous in any clothes you wear".

Liam felt his cheeks turning pink, he knew Zayn was telling the truth. The first time they met Liam was wearing his staff uniform with dirty apron soaked with soap and water. But Zayn, he said he fell in love with Liam at the first sight.

"Can't wait to see you babe", Liam said, he really head over heels to the raven haired boy.

"See you at 7 babe, and don't forget for being sexy".

Liam chuckled, "Stop it!".

"See you later babe".

"See you later".

Liam put his phone down on his lap, a wide smile plastered on his face with blushing cheeks. He checked the time, he had to hurry, he even hadn't decide the clothes he would wear. He stood up and run to the bathroom to do really quick shower and headed to his room and started to pick his clothes.

It was a rainy day in London, the weather was colder than usual. It was still early September but the temperature was dropped and the rain wouldn't stop pouring. Liam decided to wear a black skinny jeans, he also wear a plain white t-shirt and a red sweater, and he finished it with a black jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled smugly. He didn't where Zayn would take him tonight, he hoped it wasn't a really fancy place.

"Are you going to a date Liam?", Louis asked. He sneaked into Liam's slightly open door.

Liam smiled wide, "Yeah, it's a date now. Like a real date".

Louis opened the door wider and leaned on the doorframe, "Glad to hear that, but who's this mysterious guy Mr Payne, mind to tell me?".

Liam chuckled, "I'll tell you soon Lou, I'll introduce him to you when he's ready".

"When he's ready?".

"Yeah, he's not ready to tell anyone about this".

Louis nodded, he knew so well that it wasn't easy being openly gay. He was bullied at school because he was gay, even he was disowned by his family and was being treated like shit by his own parents just because he was gay.

"Are you going somewhere?", Liam asked, pulled Louis out from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I will go to Harry's home to finish our history project".

"Okay, so I'm not cooking tonight".

"Yeah, I can get my own dinner, just enjoy your date".

"Thanks Lou". Liam said. "Does Harry pick you up here?".

"No, I'll take the bus".

"Okay, be careful. And don't forget to bring your coat, maybe it will rain all night".

"Rain stopped a few minutes ago, I'll be fine, I have my hoodie".

"If you say so, but wear the thick one".

"Already have". Louis gestured to the black hoodie he was wearing. "And I'll go to work straight after I finish my project, I'll get my dinner on the way".

Liam sighed, "Just be careful Lou".

Louis smiled weakly, "Good luck with your date, bye Liam".

"Bye Lou".

Louis walked alone under the dark grey sky to the nearest bus stop. There were small drizzle, he knew that rain would pouring again in no time. Louis fastened his pace and when he reached the bus stop he pulled his phone out and texted Harry.

Louis : I'm on my way. Maybe I'll be a little bit late

Louis slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket when he saw the bus was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Yeah, it's a little bit longer
> 
> Thank you so much for your support  
> And I will update as soon as possible  
> Everything is getting normal now  
> Amd I'm already writing next chapter so I hope I will update in a few days
> 
> Don't forget to hit kudos and leave your comments
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> I love you loves
> 
> Love, xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back  
> Sorry for taking longer time than I expected  
> I got sick for a few days, weather isn't friendly at all  
> But I've tried my best and here is the update   
> It's longer than before because I really enjoyed it  
> Hahaahaha
> 
> I'm so happy if you leave your comments  
> Because I enjoy reading your lovely comments
> 
> You also can find this story on Wattpad  
> Here's the link https://my.w.tt/5Ok88jqbmbb  
> It has the same tittle there.
> 
> I hope you love this chapter  
> Love, xx

"Who are you talking to?", Harry asked when he entered the room with two bottles of beer in his hands. He heard Zayn was talking to someone on the phone, but Zayn hung up when he entered the room.

Zayn slipped his phone into his jeans pocket, he was standing facing a ceiling to floor window in Harry's bedroom, his back faced the door. "No one".

Harry stepped up and stood beside his best friend, he could see something in Zayn's eyes, there was love and happiness. Harry smiled, he looked out the window and saw the water drops in the glass. The rain stopped a few minutes ago, but it was dark outside and the grey clouds were still hanging in the sky.

Harry nudged Zayn's elbow and held out one bottle of beer he had brought. Zayn accepted it and sipped it slowly.

"So, who's this lucky girl?", Harry couldn't help himself from asking. And then he sipped his own beer.

Zayn smiled, his cheeks turned pink, Harry could tell that Zayn was really falling in love right now. "This person is..... Perfect".

"Do I know her?".

Zayn shook his head, "No, I don't think you know hi-...this person".

"Oh okay. So, you're dating her?".

"Yeah, we're dating for a while now".

"But how's Gigi?".

"She knows, and we broke up".

Harry almost choked his own drink, "You what?".

Zayn chuckled when he saw Harry's reaction, "Yeah, we broke up".

"So she caught you cheating on her and broke up with you?".

Zayn shrugged, he couldn't tell Harry the truth, not now. "Yeah, kinda".

"God Zayn, when?".

"A few days ago, not long after we got in fight, remember?".

Of course Harry remembered that day, the day when Louis was beaten up and he had to take him to the nurse's office and take him home because he could barely walk. The reason he had a fight with Zayn.

"Yeah, I remember", Harry replied. "But you still look okay with Gigi, I mean, you two still look like together".

"We broke up in good terms. She understands, and we know that we can't just broke up, so we decided to fake our relationship".

Harry scratched the back of his neck, now he didn't know anything else about his best friend. He was so confused, "Why Zaynie?".

"Long story, but I can't tell you now", Zayn answered. "You're the only one who know about this, beside me and Gigi".

"So, it's all just a stunt?".

"You can tell".

Harry sighed, he clung his arm around Zayn's shoulder. "Whatever the best for you Z, I'm still here when you need to talk".

Zayn smiled and patted Harry's back, "Thanks Haz".

Harry smiled, he walked to his desk and sat on the wooden chair. He started to turn the computer on and work with it. Zayn was just watching while sipping his beer.

"What are you doing?", Zayn asked.

"Finish my history project". Harry answered without break his gaze from the screen.

Zayn stepped up and stood behind Harry, he was watching what Harry was doing in his computer. "You still paired with that weirdo?".

Harry rolled his eyes, "His name is Louis, Zayn".

Zayn scoffed, "Yeah, whatever".

Zayn flopped himself down on the couch, still watching Harry. He sipped his beer, "How's about you and him?".

Harry stopped on whatever he was doing on his computer and turned around to face Zayn who sat casually. "What's about me?".

Zayn chuckled, "You can't fool me Styles. I can see you're getting closer to him".

"We're just friends Z, nothing happened".

"Haz, I don't care if you have feeling for him, we're still mates".

Harry let out a chuckle, "No, you know me. I'm not gay, how could I have feeling to a boy?".

Lie. Harry could hear the voice in the back of his mind. You like him, you have a feeling to him.

Zayn smirked, "Really?".

Harry shook his head, "You hate him for being a faggot. And you would hate me too if I was gay".

"No, that's not the only reason I hate that weirdo".

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked curiously. He was curious the reason why Zayn hated Louis for all his being.

Zayn sipped his beer, "He's not as innocent as he looks. He's a slut, he's fucking with every man he wants. And maybe he wants you now, and he's trying to get your sympathy. It's just about time he will get you laid in bed".

Harry cocked his brow, Zayn's words sounded nonsense to him. "How could you say that? You don't even know him".

Zayn smirked, "I know someone, a friend. And all I can tell is that slut is trying to get him too, he's using the same way he uses to you, faking his innocent and get sympathy".

"Impossible", Harry murmured.

"You're blinded by your own feeling Haz", Zayn said. "But you can believe what you want to believe. But I've warned you".

"What?".

"Just be careful with Louis Tomlinson".

Harry run his hands through his hair, he didn't know what to believe. He didn't know Louis as long as he knew Zayn, but he felt something about Louis, he started to trust Louis. He was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message, a small smile plastered in his face.

"I can tell that's from your little lover". Zayn said, placing his empty bottle on the coffee table.

Harry looked up, "Yeah, he's on his way".

"Okay, I have to go now". Zayn stood up and grabbed his bag.

Harry followed him, "Hey, you can stay".

"No, thanks. I can't stand him". Zayn made a disgust look. "We don't know what kind of desease he bring with his ugly clothes".

Harry rolled his eyes, "Zee, please. He's not that bad, he's...".

"Okay, got it!". Zayn cut him off. "I have my own date to set up. Bye Haz".

"Good luck with that".

*****************************************

Harry was laying on his bed and scrolling in his social media when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!", He shouted.

The door creacked open and James, the house assistant, was standing in the doorway. "Harry, Louis is here to see you".

Harry smiled and stood up immediately, "Take him in".

"I said so, but he insists to meet you downstairs".

Maybe he's just too shy, Harry thought.

"Okay, tell him I'll meet him in 5 minutes", Harry said. James nodded, backed away after closed the door.

Harry run to the bathroom and washed his face, he fixed his curls to made it more presentable. He was still wearing t-shirt from school, but it still looked okay, so he just sprayed some cologne. He didn't know why he had to do this just to impressed Louis.

Harry run downstairs, but it was empty, he found no one. He saw the front door was half open, he thought that maybe Louis left, so he decided to go outside. He opened the front door and for his surprise he found Louis was standing in the porch.

"Hi Lou".

Louis looked up and Harry noticed how soaked he was. His clothes were all wet and his lips trembling. 

"Are you walking from the bus stop? God, it's raining, you should tell me, I can pick you up". Harry asked in concern.

"It's okay, I'm good. I just forget to bring the umbrella". Louis said.

"But you're wet. Come in, let's get you dry clothes before you catch a cold".

Louis bit his trembling lip, he already felt cold. He was shivering, his head pounding and he felt burning sensation in the back of his eyes. Harry's home was warm and inviting, but he couldn't come into Harry's home with wet clothes and soiled shoes.

"No thanks, Harry", Louis said sheepishly. "Can we cancel our study today? We can do it tomorrow".

"Uh, why?", Harry asked in disappointment.

"I can't sit in your room in wet clothes like this".

Harry chuckled, "C'mon".

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled it gently inside the house. Louis moved in surprise, he looked down and realized he left soiled footprints on the marble floor.

"Harry, wait. What are you doing?". Louis protested, but Harry ignored him and kept pulling him to up to the stair to his bedroom.

"Come in", Harry said when they reach his bedroom. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a big fluffy towel.

Louis was still standing in the doorway, he wrapped his hands to his body to warmed himself. He looked at Harry walked out from the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Why are you still standing there?", Harry asked. He held out the towel, "Here, dry yourself".

Louis accepted the towel, he slipped off his soiled Vans before entered the room. He started to dry his hair and saw Harry was rummaging his closet. A few moments later Harry was standing in front of him with clothes in his hands.

"You can wear this, you can change in the bathroom. I'll make some tea".

"No, thanks Harry. I can't wear your clothes".

"Your clothes are wet. You don't want catch a cold, do you?".

"But..."

"No but". Harry cut him off and put the clothes in Louis' hand.

"T-thank you, Harry".

Harry smiled and walked out to the kitchen to make some tea. Louis entered the bathroom to change his clothes. Harry gave him a brand new boxer, a pair of grey sweatpants that was too big and a white sweater that was 3 sizes too big for him. He dried himself before put the pants on, but he was hesitant to wear the sweater. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out to the bedroom, he saw Harry was sitting on the couch.

"Harry?", Louis called hesitantly.

Harry turned his head to see Louis peeked on the bathroom door, "Yeah?".

"Can I borrow another sweater, please?".

"Why, is that too big? Or you don't like it?".

"No, it's too big, yeah. But can I borrow another one?".

"Why? You can wear that".

"Uhm, it's an expensive sweater. I can't wear this".

Harry chuckled, "It's just a sweater, just wear it".

"No, I can't. Just let me borrow another one".

"No, put that on and come here. Your tea is getting colder and we need to start looking for articles".

Louis sighed, he eyed the expensive sweater and had no choice but to wear it. He checked himself at the mirror before stepped out from the bathroom.

"Uhm, these are too big. But thanks Harry".

Harry didn't say anything, his jaw dropped and his eyes fixed on the small figure that was standing sheepishly in front of him. His heart beat faster in his chest, Louis was so adorable wearing his clothes. Louis was so tiny, the sweatpants was too big, and the sweater was baggy, it fell on his mid-thighs and the sleeves passed his fingertips, the collar hung on his shoulders exposing his sharp collarbones. Harry noticed some faded bruises littered on his neck and shoulders, he scrunched his nose and lips pressed tightly together to held back the fond smile on his lips.

"Uh, here's your tea, Lou". Harry adjusted his position on the couch.

Louis sat on the couch next to Harry, he grabbed the mug with steaming tea and felt the warm on his palms. He sipped the tea groggily because he felt Harry's eyes on him. He took a glance at Harry who was still looking at him with open mouth.

"Harry?".

But Harry didn't respond, his eyes still fixed on Louis.

"Harry?".

Still no response.

"Harry?!". Louis said louder.

Harry was pulled back to reality, he blinked his eyes to pushed back his thoughts. "Uh, ye-yeah. Lou, uhm-sorry I just... What are you...uh, never mind".

Louis chuckled, "What are you thinking?".

Harry blushed, "I, uhm... Nothing".

Harry cursed himself, he was thinking about how adorable Louis was. Louis looked so soft and cuddly in his baggy sweater. He wanted to kiss him right there and run his fingers on the soft skin. But no, he couldn't tell it to Louis, it would be awkward between them. And he still confused about himself, he wasn't gay but how could he had this crush on Louis.

Louis put his mug down, "So, have you found some articles?".

"What articles?".

Louis laughed, "The articles to our history project, Harry".

Louis' laugh was a blessing to Harry's ear, he had to admit that Louis' laugh was so beautiful. And there were these soft crinckles on the corner of his eyes when he laughed, made him looked more beautiful.

How could I didn't notice his beauty before? Harry thought.

"Oh yeah, the articles", Harry tried to remember the reason why Louis was here now. "I found some, you can see those. But we need more".

Harry took his laptop and they started to work for their history project. Harry took a glance a few time at Louis, he didn't know why his heart was beating faster when he was with Louis, especially when Louis was sitting this close.

"I need your full name and your student id number", Harry said after about an hour working with their project. "Then we can print these out and we're done!".

Louis smiled, "Louis William Tomlinson, and I forget my student ID number, sorry".

"You can check it in your student card". Harry suggested while typing his full name and Louis' full name.

Louis grabbed his wallet from the table and opened it to take his student card.

"I'll get some drink", Harry said and he stood up. But his elbow accidentally bumped Louis' hand, Louis was unaware and dropped his wallet. Some things fell and scattered on the carpeted floor.

"Ouch, sorry Lou". Harry kneeled and picked Louis' wallet, but a shiny silver package catched his eyes so he picked it up.

"What's this?", Harry asked.

Louis eyes were wide in shock when he saw Harry was holding a package of condom in his hand. He recognized that thing, it was condom from his workplace. He forgot to put it on his drawer the night before and took it home in his pocket, so he hide it in his wallet. But he didn't think that Harry would find it this way.

Harry stood up and now towering over Louis who was still sitting on the couch. He looked down at Louis in disbelief.

"What's this Louis?!", Harry asked again, there was anger in his voice.

Louis looked down, didn't dare to look at Harry's eyes. He couldn't make up a lie about it. He didn't know why Harry was angry about a package of condom in his wallet, but he knew that he wasn't in a good situation now.

"Why he hell you have a fucking condom in your wallet?", Harry asked angrily. He remembered his conversation with Zayn a few hours ago. He didn't want to believe in Zayn, but he found a condom in Louis' wallet.

Harry was getting angrier because he didn't get answer from Louis, he threw the condom package into Louis' lap. "I don't know what's on your mind! Do you think that I will fuck you here in my room?! So you have to bring a condom here?!".

Louis looked up at Harry in shock. How could Harry thinking something like that? He thought.

"N-no I...".

"What?!", Harry snapped. "You're not as innocent as I thought Louis! And I'm bloody straight, so don't you ever think that something will happen between us. I'm just being nice because I thought you were fucking different. But you just want to get laid and you think that you can turn me into gay too. You're a worthless slut, faggot! How could I think I can befriend you at the first place?!".

Louis felt like being stabbed, his heart hurts. He looked at Harry in disbelief, he couldn't believe Harry said those words to him. He used to be bullied at school, even once Harry was one of his bully. But he thought that Harry had changed, Harry was being nice to him lately, he didn't deny he had a little crush on Harry. But when he heard what Harry said, he felt like his heart scattered in pieces. He started to trust Harry, but now Harry was thinking that he was just a gay slut that wanted to be fucked.

Harry run his hands on his hair in frustration, he was so angry. He looked down at Louis who sat still on the couch, his fist balled in his lap.

"They're right! They are so fucking damn right!", Harry yelled again. He pointed his finger to Louis, "You're trying to spread your gayness to me! You want to be fucked, huh, faggot?! You're faking to be innocent and weak just to get my sympathy! You're pathetic!".

Louis wiped the tears that fell on his cheeks and looked up to saw angry Harry was standing in front of him. "I-I-I d-don't...".

"Shut up you bitch!", Harry cut him off. "I don't want to hear anything from you! I'm done with you!".

Louis bit his lip as he tried to stop his tears. He was done here, he wasn't wanted to be here anymore, so he grabbed his wallet and his phone and stood up, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Bye Harry", Louis mumbled. He run to the door, slipped on his wet Vans and left the room. He run down the stairs to the front door and run outside to the downpour. He didn't care if he soaked again, he made a mental note to himself that he would never come back to this house. He was thankful for the rain, because no one could see his tears when he run under the rain to the nearest bus stop.

On the other hand, Harry was laying down on his bed. He punched the wall after Louis left, and now his knuckles was bleeding and bruised. He was so angry, Zayn was right about Louis. He wasn't as innocent as he looked.

*****************************************

It was a perfect night to Liam. He was beyond happy to go to a romantic date with his boyfriend. Zayn picked him up not long after Louis left. He smiled when he saw Zayn was standing in front of his car in the parking area waiting for him.

"You look hot babe", Zayn teased and reached his hand.

"Look at yourself, I don't know how I'm so lucky".

Zayn smiled and kissed Liam's cheek, "I'm so lucky to have you babe".

Liam blushed, he entered the car after Zayn opened the passenger door to him. Zayn walked round and hopped into the driver seat and lock the door.

"So, where are w-....".

Zayn cut him off with a kiss on his lips, he didn't realize Zayn was lean over to reach him and kissed him. Liam pulled away a little because he was in shock by Zayn's sudden movement.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just miss you so bad and I really want to kiss you. I don't know if you like it or not but I just...".

Liam smiled to see Zayn was rambling, he held Zayn's cheek and kissed him passionately. Zayn kissed back followed Liam's rhythm, their kiss was getting hotter and more passionate. Liam slowly crawled the car panel between them and positioned himself on Zayn's lap without breaking their kiss, his back hit the steering wheel but he was careless.

They pulled back when they started to run out of breath, they both was panting. Liam made a move to sat up and back to the passenger seat, but Zayn held him tight by his waist to made him sat still in his lap.

"You're so naughty". Zayn smirked.  
Liam gasped, couldn't believe Zayn said those words. He smiled and pecked Zayn's lips.

"I'm sorry babe, but we still in the parking area and you already seduce me with your charms". Liam said.

"Oh, I still have stronger charms tonight and I'm sure you'll fall under my magical charms". Zayn said with a wink.

Liam blushed, his cheeks were turning a few shade redder. He pushed off from Zayn's lap and sat back on the passenger seat. Zayn started the engine and they drove off to the place that Zayn had prepared so their special date.

Zayn parked his car outside a building in the north of the city after 30 minutes driving. It was a 5 star hotel and Liam had no idea why Zayn brought him here.

"So, here is it!". Zayn exclaimed.

"Uh, wow. Why are we here Zee?".

"What? You call me Zee?".

"Uh, sorry. I think...".

"I like it, it's cute come from you".

Liam smiled, "So, where are we?".

"We'll find it out. C'mon, I want to show you something".

Liam followed Zayn climbed out the car and they entered the building hand in hand with wide smile in their faces. They shared bad jokes on their way to the elevator, Liam was laughing at something Zayn said. And Zayn didn't let go of Liam's hand until they reach the elevator.

"Now, close your eyes", Zayn said with wide smile.

"What? No Zee, you don't need to".

"C'mon Liam, I want it to be a surprise".

"But...".

"Please".

Liam smiled, "I hate surprise, but I will do anything for you".

"Okay, now close your eyes".

Liam did as he told, he closed his eyes. They waited until they reached their floor and Zayn guided Liam's step out from the elevator. He held Liam's hand and placed his other hand in the back of Liam's back and made sure Liam wouldn't fall or tripped.

"You can open your eyes". Zayn said.

Liam opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjusted his view. He gasped in surprise to see the view in front of him. The hotel were stood in a hill in the north side of the city, and now they were standing in the rooftop restaurants. The restaurant was beautiful with some gazebos and fairy lights in the open area. And in front of them was the view of London city at night with all the city lights.

"Z-Zayn, it's so beautiful. It's amazing". Liam said, there were sparks in his brown eyes. "Thank you".

Zayn kissed Liam's forehead, "I'll do anything to make you happy babe".

"Thank you".

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to see you happy".

Zayn pulled Liam gently to a set up table in the centre of the rooftop. It was a romantic dinner, Liam could tell Zayn prepared this very well. They started to eat while talking about anything, but mostly they were flirting at each other. Liam was looking around at the restaurant at some point and noticed that there was no other costumer but them both in the restaurant.

"What's wrong babe?", Zayn asked.

"Nothing, but I find it strange. It's a nice place, but why do this place is so empty, no one's here but us".

Zayn chuckled, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I want a private dinner, I don't want to be disturbed".

"What?", Liam asked in disbelief. "You book the whole restaurant for this?".

Zayn smiled, "I told you, I will do anything for you".

Liam held Zayn's hand on the table and squeezed it gently, "You know, you don't need to do this. A simple dinner is more than enough for me, even I don't care if we eat in KFC as long as I'm with you".

Zayn chuckled, "You deserve more than KFC. A gorgeous man like you have to be treated like a king you are".

Liam blushed, he rubbed Zayn's hand with his thumb. And then he felt drizzle started to fall from the night sky. "Are you cold, love?".

"No, I'm okay".

"It's going to be rain again, let's head inside". Liam stood up, he stripped off his jacket and draped it on Zayn shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold".

Zayn smiled and followed Liam go inside the restaurant, they sat in a comfy booth in a corner, facing the window so they still could see the city view. And Liam was right, the rain poured heavily not long after.

"I'll take some drink. What do you want?". Liam asked.

"No, I'll take the drink. I take you here so it's my responsibility to serve the king".

"You've done enough babe, it's my turn now. Just take our drinks".

"Okay, okay. Just asked them the best wine they have".

"Okay, wait a minute".

Zayn laughed, "I won't go anywhere, promise".

Liam kissed Zayn's cheek before head up to the bar to order their drink. Zayn's smile still plastered on his face, he didn't know why he was so in love with the older man. He couldn't wait to show the world what a lucky man he was. Zayn felt a phone vibrated in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing, it was Liam's phone. He pulled the phone out and checked the caller ID, he cocked his eyebrow when he saw Louis' name flashed in the screen. Zayn was so disappointed, he was angry to Louis because he was still trying to call Liam.

"Hello", Zayn picked it up. There was annoying tone in his voice.

"Liam? Where are you?".

"Not your fucking business!".

"Liam? I need your help, I-I...".

"Stop! You're ruining my date! Go fuck yourself!".

Zayn hung up the call, he inhaled deeply to calm himself. He was so upset about Louis, and Liam owed an explanation about it. He put down Liam's phone on the table and pulled out his own phone. He had 3 messages from Niall, 2 messages from Nick and 4 messages from Gigi, also 2 missed calls from Niall, 1 missed calls from Gigi and for his surprise there were 3 missed calls from Harry. But Harry didn't sent him any message, it was weird.

"Who are you texting to?", Liam said. He was back and sat next to Zayn.

"Niall, he asks me why I didn't show up at the football match tonight".

"Oh, you didn't tell me you will go to watch a football match".

"Sorry, but it's not that important. I'll watch it next week, because now I have something more important to do".

Liam smiled, "You should tell me".

"It's not that important. Some friends also remind me about the party tonight after the match. But no, I have something more interesting here than a party".

"You should go to the party with your friends".

"And leave my boyfriend alone?", Zayn shook his head. "I'd rather spent the night with you".

Liam kissed Zayn's cheek, "I love you Zayn".

Zayn blushed, "I love you too".

Liam noticed his phone on the table, he grabbed it and checked it out. He saw an incoming call from Louis a few minutes ago.

"Did Louis call?", Liam asked.

Zayn shrugged, "Yeah".

"What did he say?".

"Not important".

"Zayn please".

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Does he always call you like this?".

"He's my best friend, I've told you before".

"But I don't like him and you promised me not to talk to him again".

"You don't understand".

"Which part that you think I don't understand? You two are too close for being just friends and he's always trying to get your attention. And I still have this weird feeling that he still wants you".

Liam held Zayn's hand. "Baby, listen to me. I'll explain...".

"I don't want to hear anything about him again," Zayn cut him off. He pulled his hand from Liam's grip and cross his arms on his chest.

Liam sighed but then he faked a smile when the waiter came to bring a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. Liam thanked him before the waiter left.

"So, wine is here. Shall we continue our date?", Liam asked, he was annoyed by Zayn's mood change.

"You can drink the wine if you want, I'm not in the mood".

Liam rolled his eyes, "C'mon Zayn, if it's about Louis, you can just forget it, okay?".

"He always ruins my days! I hate him!".

"Zayn, he is...".

"What?!", Zayn snapped. "Your friend? Huh?! I don't know why you have to be friend with him. He's ugly and poor as fuck, he can't afford nice clothes for himself and even he can't afford a proper lunch. So how in the world you have to befriend him?!".

Liam shook his head in disbelief to hear Zayn's words. He knew that his boyfriend was moody, cheeky and jealousy type, but he couldn't believe he could say those words.

"I'm poor too", Liam looked down at his lap. "And not everyone is lucky to born in a rich family like you".

Zayn's eyes grew wider when he realized his mistake. He grabbed Liam's hand, "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to say that, it's not about you. I was just...".

Liam looked up and saw Zayn's worry eyes. "I tried my best to take care of him. That's all I can do to him".

"Why do you have to take care of him?".

"I don't think you would care", Liam let Zayn's question hung in the air. "I'll go home now. Thank you for the dinner Mr Malik".

Liam pulled his hand from Zayn's hand and stood up, he faked a smile and walked away to the door. Zayn knew that he fucked this up, there were something in his words that offended Liam. Zayn stood up and followed Liam to the door before he lost him, he didn't want to lose the man he loved.

"Liam wait!", Zayn grabbed Liam's hand when he reached him in the hallway to the elevator. "I'll pay the bill and I'll take you home, okay? Wait here".

Liam said nothing and he just stayed still, looking at Zayn with sad eyes. Zayn kissed his lips, but Liam stayed still.

"I'm sorry love", Zayn said before headed to the cashier.

*****************************************

Liam entered his flat heavily, this useless fight with Zayn made him really tired. He was surprised when he saw Louis was sitting on the couch in the living room, he checked his watch and it was 10.48 PM. He sat next to Louis and noticed Louis' blank expression and his tear stained cheeks.

"Lou, are you alright?". Liam asked concerned.

Louis nodded a little, but he didn't say anything and even he didn't look at Liam. His eyes fixed on the black screen of the telly.

"You're not working tonight?", Liam asked again.

Louis shook his head, he looked down. He knew he couldn't tell Liam about Harry, he remembered the answer he got when he called Liam for help. He already ruined Liam's date, and he felt guilty for that.

"I'm sorry", Louis murmured under his breath and headed to his bedroom without more words, leaving Liam confused.

Louis sat on his bed, it was 1 AM and he couldn't sleep. Harry's words were still echoed in his head. He used to be bullied, he was too familiar with name calling or hate words towards him. But now it felt different when it came from Harry, after the nice things he'd done. Louis sighed and wiped the tear that fell without he realized. He heard his phone chimed, he grabbed it and noticed the notification from his school group chat. He found it weird to know someone sent texts in school group chat on Friday night at 1 AM. So he opened it and saw several photos were being uploaded. It was a lot of photos from the party tonight, he remembered everyone was talking about party tonight after the football match.  
Louis scrolled across the photos and some comments, and his eyes caught some photos with Harry on it. A few were Harry with Zayn and his friends, and a few he could see Harry with a girl, he recognized her as Kendall, she's one from the cheerleaders team along with Zayn's girlfriend, Gigi. 

Louis kept scrolling and then he found a photo where Harry and Kendall were snogging with glass in their hands, they were drunk for sure. Louis let his phone slipped from his hand and fell to his lap, he sobbed and couldn't hold his cry anymore.  
Louis felt his heart clenched, that photos confirmed how straight Harry was. He knew that Harry was just being nice to him, and now Harry even hated him much more than before. He knew he had no right to fall in love, especially to someone like Harry, but he couldn't deny that he felt butterflies in his stomach everytime he saw the green eyed boy. And now his heart scattered in pieces to see Harry with this girl. She was so pretty with long dark hair and tanned skin, she also looked so sexy, tall and from the outfit she wore she might be came from a wealthy family. She was perfect for Harry, she had everything that Louis only could imagine.

Louis sighed, his chest heavy and his head was pounding. He felt the itch on his arms. No, he didn't do that again. It had been months since the last time he did that, he looked down to see fainted what scars that crisscrossed his arms along with some blue and yellowish bruises. His mind was racing, he couldn't do that again, he didn't want to make Liam upset. But he needed something, he needed a real pain. There was pain in his heart, but he needed real pain to relieve. He didn't like it either, he just needed it.

Louis was standing in front of the sink in the bathroom. There was a razor blade in his hand, he hide it behind an empty shampoo bottle so Liam couldn't find it. He closed his eyes, he had been cleared for almost 6 months now, the scars were healed. But he needed it now, the real pain to relieved the pain he felt in his heart. He placed the blade on his left arms, those hate words was replaying in his head.

FAGGOT!

1

WORTHLESS!

2

FREAK!

3

PATHETIC!

4

SLUT!

5

Louis saw the blood was dripping on his arm to his hand and down to his fingers and dropped to the sink. He felt dizzy, the cuts weren't too deep but they produced amount of blood. He felt the sting sensation when he washed it on the sink but the pain was worth enough. He sighed in relief when the blood stopped under the water. He needed more, but he knew he had to stop right now or he would end up loosing too much blood. 5 cuts were enough for now, he promised this would be the last time, but he knew that he always break it.

Louis cleaned up his cuts and the sink from a trace of blood, he didn't want Liam to find out. After made sure everything was clean, he tiptoed back to his bedroom. It was almost 3 in the morning, he pulled the duvet to his chin and closed his eyes, hoping the sleep to come and maybe never wake up again.

*****************************************

It was Sunday night, a very quiet Sunday night. Louis was sitting on his bed in his workplace in the third floor of Blue Flamingo. He usually had day off on Sunday night, but he had took his day off last Friday, so he had to work on this Sunday night. He only had his boxer on, it was almost midnight and his first client was just left 15 minutes ago. He'd done cleaning himself and now he was just sitting there with phone in his hand, he was scrolling through his social media and he still could see that some people from school were still talking about the football match and the party after.

Louis looked down at his arms, he made 5 new cuts again today before headed to work on his right arm, after 5 cuts he made in his left arm last Friday. There were some droplets of blood on his new scars, but he didn't care. And he also didn't care if his clients saw those ugly scars, they wouldn't care anyway. The clients were just paying costumers who wanted him to fuck, who would care about a self-harm whore?  
There was a knock on the door, Louis wiped away his unshed tears when Ben entered the room.

"You're okay Lou?", Ben asked, he looked at Louis' violated arms with concern look. 

"You should taking care of that".

"I'm okay".

"You did that again, you're not okay".

"Just leave me alone Ben".

"I'm afraid not, because there is a gorgeous young man outside who wants you for 3 hours". Ben smirked.

Louis looked up, "Who?".

"Not other than Edward himself", Ben answered. "Get ready, you have 10 minutes".

Louis nodded, there was a tug in the corner of his lips. He pressed his lips tight together to hide the smile, there was a little light feeling in his heart. He knew that Edward was just a client, but although he didn't know this guy, he felt loved and safe. Bad things happened since Friday, and would be continue tomorrow at school, but at least Edward was here now to made him feel safe and loved for a little while, like a little escape from his miserable life.

Louis put on his black blindfold and positioned himself to sit at the bedside. He heard the door opened and clicked shout, he felt other's presence in the room, Edward was here. He felt someone was standing in front of him and a soft hand touched his cheek. Louis took a deep breath, inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and citrus when Edward leaned on to kissed his forehead. Edward kissed down his cheeks, his nose and peck his lips. Now Louis felt Edward's chest against his knees, Edward was kneeling in front of him. Edward held his arms ant traced the cuts in his arms, Louis felt ashame because he didn't think someone would notice or care about his cuts.

Louis wanted to ask Edward to stop, he didn't want anyone saw his cuts. But he knew the rule, he didn't allowed to ask or even to speak, even he never heard Edward talk, just some moans were coming from their mouths during the intimate session.  
Louis felt soft lips kissed his cuts, Edward kissed every cut and every bruise, even the ugly reddened scars in his wrists. Louis couldn't hold his smile, he felt better now. Edward kissed him up to his shoulders and up to his neck, Louis moaned and Edward pushed him gently with his own body so Louis was laying on his back with Edward on top of him. Edward started to kissed Louis' lips and found his way to entered Louis' mouth, they kissed hungrily until they were out of breath. Louis bit his lip when Edward kissed down his neck to his chest and licked his sensitive niples, leaving traces of hickeys and love bites on his neck and collarbones.

Louis fisted the bedsheet when Edward pulled off his boxer, he heard metal crackled that mean Edward unbuckled his belt and then clothes shuffled. Louis felt the bed dipped beside him, Edward joined him. Louis shrieked when Edward grabbed his bruised ribcage, it hurt so bad, he still could remember when his bullies kicked him mercilessly. Edward hugged him immediately as a sorry and rubbed the bruised spot, and he kissed him again. Edward traced his fingers on Louis' pale thighs up to his hips and finally grabbed Louis' hardness.

*****************************************

Louis walked alone down the street from the usual cafe, it was almost 3 in the early morning. He was tired and he knew that he only had less than 3 hours of sleep because he had to wake up at 7 in the morning so he wouldn't be late for school.

He sipped his hot chocolate and tightened his jacket, the weather was cold although the rain stopped an hour ago. Louis felt something weird, he felt someone was following him since he left the cafe. He walked faster, he didn't want to miss the last bus and he didn't want to be assaulted again. The street was empty and no one would save him this time, the last time some burglars tried to rob him but Harry was there to save him. But now he was completely alone and someone was following him behind the shadows.

Louis sighed in relief when he arrived at the bus stop and the last bus was there. He hopped into the bus and sat next to the window, he saw that there were only 5 other people in the bus. He looked out the window and saw a tall shadow was standing beside a black car that looked familiar for him, and the tall figure was watching him. Louis squinted his eyes to get better sight, but then the bus moved and drove off leaving the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support for this story  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter
> 
> And yeah, I quite enjoy writing Ziam now :D  
> I'm not a real Ziam shipper, but they're just too cute together
> 
> But I promise I'll write more about Larry in next chapter
> 
> Stay tune to the next update next week  
> I really can't wait to update this and meet you loves
> 
> Love, xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back!  
> I know it's a long time for to update  
> But I can make sure that it's worth the wait
> 
> I heard about what happened to Liam at the photoshoot for H*go's campaign  
> It's so terrible and Liam doesn't deserve horrible things like that  
> Liam deserves the whole world  
> We love you Liam
> 
> I hope you like this chapter  
> Don't forget toleave your comments  
> I love to read your comments
> 
> English is not my first language, so maybe there are some mistakes here and there  
> Feel free to correct me
> 
> Love, xx

Louis woke up this morning with a pounding headache because of the lack of sleep. He looked at his reflection at the bathroom mirror, he looked like a walking dead with pale skin, dull blue eyes with dark bags under his eyes, skinny frame and messy brown hair. Also the bruises that littered his body and the cuts that crisscrossed his arms made him feel more ugly than before.

He put on his worn out skinny jeans and his big black hoodie, no one would care so he thought no need to dress up. He grabbed his school bag and slipped on his red Converse, checked everything once more before headed to the kitchen.

Liam was sitting in the kitchen table when Louis entered the kitchen. There were 2 plates with eggs and bacon and 2 cups of tea on the table, Liam was holding one cup and a plate placed in front of him, the other plate and cup placed on the opposite side of the table. Louis hadn't speak a word to Liam since last Friday, Liam also said nothing, but Liam still made breakfast for them both.  
Louis put his bag down in the doorway and sat across to Liam on the kitchen table. He played with the fork in his hand, didn't say a word. He looked up and saw Liam was eating his food quietly, there was a thick air between them and the awkward silence made it more uncomfortable. Louis started to eat his food, he had no appetite but he had to admit that Liam's food was delicious as always. There was a pang of guilty in his heart, he messed up Liam's date last Friday night. He should apologize, but all he had done was ignoring Liam. He understood why Liam didn't want to talk to him, Liam had every right to be mad at him. Liam was all he had now, but Liam also had his own life, Liam had had enough to taking care of him since the day he left home. So Louis decided to shallowing hisbprode and apologise and put aside his ego and not bothering Liam with his problems anymore, he loved Liam like a brother and Liam deserved to be happy. Louis sipped his tea and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry". Louis said, didn't dare to look up.

Liam looked up from his plate and saw sad Louis who was sitting across to him. His heart clenched, Louis looked so sad and vulnerable and he had no idea what happened to him last weekend, he guessed it wasn't good. He made a promise to himself that he would take care of Louis as his own brother, but he felt that he failed. He felt guilty because he didn't make the first step to apologise, it was Louis. And last weekend was hell, he fought with Zayn and he took out his anger to Louis. He ignored Louis, although he knew Louis' sad expression but he kept ignored it and didn't say a word to him. He cursed himself, he was so mean towards Louis, he broke his own promise.

Louis bit his bottom lip, Liam still said nothing and it made his anxiety rose up. He looked up and found out that Liam was staring at him with unreadable expression in his face.

"I'm sorry", Louis said again. "I know I messed up your date".

"Lou...".

"I shouldn't call you, I'm so sorry. I'm a fucked up".

"No Lou, I should say sorry too. I should be there for you when you need me. I'm sorry".

Louis felt his tears pooled in his eyes, but no, he couldn't cry now. Not now, not in front of Liam. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry Liam. I-I-I shouldn't call you in the middle of your date".

"Wha- No! It's not your fault, definitely not. It's my fault, I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just..."

"I know". Louis faked a smile. "I-... You have evey right to be mad at me, I should know that you also have your personal life, you're dating someone now. And I always intruding your personal space, I'm sorry, I promise that will never happen again".

"No Lou, it's not your fault and you're not intruding anything. I know something bad happened to you, I should be there for you when you need me, but instead I feel like I was ignoring you. It's my fault, I'm sorry Louis".

"So I think we're fair enough". Louis said with a smile.

"What?".

"Yeah, fair enough. I think it's my fault and you think it's your fault. Fair enough".

Liam nodded, still there was a thick air lingering between them. There was an awkward silence. Although they had apologized to each other, but still there was something awkward between them.

"Finish your breakfast Lou, you'll be late to school". Liam said to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks Liam, your food always be the best".

"Is that a compliment as an apology?". Liam chuckled. "I think it's just a one-sided fault, Lou".

"What's that mean?", Louis asked with confusion. "It's still too early to talk about heavy topic".

"I mean, one-sided fault is a fault that doesn't happen in both side".

"Wait, I don't get it. You said it one-sided fault and now you say both sides fault. It's confusing, you're confusing".

Liam threw his hands to the air, he didn't know how to explain it to Louis. "Ok, the point is it's our fault, me and you".

Louis grinned, "Ah, okay. Whatever you say".

"I'm serious young man".

"Okay okay".

Louis finished his food and put his plate and cup on the sink. He grabbed his bag and left without saying a word. Liam sighed to see Louis was leaving without saying goodbye, he could feel that still there something wrong with Louis. He didn't know what, he thought he had to have a serious conversation with Louis. He didn't care if he sounded like a protective parents, Louis was his brother and he didn't want Louis to get hurt.

*****************************************

Louis pulled down his hoodie to cover his head, his eyes fix on the ground. He walked down the hall to the corridor with head down and as fast as he could and as quite as he could, walked aside close to the wall so he hadn't to make eye contact with another student. He tried his best to walked under the radar, like he used to do. He knew that school was going to be a living hell, worse than before. After what happened last Friday, now Harry hated him more than before and now his bullies had more reason to torment him.

"Louis wait!".

Louis stopped on his track and turned his head, he saw Niall jogged towards him. Louis felt relief to see the Irish lad, he had Niall and the world wasn't that cruel to him.

  
"I called you a few times", Niall said, he was panting.

"I didn't hear you mate, sorry".

They started to walk to their locker, but Louis still had his head down. Niall noticed Louis' swollen eyes, he could tell that Louis had cried a lot.

"Are you okay, Lou?", Niall asked.

"Yeah, not bad".

"Seriously Lou. You look awful".

"Just tired, it's okay".

They stopped in front of Louis' locker. Louis opened his locker and grabbed some books. He noticed the paper bag in his bag, it was Harry's clothes that he wore when he was in Harry's home, he washed them and would give them back to Harry but he didn't know how to do it. Harry hated him, he knew had no chance to talk to Harry or even just to give the clothes back.

"You aren't go to your locker?", Louis asked, closed his locker and facing Niall who was leaning on the locker next to him.

"No, I'm all set", Niall patted his bag on his shoulder. "How was weekend?".

Louis looked down, "As usual".  
 _It was shitty, as usual_. Louis thought.

Niall sighed, "I had the weirdest weekend".

"What happened?".

"Zayn was being asshole as he is. He said he went to Harry's after school and when he got home he acted happy like a teenager that falling in love at the first time. And then he went to a night out, maybe with his secret date".

"He was with Harry after school?", Louis asked. He didn't see it coming, he didn't know that Harry and Zayn were still hanging out together. Was that one of the reason why Harry was so angry? Were they also talking about him?

"Yeah, they're usually hanging out together on weekend", Niall answered. "But when Zayn got home after his supposed to be the date, he acted weird. He looked so upset, he mad at everyone and was throwing things at his room".

"What happened?"

Niall shrugged, "I wish I knew. Maybe his date didn't end well".

"So, that was make your weekend weird?".

"No, that's not the point".

"So? They closed Nando's?", Louis teased.

"Uh, that's my biggest fear. But no".

Louis chuckled, "Okay, tell me".

"After the football match they was throwing a party, and Zayn dragged me to the party. He was drunk and maybe ended up having sex with Gigi".

"That sounds like your stepbrother". Louis scoffed. "So you were there too?".

"Yeah, and guess who was looked upset and drunk too? And also maybe ended up having sex with one of the cheerleaders team".

"Who was it?", Louis asked curiously.

"Harry Styles".

"What?", Louis asked just to make sure.

Niall rolled his eyes, "Harry fooking Styles".

Louis looked down, he didn't seem surprised. But Harry's words was still playing in his head. Harry proved that he was straight and now Harry hated him even more. He knew that he shouldn't have any hope about Harry, Harry was being nice to him but he knew better that no one would be really be nice to him. It was just about time until they realized their mistake and left him.

"Let's go to the class", Louis said, avoided the conversation about it.

"What's your first period?", Niall asked when they were walking down the corridor.

"Geography".

"I have Spanish, but we are in the music class together after lunch hour".

"Really? I think it was English".

"We don't have English today Lou".

"Oh okay".

They turned left to the corridor that lead to their classes, they walked down the almost empty corridor but Louis stopped all of sudden when he saw a familiar figure. There was Harry Styles, he was snogging a brunette girl against the locker. She might be Kendall, Louis thought.

"Hell Harry!", Niall snapped. "Get a room!".

Harry and Kendall stopped their making out session and looked at them with annoyance look in their face. It was clear that they didn't like any interruption.  
"Mind your own business!", Harry shouted angrily.

"It's public place, you guys are so disgusting", Niall said with a disgust look. "We don't need kind of public display affection on Monday morning".

"Shut up Malik!", Kendall snapped. "That's because you can't get yourself a girlfriend".

"I'm not a Malik you bitch!", Niall protested.

"You're Zayn's brother, so you're a Malik".

Niall rolled his eyes, "You doesn't know how it work, Kadarshian".

"I'm a Jenner, not Kadarshian!".

Niall snickered, "And I'm a Horan. Now you know how it works".

Louis fixed his gaze on the floor, he couldn't stand seeing Harry with Kendall. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but there was a slight of pain in his chest. He couldn't deny that he had a crush on Harry, his hope was rising high when Harry started to change and being really nice to him. But now his heart and his hope were scattered into pieces, he knew Harry hated him and that was enough reason to stop crushing on him. He felt his eyes was burning with tears, but he wouldn't let anyone to see he cry. He had to go.

"Niall", Louis tugged Niall's arm. "Let's go".

Niall noticed a sad look in Louis' face, he knew something happened between Louis and Harry because Louis ignored to look at Harry. Harry looked so upset last Friday when he met him at the party, and now Harry and Louis was ignoring each other.

"C'mon Lou". Niall pulled Louis hand. They noticed Harry and Kendall's annoyance look when they walked pass them.

***********

The class was still empty when Louis entered the room, he decided to sat at the end of the third row near the window. He knew he had this class with the bullies, unfortunately, and the back seats were their territory so he made a mental note to stay away from them and sat there unnoticed. Louis pulled out his notebook and the geography text book and placed them on the table, he was drawing on his notebook while waiting for the teacher and the class started.

A few minutes later Louis heard loud noises from the door, he looked up and realized that the students were entering the classroom. Louis noticed a tall figure with a mop of brunette hair and a big smile walked towards him, it was Aiden Grimshaw. Louis remembered what happened with Aiden a few days ago, when Aiden was flirting with him openly.

"Hi Lou", Aiden was now sitting next to Louis.

Louis nodded, his hands was shaking a little, there was an explainable fear in his heart. Louis put down his pencil and closed his notebook. Being in a class together with his bullies was bad enough, and to made it worse now Aiden was also here sitting next to him.

"Louis, I want to say sorry about that day", Aiden said. "I wasn't thinking straight. I know I scared you, I'm sorry for that. And I know you think that I'm a bad person, but really Louis, I like you and I want to be your friend".

Louis turned his head to looked at Aiden's soft brown eyes, and for his suprise he could see sincerence in those eyes. Louis didn't know what so say, so he nodded and looked back down at his notebook.

"I didn't know Louis, I thought you were just like the others". Aiden sighed. "I thought you were like some lads I met before. I like you Louis, and I thought you were easy to get. But I was wrong, you aren't them, you're nothing like them. I'm sorry Louis".

"You think that I'm easy?", Louis asked.

"Don't get me wrong, okay?", Aiden said. "I thought that you were, but now I know that you're different, you're not them, and I just wanna be friend".

Louis nodded, he was still feel a little bit uncomfortable around Aiden. But Aiden had apologized, and he thought that he could give Aiden a second chance to befriend, Aiden was a good lad though. They both looked up when they heard a loud laugh, there were standing Louis' worst bullies, no other than Zayn Malik, Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles.

"Look at the fag, now he has a new target. He failed to get you Styles, now he's trying to get Aiden", Zayn snickered.

Harry was glaring down at Louis and Aiden, there was anger in his eyes. "Just make sure your cousin has condom in his wallet, Nick".

Louis flinched to hear Harry's sarcasm comment, he could see Harry smirked evilly at him. Of course Harry had told his friends about the condom incident last Friday, because after that Zayn and Nick was laughing.

The trio now was standing in front of Louis' table. Glaring down at Louis with disgust looks in their face.

"You're bisexual Aiden, but that doesn't mean you have to be with a freak like him. Go back to your seat, or you'll be a weirdo fag just like him". Nick said to Aiden.

"You know what Nick, fuck off!". Aiden pointed his middle finger.

Zayn smirked, "How many dicks you've got last weekend after Harry rejected you fag?".

Louis looked down, he bit his lip to held the tears. Now they had more reason to bully him, he knew what will coming to him for the rest of the school year, a living hell.

"Leave him alone!", Aiden yelled.

"I don't care if you're Nick's cousin, but you risk yourself to mess with me!", Zayn threatened, pointed at Aiden.

The bell rang, their class started in 5 minutes. Without say anything Zayn and Nick walked to their seat in the back of the room, but Harry was still standing there and glaring down at Louis.

"You forgot this when you were at my room", Harry said with his deep raspy voice. He placed a package of condom on the table in front of Louis. And with that he walked away to his seat next to Zayn.

Louis could taste the blood in his tounge, he bit his lip too hard. He grabbed the package and shove it to the pocket of his bag, ignored Aiden's curious look.

*****************************************

This week was a living hell for Louis, not just constant bully in the hell hole called school, but his life was a real hell. He was having a massive headache and his appetite had been less and less every day. And his ugre to cut increased, he cut almost every day. And school was getting worse, now everyone called him slut and sometimes threw pack of condom at him. Sometimes Nick, Zayn and Harry cornered him at the locker or bathroom, they snapped and told him bad words about him, and it didn't stop until they beat him and kicked him. His bruises was getting worse now, he couldn't hide them anymore, those bruises were visible on his face and it was hard to hide.  
On the other hand, Louis' double life in the third floor of Blue Flamingo wasn't better, it was getting worse every day. Almost of the clients were rough with different kinks and sometimes they didn't mind to hurt him. His reddened scars on his wrists were getting worse along with bruises littered on his hips and his thighs. Louis missed Edward, his favorite client, he hadn't shown up more than a week now. His job felt easier when Edward visited him, he felt loved even if it wasn't real. Edward was his little escape from his shitty night at Blue Flamingo.

It was Louis' another day in the hell hole called school, he was standing in front of the cashier desk to buy his lunch. He bought a tuna sandwich and a bottle of water as usual, the cheapest one but he didn't mind. He heard some insulting words from behind, he didn't have to look to know it was coming from the popular table. He paid the food and grabbed the paper bag, he hurried to walk out the door but someone pulled his bag and stopped him.

"In a hurry, fag?". Louis recognized that voice, it send shiver through his spine.  
Now someone grabbed Louis' elbow and turned him around, now he could see his worst bullies were standing in front of him. Zayn, Nick and Harry were standing in front of him and Fred was holding his elbow.

"W-what do y-y-you want?", Louis stuttered. He felt all eyes were staring at him, but he knew no one would save him this time.

Zayn ripped the paper bag in Louis' hand and the food dropped to the floor, and without any hesitation Zayn stepped on it.

"Ouch, sorry", Zayn said with a satisfactory smirk on his face. "Poor Louis doesn't have his lunch today".

Louis looked down, he knew better said nothing. Someone took the water bottle from his hand and he knew what will coming next. Water was poured on his head, the cold water dripped down to his face and soaked his clothes. Louis bit his lip to hold his sobs although his eyes was burn with tears, and he heard they were laughing at him.

"You're stink fag, you need a shower", Nick said between his laughter.

Louis looked up at Harry who was standing behind Zayn and Nick, Louis looked at him for help or maybe a little mercy but Harry did nothing, he was just standing there with unreadable expression on his face. Louis' gaze fell to the floor, his heart clenched, he tried to free himself from Fred's grip and run but useless, Fred was too stong for him, he was one of the best player in the football team.

"We're not done yet, freak". Fred said in Louis' ear, and he tightened his grip on Louis' elbow. Louis could make sure that it would leave bruises.

"Let's have some fun", Zayn smirked and gave a sign to Fred with his chin.

Louis was dragged out from the cafeteria, down to some corridors and entered an empty bathroom on the back of the school building, this bathroom was barely used because it was in the far corner in the back of the building. Louis was thrown to the wall next to the sink and made his shoulder hurt.

"Harry, don't you want to make sure if he doesn't forget his condom?", Zayn asked. He yanked Louis' bag and threw it to Harry.

Harry looked hesitant, but he opened the bag and poured its contents to the bathroom floor. Books, pencil case, papers and some other Louis' belongings were scattered on the floor.

"He forgets his condom", Harry said coldly and threw the bag to the tiled floor. He took a step back and leaned to the wall, pulled out a pack of bubble gum, open the wrapper and threw it to his mouth, he chewed it loudly.

"Huh, you're not fun at all", Nick commented. "Now I want to see what are you hiding under your ugly clothes".

Louis panicked when Fred and Nick started to pulled his hoodie.

"No, please don't", Louis begged, tried to pulled back his hoodie.

"Don't be shy, just show us", Zayn mocked.

"C'mon Lou, I bet there's nothing we can see in your ugly body", Fred said, struggled to pull out Louis' hoodie with Nick's help.  
Nick threw the hoodie at Zayn who catched it with disgust look. Zayn reached his bag and was looking for something, it wasn't good for Louis.

Louis now was standing against the wall wearing his thin white t-shirt, he wrapped his arms on his middle body to hide his bruises and scars although it seemed useless. His bruised arms and neck was now on display with the cuts along his arms, also the ugly reddened scars on his wrists.

"Uh, so you're self-harming?", Zayn asked, looked down at Louis' arm. "Or you have that weird pain of kink?".

Louis looked down, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Tears fell down his cheeks when he heard they laughed at his scars, but he didn't bother to wipe them. He felt helpless, now they had seen his hidden scars, scars that he had been hide for years. They hated him, even Harry, and now they found out his secret, it could be the reason for them to hated him and humiliated him even more.

"Answer his question, freak!", Fred yelled at Louis.

Louis stood still and said nothing, but then he felt a hot pain on his cheeks, Zayn backhanded him hard. There was also that sting sensation on his burned red cheek, Louis sure that there was a cut on his cheek, fuck the ring.

"Look at me and say goodbye to your ugly clothes", Zayn said in intimidating tone.

Louis looked up through his eyelashes and he saw that Zayn was cutting and ripping his hoodie with a scissors. He knew that he would walk home in this cold wheater beaten with no jacket. Louis bit his lip, but suddenly Nick pushed him against the wall and his fist collided with Louis' jaw. Before Louis could take a breath Fred threw a punch on his stomach, Louis growled in pain and bent over to clutch his stomach.

Zayn pulled Louis up by his collar, "I don't want to see your ugly face again, fag!".

And with that Zayn pushed Louis hard to the wall, Louis felt the back of his head hit the wall, made his vision blurry. Louis hitched when someone punched his face again, not sure who, but it made him taste the salty-metalic blood on his tongue. Louis slid down against the wall, pulled his knees close to his chest and covered his head with his arms, it was his coping mechanism when he felt like being hurt.

"I hope you kill yourself and make it easier to us!". Louis heard Nick said that before he felt a hard kick landed on his side.

They beat and kicked Louis mercilessly and said horrible words towards the beaten boy. They stopped after a while, Zayn grabbed Louis' torn hoodie and threw the pieces to the floor in front of Louis. And for the final touch, Fred grabbed a bucket of water and poured the cold water to Louis' already soaked body.

"You know the risk when you mess with me and my friends", Zayn warned Louis before he walked out the door, followed by his friends who was laughing behind him.

Louis hugged his knees tighter to his chest, he put his forehead on top of his knees and sobbed. Pain shot through all over his body, his head hurt and he was trembling caused by the cold water. He was beaten and soaked, he felt so helpless and vulnerable.

A few minutes passed when Louis felt someone presence in front of him, he looked up to see who it was. His vision was still blurry and the tears made it worse, he blinked to clear his sight but that didn't help much. But Louis could see someone was kneeling in front of him, he studied the figure, a man with curly hair.

Louis recognized the person who was kneeling in front of him, no other than Harry Styles. Louis tried to move away, but he groaned when he felt a shot pain on his side.

"P-please...", Louis pleaded in barely a whisper, he was scared for what Harry would do, he had already beaten up and he couldn't bear another hit. "P-please don't.. hurt...".

Louis pressed his back to the wall, didn't care about the killing pain in his body, he was scared. But he knew that nothing he could do, Harry could do whatever he wanted to and he had to accepted it. His eyes widened when he saw Harry rise his hand up, he closed his eyes immediately, ready for a hit. But after a while, there was nothing, Harry didn't hit him. Instead Louis felt a warm clothes was drapped over his body, he opened his eyes slowly to see what happened. He wiped his tears and saw that Harry was the one who gave the jacket, he looked at Harry in shock and disbelief.

Louis' mind was back to Harry's clothes that was sitting neatly in his drawer, the clothes that he wanted to give back to Harry but he never had that chance.

Harry pulled down the jacket on Louis' shoulders so it covered his body. Louis looked up at those green eyes, he was so confused, he could look sadness and guilt in those green eyes that he used to admire, but Harry still said nothing. He followed Harry's movements when the taller boy stood up and counted the steps when Harry was walking away.

*****************************************

Louis winced when Liam was cleaning the cuts on his face, he was sitting on the couch in the living room and still wearing Harry's jacket that was too big for him. Niall was sitting beside him with concern look on his face.

"Thanks to help him and take him home, Niall", Liam said as he took an antibiotic cream from the first aid kit.

"It's alright, mate. I'm so worry when I found him". Niall replied. "Glad he's okay now".

"Now tell me Lou, who did it to you?", Liam asked while applying the cream to Louis' cuts.

Louis didn't answer, the memories flashed. He still remembered they way they talked to him and the way they looked at him, also how they beat him up. He could feel his soaked clothes and the warm from Harry's jacket.

Liam sighed, he looked down at Louis with sad eyes. Louis had a blank expression on his face, his eyes looked sad and empty like a soulless body. He put down the antibiotic cream and grabbed the cream for bruises.

"You know who did it, Niall?", Liam asked Niall while applying the cream to Louis' cheek.

Niall gasped, he didn't expect Liam to asked him. He shifted on his seat uncomfortably, of course he knew who did it to Louis but he didn't know if he should tell Liam, because like it or not, Zayn was his stepbrother. But Louis was his best friend, he didn't want to see Louis get hurt like this and Louis needed someone to stood up for him.

"Uhm, Liam I-I know, but I-...", Niall stuttered. "They are...".

"It's not important", Louis cut him off. He took a glance at Niall and looked back down at his hands on his lap. "I'm okay, it's not a big deal".

"But Lou, they hurt you and this is not the first time. I have to make a report to the school".

Louis grabbed Liam's arm, "No, don't!".

"But Lou...".

"Please...", Tears rolled down Louis' cheeks.

Liam kneeled in front of his brother and wiped the tears away. "Something happened, Lou?".

Louis closed his eyes, he usually told Liam about everything, he kept no secret from Liam because Liam was more than best friend, Liam was his brother, the only family he had. But he had promised to himself that he wouldn't put another problem to Liam's shoulder, Liam had had enough, Liam hadn't to know about his shitty days at school, about the bullying he got from Zayn and his friends or about Harry.

Liam squeezed Louis' hand gently, pulled Louis back from his thoughts. Louis opened his eyes and looked at Liam's sad brown eyes.

"Nothing happened". Louis lied, although he knew that Liam wouldn't buy it.

"Louis", Niall called. "You should tell him the truth, I know something happened but it's not my place to tell".

Louis inhaled a deep breath. No, he couldn't tell Liam.

"It doesn't matter anyway", Louis said weakly. "I'll get a shower and change my clothes".

Louis stood up and without saying anything he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He didn't want another conversation about what happened at school. He knew how worry Liam was, but he didn't want to put another problem in Liam's shoulder.

"Mind to tell me what happened?", Liam asked Niall.

"I'm sorry Liam, It's not my place to tell. I'm sure Louis will tell you everything, maybe he hasn't ready yet".

Liam massaged his temple, "Yeah, you're right. By the way, thanks Niall".

"Don't mention it, okay".

"I'll make some tea".

"No Liam, thanks. But I have to go back to school".

"Really? But maybe you can stay any longer for tea, or lunch maybe".

Niall smiled, "I want to, maybe later. Now I have to go back to school, I already missed my class".

"I'm sorry you have to ditched your class".

"It's alright, just one class". Niall added, "Say my goodbye to Louis, I'll text him later and take his homework tomorrow".

"Sure, thanks Niall".

Liam sat down on the couch after Niall left, he pulled out his phone, he had someone in his mind. He dialled a familiar number on his speed dial and called someone, he had a thought that Zayn was the one behind all of this.

*****************************************

Louis checked the time on his phone when he walked out from the night club, it was 10 to 3 in the morning. It was a long night to Louis, tonight was rough with some rough clients. He was tired, his ass sore and he barely can walk. But he had to walked quickly to the Caffe to grab his hot chocolate as usual and then to the bus stop, he didn't want to miss the bus and spent extra money to pay the cab.

Liam didn't allow him to go to work after what happened yesterday, but he couldn't take day off and he needed the money. He got enough painkillers to relieve his shooting pain, and he knew that his body looked horrible with all the bruises and scars. But who would care anyway? He was there just for some fun, just a toy and a body to fuck and for whatever imagination in their mind.

Louis started to walk limply to his usual rute to the Caffe, the wheater was freezing and the drizzle was pouring, the sky was dark indicated that it was going to rain any soon. Louis pulled down his hoodie and walked faster under the cold wheater.  
Louis sighed in relief when he reach the cozy Caffe, the small bell on the door rang softly when he opened it with his shaky hand. He stepped inside the Caffe and shoved his hands to his pocket to warm it a bit. The Caffe was a little bit more busy than usual, it was strange because it was only 3 in the morning. Louis looked around and he could see some uni students in a few tables. Maybe they needed coffe and WiFi to do their assignment, Louis thought. There were 3 people in line in front of the chasier desk, so Louis positioned himself in the back of the line behind a tall boy with long black coat and grey beanie.

Louis pulled out his phone and put the earphones, he scrolled down his phone to play his favorite music. Dido soft voice was now playing on his ear while he waiting for the line, hoping that it wouldn't be long because he didn't want to miss the last bus.  
Louis looked up from his phone and realized that the line had shortened. It was the tall boy who was taking his order on the counter, he can order his hot chocolate after this, now Natalie Imbruglia was playing on his ear. The tall boy turned around after he grabbed his drink from the counter, but he was too clumsy so his shoulder bumped Louis' shoulder.

"Sorry", the tall boy said, but Louis didn't hear it because he was still wearing his earphones.

Louis looked up to see a pair of familiar green eyes in front of him. He shocked, he had been standing behind Harry Styles for this long and he didn't notice. Louis dropped his gaze immediately, he was scared, scared of what Harry would say or would do to him. And without a second glance he turned around and ran, pulled the door open impatiently and ran away, down the almost empty road to the nearest bus stop under the downpour. He didn't care about his shaky limbs or his sore ass, he just wanted to as far away as he could from Harry Styles.

It was only a few feet away from the bus stop when Louis saw the bus was leaving the bus stop, the red light in the back of the vehicle was fluorescent in the rain when it moved away. Louis ran faster, as fast as his shaky feet could bring him but it seemed useless.

"Stop! Wait!", Louis screamed, his voice was covered by the sounds of the rain and the thunder afar, but the bus kept moving away. "Fuck!".

Louis bent over, his hands on his knees when he arrived at the bus stop. He was panting and tried his best to catch his breath, his clothes were soaked and he shivered from the cold. He straightened his back and stood up, still catching his breath, he swept his damp hair back. Louis pulled out his phone to call Liam and ordered Uber, but the screen went blank, he ran out the battery. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, what a perfect day, now he was stuck somewhere at 3 in the morning when the rain was pouring heavily with no phone. He sat on a bench, ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was tired, so tired, he just wanted to go home.

A few minutes later that seemed like hours for Louis, there was a black Range Rover stopped in front of the bus stop. The front window rolled down, Louis squinted his eyes to see the person inside the car, but he really had a bad sight and he barely using his glasses when he go to work.

"Get in the car!", Someone shouted from inside car.

Louis sharpen his vision through the dark night and heavy rain, he could see a man frame figure with curly hair was sitting behind the steering wheel. Louis shook his thought, no it wasn't Harry, that was impossible.

Someone got out from the car and rounded the car to the bus stop under a black umbrella. Louis freeze when he saw the tall figure who was standing in front of him under the yellow street light, a pair of green eyes was looking down at him. Louis hoped that he was hallucinating, it wasn't the real Harry. Harry wasn't standing here at 3 in the morning under the pouring rain.

"H-Har-ry?", Louis stuttered.

Harry didn't say anything, he studied Louis's small figure. Louis had his clothes soaked that made him shivered, his skin was pale and the thin lips were blue and trembling by the cold wheater. Harry noticed the splitted bottom lip, some cuts on his cheeks and jaw also purple bruises on Louis' face. Harry could tell that the beaten yesterday was pretty bad for Louis.

"Get in the car", Harry said.

Louis looked up at Harry in disbelief, he didn't know if he heard it right. "What?".

"Get in the car", Harry said, louder than he expected.

Louis' eyes widened in fear, worse scenarios were playing in his head. Did Harry want to kidnap him? Did Harry want to take him somewhere and beat him up or worse, kill him?

Louis looked down and hugged himself, "No".

"It's late, get in the car now".

Louis shook his head frantically, "You can take what you want but please, I just want to go home".

Harry hufted, "I don't want anything from you".

Louis' breath hitched when Harry stepped closer, he still clearly remembered the beaten yesterday. Louis felt the nausea and he was about to threw up when he saw Harry's sneakers, Harry wasas now standing a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want?", Louis asked, his voice cracked. He was so scared, Harry was so intimidating and he could do everything he wanted, and beaten was the last thing Louis wanted right now.

"You want to go home, so get in the car, I'll take you home", Harry answered. "You missed the last bus and now it's rain, I just give you a ride home".

Louis looked up at Harry in shock and disbelief, "No, I mean, thanks but I-...".

"You what? You can't walk home, Lou".

Louis flinched at the nickname, and Harry also surprised that the nickname just slipped from his mouth. Harry frowned, Louis looked so sad, his blue eyes was dull and looked like grey sky, his eyes looked empty like there was no soul inside. There was a weird feeling inside Harry's heart, the same feeling when the first time he saw Louis was being attacked on the street.

"Get in the car now, I'll take you home". Harry grabbed Louis' arm carefully and dragged him slowly with his other hand was holding the umbrella. Harry opened the passenger door and pushed Louis into the passenger seat and closed the door. He rounded the car and hopped into the driver seat and without another word he drove off to the direction of Louis' flat.

The rain had stopped when Harry parked his car outside Louis' flat building, he looked at the smaller boy who sat awkwardly on the passenger seat. "We're here".

Louis nodded and unbuckled the seatbelt, "Thank you".

Harry said nothing, he was just looking at Louis with unreadable expression on his face. Louis opened the car door without another word and Harry looked at him walked limply to the flat building. Harry sighed, didn't notice he was holding his breath, he started the engine and drove off to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support
> 
> I would like to know your opinion about this chapter and this story  
> Feel free to send me messages  
> And maybe you want to give some idea for next chapters or want something in the next chapters, just tell me  
> I'll be very happy to know what you want in this story
> 
> I really can't wait to update next chapter  
> Stay tune and see ya later  
> I'll update it as soon as possible
> 
> Love, xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!!!
> 
> Glad to be back with new update
> 
> It takes a longer time for me to write this and I'm so sorry for that
> 
> 3,5k hits WOW
> 
> That's amazing and I can't believe it
> 
> I don't think it will even reach 1k
> 
> Thank you so much for your support
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Feel free to leave comments
> 
> I love to discuss this fic with you
> 
> Love,xx

Days passed ridiculously slow for Louis, it was his final period today after long hours he spent in this hell hole. Louis was sitting with Niall in English class, he barely paid attention to the teacher, his mind was blank.

"Lou, are you okay?", Niall asked for 15 times in 30 minutes.

Louis sighed, "Yeah, can you please stop asking me that?".

"Sorry, but you make me worry".

"I'm fine, Niall".

"Are you sure?".

Louis didn't answer, instead he was yawning. He was so tired, there were dark bags under his eyes, he only had 3 hours sleep last night. There was a client who paid extra hours last night, so he went home late.

"Louis, I remember why am I familiar with Liam's name before I met him". Niall leaned over and whispered to make sure that only Louis could hear him.

"Yeah, finally your memory works properly now". Louis commented without even looking.

Niall rolled his eyes, his friend was a sassy bitch sometimes. "I'm bloody serious, mate".

"Okay, tell me".

Niall shifted on his seat nervously, "So, a few days ago I passed Zayn's room and the door was slightly open, and he was on the phone talking to someone. I'm not sure about what they were talking about, but he argued about something over the phone with someone named Liam".

Louis raised an eyebrow, "So, you eavesdropped your brother?".

"No, I overheard his conversation". Niall corrected. "And guess what? It wasn't the first time, because a few months ago, I heard he also talked to Liam on the phone".

"Liam is a common name, maybe it's not my Liam, maybe it's another Liam".

"Maybe but I never know another Liam, it might be your Liam, because...".

"No, it's impossible", Louis cut him off. There was no way Zayn would know Liam, all possible things could happen but he couldn't think the possibility where Zayn and Liam could meet.

Niall sighed, maybe Louis was right, maybe Zayn had a friend named Liam too. He sat back on his seat, he thought he could asked Zayn later at home. But he wasn't sure because he wasn't at good terms with his stepbrother.

"I need to go to the loo", Louis said after a few moments.

"Need my company?".

"I'm not a little girl".

"But you're the princess".

"Shut up!".

Louis rolled his eyes to see Niall grinned at him. He packed his bag and stood up, he ran out the class after asked for permission to the teacher. He walked down empty corridor to the nearest bathroom, and the bathroom was empty as he expected.

Louis washed his hands after he had a pee, he looked at the his reflection at the mirror, he looked like a zombie. He washed his face and dried it with the towel paper, then he pulled out his pencil case and took a bottle of painkillers and a tube of concealer. He drank a painkiller, he felt the throbbing pain in his bruised ribcage so he need a painkiller. He put the bottle back to the pencil case and started to reapplied the concealer to cover the bruises on his face, he wanted to hide them, he didn't want anyone to see and it made him looked less conspicuous.

Louis looked up when he heard the door slammed shut. His eyes were wide in shock to found a reflection of a tall figure with curly hair was standing by the door, a pair of green eyes were staring at him through the mirror.

"So, that's how you hide the bruises?", Harry asked, his voice was raspy and deep. "I think you had a superpower to heal yourself so quick".

Louis looked down, he immediately closed the concealer tube and shoved it to the pencil case then threw it into his bag. He hadn't done with the concealer but he didn't care, his heart beat faster and he was scared, really scared. He remembered the last time his bullies beat him up in the bathroom, although Harry was alone now but he knew what Harry could do to him. He zipped his bag with his shaky hand, he had to go, he didn't want to end up beaten again. But when he turned around Harry was standing a few feet in front of him.

"Why the rush?", Harry asked.

Louis nodded, his gaze still fixed on the floor, didn't dare to look up. So far Harry never hurt him physically, even Harry gave him his jacket and gave him a ride home when he missed the bus a few night before. He was confused by Harry, sometimes he was really mean towards him but sometimes Harry was being soft and nice to him. Louis made a move to walked away from Harry, but stopped when Harry stepped closer and now he was standing a few inches away from him.

Louis gasped when Harry leaned closer and both his hands rested on the sink on both Louis' side. Louis brought his bag closer to his chest, he tried to stepped back but his lower back hit the sink. Louis was trapped, he couldn't see his way to escape from Harry. Harry was taller than him, he was now hovering over Louis' small figure, it made Harry looked more intimidating. Louis remembered what happened in library a few weeks ago, it was almost the same position they were before, but now it was a different condition.

"W-what do y-y-you want?", Louis stuttered.

Harry smirked, "Nothing".

Louis never felt this scared before, this close to someone who could hurt him in any possible way in an empty room. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, a lump was rising to his throat, it made him hard to breath. He tried to inhale a deep breath but he failed, his breath was shallow. Louis looked up and he felt that the fear from his past haunted him from nowhere in his head, there was standing in front of him a man that he hate so much, a man that he never wanted to see again to the rest of his life, a man who made his past like a living hell.

Louis panicked, Harry was no longer there, instead he saw the man was standing in front of him with his ugly smirked plastered on his face.

"I find you Lou, you know you can't escape from me", the man hoarse voice sent shiver down Louis' spine.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Louis sudden change. Louis eyes widened in shock, he looked like so scared, but his eyes was blank and empty like his mind was somewhere else. His blue eyes were dull and grey, empty like there was no soul inside. 

"Louis?", Harry placed his hand on Louis' shoulder.

Louis' body stiffened, his eyes was still looking at Harry with empty stare but Harry knew that Louis wasn't looking at him. There was something in his mind that really scare him. Tears rolled down Louis' pale face, he dropped his bag and then slid down to the floor. Harry took a step back, he was looking down at Louis in confusion.

Harry kneeled in front of Louis, "Lou, what happened?".

Louis sobbed, he moved back until his back hit the tiled wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, put his forehead on top of his knees, his usual coping mechanism. Harry moved closer but Louis screamed when he tried to touch his shoulder.

"No! Please don't, Dad! Please... Don't hurt me again, please. I'll be good, but please..".

Dad?

Harry shocked to hear Louis pleaded to his Dad like that. His mind was racing, he thought about bad things that could be happened in Louis' life. Did Louis' parents do horrible things to him? That was why he had to live with Liam and not in his parents' house?

Harry ran his hands through his curls in frustration, he didn't know what to do. Louis was not in his normal state, he was still sobbing and his breath was shallow. He pulled out his phone and called the only person who maybe could help Louis.

"Harry? I'm in class right now and I swear if you...", And Irish accent was heard whispered on the other side of the line.

"Niall! Bathroom, now!", Harry shouted.

"What? I don't...".

"It's Louis! He needs help, now!".

Harry hung up before Niall could answer and shoved his phone back to his pocket. Harry looked down at Louis, he looked so small and vulnerable, Harry wanted to hugged him and calmed him down, but he still felt awkward after what he and his friends had done to Louis.

Harry jumped a little in surprise when Niall burst in and kneeled beside him. Niall dropped his bag and touch Louis' shoulder, but Louis tensed and flinched away.

"Louis, it's me Niall". Niall said softly, but Louis seemed like didn't hear it. Niall turned his head to look at Harry, "What happened?".

"I don't know. He suddenly changed his behavior and started crying".

"Did you do or say something?".

"I was just asking about he wearing make up to cover his bruises".

Niall gave his attention back to Louis, he moved closer and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. But again, Louis flinched and he screamed.

"No! Please Dad, no! Don't hurt me! Please...". Louis screamed in agony, it broke both Niall's and Harry's heart.

Harry and Niall looked at each other with the same confusion in their faces. They were sure that Louis had an abusive father, it explained Louis' introvert behavior, he was scared. Niall touched Louis' hand but he slapped his hand away.

"Please, don't do that again...". Louis' voice cracked, his breath became more shallow. It was harder for him to breath, he looked up at the ceiling and leaned his head back to the wall, he put his hand on his hurting chest. He started to hyperventilating, "Please...".

"Harry, he has a panic attack!", Niall panicked.

"What do I have to do?", Harry started to be panicked when he saw Niall panicked.

"Hug him!", Niall suggested.

"What?".

"You hugged him to calm him down when he had a panic attack before".

"But I...".

"Hug him now you idiot!", Niall cut him off, he wanted to smack Harry on the head for being so stupid.

Harry looked at Louis who was still struggling to breath, he leaned down and awkwardly hugged Louis, he pushed Louis' head gently close to his chest and rubbed his back to calm him down. And for his surprise, Louis didn't fight back, instead Louis hugged him back a little bit too tight. Louis fisted Harry's clothes while let out his sobs on Harry's chest.

"You're okay Lou, breath with me, okay?". Harry kept rubbing Louis' back in soothing movements. "Inhale. Exhale. Slowly love, you're doing good. Breath with me, okay".

It reminded Harry when the first time Louis came to his room and broke his Rolex, Louis also acted this way. Louis was so scared and looked like someone could hurt him anytime.

Louis listened to Harry's heartbeat and was trying his best to followed Harry's breathing. He could breath easier after a few minutes, all the horrible images from his past were gone, he was pulled back to reality. He steadied his breath and loosened his grip from the fabric of Harry's clothes. It was weird that Harry was always be the only person that could calm him down when he had panic attack. Louis was calm enough when he finally pulled back from Harry's warm hug. He sat back and leaned hos back to the cold tiled wall, he wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked up to see Harry was still looking down at him with concerned look, also he noticed Niall was sitting next to Harry with the same worry expression on his face.

"Louis, are you okay now?", Niall asked, he moved closer to kneeled in front of Louis. He hugged his best friend tightly, he couldn't help it. "You make me worry, stop doing that".

Louis hugged him back, he felt Niall's body shook a little, Niall was crying. There was a warm feeling in his heart to know that someone, beside Liam, cared about him. Niall was a best friend anyone could ask for.

"Better", Louis answered weakly. "I'm sorry".

Niall pulled back and wiped his tears. "You scared me to death".

"I'm sorry, okay?".

"I forgive you for now, but you owe me Nando's".

Louis smiled and he heard Harry chuckled, he loved Niall. "So, Nando's then".

Louis looked at Harry awkwardly, he was confused about Harry. He knew that Harry hated him after the condom accident, Harry said terrible things to him but Harry helped him when Zayn and his friends beat him up a few days ago, Harry gave him a ride home and now Harry help him when he had a panic attack although Harry was the one who triggered it.

"Thank you, Harry", Louis said.

Harry nodded awkwardly, "It's better for you to go home, you need some rest".

Harry stood up and without second glance he left the bathroom. Niall sat there gobsmacked, he looked at Louis curiously.

"Louis, I know something happened between you and Harry. He acts so weird, since that party last weekend you two are ignoring each other, and even now he's joining Zayn again to bully you. It doesn't make sense to me". Niall said. He knew that Harry wouldn't hurt Louis, he knew that Harry had a crush on Louis although he didn't admit it.

Louis looked down, "Maybe he realizes that I'm not worth enough to be his friend".

"Louis, you know that it's not true".

Louis smiled weakly, "I don't blame him. And I won't blame you either when someday you don't want to be my friend again".

Niall placed his hand on Louis' arm, "You know that will never happen".

"Thank you, but we never know".

"Shut up and let's take you home". Niall stood up and held his hand out to help Louis.

Louis grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder, he took Niall's hand to help him on his feet. They walked out to an empty corridor, school hours would end in 10 minutes, so they decided to ditch the rest of their class. They walked down the corridors to the lobby and exited the front door to school front yard.

"Louis, I forgot that I don't have my car today, I ride here with Zayn", Niall said.

"I can take the bus, it's alright".

"I'll go with you", Niall stated without second thought.

"No, you don't need to. I'm okay, Ni".

"Do you think that I will let you go home alone after what happened?". Niall asked rethorically. "C'mon!".

Louis followed Niall walked through the front yard, when they passed the parking area they saw Harry inside his car with a girl with long brunette hair, Louis sure the girl was Kendall. They were ready to leave when Harry spotted Niall and Louis.

Louis felt like being stabbed on the stomach, he couldn't deny that he still had that little crush into Harry. He knew that he had no right to be jealous, but seeing Harry had a girlfriend made his heart hurt. Louis looked away from Harry's stare and walked passed Niall to the gate, he walked as fast as he could with his weak body and sore limbs.

"Louis, you alright?", Niall asked when they were standing in the bus stop across the school.

"I want to go home", Louis answer in a whisper.

The bus hadn't arrived yet, they were sitting on the bench in silence. Louis didn't say anything and Niall tried to understand, Niall made a point that something really happened between Louis and Harry. And a few minutes later there was a red car stopped in front of them, they both looked up to see who it was, the window rolled down and Aiden was sitting behind the steering wheel.

"Hi guys! Need a ride home?", Aiden asked with big smile on his face.

Niall frown, he remembered when Aiden tried to flirt with Louis and it didn't end well for Louis. "No, thanks! We'll wait the bus".

Aiden got out from his car and approached them, "Are you okay, Louis? You look pale".

Louis looked up at the brown eyed boy in front of him, "I'm fine".

"Let me take you home, we don't know when the bus will arrives".

"Leave him alone, Aiden", Niall said in annoyance. Obviously, he didn't like this Aiden guy.

"I mean no harm, really", Aiden convinced.

Niall stood up and looked at the taller boy at the eyes, "I don't trust you".

"Niall, I'm sorry about what happened that day, okay. I swear that will never happen again, I regret it".

"I know who you are, Aiden. You're Nick's cousin, and we know his hatred towards Louis. And now you're trying to be close to Louis, what plan do you have in your mind? Do they send you here?".

"No! You don't know me, Niall. He's my cousin but I'm not him", Aiden defended himself. "And you, you're Zayn's stepbrother. I know how your lovely brother's treating Louis, and I bet you know about it too".

Louis stood up, "Can't you two stop it now?".

"I don't trust him Louis", Niall said.

"I'm tired, can I go home now?".

Aiden smiled, "I'll take you home".

Louis nodded without thinking, he just wanted to go home now, with his head down he walked slowly to Aiden's car. He didn't really care when Aiden put his hand on the small of his back to guide him. Niall sighed in annoyance behind him, but he followed him to Aiden's car to make sure he get home safe.

Aiden was opening the passenger door when a Range Rover stopped behind his car. The three of them looked up and saw Harry got out from the Range Rover and approached them furiously, he looked like he was doing his best to held his anger but failed.

"What's wrong Harry?", Aiden asked in confusion.

Harry didn't answer, instead he slapped away Aiden's hand from Louis' back. And he grabbed Louis' arm a little bit too hard and pulled him away from Aiden. Louis only could see him in confusion, but said nothing because he knew that Harry was in his anger state.

"Stay away from him, Hayden". Harry said between gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?", Aiden asked. "I just wanna give him a ride home".

"I don't trust you". Harry pushed Aiden's shoulder, not too hard but made Aiden stumble a little. "C'mon Niall!".

Harry pulled Louis to his car, although he was angry he was care enough to not hurting Louis. He opened the passenger door and helped Louis in, then rounded the car and sat on the driver seat. He started the engine after made sure Niall was sitting on the back seat, and then drove off to the highway leaving Aiden there gobsmacked.

*****************************************

"Is everything okay, Harry?", Niall asked from the back seat.

"I don't trust that Hayden", Harry answered without looking away from the street.

"Me too", Niall agreed, leaned back and crossed his arms. "And I think his name is Aiden".

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever".

"He just wanted to be nice and offered a ride home", Louis said weakly.

"I don't like the way he looked at you", Harry admitted almost in a whisper but Louis could hear it.

"What's wrong with that?".

"What's wrong with that?", Harry scoffed. "He's obviously flirting on you!".

"I know, but what's wrong with that?".

"Louis, you don't know. He's-...".

"He's what?", Louis cut him off. "He likes me, nothing wrong with that. Am I that bad so you think that I can't be loved?".

"Loved?", Harry chuckled mockingly. "Lou, can't you see that he looks at you like a prey?".

"He's just being nice, and he apologized about what happened that day".

"And now you want him too?!", Harry asked, louder than he intended. "After you failed to get me now you easily move to him? He's into guys too so it will be easier for you get laid and be a real slut".

"Harry!", Niall shouted from the backseat. "Watch your mouth, won't ya?!".

Louis was playing with the loose strands on the sleeves of his hoodie, "That's not of your business, Harry. And if you hate me that much, why don't you just leave me this worthless slut the fuck alone? Just go fuck yourself or just go fuck your lovely girlfriend!".

Harry gritted his teeth and gripped the wheel harder until his knuckles turned white. He said nothing, he turned left before pulled over and stopped in front of Louis' flat building. Louis opened the door before the car completely stopped and run into the building without looking back.

"Great Harry, great". Niall said with a frown on his face. "I think you're different. But you're worse!".

"Where are you going?", Harry asked when Niall pushed the door open.

"I won't let my best friend alone", Niall answered. "And you, fuck you Harry! If something bad happened to Louis, I'll kill you with my bare hands".

Niall got out from the car and slammed the door shut, he adjusted his bag on his back and ran after Louis into the building. Harry punched the steering wheel in frustration, cursed himself under his breath. He drove his car to the parking area, he couldn't think but he knew that he had to do something. He ran into the building after made sure to lock his car.

*****************************************

Louis saw Liam was sitting on the couch watching telly when he entered the flat, he wiped the tears quickly. He was crying when he ran from Harry's car, but he didn't want Liam to see he cried.

"Hi Lou, you home early", Liam greeted. "I'm about to cook, do you want something for dinner?".

Louis looked away, he was avoiding eye contact. "No, thanks".

"Lou...".

"I'm tired, I'll take a nap". 

Louis ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he needed to be alone. He put his bag on the desk and threw himself oh his bed, he was laying on his back staring at the pale white ceiling. His mind was back to the school bathroom a few hours ago when his past haunted him, and he still could hear Harry's words.

Harry was right, Louis thought. I was a slut, I was just a whore who let people fuck me for money. But why did it hurt when I heard it from him?

Tears was running down Louis' cheeks, he hated to cry but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how long he stayed like that and he was too tired to notice a soft knock on the door because a few minutes later he was falling asleep.

*****************************************

Liam was standing in front of Louis' bedroom, he knew something happened because he saw Louis was crying. He was about to knock when he heard the bell went off, he glanced at the door one more time before heading to the front door. Liam opened the door and saw Niall with worry expression and Harry was standing awkwardly behind him. 

"Hi guys", Liam greeted with a smile.

"Uhm, hi Liam", Niall greeted back. "I'm here to see Louis".

"He's in his room", Liam said. "Come in".

Liam opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Niall and Harry in. He closed the door but then he saw that Niall and Harry was still standing awkwardly.

"You can see Louis in his room, maybe he's sleeping now. I'll make some tea, I'll be in the kitchen", Liam said.

Both Niall and Harry nodded and thanked him, they walked towards Louis' bedroom. Harry couldn't help to smile when he saw a 'BOOBEAR' sign hung in Louis' door. Niall inhaled a deep breath before knocked the door, but they got no answer. Niall knocked again a little bit louder, but still no answer. They looked each other and silently decided to just opened the door. Niall turned the handle and swung the door open.

Slowly, they entered the room. It was just a small room with a square window, a small bed pushed to the wall with a nightstand and a small drawer. And their attention was now on a small figure who was sleeping on the bed. Louis curled into a ball, maybe he was cold because the weather was freezing, and he was still wearing the same clothes he wore to school today. Niall sighed in relief to saw Louis was sleeping, although he looked restless. He patted Harry's shoulder and left the room without said a word, leaving Harry alone with sleeping Louis.

Harry sat on the bedside, looking down at the sleeping boy in front of him. Louis looked so small and adorable when he was sleeping, Harry noticed soft crinckles on his forehead, even Louis couldn't completely rest in his sleep. Louis long eyelashes was wet and his cheeks was stained in tears, he was crying himself to sleep. It broke Harry's heart, there was a guilty feeling inside his heart because he was the reason why Louis cried.

Louis mumbled something in his sleep but Harry couldn't heard it clear enough, and he noticed that Louis was shivering. Harry spotted the duvet at the foot of the bed, he pulled the duvet up and drapped it on Louis to covered his shivering body. He wiped Louis' tears stained cheeks gently with his thumb and swept aside the hair that fell to his eyes. Louis stirred a little and laid in better position, he looked so peaceful now. Harry sighed, he regretted what he had said to Louis. He was a little bit jealous to see Louis with Aiden, he didn't know why, he was confused himself. A jealous Harry was bad enough and his anger issue wasn't help at all.

Harry looked down at Louis in hesitation, he leaned down slowly and kissed Louis' forehead. "I'm sorry, Lou".

*****************************************

Harry joined Niall and Liam a while later in the kitchen. He sat on a stool next to Niall in the kitchen table, there was a cup of tea in front of him. He sipped the tea and when he put his cup down he noticed that both Niall and Liam were looking at him.

"What?", Harry asked, shifted on his seat awkwardly.

"Niall said that Louis got a panic attack at school", Liam answered. "And you were there when it happened?".

Harry cleared his throat. "Uhm, yeah. We were in the bathroom".

"Something happened?".

"I-I-I was.....asking him about-...makeup?", Harry wasn't sure about his own words. "He was wearing makeup, I guess".

Liam sighed, "Yeah, he does it sometimes to hide bruises. He thinks he could fool me".

Harry and Niall took glances secretly, they knew where Louis got the bruises from. Harry's heart clenched in his chest, he felt guilty because he did nothing to stop Zayn and his friends.

"Niall, how could you tell that he got a panic attack?", Harry asked.

Niall looked down, there was a sadness on his blue eyes. He sighed then looked up after a minute of silence.

"I had a friend back in Ireland", Niall started the story. "We went to the same school and had some class together. He was so quite and he had no friend, he was an outcast and bullied by some school jocks. He was beaten up almost every day, I never saw him without bruises or scars on his face".

Harry felt similarities between Niall's friend and Louis. He didn't know if Niall told a real story or it was just a sarcasm for him.

"I tried to befriend him, he was a nice lad though. And slowly he started to be more open to me. He told his story, about being orphan since 5 and moved from one foster house to the others, untill he finally adopted by a foster family", Niall continued. "But what he didn't know was his foster parents were abusive. He was abused everyday at home and bullied at school. Sometimes when he thought something bad about to happen, he was triggered and got panic attack. I was there with him long enough to know if someone has a panic attack".

"And then, what happened for him?", Liam asked curiously. But Harry knew that it didn't end well because Niall kept using past tenses.

"He took his own life last year. I wish I knew sooner, I wish I could help him". Niall wiped a single tear that escape down his cheeks. "I don't know what exactly happened to Louis, but I don't want to repeat the history. I won't let that happen to Louis".

The room went silent, the three were lost in their own thoughts. Liam thought about Niall's story, it ridiculously similar to Louis. Niall was right, he wouldn't let bad things happened to his little brother. He was glad that after 2 years, Louis had friends who really cared about him. Liam was glad that Niall and Harry were there for Louis.

"Louis has been through a lot in his life", Liam said. "I found it similar to your friend, Niall".

Niall and Harry looked at Liam, but they didn't say anything. They was waiting for Liam to continue, because Louis' story was still a mystery. Louis had no friend and he barely talk to anyone, let alone talking about his past that seemed not really nice.

Liam sighed, "We were neighbours back in Doncaster, I know him since he was 7 along with his sister Charlotte, she was only 5. They moved to Becker family after their parents died in a car accident a few weeks before".

Harry and Niall gasped in shock, they couldn't believe that Louis had lost his parents in such a young age. And they never knew that Louis had a sister.

"Louis is an orphan?", Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah, he lived with Austin Becker and his wife as his and his sister's foster parents. And Austin Becker isn't the nicest person on earth, he's tempramental and has a terrible anger issue, he's an alcoholic. And the worst part is he's abusive towards Louis, he doesn't treat Louis like his own son, Louis was beaten everyday even just for a small mistake. He barely eat, he was so skinny, his body was too small for his age. Even until now, he's small for his age".

"That's not right, they're foster parents, they should taking care of their kids", Niall complained.

"Did someone try to help? I mean, you were his neighbour", Harry asked.

"Me and my dad tried, we talked to Austin but he ignored us. So all we could do was helping Louis everytime he was beaten, he showed up outside our house, bruised and bleed. And his foster parents treated him worse when they knew that Louis is gay, they are homophobic assholes. They hate Louis because he's being himself. Louis was living in a hell in that house".

"He didn't try to run away?", Niall asked.

"He still thinking about his sister, although they treated Charlotte better. They kinda like her because she's straight and smart".

"How did he end with you here?", Harry asked.

"I found Louis outside our door one evening two years ago, unconscious. He was beaten so bad, and he said that he hadn't ate anything for 2 days, they locked him up in the basement. They forgot to lock the door that evening and Louis had a chance to run".

"And you take him to run away with you?".

"Yeah, I'm old enough and my dad gives his full support. We decided to start our new life here, and I can take better care of him as a brother". Liam sighed heavily, like there was an invisible weight on his shoulder. "And then I found out that Louis was also bullied at his old school. I went to his old school to sign some papers with my dad, after reported Austin Becker for abusive behavior. Louis and I moved here so Louis also had to move his school. And that day I knew that he was bullied at school, they said bad things about Louis and I knew that they used to do bad things to him. But I'm glad that finally he wasn't there anymore, he moved to your school and I hope he's treated better. Although I know, some people hate him because he's-... different".

Harry looked down, ashamed. He felt like being slapped, he felt so guilty. Yes, he used to hate Louis because Louis was different, Louis was openly gay, didn't wear fancy clothes like most of the students and Louis was too quite, barely talking. And now he knew the reason why, the reason Louis was being different.

"That's explain the panic attack, he was triggered by something that reminds him about his dad, or his foster dad", Niall said. "He was so scared and mumbling about to stop what his dad going to do".

"Yeah, he went to see a psychiatrist and she said that he suffered PTSD, that caused the panic attacks and the nightmares. He was prescribed with antidepressants but it stopped a few months ago".

"Why?", Harry asked.

"We can't afford it anymore", Liam answered with sadness and shame in his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped when they heard a loud scream from Louis' bedroom. Harry was trying to process it in his mind when he realized that Liam was gone, Liam was running fast to see Louis. Harry and Niall looked at each other before followed Liam to Louis' bedroom.

Harry stopped in the doorway, his heart clenched tighter inside his chest. He saw Louis was toss and turn in his sleep, Louis was crying and scream in agony. It broke Harry's heart to see Louis was having nightmare, he'd been through a lot. Harry saw Liam was trying to wake him up and calmed him, but it seemed useless because Louis was still screaming and kicking the duvet away.

Nial nudged Harry on the elbow and whispered, "Harry, do your magic".

Harry looked at the Irish lad in confusion, "I'm not Harry Potter you idiot".

Niall rolled his eyes, "Just do it!".

"Do what?".

"Hug him! Just like you always do when he had panic attack".

Harry remembered he hugged Louis a few time when he had his panic attack, and that wasn't bad because he could calm him down pretty quick. He felt Niall pushed him, he stumbled a little but now he was standing next to the bed.

"Uhm, Liam. Let me?", Harry asked hesitantly.

Liam was still holding Louis' shoulders, he looked up at Harry in uncertain expression on his face. "Are you sure?".

Harry nodded, Liam let go of Louis' shoulders and stood up slowly. Harry took place Liam's place, he sat on the bedside, he looked down at the still screaming Louis. Harry's heart ached, he grabbed Louis' shoulders gently although Louis tried to slap his hands away.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE, NO PLEASE!", Louis screamed. His eyes was shot open but Harry knew that he wasn't awake yet.

"Lou, it's me Harry. You're okay now, it's just a nightmare. You're okay, I'm here". Harry pulled Louis up to his chest and hugged him tight. "Ssshhhh, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you, you're safe, you okay".

Louis was sobbing in Harry's hug, crying his heart out. Tears started to fall on Harry's cheeks when he kept saying soothing words to Louis, rubbing his back in soothing movements just like before. It was only take a few minutes for Louis to calmed down, and it amazed Liam. Usually Liam would take a longer time to calm Louis when he woke up after having a nightmare. Now Louis wasn't screaming anymore, just small sobs.

Liam patted Harry's back before headed out back to the kitchen followed by Niall who had a small smile on his face. Niall knew that there was something between Harry and Louis, he just couldn't point it out yet. Both Harry and Louis were still had their secrets that they couldn't tell to each other, for now. And Niall felt it was his mission to find out.

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, "I'm sorry, Lou".

A few moments later, Louis was calm enough. He slowly pulled off and sat back on his bed, he looked up and was expecting to see Liam concerned face as usual, but instead he saw a pair of green eyes that was looking down at him. Louis gasped in shock, Harry was the last person he expected to see, especially in a moment like this when he had a terrible nightmare.

Louis moved backward quickly, made as big space as he could from Harry. He wiped the tears furiously, his lips were still trembling and his hands were shaking. The nightmare was still flashed in his mind, everything seemed so real. And now one of the person in his nightmare was sitting there in front of him for real.

"What do you want?", Louis asked through his trembling lips. Harry hated him, he remembered Harry was so angry and called him slut just a few hours ago. So, why did Harry is here?

Harry reached Louis' arm but Louis flinched away. "Lou, I-....".

"P-please...", Louis pleaded. "Not here".

"I don't want to hurt you, Lou. I swear".

"You can call me everything, you can do everything to me. But please, not here", Louis seemed don't listen to Harry, he looked so scared and upset. "Please Harry, I don't want Liam to hear anything. You can call me everything you want but please don't let Liam knows".

Harry's heart broke in pieces, so Louis was hiding all the bullying he got at school from Liam. He faced everything himself, he didn't let Liam know because he knew that Liam would be upset. Harry leaned over and wiped the tears that silently fell on Louis' cheeks. Louis tensed, but for his surprise Louis didn't flinched away.

"I'm here for reason Lou", Harry said. "I owe you an apology".

Louis looked up through his wet eyelashes, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "W-what?".

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've said , sorry for everything I've done. I was being so mean to you and I know that I've hurt you, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry for that". A single tear fell to Harry's cheek, he hated to cry but the guilty feeling was too much and he couldn't handle it anymore.

Louis looked at Harry in confusion, this was the first time he saw Harry cried. All this time he knew Harry as a though lad, he couldn't believe Harry could cry just to apologize. "But why?".

Harry sighed, "I don't know, I was just.... confused?".

Louis looked down, still couldn't believe that Harry was just apologize. "Why are you confused?".

"I wish I knew", Harry answered. "I just-... I don't know. I don't like it when I know you're with someone else".

"Jealous?".

"Maybe". Harry put his two fingers under Louis' chin to made him look up at him.

"That's why you acted weird when I was with Aiden?".

"Yeah", Harry answered in a whisper. "Look at you Lou, you are so beautiful. I'm not surprised if everyone wants to he with you, and it's bothering me".

Louis blushed, he felt the tingling sensation on the skin on his chin where Harry touched it. Harry's face was just a few inches away from his face, they could feel each other's breath. Harry tilted his head and leaned closer, their lips was just a centimeter away and Louis could feel Harry's warm breath against his. Louis gripped the bedsheet nervously, was knowing what will gonna happen, his heart beat faster in his chest. He looked at the green eyes and down to the pink full lips, he felt Harry leaned closer and he closed his eyes.

"Oops, uhm... Sorry!". They heard an Irish accent popped up from nowhere.

Louis opened his eyes, Harry pulled away and sat awkwardly on the bedside. Harry's face was red, he realized he almost kissed Louis. And Niall was standing awkwardly on the doorway, looking down at both Louis and Harry in amusement.

"You can knock, yeah?", Harry looked a bit disappointed.

Niall grinned, "Sorry, but Liam asked me tell you guys that dinner is almost ready".

Harry rolled his eyes, "We can't stay for dinner Niall".

"Why not?", it was Louis asking.

"Yeah, why not?", Niall added. "Liam's cooking amazing food, you have to taste it".

"But we have bothering enough here, no need to bothering their dinner too".

"But Liam is asking me himself and you know that I can't resist food, especially delicious one".

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Every food is delicious for you".

"Harry?".

Harry turned his head when he heard Louis' small voice called him. "Yeah, Lou?".

"You can stay for dinner?". Louis asked with hoarse voice, but then he realized something. He remembered how Harry and his friends mocked him for being poor, not able to afford nice clothes and couldn't afford a good lunch for himself. He looked away, turned his head to the door, Niall disappeared as fast as he appeared, Niall was gone.

Harry noticed Louis was worried about something. "Lou, I'll stay".

"You don't have to, if you don't want to".

Harry saw insecurities in Louis' eyes, he shifted to sat in more comfortable position. "Why don't I want to? Niall said that Liam's cooking is amazing".

Louis looked down, "We can't afford fancy food, I don't think you will like our food".

Harry smiled and put his hand on Louis' knee, "Let's go, before Niall eat all the food".

Harry stood up and held his hand out, Louis looked at Harry in doubt. Harry nodded a little and smiled, Louis reached Harry's hand to help him to stood up.

"I need to go the loo, you can go join them. I'll be there in 10". Louis said, he was still standing awkwardly, there was still a little bit uncomfortable feeling when Harry was around.

"Okay, don't be long because I'm starving". Harry smiled, and for his own surprise he kissed Louis' cheek and walked away to the kitchen where Niall and Liam were waiting for them.

Louis touched his cheek, on the spot where Harry kissed it. His face felt hot and he was sure his cheeks were turning red now. His lips tugged and formed a small smile, it felt so unreal. He shook all the thoughts before headed to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder than I thought to write this chapter
> 
> And I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I hope I can update next chapter sooner
> 
> I'm doing my best
> 
> Love,xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves, I'm back with the update  
> Sorry because I need a longer time to finished this chapter  
> Louis' livestream distracted me a lot, hahahaha
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and please don't be mad at me  
> You can yell at me at the comments but please don't mad at me because I really love you
> 
> Please leave kudos and please please please leave comments  
> I love to read and reply your comments
> 
> Love,xx

Harry parked his car on his usual spot in the parking area, he looked around and saw that school was already busy with students with their morning routines. He grabbed his phone from the dashboard and opened it, there was a smile on his face when he saw a message from a certain blue eyed boy.

BooBear : Good morning to you too Harry

It was 6 minutes ago, Louis might be on his way to the school. Harry was about to reply the message when he heard someone knocked on his window, he startled and saw a girl with brunette long hair was standing beside his car. Harry sighed, he didn't have to open his window to know who it was. He shoved his phone to his pocket, he could text Louis back later, now he had to deal with an angry girl right now. Harry was grabbing his bag from the backseat when the girl knocked the window again impatiently. Harry sighed, he opened the door and found that Kendall was standing there with angry look on her face. He leaned casually on his car, tried to ignore her furious stare.

"What?", Harry asked innocently.

"You asshole! You just threw me yesterday for no reason and not bothering to apologise, not even a text or call!", Kendall yelled.

"I told you I have something important to do".

"But I'm your girlfriend and you didn't tell me anything? I have every right to know what important things were you doing yesterday so you had to fucking leave me!".

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You're not my girlfriend, we're just dating two times and it doesn't make you my girlfriend".

Kendall brought her hand to her mouth in shock, "What?! But you said..."

"I like you, yeah. You're beautiful Kendall, but it doesn't work for me. We can't be together, okay?".

Tears were pooled in Kendall's eyes, she didn't believe the relationship ended before even started. "Why Harry, why? Is there someone else?".

"I don't know, really. It's complicated".

"You can't do this to me Harry. We'll make the most romantic couple in the school, we'll be the couple goals. And-... And I can't see you with another girl, you're just for me Harry".

"I'm sorry, it doesn't work and it's better for us to end this now".

Kendall sobbed, she was crying. She stepped up and hit Harry's chest weakly over and over again, "Why? Why do you do this to me Harry?".

Harry grabbed her shoulder, "We're still friends, okay? And I know there's someone outside that loves as the way you are".

"B-but... But I want you, I love you Harry". Then she hugged Harry and cried on his chest.

Harry startled a bit, but he hugged her back to comfort her. "You'll be fine, Kendall".

**********************************************

Louis entered the school ground with a little smile plastered on his face. Last night events were still fresh on his mind, Harry had apologized last night and even they had dinner together in his flat. And the moment when he thought Harry almost kissed him still made him blushed, he knew that maybe it was just his thought playing trick on him, but they were so close last night. And he was glad because he and Harry was in good term again, he hoped the bullying would stop or at least it lessened.  
Louis felt his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out hoped that it was Harry replied his message, but instead it was Ben. Louis sighed, why did Ben have to text him this early? He opened the message and Ben told him that he had early appointment today, he had to be at his workplace at 5. It meant that he had to go right after the school ended. He scrolled down his phone, hoped that Harry sent him a text but he got nothing. He walked through the parking area and noticed Harry's Range Rover was there and then he saw Harry was there too, leaned on his car door and he was hugging his girlfriend, Kendall.

Louis looked away, pretended that he didn't see it. He pulled his hoodie down to cover his face and walked faster to the school building. There was a slight hurt in his heart, of course he had no right to be jealous, there was nothing between Harry and him, and Harry was hugging his girlfriend, there was nothing wrong with that. But still, he still felt that Harry was going to kiss him last night, although it seemed impossible because Harry was straight and there was no way someone as perfect as Harry would kiss someone like him. Harry had a beautiful perfect girlfriend, and it was enough for Louis to realized that there will nothing happen between him and Harry, not now, not ever.

Louis' smile disappeared from his face, he opened his locker with heavy sighed. He grabbed the books for his first periods and shoved them to his bag. He slung his bag on his shoulder and closed his locker, he turned around and stopped dead when he saw Zayn Malik and Nick Grimshaw were standing just a few feet away, looking at him in disgust look on their face.

How long have they been standing there? Louis asked himself inside his mind.

"Well, look who has the gut to attend the school today", Zayn said with a smirk.

"Don't you have other clothes to wear, fag?", Nick scoffed. "Do you wear your Dad's old jumper?".

They both laughed, Louis only looked down and just let them said what they wanted. Louis was wearing a too big worn out blue hoodie, it was Liam's old hoodie, and a baggy blue jeans with a hole on one knee, a pair of battered black old Converse wrapped his feet.

Louis stepped back when he saw Zayn stepped up, but his back hit the locker behind him. His hoodie was pulled back, revealed his messy hair and his pale face. He looked up in fear to saw that Zayn was now standing in front of him, he knew what would happen next, and he was ready for that.  
Zayn grabbed Louis' shoulders and pushed him hard against the locker. Louis yelped in pain, he felt a shooting pain from his bruised ribcage. Zayn smirked and pushed Louis again to the locker, harder. Louis winced from the pain, he felt tears were already pooled in his eyes.

"Pathetic", Zayn said viciously. "I don't know what they see on you, even my stepbrother is too dumb to not see how freak you are!".

Louis bit his bottom lip, he saw anger in Zayn's eyes. He gathered his courage before he finally asked, "W-what did I do to you?".

Zayn raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect Louis to ask, because all this time Louis never fought back. "What?".

"D-did I do s-s-somet-thing wrong to y-y-you?", Louis stuttered.

Zayn snorted, "Everything is wrong about you".

Louis looked down, he bit his lip harder to prevent the sobs out from his mouth. He tasted a familiar salty-metalic blood taste in his tongue, he bit harder than he intended. He felt Zayn tightened the grip on his shoulders and he was pushed harder, his back hit the locker once again, Louis wince a little, didn't give them the satisfaction of hurting him.

Zayn leaned closer to Louis' ear, "I'll take back what's mine".

Zayn voice was beyond whisper, made sure only Louis could hear. He tightened his grip on Louis' shoulders and pushed him down the floor roughly. Louis landed on his side with a loud thud, made him groaned from the shooting pain on his ribs. And than he felt a hard kick on his stomach and his thigh, he looked up and found it was Nick.

"Your clothes are already ugly and dirty, so it's not a big deal if you stay there a bit longer, fag!". Nick said with a satisfaction laugh.

"What happened here?", Harry was on his way from the entrance, Kendall clung on his arm and tried to match Harry's pace. He gasped when he saw Louis was on the floor looked in pain, Louis was double over and clutching his middle body. Harry looked up with anger towards Zayn and Nick, "The fuck are you doing?!".

Zayn snickered, "Just remind him his place".

Louis looked up to see Harry with hurt in his eyes, he saw Kendall was still holding Harry's hand. Harry had a perfect life with a beautiful girlfriend, so last night didn't mean anything to him, Louis thought. Louis felt his heart clenched tighter, Harry would never see someone like him, last night meant nothing and Harry was just being nice to him, no pun intended.

"Hey Harry, your family hold a charity event every month, right?", Nick asked, he was eyeing Louis mockingly. "Maybe you can add Louis to your charity case this month".

Zayn followed Nick laughed and Kendall joined too, but Harry frowned at that. Harry didn't get it funny at all, he looked down at Louis and noticed Louis was struggling to sat up.

"You can tell your parents about charity sale, freak. Maybe you can buy something nice to wear", Kendall said with a disgust look on her face.

"Harry, maybe you can give him your old clothes", Zayn added with a smirk. "In case his parents can't buy anything even in a charity sale".

Louis was already on a sit position and leaned his back on the locker for support, he pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them, his coping mechanism and tried to ignore the killing pain on his ribs. He heard they laughed at his poor life, he was aware of that, the difference between their social status. And for sure they didn't know about his parents, and Louis made a mental note to keep it as his secret. He was sure that if they knew about him being orphan and disowned by his foster parents, it would make his life worse because they would have more reason to torment him. He looked up to see Harry was looking down at him with frown on his face, Harry didn't look so amuse, instead he looked down at Louis with concern look on his face. Louis felt nauseous in his stomach, he closed his eyes and dropped his forehead on his knees. Harry was nice because he just pitied him, Harry had seen him in his lowest state when he had panic attack and terrible nightmare, he meant nothing to Harry and it was just about time Harry would find out who he was and hate him even more.

Zayn snorted when he didn't get any response from Harry, he looked over his shoulder and saw that his best friend was standing there looking down at Louis with concern. "Harry, do you think that he even deserves your old clothes?".

"Shut the fuck up, Zayn!", Harry snapped, he couldn't held it anymore. After what Liam had told him the night before, he couldn't see anyone making fun of Louis. "Just leave him alone!".

Everyone looked at Harry in confusion, it was so rare to see Harry stood up for someone, especially someone like Louis. Harry became soft a few months back but a couple weeks ago the old Harry was back, the arrogant, careless and selfish Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?", Kendall asked. "Just let him be. He's right, this weirdo needs a charity. Look at his clothes".

Harry pulled his hand from Kendall's grip, "His clothes is none of your business".

Harry stepped up towards the scared boy, ignored Kendall's pout and annoyed face. He shoved Zayn's shoulder and stood in front of Louis.

"Harry, he's not worth it. Let's go!", Zayn said on annoyance. But Harry ignored him and crouched down in front of Louis.

Louis felt a presence of a tall figure in front of him, his heart beat faster, he was scared. He didn't expect he would be beaten this early in the morning, but he had no choice. He didn't know who was standing in front of him, he closed his eyes and inhale a deep breath, ready for kicks or punch from his bullies. He felt the tall figure crouched down and a hand touched his shoulder. Louis tensed, he looked up through his eyelashes and saw a pair of green eyes looked at him in concern.

"You okay, Lou?", Harry asked gently.

"No need to pity me", Louis' voice cracked, he was in the edge of crying. He dropped his head again, placed his head on top of his knees. "Please leave me alone".

"You hear that Harry?", Zayn scoffed. "He's not worth to be pitied. Let's go!".

Harry sighed, he stood up and faced Zayn. "You're my best friend, Zayn. Please don't make do something that I'll regret".

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand you Haz, I really don't know what you see in him".

Harry shook his head, he was looking straight at a pair of brown eyes in front of him. "No, you don't".

Zayn smirked, "I know you since forever Haz, and I know you fall easily and get bored easily. So good luck with this one".

Zayn placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it before turned on his heel and motioned Nick to follow him. Kendall held Harry's hand and pulled him to walk with her, but Harry stay still and pulled his hand away from Kendall's.

Kendall looked up at Harry in confusion, "Let's go, Harry. You don't think you'll stay with him, right?".

Harry didn't say anything, he took a glance at Louis who still sat there and then looked back at Kendall coldly. He thought Kendall's words were disrespectful, so there was no way he would respect that girl anymore, they also weren't a couple. Harry ignored Kendall's silent plea and kneeled in front of Louis. Kendall rolled his eyes and stomped his feet in disappointment before left them to her class feeling upset.

"You okay Lou? Need to see the nurse?", Harry asked softly.

Louis looked up, "I'm fine".

"Are you sure?".

Louis nodded, he was about to say something when the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and supported himself to back on his feet, he wince from the pain from his ribcage and he knew that he would have new bruises today. Harry held Louis' arm to help him and Louis didn't complain because he really needed a hand to stood up.

"Thanks", Louis said.

Harry smiled, showing his sweet dimples. "Let's go to class".

"I have biology, so see ya later Harry".

"I'll walk you to your class".

"No, you don't have to. I'm alright".

"I want to, it's okay. And I have to make sure you're safe".

"I'll be fine Harry".

Harry sighed, Louis might be feel a bit awkward after what happened last night. And Harry had to make him sure that everything was okay between them. Harry had to show to Louis that he did care, that he didn't alone. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him gently to follow him to the class, they had to hurry because they had already late.

**************************************************

Day went fast for Louis, nothing much happened today after the event with his bullies this morning. Just a few students shoved his shoulder in the hallway and some name calling, something that he could ignore easily, he saw Zayn and his group of popular friends at lunch hour but he tried his best to avoid them. For his surprise, Harry and Niall joined him to eat their lunch in the school back yard, on a bench under a big tree not far from the football field.

Louis was pulled back to reality when the bell rang, he gathered his books and shoved them into his bag. He didn't leave immediately, he pulled out his phone and checked the messages, he was answering some text while waiting until the corridors were almost empty. He got messages from Liam that said he will be home late, also some messages from Harry, Louis smiled because Harry asked him to hangout after school so he just replied it with a simple okay.

Louis was about to get up when his phone vibrated and a notification popped, it was a message from his sister, Charlotte.

Lottie : Hi Boo, I miss you :(  
Lou : I miss u too sunshine  
Lottie : Can't wait to see you  
Lou : Me too. Is everything okay?  
Lottie : Yeah, uncle Geoff helps a lot  
Lou : That's great, say hi from me to him and a massive thank you  
Lottie : Sure Boo! He said he miss you and Liam

Louis smiled, Geoff Payne was Liam's dad. Liam and his dad helped him a lot back when he was still with his foster parents. They were neighbours, and now Geoff was helping him to taking care of his sister. After they reported the Becker, his foster family, fo abusive behavior, Geoff was taking care of Lottie. Although Lottie still had to live with Becker family, but at least their foster parents treated her better than they treated him.  
Louis texted several messages and promised to call her tonight. He shoved his phone into his pocket and left the classroom, he walked in almost deserted corridors to his locker. Louis closed his locker after put his books, he looked around to find Harry because Harry texted me that he would waiting for him on his locker, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Louis sighed and made his way to the front door, down the stairs to the school front yard. He walked with his head down to the bus stop across the street, but when he passed the park area he heard some yelling, he recognized the voice so he stopped in his track and looked around. And there he saw Harry was arguing with Zayn beside Zayn's car, they looked like yelling at each other about something but Louis couldn't hear it clearly because of his distance between them and the sounds from the passing cars. Harry seemed acknowledge Louis was watching them, he put one hand on his hip and one hand pulled his curls back in frustration.

"Let's go from here".

Louis was taken aback by a sudden presence, he turned his head to see Niall was standing next to him with a bag of Oreo in his hand. He put his hand on his chest, his heart was still beating faster.

"You're scaring me". Louis stated.

Niall laughed, "Sorry mate, you look like a lost kid".

Louis smacked Niall's shoulder playfully, "I'm not lost and I'm not a kid".

"So need a ride home?".

Louis took a glance at Harry who still argued with Zayn, Harry asked him to hangout but maybe that wouldn't happened today, maybe Harry forgot and had someone more important to do. He sighed and dropped his head down.

"Just ignore them Lou, they're arguing a lot lately". Niall said while eating his Oreo.

"Really?".

"Yeah, so just let them".

"Uhm okay".

"So, I'll drive you home now. C'mon!".

"You have your own car today?".

Niall startled fir a while and slapped his own forehead, "God, no. I forgot".

Louis giggled, "You ride with your stepbrother, so no from me".

Niall frowned, "Right, bad ide. Sorry Lou".

"It's okay, I can take the bus".

"But the school bus left 5 minutes ago".

"Oh shit!".

Niall chuckled, "Oh no, little Lou can swears now".

"Uh shut up!".

They both was laughing and walked out to the bus stop, ignoring the two who was still arguing in the parking lot. Niall insisted to go with Louis, he just couldn't left his best friend alone.

**********************************************

Louis walked alone from the bus stop to his flat building after convinced Niall that he was okay to walk alone to his flat, so Niall continued his way home by the bus. The walk was short, only five minutes or so. Louis checked his phone for any message from a certain curly boy but still nothing. He sighed when he walked to his flat building, maybe Harry really forgot about his own plan or maybe he had something more important to do.

"Hey Lou!".

Louis stopped in his strack only a few feet from the front door when he heard someone called him. He turned his head to the source of the voice, and he squinted his eyes to make his vision clearer, he really had a bad sight and needed his glasses. There in the parking lot Louis saw a tall figure was standing in front of a black Range Rover. It was Harry, Louis thought. Louis turned on his heel and approached the tall boy to made sure it was Harry, and he was right, Harry was standing in front of his car with his hands were shoved in his jeans pocket.

"Hi Harry", Louis greeted. "What are you doing here? I think you were still with your friend".

Harry smiled, "Waiting for you, obviously".

"But, why?".

"Why?", Harry snorted. "Do you think that I forget our plan, Lou?".

"Uhm, you don't text me. So I think you were busy, so maybe we can do it tomorrow".

Harry smiled, "I can't wait to hangout with you, let's go watch some movies".

"Uhm, my place?", Louis asked hesitantly, pointed his thumb to his flat building. "We're here already".

"What about mine?".

"Huh? I-I-I don't know, I-...".

"Why?", Harry asked. "You don't want to come to my home again?".

"No. That's not what I mean".

"So?", Harry crossed his arms on his chest.

"Every time I come to your house, it didn't end well".

Harry sighed, he clearly remembered the event that night when the last time Louis was in his room. The night when he accidentally found a condom in Louis' wallet and was being upset about it, he remembered he said something that hurt Louis, something that he wished he could take them back.

"I'm sorry, Lou", Harry apologized with sad eyes, he couldn't believe he said something so mean towards Louis. "I was just upset and couldn't think straight. I really regret every word I've said".

Louis looked down, "Not your fault, Harry".

"But still, I'm sorry". Harry frowned, he felt guilty for brought this up again. He knew that he had hurt Louis that day and days after that. "Lou, I want some ice cream. Do you know a nice ice cream shop?"

Louis looked up with excitement in his eyes, Harry smiled because he knew that his plan worked. He knew no one could resist ice cream, especially Louis.

"Uhm, there's an ice cream shop just a block from here, one of my favorite". Louis answered.

"That's must be great, c'mon!".

Louis nodded with a smile on his face, he was glad that finally the nice Harry was back, because he hated the bully Harry. He didn't know how long it would last, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment with his crush.

"What flavor do you want Lou?", Harry asked. He was standing in front of the counter in the small ice cream shop, looking down at the boxes of ice cream under the glass counter.

Louis was standing nervously behind Harry, "Mint, please".

Harry smiled and called the girl behind the counter, "Hey, can you give me a mint and a vanilla, please?".

The girl smiled, "Sure, and Louis, you want it double with extra Choco Chips topping as usual?".

Louis blushed, he was embarrassed, maybe now Harry was thinking that he was a fat who eat a double choco mint ice cream. "Just one, with a bit of choco chips".

"You know his usual order, you know him?" Harry asked when the girl took the ice cream cones.

"He's our regular costumer, and that's his favorite".

"Oh, thank you". Harry smiled but then he noticed Louis moved to the cashier table.

"How much?", Louis asked the girl.

"3,75 quids for a vanilla and a mint with choco chips", the girl answered with a smile.

"What are you doing?", Harry asked when Louis pulled out his wallet.

Louis looked at Harry with a confusion look, "Paying the ice cream?".

"I won't let you", Harry shoved Louis and now he was standing in front of the cashier counter.

"It's just ice cream, Harry. Let me".

Harry looked at him in a fake serious expression, he put a 10 pounds on the counter dramatically. "Over my dead body".

The girl laughed behind the counter, "I really don't care who pay these, but you got yourself a cute boyfriend, Louis".

"What?!", Louis startled. "No! He's not.."

"So you think I'm cute?", Harry cut him off, looking at the girl playfully. He put his hand around Louis' shoulders, "Look, she said I'm cute".

"Here your ice cream, lovebirds", the girl held out their ice cream.

Harry let go of Louis and accepted their ice cream, he gave the mint flavored ice cream to Louis. Louis accepted his mint one, still looking at Harry in confusion. Why did Harry don't deny when the girl said he's his boyfriend? Louis thought.

"Keep the change", Harry said to the girl and winked to her when he saw the girl took the money on the table.

The girl just smiled shyly, "Thank you".

Harry walked slowly next to Louis back to Louis' flat, he looked at Louis who was eating his mint ice cream with such a joy. Harry blinked his eyes to shook his thoughts away, he licked his vanilla ice cream and then he had something in his mind, he smirked.

"Uhm, Lou. This ice cream tastes weird", Harry said, looking at his ice cream with a frown.

"What?", Louis asked in confusion. "They have the best ice cream in town".

"This, try it yourself", Harry held out his ice cream in front of Louis' face.

Louis licked the ice cream without even thinking and tasted it. "It tastes good, as usual. Don't you like vanilla?".

"I wouldn't buy it if I didn't like it". Harry licked his ice cream again. "Yeah, it's taste fine, better than I thought".

"It tastes good Harry".

"Try this again, just for sure".

Louis frowned, but he licked the vanilla ice cream once again when Harry held it out. "Harry, it taste just like same, and it's good".

Harry licked his ice cream again, "Yeah you're right, Lou. This does taste so good".

"Told ya".

"Because now it has your taste".

Louis stopped dead on his track, he was blushing when he realized that Harry was trying to flirt. He was standing there gobsmacked while Harry was just walking casually in front of him eating his ice cream.

**********************************************

A few moments later, they were standing in front of Louis' flat. Louis' cheeks was still hot and blushed red, his lips tight together to held his smile from the compliment Harry gave him. Louis opened the door and they walked in to the empty flat, Liam was still working and would be home about 7 or 8 pm.

"Are you sure you about it Harry?", Louis asked when they sat next to each other on the couch, a random talkshow was playing on the telly.

Harry sipped the tea, Louis' choose of tea was wonderful. "About what?".

"You asked me to hangout with you, but you choose my flat to hangout".

"You do mind if I stay here for a bit hangout?".

"No, that's not what I mean! You're welcome here anytime, but your house is more comfortable Harry".

Harry chuckled, "But I like it here".

Louis shifted on his seat, he pulled his legs up and sat his legs crisscrossed on the couch facing Harry. "Why?".

Harry smiled shyly, showing the cute dimples and his cheeks turned a bit pink. "I don't know. Maybe it's you".

Louis raised and eyebrow, "Me?".

Harry put his mug down on the coffee table, he positioned himself so he was facing Louis. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looked straight at Louis' cerulean eyes. "I don't know, maybe I like you, Louis".

Louis' jaw dropped, his eyes wide open, he opened his mouth to say something but he lost his words. He was just sitting there looking at Harry in disbelief, he had to make sure he heard it right or make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Lou, I know maybe it sounds weird. I even confused myself, I don't know why I have this feeling for you. I never claim myself as a gay, straight or bi or anything, but I do feel it to you. I like you Louis Tomlinson". Harry continued.

Louis still remained silent, he just looked at Harry looking for a truth in Harry's beautiful green eyes. Or maybr he was waiting for Harry to laugh and shout that it was just a prank, it was just a joke. But no, Louis found a sincerence fond in Harry's eyes and Harry was still looking at him with a kind of love that he never seen before.

"I can't promise you anything Lou, but from today, I will make sure that you're safe and no one can hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy, because I like to see your smile, Louis".

A single tear rolled down Louis' cheek without he realized. For the first time in his life someone really care about him and said that that person liked him. Aside from Liam and his dad, no one cared about him being safe or happy. He used to hear mean words towards him, everyone seemed hate him for no reason.

"Thank you", it was all Louis could say, another tears followed to escape. He wanted to say that he liked Harry too, from a long time ago, even since Harry still treated him like shit. But he was scared, scared of himself, what if Harry found out about his deepest secret, about his hidden secret from his past and secret about what he did to survive, about his job every night.

Louis sobbed, he was really scared. He didn't know that Harry's promise wouldn't last long, when Harry found out about his hidden secrets, Harry would hate him more than anything. He knew the old Harry would back, the old Harry that hated him for his every being, the old Harry that could hurt him without second thought and could break his heart easily.

Harry moved closer and wiped the tears away from Louis' cheeks, "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong, love?".

Louis shook his head frantically, he couldn't tell Harry. He didn't want to lose this moment that fast, he knew Harry would know sooner or later, but at least for now his secrets were still safe.  
Harry knew that something happened inside Louis' head, it was hard for him too to admit his feeling for Louis. He leaned closer and pulled Louis into a hug, he pulled Louis closer to his chest. Louis was still sobbing and Harry stroked Louis' feathery hair gently.

"Stop your crying, you're gonna be alright", Harry whispered.

**********************************************

They were cuddling on the couch under a blanket watching Love Actually, Harry was a big spoon while Louis was being comfortable in Harry's warm embrace. They didn't talk, just a comfortable silent feeling each other's warm presence, they even didn't really pay attention to the movie, it was just for a bit backsound for their comfortable moment.

About 8 pm Harry heard someone unlocked the door and it swung open, Liam entered the flat with a box of pizza and a Walmart bag. He smiled knowingly at Harry and placed the pizza and the grocery bag on thr coffe table.

"How's him?", Liam asked as quiet as he could.

Harry smiled, he heard a soft snore and knew that Louis was still fast asleep, "Fine, has been sleeping for a while now". Harry answered almost in a whisper, didn't want to wake the sweet creature who was sleeping in his arm.

"Pizza for dinner?", Liam asked.

"Sure,thanks Liam".

"I'll take a shower", Liam said and then walked to his room.

Harry stroked Louis' feathery hair gently, moved the hair strand away from his face. He frowned when he noticed a yellowish bruise on Louis' cheekbone and one other bruise on his jaw, Louis had been hiding all the bruises on his face with make up all this time. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, inhaled his sweet scent.

Louis stirred and his eyes fluttered open, he felt a nice warm on his back and arms were wrapping his body. He tensed, he was scared, he turned his head in an awkward position to see a pair of familiar green eyes was looking down at him in concern.

"You're okay, Lou?", Harry asked when he felt Louis' body a bit tensed.

Louis laid back, now he realized that he was using Harry's arm as a pillow, he rubbed his eyes to swept the sleepiness away. He sat up slowly and looked down at his socked feet on the carpeted floor, he was trying to process what happened why he could fall asleep cuddling with Harry, and for his surprise he didn't wake up from a nightmare, even he didn't remember he had a dream at all.

"Lou?", Harry asked again still with a concern look on his face.

Louis' cheeks blushed a little when he remembered what Harry had said earlier, it seemed like a dream but he knew that it was real. Harry liked him, from all those gorgeous people who fell for him on his feet, Harry liked him. He felt a pair of strong muscular arms hugged him from behind, and Harry's jaw rested on his shoulder, his curls tickled Louis' cheek.

"I can stay like this forever", Harry said. "You're so soft and cuddly, Lou".

Louis' cheeks blushed a shade redder, a smile plastered on his face. "Are you sure about it, Harry?".

"About what?".

"About it, about me, us?".

Harry smiled, "I like you Louis, that suprises me too. This is the first time for me to like a boy, because you're so special, Lou. And I don't know, it's too early too call it love, but I really really like you".

"So, it's platonic?".

"Yeah, we can call it platonic. But I have to hear it from you that you like me too".

Louis sighed and placed his hand on Harry's hand that still wrapped hin on his tummy. "I like you too Harry".

Harry smiled wider, "I knew it! So what are we now?".

"I don't know".

"Okay, we need no label, I'll wait until you're ready for whatever we are, Lou".

Louis nodded, he was happy for sure, but still there was something in his stomach, a doubt, or something that told him that it wasn't right.  
"Are you gonna tell them? Your friends? Family?".

It was now Harry's turn to sighed heavily, he straightened his back and turned Louis over so they faced each other. He grabbed Louis' hand and squeezed it gently, "It's the hardest part Lou, but I'll tell them. I just need some times. So, can we keep it as our secret for now? Just for a while?".

Louis looked down at their intertwined hands on his lap, of course Harry wanted it to be their secret. Harry wouldn't want to told his parents and his homophobic friends that he dated a boy, and not just a boy, it was him, Louis Tomlinson. It would be a shame for Harry, so why did Harry say he liked him at the first place?

They were taken aback by the vibrating sound from Louis' phone on the coffee table. Louis leaned over to grabbed his phone, and Harry frowned when he saw the caller ID, it was Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cliffhanger!  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Thank you for reading  
> Thank you for your support
> 
> And stay tuned for next update  
> I can wait to meet you again
> 
> Love,xx


	17. Not an update, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an update  
> But it's December 24!

I want to wish the happiest birthday to the one and only, the talented, the kindest, the nicest, the cutest, the luckiest (because he married to Harry Styles) and the most adorable person on earth, Mr LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!

#happybirthdaylouistomlinson  
#happybirthdaylouis  
#happybirthdayboobear  
#lightsforlouis (it's trending,yayyy!)

And I want to wish you all a wonderful Christmas!

Love, xx


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves
> 
> I'm back with new update
> 
> So Happy New Year 2021!!
> 
> And Harry Styles dropped his Treat People With Kindness today!
> 
> What an amazing way to say Happy New Year to your fans Mr Styles
> 
> The mv is amazing and he can dance,wow!
> 
> Nice work Harry!
> 
> So I hope we'll have a great year!
> 
> Because everything will be alright and thanks to all the boys to saved us in 2020.
> 
> And don't forget to leave your kudos and please leave your comments.
> 
> Love, xx

Louis stood up immediately, ignored Harry's curious expression. He ran to his room to answer the call, he couldn't answer it in front of Harry. Harry liked him, but he was sure Harry would change his mind when he knew the truth about his job.

"Hello?".

"Where the fuck are you, Lou?!", Ben shouted from the other side of the line.

"Home, it's only 8, so-...".

"The fuck are you doing?! You forget about your appointment at 5?!".

"Wait wha-... Oh shit!".

"Yeah,shit! Now he's getting angry and wants you here right now".

"Who's he?". Louis asked, hoped it was his favorite client. Wait, how could he thought about other man when Harry was here?

"It's Danny".

"Shit!". Danny was Louis' worst client, he was rude and rough.

"Now bring your lazy ass over here or else!".

Ben hung up before Louis could answer. Louis sat on the bedside and ran his hands on his hair in frustration. How could he forgot about his appointment? And now he had to make a good excuse to leave so Harry wouldn't be so suspicious.

Louis looked up when he heard a soft knock, Harry was standing on the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?", Harry asked.

"Yeah, just a call from work", Louis didn't lie. "I'll take a quick shower, I have to go".

Harry nodded and headed back to the living room without another word. It made Louis felt a bit guilty, now he knew that Harry liked him, it was too early to call it love, but Harry Styles liked him. And he wouldn't deny that he liked Harry too, since long time ago when the first time he landed his eyes on that beautiful green eyes and dimples on the corner of his smile. He felt that guilty feeling crept up to his chest, they liked each other, but now he had to let other men fuck him. Louis felt that disgust feeling to himself, he was disgusting and used up, how could he think he deserves Harry?

Louis walked in to the living room about 10 minutes later, wearing his black hoodie and his black skinny jeans. He had a paper bag in his hand, something that he wanted to give back to Harry since a week ago. Harry and Liam were sitting on the couch talking about football or something, Louis sat slowly next to Harry and placed the paper bag on Harry's lap.

"What's this?", Harry asked.

"Your clothes". Louis answered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused. He opened the paper bag and took a look inside, he recognized his jacket and his sweater. He remembered he gave the sweater when Louis was in his home to do their history project and he gave the jacket when Louis was beaten up in the school bathroom not long ago.

"You don't need to give it back", Harry said. "You can keep them".

Louis looked down at his lap, "I'm not your charity case, Harry".

"Of course you're not".

"Charity case?", Liam asked from his seat.

"It's nothing, Li". Louis answered, still didn't dare to look up. He felt ashame, he was so poor so they thought that he needed a charity.

"If someone dare to say that again, they can say it on my face", Liam said, sounded a bit offended.

"That never happen again, I promise", Harry said, squeezed Louis' hand to assure him.

Louis looked at Harry and mouthed a thanks with a small smile, and Harry just smiled in return, showing his dimples.

"I have to go now", Louis said.

"I'll give you a ride", Harry offered, grabbed his car keys.

"Hey! Not before you eat the dinner!", Liam called.

"I can take the cab, Harry", Louis said, then bite his pizza slice. He was panicking a bit, he didn't want to be late and made Danny wait any longer. If he went to his workplace with Harry, he would be dropped at the Cafe, because he told Harry that he was working in the Cafe. And he had to walk 2 blocks to Blue Flamingo and it would waste his time, but if he refused to go with Harry, it would be so suspicious.

"I have the car, and you don't need to pay me".

"I know, but you don't need to", Louis put his half eaten pizza on the plate and sipped his tea. "You can stay here with Liam, or go home, or whatever you want".

Harry grabbed Louis' arm and followed him on his feet, and he noticed Louis winced. He had no idea why Louis looked upset, he could see sadness on his cerulean eyes.

"Lou? Is everything alright?", Harry asked, looked at Louis' eyes. But Louis looked away, avoiding to look at him.

"I just need to go to work now".

"I'll take you there, I don't want you to go alone".

"No, Harry".

"Harry". Harry turned his head to look at Liam who had a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, Liam?".

"Just let him go, he needs to hurry. You can stay with me to watch the football match, I can make you a good coffee. If you want".

"But, Li-...".

"He'll be okay, don't worry".

Harry sighed and looked back at Louis, "Okay, be careful, Lou".

Louis nodded, "Bye Harry".

Harry smiled and kissed Louis on his cheek. Louis blushed and walked away, gave Liam a thankful look. Liam only gave him a small smile although there was a slight sadness on his eyes.

**********************************************

Louis stepped into the third floor in Blue Flamingo at 5 to 9, he was greeted by the angry looking Ben in front of the receptionist desk.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot", Louis said.

"You can say sorry later, go to your room now. Danny is waiting".

"Is he upset?".

"Now, Louis!".

Louis didn't dare to ask more question, he ran to his work room and opened the door slowly. He entered the familar dimmed room, there was a man standing in the room. He was tall with dark hair and dark coloured eyes, his muscular arms looked intimidating, he was about on his early forties.

"I'm sorry, I'm late", Louis said after he heard the door clicked shut and locked automatically behind him.

Danny, the man, grabbed Louis by his arm and threw him to the bed. "I made this appointment since 5, and you came in 9. What a filthy whore!".

"Sorry...".

"Yeah, and you have to pay for this and we'll see how sorry you are. No one messed up with Danny".

"Please, I-...".

Louis haven't finished his apologize when Danny backhanded him hard, he felt a sting on his left cheek. Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, he knew this would be a long night.

"Now strip, and let's play". Danny commanded. "Don't waste my time".

Louis nodded and started to take off his hoodie, he looked up in horror when he saw a red rope on Danny's hand.

**********************************************

Louis wiped the tears on his cheeks furiously, Danny had left 5 minutes ago, left him sore, bleed and beaten. He was sitting on the bedside, only in his boxer and still covered in Danny's cum. He felt sticky and disgusting, he felt used up and worthless, he remembered every words Danny had told him while pounding on him mercilessly with his hands tied up on the headboard. He rubbed the angry red marks on his wrists, his wrists bruised even worse now with some red welts and a few drops of blood oozed from them. And he knew there would be new bruises littered on his arms tomorrow. He looked down and sighed heavily when he saw more new bruises started to form on his inner thighs and hand printed bruises on his hips. He licked his lips and tasted familiar salty-metalic blood on his tongue, his lip was busted again.

Louis stood up to go to clean himself in the bathroom, but he stopped when he heard a soft knock on the door and it was opened. Ben entered the room and the door clicked shut behind him.

"I just had a hard time Ben, can you give me some mercy and leave me the fooking alone for a while?", Louis said in irritated tone.

"Sorry Louis, but someone called me an hour ago and you have this appointment with him in 15 minutes".

"Can't you cancel it?".

"I'm sorry I can't. It's business".

"Can he wait? I'm tired as fuck".

"Business is business, mate. And you can't make clients wait".

Louis sighed, he was too tired to argue. "Who's next?".

Ben smirked, "Your favorite client, Edward".

Louis' eyes widened when he heard Edward's name. Edward hadn't shown up for a few weeks, and now he came again from nowhere. His heart beat faster, he still felt butterflies in his stomach when he was thinking about this Edward guy. And no, he couldn't let Edward see him like this, bruised, bleed and beaten.

"Can you please cancel it?", Louis begged. "I can't do it again, not now after Danny-...".

"I'm sorry, but he's downstairs now. And he's paying your full hours."

Louis had no choice, and Edward was just another paying costumer. "Okay, be ready in 10".

Ben left without saying another word and Louis went to the bathroom to clean himself. He winced when the warm water hit his bruised skin, he took the soap and rubbed his body. He rubbed until his skin raw, tried to remove the feeling of Danny's touch from his skin, but it felt useless because no matter how hard he tried, he still felt dirty.

Louis was back to his work room 10 minutes later, he was only on his boxer as usual, and his hair was still slightly wet. He took the black satin blindfold from the top drawer, he sat on the bedside and put the blindfold on, and now he just had to wait.

A few minutes later, Louis heard the door opened and clicked shut, there were footsteps and he sensed a tall figure was now standing in front of him. Louis hung his head low, he knew that Edward was looking down at his vulnerable body right now. He felt two fingers were placed under his chin and tilted his head to look up, although he couldn't see anything. And Edward kissed his forehead gently, down to his nose and cheeks and then pecked his busted lip.

Edward caressed Louis' cheek with his thumb and kiss his lips gently. Louis shuddered, Edward was too gentle and loving, he was scared he would fall for him. Although he knew better not to because Edward was just his client, but the way Edward treated him made his heart flutter. And his mind flied back to the green eyed boy who maybe was waiting for him back on his flat, Harry Styles. No, he shouldn't think about Harry when he was here letting strangers fuck him. He knew that he and Harry wasn't in a relationship yet, but he felt like he was cheating, and it made him felt guilty. How could Harry like someone like him? Did he deserve Harry?

Louis felt Edward kissed his blindfolded eyes, the blindfold was wet with his tears that he didn't know was there. He heard Edward shushed him and pushed him gently so he laid on his back, Edward positioned him so he was leaning comfortably on the bed.

'Here we go', Louis thought and get ready for whatever Edward would do to him. He didn't care anyway, he knew how gentle Edward was but he didn't really care right now even if Edward would treated him worse than Danny. His body was numb, he was exhausted and in pain all over his body. And here at his work hours, he was just a sex toy to please his clients, to be treated as they wished, that was what he was paid for.

Louis sighed and tears were stung in his eyes, he was glad that Edward wanted him to wear the blindfold so he didn't have to look at his crying eyes although he knew that the blindfold was wet with his tears. Louis felt the bed dipped next to him and a strong hand wrapped his body, Edward pulled him into his arms so they were now in cuddling position. Louis could feel that Edward was still full clothed, he nuzzled into Edward's clothed chest to smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and citrus, made him feel the warm and safe feeling. He drapped his hand on Edward's waist, and Edward pulled him closer, a thin blanket was now covering Louis' half naked body. Edward was playing with Louis' hair and kissed the top of his head a few times, it made Louis felt comfortable. And slowly Louis fell asleep in Edward's arms, he was exhausted and Edward was like a safe place for him in his shitty job in the third floor of Blue Flamingo.

**********************************************

Louis felt someone shook his body, he stirred a bit and felt his body was aching and his ass sore. He was a little bit disoriented when he barely could open his eyes and he was in a complete darkness. He raised his hand to rub his eyes and that was when he touch the blindfold that still covered his eyes, and he remembered that he was still in his workplace and-...wait.

He was about to take the blindfold off when he remembered that he was with Edward before he fell asleep cuddling with his favorite client. He heard a chuckle and he finally took off the blindfold, he blinked a few times to adjust with the sudden light although his work room was in dimmed light. He looked around at his surrounding and he could only see Ben was standing next to the bed, looking down at him in amusement.

"I can't believe Edward was paying your full hours just to let you sleep", Ben said, he was crossing his arms on his chest.

Louis was thinking about it too, usually clients were here to have fun, for sex and everything they wanted to, but Edward was here tonight just to cuddle and let him sleep. He grabbed his phone from the small nightstand to check the time, it said 2.13 AM. He remembered Danny left before 11, so he thought he'd fallen asleep for more than 2 hours.

"Did he say something when he left?", Louis asked.

"No, he just told me to wake you up at 2 and left extra tips for you". Ben held out a brown envelope, Louis' money for tonight. "It's yours from Danny and Edwards, plus your extra tips".

"Have you take yours?", Louis asked, accepted the envelope.

"Yeah, Edwards gave me some tips too. What a nice lad".

Louis smiled, he still couldn't believe that someone like Edward did exist. He looked down and noticed some new blueish bruises started to form on his skin, hand printed bruise was visibly noticed on his waist. And he looked at the envelope that rested on his lap, it reminded him of the reason why he was here, money. Suddenly he felt the nausea on his stomach, he remembered of who he is, a whore. No one would really like him, he didn't deserve to be loved for what he did here, selling himself for money. Not Edwards, not even Harry would like him for who he really was.

"Get dress, Lou". Ben's voice pulled Louis back from his thoughts. "You can go home now, it's a rough night and you need some rest".

Louis nodded and Ben left said nothing. Louis dressed quickly and washed his face, he took the money from the envelope Ben gave him and put the money into his wallet. He left his work room, slowly walked down the dimmed hallway, he still could feel his sore ass and he couldn't walk faster because of it.

"Be careful Lou, and see you tomorrow", Ben waved him when Louis walked pass the receptionist desk. Ben was talking with a man.

Louis smiled at Ben, a bit uncomfortable when the man who Ben was talking to was checking him out. The man was looking at him head to toe with hungry eyes, the man was tall with dark coloured eyes, short brown hair, he was about in his late thirties and he was wearing pants and expensive-look shirt. Louis noticed the man smirked with a knowing look in his eyes, Louis looked down and walked down the stairs as fast as his feet could manage and left the night club.

**********************************************

Louis sipped his hot chocolate and headed out the cafe with a blueberry muffin in his other hand. He was just a few steps out from the cafe when he noticed a familiar tall figure with curly hair was leaning casually on a black Range Rover that was parked in front of the cafe.

"What are you doing here?", Louis asked when he was now standing in front of Harry. "It's 3 in the morning".

Harry smiled, the dimples popped up. "I'm waiting for you".

"What? No Harry, you don't have to. I mean, it's 3 in the morning and-...".

"And what?", Harry cut him off. "Do you think I would let you to walk home alone?".

Louis said nothing, it had been a couple of weeks ago since the last time Harry was showing up from nowhere whenever he was back from his work. And now Harry was here again to pick him up, but after what Harry had said to him this evening, Louis was feeling guilty. Now he knew that Harry liked him, too early to called it love, but Harry liked him and he was happy to know it, to know that his like towards Harry was mutual. But then he remembered about his work, the reason why he was still here at 3 in the morning, and remembered that he was fucked by Danny a few hours ago, just a while after Harry said that he liked him and he was sleeping in Edwards' arms just a couple hours ago. Louis ashamed, he didn't deserve Harry, he didn't deserve anyone, because he knew that Harry would leave him when he knew the truth.

Harry cupped Louis' face when he saw sadness in Louis' eyes, "Are you okay love?".

Louis looked up to see concern in those beautiful green eyes, Harry's hands were so warm on his cheeks. "You don't have to do this Harry".

"But I want to. I can't let you walk home alone in this hour, I promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you and I'm keeping my promise now".

Louis felt sincerence in Harry's words, there was sparks in Harry's green eyes. Was that love? Louis thought. Did he could trust Harry?

"Thank you". That was all Louis could say, he wanted to say a lot, he wanted to tell Harry how much he loved him, but he couldn't. He couldn't say it now, not that he didn't like Harry, but he felt that he didn't deserve to be loved by someone like Harry Styles.

"It's freezing, let's get in the car", Harry said, he opened the passenger door and guided Louis in to sat in the passenger seat, he rounded the car to opened the driver's door and hopped into the seat behind the wheel. He smiled when he saw Louis was biting his blueberry muffin. "You like blueberry muffin so much, don't ya?".

Louis looked at Harry, blushed. "Uh yeah, do you want some?".

"Sure, I wanna know why do you like it so much".

Louis put his papercup down on the cup holder on the dashboard and tore the muffin into two. He held out the half muffin to Harry, Harry didn't take the muffin but he leaned over and bite the muffin from Louis' hand.

"Yeah, it tastes good", Harry said, he leaned over closer to Louis and pecked Louis' slightly open lips. "But that tastes better".

Louis startled by Harry's quick kiss, it was so fast his brain couldn't manage. It was only a quick peck but Louis didn't expect Harry would do it. He was still sat there dumbfounded when Harry drove off to the direction of his flat. He turned his head to looked at Harry after a few minutes with a hot feeling on his cheeks, he knew he was blushing, and Harry was sitting there, driving with the biggest smile on his face.

"Did you fall or something?", Harry asked when they stopped at a red traffic light.

"What?", Louis asked in confusion.

Harry touched Louis' lips gently with his finger, "I remember you didn't have this scar on your lip and that bruise on your cheek when you leave to work tonight".

Louis gasped, he remembered what Danny had done to him. He lost the feeling of the warm soft skin of Harry's fingertip when Harry's hand was back to the steering wheel. He brought his hand up to touch his busted lip, he almost forgot about it and his bruised cheek.

"I uhm-... Yeah. I-I-I fell", Louis stuttered. He looked out the window, avoiding to look at Harry.

Harry placed one hand on Louis' thigh, "Be careful next time".

"Yeah, I will".

"And put some ice on it when you get home".

Louis nodded, he continued to eat his almost forgotten muffin on his hand. He was still holding a half of the muffin, Harry's share.

"Uhm, you still want this?", Louis asked.

"Of course", Harry answered. "But you have to feed me".

Louis giggled, it made Harry smile because Louis looked so soft and adorable, and his voice was like a music to Harry's ear. And Harry was regretting something, he regretted why didn't he notice it before? Why didn't he see this sweet creature before? And he regretted what he had done to Louis in the past, the way he treated him, tormented him and said something that hurt Louis, his Louis.

"You okay Harry?", Louis asked, he held out the muffin for Harry to bite but Harry didn't respond and still focused his eyes on the street.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something". Harry bit a half of the muffin and chewed it fast and then ate the rest from Louis' hand.

"Hey, eat slowly".

"Sorry, but it's yummy and I'm kinda hungry".

"Why don't you tell me? I can buy more muffin for you".

"No, I'm alright".

Louis leaned over a bit and swept away some crumbs from the corner of Harry's mouth and some on his jaw. And then he sat back quickly, "Sorry".

Harry smiled and said nothing, there was an awkward silence between them. No one said anything until Harry parked his car in front of Louis' flat building.

"Thanks Harry". Louis said, took his paper cup from the dashboard, the drink was getting colder now.

"No need to thank me". Harry leaned over and pecked Louis' lips casually, "See you tomorrow at school, Lou".

Louis startled for a while by Harry's sudden movement, it was so fast just like before. He licked his dry lips and turned his head to saw a smiling Harry. The yellow lights from the street made Harry looked more unreal for Louis, even he wasn't sure if all this were real.

"Wanna drop by for a drink?", Louis offered, after a moment of silence. He still felt warm on his cheeks, he was still blushing.

"No, it's 3 in the morning and we have school tomorrow".

Louis nodded, "Thanks again. Bye Harry".

Louis hopped out from the car and closed the door carefully. He turned around and tried his best to walk normally through his sore ass and shaky limbs because he knew that Harry was still watching him from inside his car. He wouldn't let Harry saw him walking funny.

**********************************************

It was a cold morning, Louis woke up late because he was exhausted. He missed the school bus so he had to walk to school. The weather was calming and he knew that snow would come in no time, they would have white Christmas this year and he was excited about it. He enjoyed his time alone walking, he lost himself into thoughts about a certain green eyed boy. The even last night brought a small smile, the way Harry said that he liked him, and when Harry kissed him, just a peck on the lips, but it still made his heart fluttered.

The school was now full of students, the bell would ring in 5 minutes or so. Louis pulled down his hoodie and walked faster to his locker, he was avoiding to meet anyone's eyes. He didn't want anyone to see his dull eyes, his busted lip or his bruised cheek, he forgot to apply the concealer this morning to hide the bruise on his cheek.

Louis looked at his time table and shoved the books he needed for first periods into his bag. He closed his locker and slung his bag on his shoulder, he was about to leave when he heard footsteps behind him. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and sighed in relief when he saw a pair of bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Ye 'kay mate? You look awful", Niall asked in his thick Irish accent.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm good", Louis answered.

"But you don't look good at all. Did you get yourself into a fight or something?".

"No, I fell".

The bell rang, a good excuse for Louis to avoid Niall's questioning look.

"I have history", Louis stated when they walked down the corridor with the flow of other students. "What's yours?".

"Biology", Niall answered. "You have history together with Harry, don't you?".

"Yeah, I guess". Louis felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard Harry's name, remembered about last night.

"I'll go to my class, see ya later Lou", Niall said, patted Louis' shoulder and turned left to a corridor that lead to his class.

Louis smiled and walked alone to his class, still avoiding to meet anyone, being as invisible as he could. Louis entered the classroom, it was almost full but Mrs Willard, the history teacher weren't there. He walked to his seat in the back corner, he had to seat with Harry for this class but the green eyed boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Mrs Willard entered the classroom a few minutes later and she started the lesson. Louis took a glance at the empty seat next to him, still there was no sign of Harry. Louis sighed and tried to focus to whatever the teacher said, but he couldn't concentrate, his mind was full of the thoughts about the curly haired boy.

10 minutes later, the door swung open and a tall boy with curly hair entered the classroom casually. He gave his smile to Mrs Willard, "I'm sorry I'm late".

Mrs Willard pushed her glasses up, "I know, but you know what time does the first period start".

"I know, but I was stuck on morning traffic. You know how's London in the morning".

"I forgive you this time Mr Styles. Now you can go to your seat".

"Thank you Ma'am, never happen again, promise". And Harry went to his seat in the back, next to Louis.

"Hey babe", Harry whispered when he sat on his seat, after made sure no one was pay attention for them. He had a big smile plastered on his face, showing off his cute dimples.

Louis blushed and smiled, but he looked down at his notebook to hide his face from Harry. He was glad the nice Harry was back and to made it better, Harry confessed that he liked him more than just a friend. And he blushed more when he remembered Harry kissed him last night. He hoped that it stayed forever, he didn't want the old Harry back.

Louis tried his best to concentrate, he wrote anything in his notebook to made himself busy. Out of nowhere, Harry placed his hand on Louis' knee, Louis tensed and he turned his head to see Harry winked at him. Louis felt his cheeks turned hotter, he knew that he was blushing hard and maybe he looked like a tomato right now. He tried to patted Harry's hand away from his knee, but Harry precisely held his hand under the table.

"You have to know, that I will never change anything I've said, I like you Louis. I don't care if you believe me or not", Harry whispered.

"Harry, they can see us. I don't want them to know yet". Louis panicked, he tried to pulled his hand from Harry's, but Harry held it tighter.

"I will nevet let you go, I will make sure no one can hurt you. Whatever it costs".

Louis shuddered, he knew well that Harry meant his words. He could see Harry's eyes were darker and his voice was deeper. But there was something warm inside his heart, a feeling of joy when he knew that from now there was someone who would taking care of him and made him feel safe. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he stole a glance at Harry and the green eyed boy was smiling at him, still holding his hand under the table.

**********************************************

Louis hadn't seen Harry again after their history class, it was lunch hour so he could went to the bathroom to applied the concealer to cover his bruised cheek. He combed his hair with his fingers and looked at his reflection in the mirror to made sure that he looked presentable. He packed his bag and zipped it, he slung the bag on his shoulder and left the bathroom to the cafeteria, he hoped he would meet Niall there or maybe Harry, even he wasn't sure about that.

"Hey Louis!", Niall called him on his way to the cafeteria.

Louis stopped on his track and waited for the Irish lad. Niall placed his hand around Louis' shoulders casually and continued their walk to the cafeteria.

"I'm starving, didn't eat enough breakfast this morning", Niall said, rubbing his tummy.

Louis giggled, "You're always starving no matter how many food you've got. I think you got yourself a cow inside your stomach".

"What? A cow??", Niall pretended to look offended. "It's a fooking dinosaur you idiot!".

Louis laughed, "How could you stuff a dinosaur inside your stomach?".

"Hey, give this dinosaur a chonce!".

"It's you Niall, don't blame the dinosaur".

"It's my dinosaur and I can do whatever I want, and I can blame it too".

Louis laughed harder, "Okay, but I have one question".

"Okay, shoot". Niall crossed his arms on his chest and made a serious look.

"Why do dinosaur can't clap?".

Niall's eyebrows furrowed, he was thinking, "Because they have no hand. Wait, maybe because their hands are too short?".

"They're dead you dumbass!". Louis laughed even harder, made Niall pouted.

"I hate you Louis Tomlinson. I fooking hate you". And then he joined Louis' laugh.

"Next week is Christmas break, we're free until January. Any plan for the holidays?", Niall asked when they ordered their food on the counter.

Louis didn't answer, he looked down to avoid Niall's gaze. He never celebrated Christmas or New Year eve, not even the day before Christmas, the Christmas Eve, his birthday. He never thought about any celebration in his life, he was grateful that he was still alive until today because all he could think was how to survive.

"Lou?", Niall called when Louis didn't answer.

Louis looked up and faked a smile. "No, no plan in mind".

They received their order, Niall had 2 paper bag with a ton of food inside and a bottle of coke, meanwhile Louis got his usual tuna sandwich and a bottle of water. Niall insisted to pay their food although Louis rejected his offer. They walked out from the cafeteria and decided to eat in a bench in the backyard, Louis' usual spot to eat lunch. Although it was cold outside but it didn't stop them, because it was more comfortable than eat in the crowded cafeteria. Also Louis was avoiding to meet his bullies, he didn't want them to ruin his almost perfect day.

Louis and Niall were talking and laughing on their way down the corridors, they turned left to a the last corridor that led to the back exit to the backyard. The corridor was usually empty, especially at lunch hour like this where everyone mostly were eating their lunch in the cafeteria or their other favorite spots. But when they walked down the corridor there was a couple at the middle of the corridor, a boy was leaning on the wall beside a big potted plant and a girl with long brunette hair was leaned over the taller boy about to kissed him.

Louis could just ignore the couple and walked pass them careless, but there something about them he found familiar. He squinted his eyes to get a better view, but he really had a bad sight and regretted that he didn't wear his glasses or contacts. They walked closer and now Louis could recognize the tall boy, the curly hair and even the clothes he was wearing. And he recognized the brunette girl from the cheerleaders team.

"Oi! Get a room!", Niall shouted.

Louis stopped dead in his track when he finally could see the couple clearly. It was Harry and Kendall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cliffhangers!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter
> 
> And thank you so much for your support this far
> 
> I'm still trying my best
> 
> And I really am sorry for the late update.
> 
> I can't wait to see you again in next chapter
> 
> I love you so much
> 
> Love,xx


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with the new chapter  
> Sorry for the late update because so many things happened this week
> 
> Zayn's new single Vibez is a masterpiece!  
> I still have post concert depression after the Liam Show Final act  
> Also Harry and Olivia romance stuff is so depressing, sorry  
> And a new Larry video proof from the Chile footage  
> I still can't handle it  
> God please save me!
> 
> Sorry for rambling because I really love to talk to you  
> So please hit the kudos and leave your comments  
> I really love to read and reply your comments  
> And if you really want to talk to me you cand send me a love letter in the message in my Wattpad account
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Love,xx

Louis couldn't believe in his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw just right in front of him. Harry was with Kendall, snogging in an empty hallway. That was why he didn't see any sign of Harry since their history class, Harry was busy with his girlfriend.

Louis felt his heart clenched, it was hurt, he felt betrayed. After what Harry had said to him last night and the kiss, Louis almost forgot that Harry had a girlfriend, a perfect girlfriend. No, he had no right to be jealous, he was nothing to Harry and there was nothing between them. He knew that Harry would never like him the way he liked Harry, everything Harry had said were mean nothing. Harry was just playing with him, because there was no way a Harry Styles would like someone like him.

"Louis?", Harry looked at Louis like he was seeing a ghost.

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Let's go, Niall. Left them alone".

Niall looked at Louis and Harry back and forth in confusion, he had no idea what happened between them. He could see sadness in Louis' eyes, his mood changed when he saw Harry with Kendall, and he also could see Harry was panicking, like he was being caught cheating or something. Niall was about to ask Louis, but Louis was walking away quickly to the back exit.

"Louis, wait!", Niall shouted, he took a glance at Harry before ran after Louis to the backyard.

Louis was sitting on a bench under an oak tree, he put his paper bag and water bottle carelessly beside him, he wasn't hungry anymore. He inhaled deep breaths, his heart clenched tighter inside his chest and it was hurt.

"Louis?".

Louis looked up and found Niall was standing in front of him looked concerned. He dropped his gaze again to the ground and wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand, he knew it was too late but he wouldn't let Niall to see he cried. Niall was now sitting beside him, pushed their food away to the edge of the bench.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?", Niall asked.

Louis shook his head weakly, "No".

"Don't lie to me. I can see that in your eyes, Louis. There are sparks everytime you look at him".

Louis turned his head and looked at Niall, "No, Niall. I-...".

"Louis", Niall cut him off. "You can love whoever you want, okay?".

Louis looked down at his lap, "I can't".

"Why, Louis?".

"Because I know who I am".

"Lou, please stop doing this to yourself. You have every right to love and to be loved".

"You don't understand, Niall. It's more complicated than that. I can't love him, and he will never love people like me, he's straight and has a perfect girlfriend and....".

"And he leaves his girlfriend for you", Niall cut him off.

"What?". Louis followed Niall's gaze and he saw Harry was running from the back door to their direction.

Niall smirked knowingly, "You're right, it's more complicated than I thought".

"Niall?", Louis called when Niall stood up and grabbed his food with him.

"You two need time together".

"But...".

"Good luck, mate!". And Niall walked away, leaving Louis sat there alone. He patted Harry's shoulder when they met and walked to the school building.

Louis sat there uncomfortably with a nausea inside his stomach, he looked down at his lap while playing with the hem oh his hoodie nervously. He wasn't ready to talk to Harry, not after what he just witnessed. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but after what Harry said to him last night, he was overwhelmed.

"Lou..".

Louis looked up, Harry was bending over in front of him with his hands on his knees for support, he was panting and trying his best to suck the air as much as he could. His long brown curls was hanging messy covered his face. Louis could tell that he was running to get here, he could see that Harry was hard to catch his breath. Louis grabbed his water bottle and held it out for Harry to drink, but Harry raised his hand, signed him to wait. Harry walked closer and threw himself on the bench next to Louis, he was still panting, it looked like so hard for him to breath.

"Are you okay Harry?", Louis asked, he was so worry.

Harry didn't answer, he opened his bag and rummaged inside it, he was looking for something. He pulled out an inhaler from his bag and pulled two long drags from it. And after a few minutes he calmed down and could breath normally.

"Drink it", Louis offered the water he was still holding. Harry accepted it and drank half of it.

"You have asthma?", Louis asked in concern.

Harry smiled weakly, he put aside the water bottle and reached Louis' hand on his lap. Louis flinched and tried to pulled his hand away, but Harry held it tighter.

"What do you want?", Louis asked coldly.

"Lou, it's not what it looks like. There's nothing happened with Kendall, she was just-...".

"Kissed you?", Louis cut him off. "I know what it looks like".

"Louis....".

"Stop it, Harry. Please. You have a girlfriend and let's just forget about last night. I'll pretend that you didn't say anything".

"I mean every words I've said. And about Kendall, I broke up with her".

"What?", Louis asked in disbelief. "No way".

"We're even never in a relationship. Maybe we went to a date or two, but no, we're not in a relationship. She likes me, I know, but I told her that I love someone else".

"But...".

"You know who I'm talking about", Harry winked.

Louis blushed, he looked down at their intertwined hands. He looked around their surrounding and pulled his hand from Harry's. "Someone could see us".

Harry shrugged, "I don't care, to be honest".

"But you said...".

"I know", Harry cut him off. "Let's just not talk about it".

Louis nodded, he knew Harry needed more time to think about his decision, to figured things up. And he could only wait, was waiting for how long it would end. Because he knew, sooner or later when Harry found out about his miserable life, Harry would leave him and would hate him even more.

"Let's go with me", Harry said, he was standing now.

"What? Where?".

"I want to take you somewhere".

"Do you want me to ditch?".

"Just for today, Lou. I want to spend the day with you, please".

"But, Harry I-...".

"Please, just one day".

Louis couldn't resist Harry's puppy eyes, he smiled and nodded. "Just for today".

Harry grinned wider and held his hand out for Louis to take. "Let's go!".

Louis grabbed his almost forgotten sandwich before took Harry's hand hesitantly. He stood up and followed Harry's lead to his car in the parking lot.

*************************

"Where will you take me?", Louis asked after they were driving for more than 20 minutes.

Harry smiled behind the steering wheel and took a glance at the smaller boy on the passenger seat. "Almost there".

Louis looked out the window, they were now driving to the north side of the city, he really had no idea where Harry would take him. He still couldn't get rid of the image last night, the way Harry hugged him and whispered sweet things on his ear and the taste of Harry's lips when he gave Louis quick kiss. It still felt so unreal for him, he was happy but scared at the same time, scared for anything would happen in the future.

"We're here". Harry said, pulled Louis from his thoughts.

Louis looked around, they were now entering a parking area in a basement of a big building. Harry parked his car in a VIP section and turned off the engine.

"Where are we?", Louis asked, unbuckled the seatbelt.

Harry looked at Louis with a smile on his face, "One of my favorite place".

Louis climbed out from the car, Harry jogged round the car and grabbed Louis' hand. Louis startled for a while but he followed Harry and they walked to the elevator hand in hand. Louis was staring at Harry in confusion when Harry punched the rooftop button in the elevator, but he didn't dare to ask anything. It was a silent riding to the rooftop, they were standing in the back of the elevator and Louis kept his gaze down to the floor, he was avoiding eye contact with people who entered and exited the elevator. But Harry didn't let go of his hand during their ride, although Louis had tried several times to pulled his hand free.

The elevator door dinged open, they waited 3 other people in front of them to exit before they stepped out to the rooftop. Louis' mouth opened to see the view, they were in a rooftop of a tall building, and the rooftop was a big golf field with lounge and restaurant, also there was a pool that looked like it was in the edge, just like the infinity pool in Singapore, he remembered he saw it in internet. And the view was amazing, the view of city of London, with the river of Thames in the middle and the London bridge and London eye, Louis could see them from there.

"Ha-Harry it's beautiful", Louis stuttered, his eyes still scanned the view in front of him.

"C'mon", Harry pulled Louis' hand to the pool side and they sat in a table for two.

It was winter, the wheater was cold although the snow hadn't fall yet. The wind blew a bit fast in the rooftop, Louis shivered, he was only wearing a thin t-shirt under his thin hoodie, he wasn't prepare into situation like this. He looked around and felt he was out of place, most of the people here were well dressed and looked like they were from the upper class citizen in London. He looked up at Harry, he looked like a Vogue model with his expensive jeans and designer jacket. And then he looked down at himself, felt ashamed. He played with the hem of his hoodie under the table when a waiter approached their table.

"Lou, want to drink something?", Harry asked, looked at the menu casually.

Louis grabbed the menu in front of him and he almost choked when he saw the pricelist. He put the menu immediately. "No, Harry. I'm okay".

Harry sighed, he knew that Louis was worry about the price. He noticed Louis was shivering, so he ordered a cup of Yorkshire tea for Louis and a regular drink for himself. He thanked the waiter before the waiter left, he looked at Louis who looked lost, he was staring blankly at thr city view.

"Are you okay, Lou?", Harry asked. He wasn't sure anymore about brought Louis here, to one of his favorite place to hangout with his friends.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, this place is-...is wonderful".

Harry's eyes was wide in excitement, "Really? You like it?".

"Yeah, I like it".

"Just wait until the sunset, it's amazing".

"I-I-I bet it is".

Harry felt Louis' voice cracked. "Lou..?".

"I'm sorry, no one ever take me to a beautiful place like this before".

"What? No one ever take you out to a date before?".

Louis shook his head, ashamed. Of course no one want to go on a date with someone like him, and he was ready to hear Harry laughed at him. But Harry didn't, instead he grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's their lost not to notice a lovely beautiful person like you", Harry said. "And how about now, we call it our first date?".

"What?", Louis looked at those green eyes in disbelief.

Harry smiled and looked deep down into Louis' cerulean eyes. "Louis Tomlinson, will you be my date today?".

Louis blushed, "Ha-Harry I-...".

"Please?".

Louis smiled sheepishly and nodded, Harry's smile was getting wider. Harry pulled Louis' hand kissed his knuckles, made Louis blushed even redder.

Their drinks arrived a few minutes later, Louis sipped his tea and felt the warm on his almost dry throat. And he was a bit surprised when the waiter served a salmon steak in front of him.

"Wait, I don't order this", Louis complained.

"I serve as I'm told, Sir. And this is on your order". The waiter said politely. "And I'm sure I bring the right order".

"But I-...".

"It's me", Harry cut him off. "I ordered the meal for you".

The waiter smiled, "Enjoy your meal, Sir".

Louis glared at Harry when the waiter already gone, "Harry, what have you done?".

"Me? Just ordering some food for my date". Harry smirked, reached his fork.

"But, this is expensive", Louis whispered, made sure only Harry could hear.

Harry chuckled, "Do you think I would let my lovely date pay his own meal in our first date? It's my treat, Lou".

"But, Harry...".

"Just eat, Boo. I know you haven't ate your lunch, you forget your sandwich in my car".

Louis smiled with the petname, it was only Liam who called him BooBear after his mother died. And the name sounded different when it came from Harry. He took the eating utensils and started to eat.

"How does it taste?", Harry asked after he ate a few bit if his lasagna.

"It's amazing".

"You like it".

Louis nodded, "Will be one if my favourite. Thanks Haz".

"Haz?", Harry raised an eyebrow.

Louis bit his lip and put his fork and knife down, "Sorry, I don't know you don't like the name".

Harry realized his mistake, he put his fork down and grabbed Louis' hand. "No, I like it. My sister, Gemma, and my best friends call me Haz. And it's a bit surprise me when you call me Haz".

"So it's okay?".

"More than okay", Harry answered. "Finish your meal, love. It's getting colder here, let's move to the lounge after this".

Louis smiled and nodded, he continued to eat his meal while blushing because Harry kept complimenting him. They moved to the more comfortable place in the lounge after they finished their meal. It was warmer and cozy, they sat in a comfy cream-coloured couch that faced the city view, with a big glass wall in front of them. The sat next to each other with their shoulders and knees were touching. Louis was still a little bit awkward, but Harry was touchy and now he placed his hand casually around Louis' shoulders.

"This is my favourite spot here. Sometimes I'm here with my parents, mum and dad are usually out there playing golf, me and Gemma are usually just sit here talking about anything and eat whatever we want", Harry said. "Oh, I miss her sometimes".

Louis felt his heart clenched, he was jealous, Harry had everything he wanted. Harry had his perfect family, parents who loved him and a lovely sister. And they were wealthy, he and his family could buy and do whatever they want. He missed his parents too, his real parents. He still remember how his mum smiled and kissed him every morning, how his dad hugged him everytime he scared or sad. And he still clearly remembered that day, although he was still a kid, about the accident, the day he lost his parents. The were on their way to the park in a sunny Sunday morning. Their car was hit by a truck, he and his sister were safe in the back seat, just small injuries. But their parents couldn't make it, his dad died in location and his mum died after 3 days in hospital for several head injuries.

Harry stopped rambling about his family last vacation in Caribbean this year. He looked down at Louis, he knew that Louis wasn't really listening and he frowned when he saw tears started to roll down Louis' cheeks. Harry blamed himself to be so insensitive, he raised his hand and wiped Louis' tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Lou".

Louis was taken aback when he felt a hand wiped his wet cheeks, he even didn't realize he was crying. He looked up and found Harry was looking down at him with sad eyes. He looked away and straightened his back, wiped his tears quickly.

"What happened, Lou? Why are you crying?", Harry asked, cupped Louis' face with his hands.

"N-no, I-I-I'm sorry", Louis stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry I keep rambling about my family. I'm sorry to remind you about them".

"It's okay Harry, I just miss them".

"I know, Lou. And I'm sorry for your lost". Harry put down his hands and now held Louis' hand.

Louis looked at Harry in shock, "H-How...? You know?".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know you lost them in an accident. I'm sorry for you Louis".

"It's not your fault Harry. It happened a long time ago, I was just a kid when it happened". Louis looked down at their hands. "Did Liam tell you about it?".

"Yeah".

"When?".

"A few days ago, after your panic attack".

Louis remembered that day, he had a panic attack at the school bathroom, Harry took him home with Niall and they had a fight. He remembered he woke up after a nightmare and Harry was there, Harry said sorry that day.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Your past, your foster family and why you ended up moved to London and living with Liam. He told me everything".

"He told Niall too?".

"Yeah, Niall was there with me".

"So, now you know that I'm an orphan?". Tears now rolled down Louis' cheeks again. "Don't say that you said you like me just because you pity me".

Harry wiped the tears on Louis' cheeks, "Of course not, I like you because I really like you Louis. And the fact that now I know about your past, it doesn't change anything. I like you, maybe I even falling in love with you for who you are, I don't care about your past, I don't care if you're an orphan or not, I love you Louis Tomlinson".

"But my past is just a terrible part of my life, Harry. There are a lot of things in my life that maybe you won't understand".

"It's a process, I still have to learn more about you. You know it's still too early for you to trust me, but we'll through everything together from now, you're not alone Lou. You have to know that I'm here and I love you".

Louis looked deep down into those beautiful green eyes and he could see sincerence and love, for the first time in his life someone was looking at him with such adoration. He felt so lucky because it was Harry Styles, his old crush, now was saying the he loved him. Louis smiled, he didn't care about what happened later, when Harry found out who he really is, when Harry realized his mistake. He just wanted to cherish this moment, the moment when he loved and felt loved.

"You know that I love you too Harry, I love you since the first time I saw you, since the first day. Even when you hadn't notice that I exist in the school. I have a crush on you Harry". Louis was blushing when he finally admitted his feeling to the boy he loved. He felt like a big stone was removed from his shoulder, he was now careless. He leaned over and kissed Harry's lips, a quick kiss. He immediately brought his both hands to cover his red face.

Harry smiled, happy was an underestimate, he was on cloud nine. He grabbed Louis' arms and tried to pulled them, he was thrilled to see Louis' cute face when he was blushing. But Louis didn't let him, he was so shy and he didn't want Harry to see his red blushing face.

"Oh, c'mon Lou, my BooBear, let me see your beautiful face", Harry was still holding Louis' arms.

"No Haz...".

"C'mon!". Harry now placed his hand on Louis' side and started to tickle him.

Louis giggled and held Harry's arms to stop him. "Stop it! I'm ticklish".

Harry smirked, "Not until you beg".

"Stop it, Harry. Please!".

Harry stopped, he laughed at Louis who was pouting. He liked how Louis pouted, he looked so cute. He couldn't believe that this boy was his now.

"You're so mean". Louis pouted, crossed his arms on his chest.

Harry laughed and kissed Louis' cheek. "I'm sorry, Boo. Just can't help it".

Louis shrugged, "Just don't do that again".

"Uhm, I don't know. I'm not sure about that".

"Harrreeehhhh!".

Harry laughed and pulled Louis to hug him, pulled him close to his chest. He kissed the top of Louis' head, inhaled Louis' sweet scent, mix of strawberry shampoo and Louis.

******************

They were sitting there for hours, talking and laughing. They didn't realize when the sky was turning red, the sun was setting. Louis yawned, leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. He was used to take a nap a few hours after school, and woke up at 8 before he went to work, because he had to stay awake until his work ended at 2 or 3 in the morning.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", Harry asked, stroked Louis' feathery hair.

Louis nodded, enjoyed beautiful view just right in front of him. It was like a heaven for him, cuddling with someone he loved enjoying the amazing view. He would always remember this moment, one of the happiest moment in his life.

"What are we now, Lou?", Harry asked again.

"I don't know, Haz. Can we talk about it later?".

"Okay, anytime you ready, love".

"Harry Styles?".

Both Harry and Louis jerked and suddenly they sat upright. They turned their heads to look at the source of the voice behind their seat. They were in shock to found a beautiful tall girl with long dark hair was standing there.

"Gigi?", Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you here, Styles", Gigi smiled. "Hi Louis".

Louid smiled awkwardly, his gaze followed Gigi until she sat in a single couch in their table. He was afraid that Gigi had been standing there longer than they knew and heard everything. He looked at Harry and he could tell that Harry was anxious.

"Are you with Zayn?", Harry asked cautiously.

Gigi chuckled, "No, I usually here alone after school. My dad owns an mideastern restaurant downstairs, so I'm here to help him, but I feel bored and decide to relax a bit here, they have the best drink".

"Oh great, maybe I can visit your dad's restaurant one day", Harry said anxiously. "Right, Lou?".

Louis nodded, "I don't know, but maybe?".

Gigi chuckled in their awkward situation, "Are you two dating?".

"What?", Harry was shocked by Gigi's blunt question. "We-.. I and Louis... Uhm-... We-...".

"Harry, I won't judge you, both of you, okay?", Gigi cut him off. "You two are so cute together, I'm glad finally you've found someone that you really love Harry, you're a good lad and Louis, you're so lucky to have him".

"You're okay with that?", Harry asked again. "Because Zayn....".

"I'm more than okay, I'm happy to see you together. Because love is love and you can't choose who you'll in love with".

"Thank you Gi".

"And about Zayn, he'll understand". Gigi smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone about it, Gi. Especially Zayn".

"Don't worry, it's not my place to tell him. He's your best friend Harry, I know he'll understand, he just needs more time. And your secret is safe with me".

"But why are you that sure he'll understand?" Harry asked in confusion. " We know how bad he treats Louis. He's a homophobic asshole towards Louis".

Gigi smiled knowingly, "I just know it". She added, "There's something about Zayn that you haven't realize, you'll be surprised because it's surprised me too".

"What's that?".

"It's his tale to tell. And you'll find it out sooner or later".

"Are you sure you won't tell him about it?", Louis finally made it to ask with shaky breath.

"Louis, I know that we're not close and you know me as your bully's girlfriend. But you can trust me, I hate the cruel things he has done to you. I've tried to warn him and stop him several times but he's a stubborn bastard".

Harry chuckled, he knew Zayn better than anyone else, they were best friends since they were kids. Gigi was right, Zayn was the most stubborn person walking on earth.

"He hates me, and nothing will change his mind".

Gigi stood up, walked around the table and sat beside Louis on the couch, Louis was now sitting between Harry and Gigi. She placed her hand on Louis' arm and smiled, "He doesn't hate you, Louis".

Louis looked up at Gigi in confusion, he looked at a pair of beautiful bluish green eyes in front of him. Gigi had pretty eyes, and they were soft and looked kind and sincerence, no wonder someone like Zayn was head over heels to this girl.

"That's impossible", Louis looked down at the well-manicured hand on his arm. "You know how much he hates me, you know how bad he treats me".

"Louis, I know he is so mean towards you. But, that's because you have somethings that he doesn't have".

Louis chuckled dryly, "He has everything, literally everything. What things that I have but he doesn't? He got the look, the fame, the money, a lot of friends, perfect family and even a perfect girlfriend like you. What else does he want?".

"There's something in you that he really wants, Louis".

"What's that?", It was Harry who asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you".

"It's okay Gigi, thank you for telling me".

"I'm glad you finally have Harry, he's a good lad".

Louis smiled and took a glance at Harry, he was blushing and he looked back at Gigi. "Thank you".

"No need to thank me, you deserve it". Gigi squeezed Louis' arm in friendly gesture. "It's almost dinner time, I have to ga back to the restaurant to help my dad. You two are invited to a dinner tonight, my treat".

"Sounds nice", Harry commented. "What do you think, Lou?".

Louis bit his bottom lip, he was thinking about it. Gigi was so nice and kind, quite opposite with her boyfriend. He couldn't just turn down her offer but he didn't want to looked like he was taking advantage of it, because he was the poor lad here.

"Uhm, I-I-I don't know. Liam-... He told me to have a dinner with him". Louis a bit stuttered when he was looking for an excuse.

"Liam?", Gigi asked in confusion.

"He's Louis' brother", it was Harry answered. He wrapped a hand on Louis' shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me? Let's go home and don't make him wait".

Gigi stood up, "Once again, congrats guys. I know that you're made for each other and you're so cute together".

They thanked her and waved her goodbye. Louis sighed in relief after Gigi was gone and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

"She's nice, she's the only one in your group that never said or did anything bad to me. Can't believe she's Zayn's girlfriend". Louis said, looked out the window at the stunning red sky.

"Really?".

"Yeah, she's really nice".

"I'm glad to hear that, at least someone is sane enough".

Louis is about to say something when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the caller ID, Payno.

" _Hello Liam_ ", Louis greeted.

" _Where the fuck are you Tommo?!_ ".

Louis frowned, Liam sounded angry. "I-I-I'm in-...".

" _How dare you ditched your school! I swear to God Louis!_ ".

" _H-How-... How do you know?_ ".

" _Louis William Tomlinson, I'm waiting for you home right now_ ".

" _B-but.._.".

" _Now_!".

Liam hung up the call, and Louis was staring at his phone gobsmacked. Liam knew that he ditched the school, and Liam called him with his full name when he was angry and it wasn't good for him because it barely happened. Liam was this angry before when he accidentally set the kitchen on fire last year. He loved Liam, of course he did, but Liam was overprotective sometimes and didn't want any mistake. And Liam was so concern about his school and his education, he even couldn't tolerate bad grade.

"What happened?", Harry asked, concerned to see blood was drained from Louis' face.

"It's Liam".

"Whay did he say?".

"I'm in trouble, I need to go home now".

Harry called the waiter for their bill, he handed his card to the waiter without even looking at the bill. They left the lounge after Harry got his card back and ride down the elevator to the parking lot in the basement.

"Thank you for today, Haz". Louis said when they drive home.

Harry placed one hand on Louis' thigh, "You're welcome, love".

Louis was sitting there anxiously, he checked the time on his phone, it said 5.57 PM. Liam was waiting for him and now they were stuck in a traffic. London streets were busy in this hours. Louis tapped his thigh impatiently and kept checking his phone, but they hadn't move from the traffic jam.

15 minutes later, they finally arrived at Louis' flat building. Harry pulled over in front of the building and Louis grabbed his school bag from the back seat.

"Want me to come with you?", Harry asked when he saw Louis already pulled the door handle.

Louis stopped himself and turned to face Harry, "Uhm, I don't think it's a good idea. I'll talk to him".

"Oh, okay. I know he'll understand". Harry felt a bit disappointed because he wanted to spent more time with Louis.

"See you tomorrow at school, Haz".

Harry smiled and leaned over to pecked Louis' lips, "See you tomorrow, and call me".

Louis blushed, he nodded shyly and then opened the door and climbed out the car. He slung his bag on his shoulder and waved to Harry, then he turned around and ran into thr building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you think Liam would be really angry to Louis?  
> What do you think what will happen?  
> What about his new relationship with Harry?
> 
> I can't wait to update next chapter  
> And I really hope you like this chapter
> 
> See you again in my next update  
> Love ya,xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!  
> I know I take so long to update this  
> But I'm so busy lately  
> So please forgive me
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Love,xx

Louis opened the door of his flat and closed it slowly, he took off his shoes and pit them neatly beside at the corner under the coat hanger beside the door. He walked quietly mand he could hear Liam was talking with someone on the phone in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Liam was standing there in the kitchen with his back on him, holding his phone to his ear and was talking to someone, maybe his boyfriend, he hadn't realized Louis was now standing behind him.

"I don't care, I have said so many times that I won't let you. And listen, I've tried to explain but you won't listen. And now it's up to you, do whatever you want because I don't fucking care anymore!".

Liam hung up the phone and threw his phone on the kitchen table. It was obvious that he was in a fight with his boyfriend. Liam facepalmed and turned around, and he was a bit surprised when he saw Louis was standing there.

"Fuck, Lou!". Liam startled and took a step back, put one hand on his chest. "I didn't hear you come".

"I'm sorry".

Liam inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his mouth, he put both hands on his waist. "Where have you been?".

Here we go, Louis thought. Liam's overprotective-mother mode had been activated.

Louis dropped his gaze to the floor, "Uhm, I-I-I-... I was-...with Harry".

"You ditched the school with Harry?".

Louis nodded.

"And you agreed? God Louis!".

"I said no, but-...".

"But you agreed!", Liam cut him off.

"I'm sorry", Louis said feeling guilty. "But how do you know that I-....?".

"Your friend Niall was here after school and gave me your homeworks and your timetable for your exams tomorrow", Liam answered, pointed his finger to a pile of papers on the kitchen table.

"Niall?".

"Yeah, and he told me that you left the school at lunch hour". Liam added, "How often do you ditch the school?".

"This is my first time, Liam. I swear, I never did it before".

"Lou, you know how important is your study for your future? You want to go to uni so you have to study harder for that, it's your battle Lou! You need good grades if you want full scholarship to go to uni. You're not Harry, he's rich and he can go to whichever uni as he wants without thinking about his grades".

"You know how hard I'm trying Liam".

"I know, but now you start to hang out with those rich kids like Harry and Niall. I know who they are, Louis. And now you started to act like them, you start to forget all the rules".

"I never forget the rules! And I still pay my own bills!".

"It's not about the bills! And now you dare to yell at me!". Liam's face was red in anger. "Just because you pay the bills doesn't mean you can yell at me like that!".

"And just because you're older doesn't mean you can dictate me! I'm almost 18 and I will be old enough to do as I wish!".

"So you don't need my rules anymore, huh? Just because you can make your own money so you think you are free to do everything you want?".

"I can do whatever I want and I don't need your permission!".

"As long as you live under my roof, you still need my permission, got it?".

Louis snickered, he was losing control, he never felt this angry before. "Talking about permission, you didn't ask me any permission when you told Harry and Niall about my parents and about my past. That's my place to tell them, not you!".

Liam pointed his finger in front of Louis' nose, "You! You being orphan is a fact! And you have to thank me because I didn't tell them about you being a whore!".

Louis' eyes widened in shock to hear Liam's words. It was a sensitive topic between them because they really hated Louis' job and now Liam brought this up. "W-what?".

"You're making money from it but you still call it a job....".

"Liam...".

"... And you're so proud of it and think you can live by yourself just because you have the money...".

"Liam, please...". Liam seemed he didn't hear Louis and kept rambling his heart out.

"...because you can pay bills. So you think you don't need me anymore, huh? If that's what you want, so why don't you just leave?! Because all this years I've been taking care of you and protecting you and this is what you did to thank me!".

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came up. He felt like there was a big lump on his throat, he looked up at Liam with wide sad eyes, couldn't believe what he had heard. Did Liam really ask him to leave?

Louis felt a familiar pang of pain inside his chest, a feeling of pain that he always had since he lost his parents years ago. Liam was a big brother for him since the day he left Doncaster, but he felt like he was about to lose Liam too, because Liam definitely hated him. He made a mistake, he knew it, but he was working in that night club as a prostitute was against his wish because he really did hate his job.

Louis looked at Liam's brown eyes, he could tell that Liam was really angry or maybe really hate him. A single tear escaped from its safe place inside the eyelids, he looked down and bit his bottom lip to held back the sobs. His day was turning upside down, he had a good day with Harry today but now he had to face a big fight with Liam that maybe he would ended up in the street tonight, Liam was kicking him out from the flat. Louis inhaled a shaky breath before he turned around and ran to the bathroom, he wouldn't let Liam saw him crying and he did need something, something to relieved his pain.

"I haven't done talking?!", Liam shouted but Louis ignored it. Then he heard the bathroom door slammed shut loudly.

Liam kicked the foot of the kitchen table and punched the wall when he walked out to the living room. He took a glance to the closed bathroom door in the end of the hallway before put his jacket on, he grabbed his phone and a pack of cigarettes and then headed out their flat.

Liam was sitting on a metal bench just outside his flat building next to the parking area. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, he was thinking about what was just happened. He was tired after a long shift today and when he decided to go home, Zayn, his boyfriend was calling him. Zayn still couldn't over Louis, Liam knew how jealous Zayn was. But he still couldn't tell Zayn about Louis because he had to talk about it with Louis, and he still couldn't tell Louis that he was dating Zayn Malik, Louis' worst bully at school. And again, Zayn told him that he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his true sexuality, about him being gay. He wasn't ready for being judged by his family and friends.

Liam took another drag, it was a big fight with Zayn because he threatened him to end their relationship. And then no other than Zayn's step brother and Louis' best friend, Niall Horan, showed up in front of his door to tell him that Louis ditched the school. It made his day even worse because he hated it when Louis didn't follow his rules about his school.

Liam lit his second cigarette when he was playing back the big fight with Louis less than a half hour ago. He was playing back all his words, he said everything out of anger, he didn't mean it. He loved Louis, he considered him as his little brother now, since the day he saved him from his foster family back in Doncaster. He realized he was too much, he was overprotective, but that was because he wanted the best for Louis. And he realized his mistake, he shouldn't said those words to Louis, he might hurt him, of course he had hurt him. And he couldn't believe he told Louis to leave, no, he wouldn't let it happen.

Liam felt rain was starting to pour when he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. He pulled it out and opened thr message from Zayn.

I'm sorry

Just simple apologize from his boyfriend, but it made some senses in his head. He should apologize to Louis, he promised to protect the boy and he would never broke his own promise. He now remember Louis' sad eyes, he remembered Louis was crying when he ran to the bathroom. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, he typed his reply as fast as he could.

Talk to you later.

Rain was pouring heavier, he shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket and ran to his flat. He heard thunder when he entered his flat, it was a storm outside because he also could hear the wind blowed the windows harder than usual. He pulled off his jacket and put it on the back of the couch, he looked at the bathroom, the light was off and the door was opened. He entered the bathroom and washed his hands, and when he washed his face he noticed some droplets of blood on the sink and on the tiled floor. Liam panicked, it might be something to do with Louis, although he hoped Louis didn't go back to his old habit to self-harm.

Liam ran out from the bathroom to Louis' room, he raised his hand to knock when he heard Louis' sobs. He felt guilty and his heart clenched, he had hurt Louis. Liam pushed the door knob and opened the door slowly, the room was dark but the light from the hallway was enough for Liam to saw a small figure was sitting on the bed.

Louis hugged his bent legs and buried his face between his knees, he couldn't stop crying, his body was shaking from his sobs. He was in pain, his position made him feel a shooting pain on his bruised ribs but he ignored it. He still could feel that hurt feeling inside his heart, Liam hated him because he was such a burden, he was worthless just like what they said to him. He felt his phone vibrated a few times in his pocket but he ignored them, maybe it was Harry or Niall, but he really didn't care. He needed his time alone right now. Louis felt the sting on his arms when he hugged his legs tighter, the new scars that he made on his arms were still bleeding, made his sweater sleeves stained red when they rubbed his jeans covered legs. He was wearing his grey sweater, it made the stain so obvious on the sleeves.

"Louis...?".

Louis heard a voice from the door, he looked up and saw a familiar silhouette was standing on the doorway. He knew who it was, he looked away to wiped the tears from his cheeks. He and Liam had some fights before, sometimes just argue about small things, but tonight was their worst fight, because Liam was yelling and brought up sensitive topic, even Liam asked him to leave.

"Louis...", Liam called him again, he reached the switch button and turned the light on. His heart broke when he saw Louis, Louis looked so sad and scared when he saw him.

Louis sat upright and put down his feet on the cood floor. "I'm sorry, I'm about to leave but...". He didn't finish his words, instead he looked out to the storm outside the window. The wind raged and rain was hitting the glass of the window, Louis shivered.

Liam felt guilty and hurt inside his heart, Louis thought that he was really ask him to leave. And his guilty feeling was getting worse when he saw blood stain on Louis' sleeves, Louis did cut himself again. Liam walked closer to Louis and now he was standing in front of his brother.

Louis bit his already swollen lip, he was scared. He knew that Liam wouldn't hurt him physically, but then he remembered that if someone hated him, they would beat him up. His foster parents, his bullies in his old school, Zayn and his friends and even Harry was used to beat him up along with his friends. And now Liam hated him too, he was scared that Liam would do the same thing they had done to him.

"Please...", Louis pleaded just beyond a whisper. He took a shaky breath, he looked down at his shaking hands on his lap. A single tear rolled down his cheek and then was followed by others, he couldn't control it anymore, he was scared, really scared. The events when they beat him up was playing back in his head, how they hit and kicked him mercilessly and said horrible things about him.

Liam sat beside Louis on the bedside and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder, but Louis flinched and it made his heart hurt. "Lou...".

"Please, please don't hit me...".

Liam's heart scattered in pieces, Louis thought that he would hurt him. "No, Lou. You know that I will never do that to you".

"I-I-I'm leaving, but please, d-dont hit m-m-me...". Louis grabbed his beanie from the nightstand and put it on on his head, covered his messy hair. He pulled his backpack on the floor, Liam wasn't acknowledge that Louis had already packed his bag.

Liam knew that Louis had his PTSD attack right now, he noticed Louis' shaky breath and his shaking hands. He knew that their fight had triggered Louis' anxiety and PTSD, and he felt guilty about that. He knew that right now Louis' mind was full of his bad things that happened on his past.

"You're not going anywhere", Liam said sternly. He grabbed both Louis' shoulders and turned him to face him. "I'm sorry for what I've said, okay?".

Louis looked up, "But you don't want me here anymore, you hate me".

Liam noticed most healed bruises on Louis' face and his busted lip, he also noticed how tired Louis looked with his pale skin and dark bags under his eyes. Liam's heart clenched inside his chest when he looked at Louis' dull eyes, his blue eyes was now turning darker almost grey and it looked sad and empty, red and swollen by the constant crying.

"No, God no!", Liam pulled Louis close to his chest and hugged him tightly. Liam started to cry, hurt and guilty. "I'm sorry Lou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say things like that, I really am sorry".

Louis sobbed to Liam's chest and hugged him back. "It's my fault, I'm sorry".

"No, it's not your fault. And don't you dare to ever think that I hate you, I would never hate you Louis. You have to know that, okay?".

Louis nodded, of course he knew that, Liam would never hate him. He was just too scared, his past still haunted him and he just wanted to it to be over. A loud sound of thunder heard outside, Louis hugged Liam tighter and fisted the fabric of Liam's sweater, he never felt this scared after a long time.

"I'm here, don't be scared. You're safe". Liam rubbed Louis' back in soothing movements. "Now, can I see your arms, please?".

Louis' body tensed, Liam knew about his cut, Liam knew that he was back to his old self-harm habit. Louis pulled back and shook his head, "N-no, I-I-I'm good".

"I just want to see it, and make sure that it's clean", Liam asured him. "Take your sweater off and I'll take the first aid kit".

Liam was trying his best to not cry when he cleaned the cuts in Louis' arms, he counted there were 8 fresh cuts on each arms and also there were some that looked older and almost healed, and he also could see the healed white scars that littered on his arms. "You promised me, Lou".

"I know, I'm sorry". Louis hung his head in shame, now Liam knew that he was back to his old habit and Louis was sure that Liam would be overprotective.

"Don't do that again, promise me". Liam said when he finished and closed the first aid kit box.

"I'm trying my best". Louis couldn't promise him about it, he really needed some real pain to relieve his pain. He didn't want to make any promise because he kept breaking them.

"I'm just scared Lou, I'm scared that maybe you'll lose your control and cut to deep".

Louis was scared too, he really wanted to stop his tendency to cut but it was really hard. He had to stop before it was getting worse, he just didn't know how. Louis felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket, he almost forgot about it. He remembered Harry asked him to call, so maybe it was Harry who was calling. He pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID, it was Ben.

Liam frowned when he saw the caller ID in Louis' phone. No, he wouldn't let Louis worked tonight, Louis wasn't in good state and the storm hadn't stop yet.

"Let me answer him", Liam said and he didn't need Louis' answer to grabbed the phone from Louis' hand. "Hello Ben, it's me Liam".

"Hi Liam. Where's Louis?". Ben sounded a bit confused.

"Uhm, I just wanna tell you that he can't go tonight".

"What? Why?".

"He isn't well, he needs some rest. And he has exams tomorrow. So he can't go tonight, beside the storm is getting worse".

"But he has an appointment at 10 tonight".

"You can cancel it, or you know how to handle it. Bye Ben". Liam hung up the phone, he didn't want to hear anything again from Ben. He handed the phone back to Louis' hand and smiled. "It's okay now".

Louis smiled, "Thank you, Li".

"I'll make dinner, I bet you're hungry. Let's see what we still have in the fridge". Liam stood up, held the first aid kit box on his hand.

Louis followed to stood up, "Need a hand?".

"No, I'll only make some avocado toast, not a big deal".

Louis scrunched his nose in disgust, "Eww, geez Liam. Not a fooking avocado".

Liam laughed, "Just kidding, chill! Frozen pizza is good?".

"Better than a fooking avocado".

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready". Liam patted Louis' shoulder and leave Louis alone.

Louis sat back on the bedside, he checked his phone, he got 7 messages and 5 missed calls from Harry. He smiled and hit the call button, ignored other messages and missed calls.

"Hello, Lou?", Harry answered the call after 3 rings.

"Hey".

"I've tried to call you a few times, is everything alright?".

Louis looked at his violated arms, "Uhm, yeah. Everything's good".

"Oh that's great. And how's Liam?".

Louis smiled, "Liam, yeah, he's a bit angry. But he's fine, everything's fine now".

"That's good".

And there was silent, they could hear each other's breath on the phone. Louis still felt a little bit awkward to talk to Harry, he wanted to but he just couldn't find right words to say.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Louis could hear someone was calling Harry on the other end of the phone, a girl's voice.

"Can't you see that I'm on the phone right now?", Harry said, but his voice was away from the phone, he was talking to someone else.

"Harry?".

"Sorry Lou, it's Gemma, my sister". Harry was back talking to Louis again. "Uh, she said our parents are waiting for dinner".

"Go ahead, Liam is cooking our dinner too".

"Uhm, okay. I'll call you again later".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye, BooBear".

Louis blushed, even when Harry hung up the call. He smiled when he was thinking about Harry, for the first time there was someone who liked him, not just someone, it's Harry Styles. Although he couldn't trust Harry completely, he was happy but he didn't want to get hurt because he wasn't sure if Harry was really into him or there was something behind it.

"Lou, dinner's ready!", Liam called him from the kitchen, pulled him out from his thoughts.

"Coming!". Louis put his phone on the nightstand and dashed out to the kitchen.

**************************************************

Louis decided to walk to the school this morning, it was still early so he had more time to enjoy his walk, although the wheater wasn't too friendly in early December. He was wearing his worn out blue jeans and Liam's green hoodie, it was big and warm, and he put his grey beanie because he didn't want to deal with his messy hair in a windy day like today. He made a mental not to see a barber because his hair was getting longer now. He put his earphones on and plugged it into his phone, he was enjoying his walk to school with his favorite music and the cool morning breeze.

He stopped when he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket, he pulled it out and opened the message.

**_Ben : You can't take more day off, you have 3 appointments tonight. Your first one is at 9, no reason to be late again._ **

Louis sighed, it was still early but Ben had managed to ruin his mood. He didn't want to think about his shitty job today, he needed to concentrate on his exams today, he didn't want to fail and disappointed Liam. He just sent a thumb up emoji as a reply to Ben, and he was about to shoved his phone back to his pocket when it vibrated again. He rolled his eyes, what did Ben want again now?

Louis unlocked his phone and smiled was formed on his facr when he saw the notification. He quickly hit the message, 2 messages from Harry.

_**Harry : I don't know that you look even cuter wearing glasses** _

_**Harry : And you look great in green** _

Louis smiled, he was wearing glasses today because he really needed it, his eyesight was getting worse. But wait, how did Harry know?

Louis looked around, it was only a block away from his school, and the he spotted a familiar black Range Rover was parked just across the street. He pushed back his glasses to the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes to have a better look at the person who was sitting inside the car. And then the car window was opened and now he could see Harry was smiling and waving, Louis smiled and waved back.

Harry's car was moving, turned around and now pulled over and stopped in front of Louis. Harry climbed out his car and approached the blue eyed boy.

"Why don't you wait for me?", Harry asked.

"Wait for what?", Louis asked in confusion.

"Wait for me of course! I'm on the way to your flat and then I see you here, what a surprise".

Louis shrugged, "You don't have to do that, Haz".

"I want to, and beside, I miss you already".

Louis blushed, "We talked all night".

Harry held Louis' hand and intertwined their hands together, he leaned over, pulled out the earphone and whispered on Louis' ear, "Don't tell anyone, I can't stay away from you and I can't wait to see your beautiful face".

Louis blushed even more, his cheeks were hot and red. He looked down to hide his face, but Harry put his finger under his chin and lifted his head up.

"Hey, don't you dare to hide your face from me". Harry swept Louis' fringe with his finger. "I was so stupid that I didn't see how beautiful you are".

Louis smiled shyly and tried to cover his face with his free hand, "Stop it Harry".

Harry chuckled, "I like it when you're blushing like this".

"Harry, stop it!".

Harry laughed, "Okay, but next time you can't stop me to complement you". He tugged Louis' hand towards his car. "C'mon!".

Louis was still standing there in confusion, "Where?".

"School. You don't want to be late, do you?".

"Yeah, but it's just a block away and I can walk".

"What? Do you think I will let you walk alone to the school?".

Louis didn't protest when Harry lead him into the car. They drove to the school in silence, it was just 5 minutes drive to their school. Louis was nervous when Harry parked his car in the parking lot.

"What's wrong, Lou?", Harry asked when he saw Louis looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just-.. I don't know".

"Everything will be okay, don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you".

Louis smiled, he followed Harry to climbed down the car. He put his hoodie on to cover his head and walked slowly to the school building, he tried his best to walk a few steps behind Harry. Harry was just being Harry, he walked in to the school with such an independence, getting every attention from the students who were still standing on the hallway, especially from groups of girls. They didn't notice that there was someone who walked a few feet behind Harry who really wanted to dissapear.

"Harry!".

Someone was calling, Harry stopped and saw Zayn was leaning casually on the wall not far from Louis' locker. And it was Louis' chance to be away from Harry, he walked a bit faster and passed Harry, who was still standing there, and approached his locker.

"Harry!". Zayn called him again.

Harry wanted to go after Louis to his locker, but he couldn't ignore Zayn because it would be suspicious. He took a glance at Louis who was standing in front of his open locker, he sighed and walked towards Zayn. He threw his hand accepting Zayn's hand to do their little high-five and leaned to to the wall beside Zayn.

"You've been a bit distracted lately, Haz. Something happened?", Zayn asked.

"Nothing".

"Really?".

Harry turned his head to saw Zayn was smirking at him, he tensed, he remembered his conversation with Gigi yesterday. Did Gigi tell Zayn about what happened yesterday at the lounge?

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked.

Zayn chuckled, "I know that you're seeing someone Haz".

"How do you know?".

"I know you better than you know, we grow up together. But be careful for who you fall in love with".

"Tell me something I don't know about".

"You'll find out, Styles".

"Why don't you just tell me Zayn?".

"Where's the fun in that?". Zayn laughed, "C'mon, let's go to our class".

Harry walked with Zayn to their class for their first exam today with a lot of questions inside his head, he still could see Louis was still standing in front of his now closed locker reading his textbook. He couldn't see Louis' face because Louis was wearing his hoodie, je wanted to talk to Louis but he was with Zayn now. Maybe he could talk to him later between exams or at the lunch hour.

Louis acted to ignore Harry, he didn't know why Harry was talking to Zayn. He knew that they were best friends, but Harry should know that Zayn was his worst bully. Louis pretended to read his book when Harry and Zayn walked pass him, and he was a bit disappointed because Harry seemed ignore him and even didn't look at him. He sighed heavily and walked to his class for his first exam, he didn't want to think about anything else amd had to focus to his exams, he didn't want to fail and made Liam disappointed.

**************************************************

Louis finished his exam before the bell rang, he gave his sheet to the teacher and left the classroom. He was walking down the corridor to the cafeteria when he heard someone called him. He stopped and turned around, he saw Niall was running to him with a big smile on his face.

"How's your exams today?", Niall asked, he was panting.

"Not bad, I guess", Louis shrugged.

"Great! Let's go get some food, I'm starving".

Louis chuckled, "You're always starving".

"Remember that I have to feed a dragon", Niall said, pretended to look serious, patted his tummy.

Louis laughed, "Okay then, let's feed your dragon".

They were walking to the cafeteria when the bell went off, the hallway was now full of students. Louis dragged Louis to walk faster to avoid the queue on the food counter. When they arrived at the cafeteria, it wasn't full as always, but it would be full soon because students were hungry after their exams and it was raining outside so most of the students would prefer eat their lunch at the cafeteria.

Louis stopped dead at his track when he landed his eyes at the popular table near the big window. He saw Harry was sitting there with Zayn, Nick and their popular friends from the football club. And not just that, there was also no other than Kendall Jenner, she was leaning down hugging Harry's neck from behind and put her chin casually on his shoulder. Harry looked careless, he was busy typing on his phone.

Louis looked away, he didn't see Harry since morning when Harry left with Zayn. And now he had to see Harry was with Kendall, it reminded him about yesterday when he didn't see Harry since morning and he found out Harry and Kendall were snogging at the back corridor at lunch hour. He remembers Harry told him that he broke up with her, but Harry and Kendall were still that close, it doubted him. He knew that he had no right to be jealous, there was nothing between him and Harry. Harry said that he loved him but Louis hadn't said anything back. He loved Harry, he really did, yet he couldn't trust Harry completely because of their history and the way Harry was still close with that girl. It hurt Louis, he just hoped that Harry wasn't that cruel, he hoped Harry didn't come to him just to hurt him.

"I hate that bitch". Niall said, he was still standing there with Louis.

"She's his girlfriend", Louis replied.

"I don't think Harry even likes her. I'm not sure they're even dating".

Louis shrugged carelessly, "Maybe".

They approached the counter and ordered their food. Louis pulled out his phone while waiting for their food, he opened the message application. You have a lovely gf, he typed and hit the send button.

Harry looked at his phone with wide eyes and then looked up and swept his gaze around the Cafeteria. He was startled when he spotted Louis was standing in front of the counter, still holding his phone. Shit, Harry thought. Louis might have seen him with Kendall again.

"What's wrong Harry?", Kendall asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?", Harry said and tried to get Kendall's arms off from him.

Kendall sat on the chair beside him and pouted, "I will never let you go Harry, you're mine".

"We're done! And there's nothing between us".

"Can you fight later guys?", Zayn snickered. "I'm trying to eat now".

"You two are couple goals, why do you have yo break up?", Nick asked.

"See? We're perfect together Harry". Kendall said.

Harry sighed, "Shut up Nick, it's none of your business!".

Nick chuckled, " Alright, because I have my own business to do".

"What's that?", Harry asked.

"Just sit and watch, Haz", Zayn answered, smirked at something.

"Let's have some fun guys". Nick stood up, followed by Fred and his 2 other friends from the football club.

Harry's eyes followed them in worry because they were approaching Louis and Niall's table. He knew that they were planning something and that wasn't good.

Louis was eating his salad when Nick Grimshaw and his friends approached his table. He looked down at his food, tried to avoid eye contact, and Niall was just looking at them in annoyance.

"What do you want?", Niall asked. "Can't you just leave us to eat in peace here?".

"Your brother wants you to sit with him in our table, not with this looser", Nick answered.

Niall chuckled, "So you're Zayn's lackey now?".

Nick gritted his teeth felt offended, "It's better for you to shut up!".

"I sit wherever I want with whoever I want, I'm not a fooking kid. So fuck off!".

Louis didn't want to be involved any further, so he grabbed his bag and stood up. But a strong hand grabbed him roughly by his arm, it was Fred.

"Where you think you are going, fag?". Fred tightened his grip.

Louis winced, Fred's grip was right on his new cuts he made last night. He tried to free his arm but Fred was too strong. Niall stood up when he saw Louis looked hurt.

"Hey! Let him go!", Niall shouted, get any attention from other students in the cafeteria.

"Alright", Fred smirked. He let go of Louis' arm but pushed him hard to the floor, Louis fell hard on his shoulder and his glasses was fell a few feet away from him.

Niall walked to help Louis but Nick was faster, Nick stepped on Louis' glasses, wrecked it under his shoe. Nick snickered at Louis who was still half laying on the floor, watching his glasses shattered in front of his eyes.

"Ouch, sorry", Nick mocked.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger to see the scene on front of him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Louis. He looked at Zayn who had a satisfactory smirk on his face, he knew that it has something to do with his called best friend. Harry stood up, he couldn't let them hurt his Louis any further, he knew what they could do.

"Hey! Leave him alone!". It wasn't Harry.

Harry stopped, he and everyone in the cafeteria looked at the source of the voice and it was Aiden. He approached them with anger on his face, he was noelw standing tall in front of Nick, his own cousin.

"I told you to leave him alone, Nick! You're a fucking asshole, what's your problem, huh?!". Aiden yelled right at Nick's face.

"It's not your fucking business and you don't know what you're doing!".

"I know what I'm doing and I really want to beat the shit outta ya!".

"Try me you fucking fag!", Nick pushed Aiden's chest.

Aiden pushed Nick back and they started their fight, Niall took this opportunity to helped Louis to stand up. They couldn't do anything, but Fred and his friends were trying to separate the cousins. Aiden freed himself from one of them after a few fights.

"Don't you dare to touch him again, or else!", Aiden spat, threatened his own cousin.

"Else what?!", Nick challenged him.

"You don't wanna know", Aiden answered furiously. He walked towards Niall and Louis and asked them to go out with him. "C'mon, let's go somewhere".

Niall was still looking at Aiden in disbelief, he didn't know Aiden could do that, he fought his own cousin to stood up for Louis. He nodded, with Louis he followed Aiden walked out the cafeteria to the bathroom in the end of the hallway.

Harry was still standing there dumbfounded, he just saw Louis, Niall and Aiden left without doing anything. He felt so stupid, how could he just stood there without doing anything to defend Louis? Why it was Aiden? And he was so angry at Nick Grimshaw and his group of friends, he had to do something.

Harry dashed out the cafeteria, ignored the glare from everyone in the cafeteria, even he didn't care when he heard Kendall and Zayn called him. He worried about Louis and Aiden was there with Louis, he wouldn't let Aiden touch Louis, his Louis. He saw the three entered a bathroom at the end of the hallway and he ran after them.

"You need to see the nurse", Louis said, looked closer to Aiden's bruised jaw.

"No, I'm okay". Aiden was leaning on the sink, he let Louis examined his jaw. He was bruised, he hated Nick but they never fought like this before.

Louis took a tissue paper and wiped the blood from Aiden's busted lip, "It looks bad".

The door swung open and Harry rushed in to see that Louis was standing too close to Aiden, touching Aiden's face. "The fuck happened here?".

The three was taken aback, Louis stepped back and looked at Harry in shock. Aiden rolled his eyes and Niall was just standing there looking at Harry unamused. Niall was disappointed, he saw Harry was there when Louis was bullied by Nick and his friends, but Harry did nothing to help him, Harry was just standing there watching.

Harry walked closer and grabbed Louis' hand, "Are you okay?".

Louis looked at Harry with his big blue eyes, Harry looked so worry. But why did he did nothing to stop Nick?

"I'm okay", Louis answered. "Thanks to Aiden, he came in the right time".

Harry looked at Aiden, "You didn't plan for it, did ya?".

"Harry!", Louis said in disbelief. "He was there and saved me, he stood up for me".

"At least he was doing something to help, Harry", Niall said. "He didn't just sit there and watch".

"Lou, I'm sorry. I-I-I just don't know what to do". Harry apologized.

Louis pulled his hand from Harry's and looked down, "Because Kendall was there".

The bell rang, lunch hour was over. Louis adjusted his bag on his back and left Harry there, he didn't want to be late to his next exam. Harry inhaled a deep breath, a guilty feeling stabbed his heart. Aiden and Niall left him too, now he was alone with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> What should Harry do?
> 
> And I watched a lot of LILO videos lately, their friendship is so cute  
> That's why I enjoy writing Lilo here,hahaha
> 
> I hope you like this chapter  
> Please hit the kudos and leave comments  
> I really love to read your comments
> 
> See ya in next update  
> Love,xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves  
> I'm back for update  
> And I'm sorry because I take a long time to update  
> I feel bad for it
> 
> And happy birthday to the one and only Mr Harry Styles  
> Can't believe you're 27 now  
> And I'm so proud of you
> 
> Please leave your comments because I love to read them  
> And it's like a great motivation for me
> 
> English isn't my first language, so maybe you'll still find some mistakes here and there  
> Feel free to tell me
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Love,xx

Harry was standing on the parking lot next to his car, the school ended 15 minutes ago and only a few students were still there. He tapped his car door impatiently, the blue eyed boy who he was waiting for hadn't showed up yet. He checked his phone, his sister, Gemma, had sent him messages again. She was waiting for him at home, she would go back to France tonight and wanted to see his only brother for family dinner before she left.

Harry smiled when finally he saw Louis walked out from the school building with Niall. He knew that both Louis and Niall were avoiding him, he waited until the two walked pass the parking lot.

"Louis!", Harry called, when Louis and Niall walked pass him.

"We need to talk", Harry said, when finally Louis was standing there in front of him.

"About what?".

"Lou, you know exactly what I'm talking about".

Louis nodded, "Okay".

Harry sighed in relief, he was afraid that Louis refused to talk to him. "But not here".

"I'm with Niall", Louis said.

"It's okay Louis", Niall said knowingly.

"I can give you ride home, Niall", Harry offered.

"No it's okay, I can go home with Zayn. He's still there waiting for Gigi". Niall pointed his thumb to the direction where Zayn's car was parked. But they saw that Zayn's car started to move.

"Are you really okay, Ni?", Louis asked.

Niall chuckled, "You and Harry need to talk, I don't know what happened between you two, but I hope everything's okay".

"We're just friends".

Niall laughed when he saw Harry pouted to hear Louis' words, he could see something happened between his two friends. "Alright, whatever you say".

A black shiny car stopped in front of him, the window was opened and they could see Zayn and Gigi was sitting on the passenger seat. Gigi was smiling and waved to the three.

"Niall, get in now!", Zayn commanded.

Niall rolled his eyes, "See ya tomorrow".

Niall opened the car back door and climbed in the back seat. "See ya tomorrow!", He shouted from the opened window.

"Bye Harry, bye Louis", Gigi said before closed the window.

Harry waved half-hearted when Zayn's car left, "C'mon Lou".

Harry walked to open the car door but stopped when he saw Louis was still standing still. "C'mon".

"Where?". Louis asked.

"You'll find out". And Harry entered the car.

Louis sighed, he followed Harry into the car and sat on the passenger seat. Harry smiled, he put his hand on Louis' thigh. "I'm sorry Lou".

Louis looked at Harry a bit confused, "What for?".

"I wish I could stop them".

"Not your fault".

"My fault, I failed to protect you today".

Louis put his hand above Harry's hand on his thigh and smile, "I'm okay, Haz. Don't worry".

Harry smiled and started the engine, "Okay, but I want to say sorry in a proper way".

"Proper way?". Louis giggled.

"Another surprise for you".

"No way, no Harry. I don't want surprise, yesterday was enough".

"Still not enough for me".

"Haz, please I-...".

"Sshhh, just sit and be pretty".

Louis jutted his bottom lip and said nothing when Harry drove off and they left the school gate.

They drove in silence, just songs from the radio hummed quietly in the background. After about 20 minutes Harry drove to a neighborhood that looked familiar to Louis, Harry took him to his house. Louis didn't asked, he frowned when they entered a big gate into a big mansion, the Styles mansion.

"Your home?", Louis finally asked when Harry parked his car.

Harry turned off the engine. "Yeah", he smiled.

"But, no Harry. I have to go home, Liam's waiting for me for dinner". Louis looked anxious, he afraid something bad happened if he entered the mansion again.

"Just call him, tell him you're here with me. He'll understand".

"But I-...".

"No but", Harry cut him off. "C'mon!".

Louis followed Harry out from the car and walked a few steps behind Harry entered the big mansion. It was as beautiful as he remembered, with the big chandelier and the round gold plated stairs. And then his eyes landed on a beautiful girl was sitting on the couch, she was smiling at Harry.

"Harry!", She called, "I told you not to be late, what time is it?".

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry. But dinner is still in a few hours".

"But we need the reservation and stuff and...", The girl stopped talking when she noticed a small boy was standing shyly behind Harry. "You have a friend here?".

"Oh yeah", Harry held Louis' wrist and pulled him gently to made Louis stood next to him. "It's Louis. And Louis, she's my sister, Gemma".

Louis stood there awkwardly, "Uh, hi. I'm Louis Tomlinson".

Gemma smiled, he stood up and hugged Louis. "Hi Louis, nice to finally meet you. Harry has told me about you, he can't stop talking about you since I arrived".

Louis blushed, "N-nice to meet y-y-you too".

"Oh my God, he's so cute".

Harry chuckled, "Stop it Gemma".

"But really, Harry. I don't know you have friend other than Zayn".

"What an underestimate, I do have a lot of friends. I'm popular!".

Gemma laughed, "Of course you are! Now Mr Popular, you can take your cute friend to your room and I'll call Mum and Dad to book a reservation for our dinner". Then she looked at Louis who was standing sheepishly behind Harry, "And you're invited to our dinner, Louis".

Louis smiled shyly, "Thank you".

"I'll be in my room if you need me", Harry said. "C'mon Lou", Harry grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him gently up to the round stairs to his room.

**************************************************

Louis entered Harry's room slowly and Harry closed the door behind them. Louis put his bag down on the carpeted floor near the couch, he was still standing there awkwardly when he felt Harry hugged him from behind. He was surprised by the sudden movement, Harry's arms were now hugged his chest, made his back met Harry's chest. Harry put his jaw on Louis' shoulder, Louis could feel his warm breath on his neck, made him shiver.

"I miss you, Lou. I have to hold my will to hug you like this at school", Harry pouted.

"But you had someone hug you like this at school". Louis remembered they way Kendall hugged Harry at the cafeteria.

Harry smirked, "Are you jealous?".

"No, I'm not".

"Oh, really?", Harry teased. "Not jealous at all?".

"No", Louis looked down, Harry could hear sadness in his voice. "She-... She's your girlfriend, so...".

"She's not", Harry cut him off. "And you don't have to lie to me, you're jealous".

"I'm not".

"But I like it when you're jealous, Lou. That means you feel something for me". Harry started to kissed the crook of Louis' neck and up to his neck. Louis felt something, he shivered. Harry kissed the back of Louis' ear and Louis moaned.

Louis realized it, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth, he blushed. He was so embarrassed, "Sorry...".

Harry smiled, he moved a step back and turned Louis around to face him. Louis was still blushing and still avoiding to look at his eyes. Harry put his finger under Louis' chin and lifted it up, he smiled to see Louis' big blue eyes and his red cheeks. He give a quick kiss on Louis' thin perfect lips, he hadn't gave him proper kiss because he wanted to take it slow and he didn't know how Louis would react.

Louis blushed even redder, he had no time for react because Harry pulled him to the couch. Louis was now sitting next to Harry with Harry's arms were around his body. Louis giggled because Harry buried his face on Louis' neck and his curls were tickling his neck and face.

"I love you so much Louis", Harry said, and he started to kiss Louis' neck again.

"Stop it Harry, I'm ticklish", Louis struggled to free himself.

"No, until you say the truth".

"About what?".

"Say that you love me".

"But Harry-...".

Harry sucked Louis' neck, made Louis gasped.

"Harry stop!"

"Mine", Harry smirked in satisfaction to see the lovebite he made on Louis' neck.

Louis looked at Harry in disbelief, "Harreeehhh...".

Harry laughed, "Sorry, just can't help it".

"What's that suppose to mean?".

"What?".

"Are you take me here just to mark your territory?".

"Uhm, kinda. But I really owe you an apology, or two or as much as I can".

Louis looked at Harry in confusion, "You don't owe me anything, Haz".

"I do have to say sorry to you Louis, about today. I know you are jealous, you saw me with Kendall and that's my fault. She always acts like I was her boyfriend, I don't like it, you have to know that. I've tried to say that I love someone else but she's blinded by her own obsession to me, she doesn't want to hear me".

Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's hand that was still hugging his tummy. "I know, it's okay. And it happened at school in front of your friends, you don't want them to be suspicious, so I understand if you act like that".

"But still, I don't want to hurt you, Lou".

"I'll be alright".

Harry sighed, "And about what happened today in the cafeteria, I'm so sorry Lou. I should do something, Nick is an asshole, I should stand up for you and punch him on the face".

"Aiden came in the right time", Louis said. "I have to thank him, he fought with his cousin to save me from Nick and his friends".

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't like him at all".

"He's a good lad, Haz. He saved me".

"It should be me who saved you, Louis. But he was there just to show off, he wants your attention, he wants you to see him as your superhero".

"Are you jealous?", Louis teased.

"Of course I am! He obvioisly has a crush on you, he flirts on you. And you have to know that I'm a jealousy type of boyfriend, I don't like to see someone else touch you".

"Are we..... Boyfriends?", Louis asked carefully.

"I don't know, whenever you're ready. But you have to know that I love you, whatever you call it".

Louis inhaled a deep breath. No, he wasn't ready for a real relationship with Harry. "What are we?".

"Uhm, platonic relationship?".

"Sounds good. We can just take it slow, just go with the flow".

Harry smiled, "But, can I call you boyfriend?".

Louis looked straight at Harry's shinny green eyes, he felt so happy, the feeling he never felt before. He didn't know how long it would last, but he wanted to cherish this moment, when finally he felt loved.

"Boyfriend", Louis whispered and then kissed Harry's lips.

Harry smiled wider, his dimples popped up. He hugged Louis tighter like he never let him go. But he frowned when he heard Louis growled in pain, he let go of the smaller boy and moved back to see Louis was holding his chest right on his ribs, he looked in pain.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' shoulders, "Lou, what happen? You okay?".

Louis' breath hitched, "It hurts".

"What happened?".

Louis shook his head, "Nothing".

Harry frowned, "Let me see it".

Louis shook his head again, he wouldn't let Harry to see his body. He wouldn't let Harry to see his scars, his body was ugly with those horrible scars and bruises. He had been hiding them for years and now he couldn't just let Harry to see them.

"Lou, please. Let me see it".

Louis looked up to see concern in Harry's eyes. "No, Harry. You'd hate me".

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "I will never hate you".

"I'm ugly, I don't want you to see it".

"Lou, I won't judge you. I just wanna check on it, to make sure that you're fine".

Louis looked down again and shook his head, "I'm fine, Harry".

Harry slid down to the carpeted floor and knelt in front of Louis, he held Louis' hands and looked up at Louis' sad face. "Let me see it, please".

Louis sighed and looked into Harry's green eyes, he was afraid that Harry would hate him after he saw those ugly scars and bruises on his body, he was afraid Harry would make fun of him. Louis inhaled a deep breath, "But please, don't judge me. Don't hate me".

"I won't, I promise. I just wanna check on it".

Louis nodded, he pulled off his hoodie hesitantly and put it beside him on the couch. He knew that Harry's eyes were now trailing the scars and the cuts on his arms, he was afraid because Harry knew his habit to hurt himself. He continued to pulled off his t-shirt slowly and put it on top of his hoodie.

Harry gasped when he looked at the horrible view in front of his eyes. Louis was now shirtless and he could see all the bruises that littered on his body, big bruises on the side on his stomach and his on his chest, also the swollen big ugly purple bruise on his ribcage. Harry was sure that one or maybe two of the ribs were broken or fractured.

Harry touched the ugly bruise on Louis' ribcage, "Does it hurt?".

Louis still looked down in shame, he shook his head. It hurt, of course, but he wouldn't let Harry know.

Harry remembered what happened that day outside the football field, when he cornered Louis on his way home. He remembered he kicked Louis' body, he wasn't sure if he kicked the stomach or the ribs, he was in his anger state that day. He didn't remember why he was angry that day but now all he could feel was guilty. He hated himself for did that to Louis, he regretted the bad things he had done to Louis, his Louis.

"Was that me?", Harry asked with shaky voice.

"Harry, it's not...".

"I did it to you, God", Harry facepalmed, he was ashamed of himself.

"It's not just you Harry and it happened a long time ago. I'm not blaming you".

Harry looked up at Louis with teary eyes, "But still, it was me and my friends. I'm so sorry Lou, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please, I really am sorry".

"It's not your fault". And then Louis grabbed his t-shirt to wear it back on because he was ashamed by his own body, but Harry stopped him.

"Lou, please. Let me see it".

"You've already seen it, it's- it's ugly Harry".

Harry pulled Louis' hand down to his lap and he was staring down at the cuts on Louis' arms. Louis tried to pulled his hands from Harry's grip, but Harry still held them tightly. Harry was trailing the cuts with fingers, there was sadness on his green eyes.

"I'm the reason you did this", tears started to fall on Harry's cheeks. "I didn't know, I didn't realize how bad I treated you, Lou. I was so cruel to you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

"Harry, I did it to myself".

"But I'm the reason why you did it. I hurt you Louis, I'm not proud of it".

"But why?", A single tear fell on Louis cheek. "Why did you do that to me? Why did you hate me that much? What did I do wrong to you, Harry?".

Harry put his head down on top of their hands on Louis' lap, his body was shaking, he was sobbing. His heart was hurt by the guilty feeling, he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.

"I'm just trying to live normal, just like you. All I want is graduate and continue my life, I'm trying to be as invisible as I can, even until today, avoiding every trouble. I'm not that lucky to have a life like yours or your friends do, Liam has told you part of my story. That's why you and your friends hate me? Because I'm different? Because I'm gay and poor and I don't suit you?".

Harry sobbed even louder, he was shaking uncontrollably. He looked up, his eyes was red and his face was wet blotchy. "No Lou, stop it. I know I was wrong, I know what I did to you was wrong and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But that's not the reason why I did that to you".

"So, why?".

"Because- because you're so open, Lou. Because you're proud of who you are, you're not hide your sexuality, you're not ashame of it. And I like you, Louis. I have this feeling for you since a long time ago. But I can't tell you or anyone about it because I'm afraid that I will be judged, I'm afraid they will hate me because I like a boy and it's against our norm. I had to pretend that I don't like you and joined them to bully you, so no one knows that I like you. You don't know how much it kills me Lou, to pretend that I hate you".

"So, you want to tell me now that you're gay?".

Harry wiped the tears that still fall on his cheeks, "I don't know, Lou. Because it's the first time for me to fall in to a boy, and I fall hard for you".

Louis wiped the tears on his cheeks and smiled, "What an honour, you love me and it's still feel like dream for me".

"So, you forgive me?".

"I don't know, it's- it's hard for me, Harry".

Harry frowned, looked at the swollen purple bruise on Louis ribcage and the cuts on Louis' arms. "I know Lou, you have every right not to forgive me. I was so cruel and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But please, don't hate me, Louis".

"I don't hate you, Harry. I've tried to hate you but I can't. I've tried to ignore the feeling inside but I failed. I thought I have no chance with you because you didn't like me. And you don't need to apologise, it's not completely your fault".

"But I'm still sorry, Louis, for everything I've done, for everything I've said. I'll do everything to fix this, to show you how sorry I am".

"Haz, you're here and say all those things are still like a dream for me. You have no idea how happy I am, it feels amazing. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up".

Harry squeezed Louis' hands gently, "It's not a dream and I promise that I will make it better. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Lou".

Louis smiled, he didn't know how long Harry would keep his promise. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment with someone he loved.

Harry stood up slowly and kissed Louis' lips, "Wear your clothes, Lou. I don't want you get a cold".

Louis hadn't to be told twice, he wore his clothes back on. He was fixing his hoodie when Harry sat next to him and hugged him.

"Please, don't do that again. Promise me you'll stop". Harry said.

Louis nodded, "I'm trying my best".

"Just call me whenever you feel to cut again. I don't care if it's at 2 in the morning, just call me". Harry added, "And we need to see a doctor".

Louis looked at Harry in confusion, "What for?".

"That bruises on your chest look bad, you have to see a doctor to check on them. I'm afraid there's fracture or something".

"No Harry, I'll be okay".

"Please, Louis. I'll take you to the hospital after our exam, this Friday after school. We have Christmas break after that".

"No Harry, thanks. Liam is taking care of me, I'll be fine".

"But you need to see the doctor, you like it or not, you'll go with me".

"But-...".

"No but, Lou. It's for your health".

There was knock on the door.

"Harry??". It was Gemma outside the door.

Harry let go of Louis and walked to open the door, Gemma was standing there with a big smile.

"Harry, it's better for you to get ready. Mum and Dad are on their way to the restaurant and we have to hurry", Gemma said. Her expression turned worry when he looked at Harry, "Are you crying?".

Harry wiped his wet eyes with his palm, "I'm alright".

"What happened?".

"Nothing, everything's alright. Don't worry".

"I haven't see you cry since forever. I know something happened, tell me", Gemma crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's nothing Gem, no need to worry".

Gemma sighed, and without any warning she shoved Harry's shoulder and walked into Harry's bedroom. She could see Louis was still sitting on the couch. Harry tried to stop her but she had already stood there in front of Louis.

"What happened here?", Gemma asked, hands on her waist.

Louis looked up and stood up slowly, he didn't know why Gemma looked a bit upset.

"Gemma, nothing happened and it's better for you to leave". Harry was now standing behind his sister.

Gemma was looking at Louis from head to toe, it made Louis anxious. Louis was used to being judged, he was familiar with the way people looked at him, but now it was different because it was Gemma Styles, Harry's sister.

"What happened?", Gemma asked, sounded too calm.

Louis took a glance at Gemma's face for a while before looked down, "Uhm, it's-... it's nothing. I-I-I'm about to leave".

"But you're crying too".

"Gemma, please. Nothing happened and I'll take him home now". Harry said.

Gemma looked at Louis, "I'm sorry for what Harry has done to you".

Louis looked up in surprise, Harry looked at his sister surprised too. Gemma smiled, she put her hand on Louis' upper arm.

"Harry, he's a bit harsh sometimes, but he's a nice person. I know he did something wrong to you, but please forgive him", Gemma continued. "And you're invited to our family dinner, Louis".

Louis was still staring at Gemma dumbfounded, he didn't expect Gemma said sorry for Harry. And family dinner, no, he wasn't ready for that. He would be out of place if he agreed to join the Styles for their dinner.

"N-no, I-I-I'm s-so-sorry", Louis stuttered. "I-I-I have to go home".

Harry could feel Louis' anxiety, he walked and stood beside Louis. "C'mon Lou, I'll give you ride home. Or you'll stay for dinner with us?".

"Uhm, no thanks. I have to go home, Liam is waiting for me. And you have to get ready, I can take the bus".

"No, I won't let you. And the bus stop is far from here".

"Harry can take you home while I'm getting ready", Gemma said. "And we can go after that, Harry".

Harry smiled, "Okay".

"And we do need a serious talk later". Gemma looked at Louis, "Bye Louis, hope I can see you again later".

Louis nodded, "S-sure, thank you".

Gemma left without saying more words and shut the door behind him.

"You're okay Lou?", Harry asked after a minute Gemma left.

Louis still had the smile on his face, "Yeah, you have a nice sister".

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she's the only sister I have".

Louis looked down, his smile faded and his face turned sad. He also had a sister, he remembered Lottie, he missed Lottie. It had been more than 2 years since the last time he met her. They were still calling and texting each othet but it was different, he wanted to see her in real. Lottie was the only blood-related family he had after he lost his parents years ago.

"Lou?", Harry asked, concerned.

Louis wiped the tears on his eyes before they fell and looked up, he faked a smile. "Let's go".

**************************************************

Harry back home after he took Louis back to his flat, he wanted to spend more time with Louis but his parents wanted a family dinner so he couldn't say no for that. And Gemma was home now, she had to go back to Paris in two days for her work as a fashion designer. He wanted to spend more time with family now, as long as they were here.

Harry took a quick shower and wore his usual black skinny jeans, he decided to wear his black button down shirt because their parents booked a table in a semi-formal restaurant. He was buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you decent enough?", Gemma asked just outside the door.

"Come in Gem!", Harry shouted.

Gemma opened the door and stepped in, she sat on the couch, she was wearing a dark blue dress with matching high heels. She was staring at Harry who was still fixing his curls to made it look more presentable.

"What?", Harry asked, looked at his sister through the body length mirror.

"You owe me an explanation".

Harry turned around to looked straight at her face, "About what?".

Gemma rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind Harry. I can see the way you look at that boy".

"Louis? He's just a friend".

"You can't lie to me, Harry. I know something happened between you two".

Harry looked away, he couldn't tell Gemma the truth. Not now, he needed more time to tell his family about him and Louis.

"Nothing happened, Gem. He's just a friend".

Gemma stood up and walked slowly until he stopped in front of her brother. "I can see love in your eyes when you look at him. Now look at me and say you're not".

Harry refused to look at Gemma, instead he looked down at the tiled floor. Gemma sighed and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you know that you can tell me anything", Gemma said. "I won't judge you Haz, as long as it make you happy".

Harry looked up slowy, looked at his sister's eyes. "You wouldn't mind if I love a boy?".

Gemma smiled, "Love is love Harry. I don't mind of you love a girl or a boy, as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you".

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Gemma".

"So, you with Louis?".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, something happened".

"I know it, and he's nice and cute". Gemma added, "So, when did you find out that you're gay?".

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I even don't know if I'm gay or bi or anything, it's my first time to like a boy. So I really have no idea".

Gemma rubbed Harry's upper arm with his hand, "It's okay, Harry. Take your time, you'll figure it out".

"Yeah, but I'm happy I have Louis now".

"How long have you been in relationship with him?".

"It's a platonic friendship, we take it slowly. We need time to settle down and call it a relationship because it's only been a few days. And you've already found out, God! Gemma you're unbelievable".

Gemma chuckled, "Yeah, I have a good sense. And you have to take him to a proper date, Haz".

"I have thinking about it".

"Good, and what about mum and dad?".

Harry sighed, "I don't know, it's still too early to tell them. And I'm afraid about their reaction when I tell them about me and Louis".

"They will understand, Haz. I support you and they will do too, don't worry. Just take your time to figure things out and you can tell them whenever you're ready".

Harry smiled and hugged Gemma, "Thank you Gem, you're the best sister anyone could ask for".

"Because I'm the only one you have, idiot". Gemma smiled and hugged him back. "Now let's go".

Harry pulled back and fixed his clothes, "Yeah, Mum will be angry if we're running late".

"Yeah, they say we'll have a guest".

"A guest? At our family dinner?", Harry asked in confusion.

Gemma shrugged, "He's Dad's friend, he's coming from US. But I never meet him too, so let's go and see".

Harry said nothing, he slipped into his Armany boot, grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out with Gemma to his car. He knew it was his family time, but he missed Louis already.

**************************************************

Louis checked the time on his phone, it was 13 minutes past midnight. He was tired but now he was waiting for his next client tonight, maybe the client would be here in any minute. He sighed, he still could feel Harry's lips on his, he touched his lips instinctively. He felt ashamed and guilty, he let Harry loved him but he also let strangers fuck him tonight for money, but he needed the money. He didn't want to be a burden to Liam, he had to make his own money, but all he could do now was whore himself out. He knew that Harry would know sooner or later, but he just didn't want to think about it right now. It is what it is.

The door swung open, pulled Louis back from his thoughts. He looked up to see a tall man was standing there while the door clicked shut behind him. Louis inhaled a deep breath, it was his client and he was ready for everything.

The man walked closer and Louis could see him clearly, it was the man that he saw the other night talking with Ben in front of the receptionist table. The man was tall, he had a raven black hair and not dark brown like he thought he had saw before, he was handsome with thick eyebrows and beautiful jawline. He was much older than Louis, maybe in his mid thirties. The man smiled and sat next to Louis on the bedside, and now Louis could see his eyes, his eyes were dark green and looked intimidating, those reminded him of someone, the boy he loved.

"Glad finally meet you. I'm Kevin". The man, Kevin, had a thick American accent, the southern accent. Louis knew it from the Toy Story movies he had watched with Liam.

Louis faked a smile, "Lewis".

"I'm new here, and I'm glad I met Ben a few days ago. And I'm glad I can have you now, because yesterday I made an appointment but you wasn't here".

"I'm sorry".

"Not a matter, you're here now".

Louis nodded, he tensed a bit when felt a hand on his thigh and another hand on his neck. He turned his head and saw Kevin was staring at his him.

"You're so beautiful, and don't you think you're too old for doing this?", Kevin asked. "How old are you?".

"18", not a complete lie because Louis would turn 18 this month.

"I thought you were younger".

Louis smiled and shook his head. Kevin was crawling on the bed and sat on the bed behind him. Louis shivered when Kevin kissed his nape and rubbed his chest and stomach.

"You're so beautiful, you're mine tonight", Kevin whispered on Louis' ear.

Kevin was gentle and treated Louis nice. It was great, not better than Edward but Louis was glad that Kevin wasn't harsh. Louis thought Kevin was Edward but he recognized Edward very well, he knew how Edward kissed him, the way he moved and he was familiar with Edward's scent. And he could say that Kevin and Edward were different person.

Louis was still panting when Kevin sat up beside him, he had the best sex tonight with this stranger. Kevin stroke his hair and kissed his his lips.

"I'll see you again soon, babe", Kevin said. He stood up and started to wore his clothes back on. He pulled out his wallet and put some money on the nightstand. "It's a bonus for you for being pretty".

"Thank you".

Kevin smiled, "I should say thank you. Bye, see you soon".

Louis smiled and saw the man walked out the room. Louis grabbed the money from the nightstand after he was sure the door clicked shut. He counted them, Kevin gave him 150 bucks as a bonus, that was a lot of money for him. He could give the money to Liam to pay the rent and some bills.

Louis checked the time in his phone, it was 2.16 AM. He was free to leave because Kevin bought his full time. He ran to the bathroom to clean himself and wore his clothes, ignored his sore ass.

Louis walked faster to the 24/7 cafe as he usually went to after work. He felt he was being followed by someone, but when he checked the street behind him was empty. He could feel someone was watching him feom the dark shadows in the night and even he could hear footsteps behind him. Louis was freaking out, he was afraid that some bad people were following him from the club and wanted to rob him like that day. He started to run, his limbs were shaking but he didn't care, he just wanted to get home safely.

Louis sighed in relief when he entered the Cafe, the place was almost empty, it was almost 3 in the morning for God's sake. He stood in front of the counter and ordered his hot chocolate and blueberry muffin.

"Here you go, Louis", the boy behind the counter gave him his order. "12 pounds all".

Louis placed the money on the counter, "Keep the change".

The boy smiled, "Thanks".

Louis nodded, he sipped the warm drink and smiled. "As great as usual, thanks".

"I take that as a compliment".

"Because it is", Louis replied. "I have to go, bye".

Louis stepped out the cafe and inhaled the cold raspy winter air. And then he noticed a familiar tall figure was standing next to a black Range Rover that was parked on the street side in front of the cafe, only a few feet away from him.

"Harry?", Louis whispered to himself, not really believed his own eyes.

Louis walked approached the curly haired boy with a knitted eyebrows. And Harry looked so gorgeous with his usual black skinny jeans and black shirt, he was wearing black coat and his hair was tied in a messy bun.

"What are you doing here?", Louis asked. There was a guilty feeling inside his heart, he let a stranger kissed him and fucked him less than an hour ago and now he was standing in front of Harry Styles.

Harry smiled, "Do you think I'll let you go home alone at this hours?".

"You don't have to do this Harry, I'm good".

" I miss you already".

"Can't wait until tomorrow?".

"No".

Louis blushed and smiled, "How was your family dinner?".

"Can we get inside the car, please? It's freezing here". Harry asked, buried his hands into the pocket of his coat. "We can talk on the way to your flat".

Louis nodded, Harry opened the door for him and he climbed into the car and sat on the passenger seat. Harry rounded his car and followed to climbed in and hopped on the driver seat.

"How long did you wait for me there?", Louis asked.

"Just a few minutes before you walked out".

Louis felt relief, so Harry didn't see him when he walked in to the Cafe. "How was your dinner?".

"It went great, I'm happy because finally we could go dinner together. And my Dad brought a guest, his friend fron US. He's a great man I guess".

"Sounds great".

Harry smiled, "Yeah, and before I leave I talked to Gemma".

"About what?", Louis asked and then bit his blueberry muffin.

"About us, she knows".

Louis choked his food, he was coughing. It made Harry panicked, he pulled over and stopped the car. He found a bottle of water that he always kept in the dashboard, he opened the bottle and gave it to Louis.

Louis gulped the water and he was still catching his breath. Harry rubbed his back to soothed him while Louis was still coughing.

"You're okay, Lou?", Harry asked, concerned.

Louis nodded, he drank the water again and put the bottle and the half eaten muffin on the dashboard. He leaned back on the seat and tried his best to breath.

"You told her?", Louis asked when his breathing was back to normal and Harry was still rubbing his shoulder.

"No, but she knows".

"How?".

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I think she has a sixth sense or something. Or maybe she just knows be better than I think".

"What did she say?".

Harry smiled, "I didn't expect that but she knows and she's so supportive".

Louis looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?".

Harry nodded, "No need to worry, BooBear. She's okay with it, with us".

Louis didn't say anything, so Harry drove off and continued their ride to Louis' flat.

"So, what about your parents?". Louis asked after a few minutes of silence. "Did you tell them too?".

Harry swept back the curls that fell on his forehead, "No, not yet. I need time, I can't just tell them because I ain't sure about their reaction when I tell them".

Louis nodded, of course he understood. It was so hard to come out, to tell people about it. He knew how it feel to be judged and hated because he was gay.

There was a long pause, they were driving in silence for the rest of the ride. And they finally arrived, Harry pulled over and parked his car in front of the flat building

"Thank you, Haz". Louis said.

"No need to thank me. I just didn't want you to walk home alone".

Louis smiled, "But I still have to thank you".

"Alright, whatever", Harry laughed.

Louis giggled, "It's better for you to go home, we have exams tomorrow".

Harry pretended to look hurt, "Did you just ask me to leave?"

"Yeah, because you do have to sleep".

"But I still want to be with you", Harry pouted.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, maybe".

"Maybe?", Harry frowned.

"Yeah maybe, when you're not with her or..... Nevermind! Bye Harry".

Harry grabbed Louis' elbow and stopped him when he was about to open the door. "Wait!".

"What?", Louis asked when he saw Harry smirked smugly.

"Are you jealous?".

Louis looked away, "No".

Harry leaned over to look closer at Louis' face and smirked. "Yes, you are. I can see that, just admit it, Lou".

Louis was blushing because Harry's face was just a few inces away from his. "No, I'm not".

"You did jealous when you saw me with her".

"I didn't".

"You did".

"I didn't".

"You did".

"Didn't".

"Did too".

"I didn't".

"Okay, you didn't".

"I did". Louis immediately raised his hand to cover his mouth when he realized his mistake.

Harry smirked smugly, "I know you did".

Louis sighed, of course he was jealous. But he knew who he was, he knew his place. He looked down at Harry's hand that was still holding his elbow and up to thise beautiful green eyes that were staring back at him. He knew it wouldn't last long, he didn't know how long Harry would stay until he found out about the truth, so Louis leaned over and gave a quick kiss on Harry's slightly open lips.

"See ya later, Haz", Louis said, pulled his arm from Harry's grip before opened the door and climbed out from the car.

Harry touched his lips and smiled, he looked out to the window to see the boy disapeared into the building. The smile didn't leave his face even when he drove off to go home, hummed a song that was playing softly on the radio. He couldn't wait until he saw Louis again the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter  
> I'm very busy this week so maybe I'll be late for next update  
> Maybe I will need longer time to finish next chapter  
> I'm so sorry  
> But I can't wait to see you soon
> 
> Love ya,xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> It's been a long time, really long time  
> And I miss you so bad  
> I'm sorry because it takes a month to update because I was so busy last month  
> February was killing me!  
> And I'm glad because finally I can finish this chapter and meet you again here
> 
> It's a long chapter  
> I can't believe myself that I can write this long, OMG  
> There's more but I decide to write it in next chapter, so be patient, lmao
> 
> Thank you for all the love and the support  
> You guys are so amazing  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> And please, leave your comments because it means a lot to me.
> 
> With all the loves, xx

It was Friday, the last day of their exams and last day of school before their Christmas break. Louis was standing in front of his still locked locker a few minutes after the bell rang for lunch hour. Today was too calm, even since yesterday, he got nothing from his bullies. Even he only saw Zayn and his friends a couple of times today but nothing happened, they were just looking at him with disgust on their face.

He looked around to make sure that the bullies weren't around, he opened his locker and changed some books he needed. He closed his locker but then he felt a presence of someone behind him, he tensed and he turned around to see who it was, he hoped that it wasn't his bully because he wasn't ready. He sighed in relief because he saw a beautiful smile and a pair of green eyes when he turned around.

"Why are you here?", Louis asked in low voice.

"I miss you", Harry smiled.

"I know, but we shouldn't be seen together here".

"They wouldn't know Lou".

"No Harry. I won't take a risk".

Louis slung his bag on his shoulder and walked pass Harry to the direction of the back to the building. He had his lunch box so he decided to eat his lunch on the backyard, he was avoiding the cafeteria because he didn't want the risk to meet Zayn and his friends. He could feel Harry was following a few steps behind him, but he pretended that he didn't care. He just didn't want to be seen with Harry at school, he did it for Harry. He didn't want anyone being suspicious about them, he knew Harry wasn't ready and he neither.

Harry called Louis again but Louis seemed ignore him, so he walked faster and grabbed Louis by the elbow when they were in the last corridor to the back exit. He looked around and he was thankful because the corridor was empty, so no one would see them.

"Harry, what are you doing?", Louis asked with knitted eyebrows. "Let me go".

"Come with me", Harry pulled Louis gently to the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

The bathroom was empty as Harry expected, it was in the back of the school building at the far end of the corridor that lead to the back exit. Students barely used this bathroom, only a few students from the football club who usually used the bathroom on their way to or from the football field.

"Why are you avoiding me?", Harry asked, he looked a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm not".

"Yes, you are. You were pretending that you didn't see me yesterday and today you pretended you didn't hear me when I called you. Even you run away from me".

Louis sighed, "You can't be seen with me Harry, you said it yourself. You don't want them to be suspicious".

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean that you can avoid me and ignore me all day".

"Harry....".

"I miss you, Lou". Harry cut him off, he frowned and pulled Louis into a hug. "I can't stand to stay away from you".

Louis smiled to Harry's chest and hugged him back. He pulled back and looked up at the green eyes and dimpled smile. He still felt like a dream for him, he'd dreamed about it since he saw him 2 years ago and now he couldn't belive that the green eyed boy was in love with him.

Harry leaned down and Louis could feel his warm breath. Louis tightened his grip on Harry's jacket when Harry's warm lips touch his slightly open lips. Louis closed his eyes and felt the soft lips against his, he felt Harry pulled him closed by the waist. Louis could feel hot on his cheeks when Harry put his hand on his neck. Harry licked Louis' lips, asked for entrance. Louis opened his lips, he felt a bit familiar but he couldn't think about anything but the gorgeous boy who was kissing him right now. Louis felt Harry's tongue entered his mouth, but then he heard the bathroom door swung open. They pulled apart immediately and Louis opened his eyes to see Niall was standing in the doorway gobsmacked.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know", Niall apologized but he looked amused. He took a few steps in and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked at Niall in shock and annoyance, "God, Niall! The fuck are you doing here?!".

"It's a bathroom, so I-...".

"You don't see anything, okay?!", Harry cut him off. "You don't see anything and you won't tell anyone!".

Niall grinned and looked at Harry and then to Louis. "So, are you guys dating?".

"Not your fucking business!".

"But you're lucky because it's me who step in and not anyone else, imagine if it was Zayn or...".

"Shut the fuck up!".

"Harry...". Louis called him to warned him not to be harsh. "He's just asking and he's right".

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. Your secret is safe with me". Niall said with a big smile on his face. "So, are you guys really dating?".

Harry and Louis looked at each other, it was an awkward question.

"We-we are.... We are.... No, we're not dating".

Louis was surprised by Harry's answer, he looked at Harry with wide eyes. He dropped his gaze to Harry's hand that still holding his wrist, there was sadness on his face. Why couldn't Harry told Niall the truth? He trusted Niall, he could tell Niall about them. But Harry lied to Niall although he knew that Niall wouldn't buy it. He pulled his hand from Harry's grip and took a step away from Harry.

"Yeah, we're not dating". Louis' voice cracked, there was a lump on his throat.

Harry looked at Louis and realized that sadness in Louis' voice. "Lou..".

Louis was disappointed, he knew that Harry was just trying to hide their platonic relationship, but he knew that Niall knew and Harry could just admit it and told the truth. He knew Harry wasn't ready but he felt that hurt feeling, like a rejection.

"Harry-... He-he has a girlfriend. And he will never likes people like me".

And with that Louis walked pass Niall out the door, left Harry and Niall standing there gobsmacked. Louis ran through the back door to the backyard, he found his hiding place behind a big tree at the corner back of the football field. He sat on the wet grass and threw his bag beside him, he leaned his back on the tree and sighed.

He didn't know why did he have to run, he just didn't want to hear anything Harry would say. He knew the reason why Harry had to hide their relationship, but it still hurt him. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, he pulled his knees close to his chest and put his forehead on top of them.

It was a few minutes later when Louis felt someone's presence sat next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see a pair of green eyes was looking down at him with knitted eyebrows. Harry placed his hand on Louis' knee. "Are you okay, Lou? I'm so sorry".

Louis nodded, but then he looked away, looked up to the grey sky. He leaned the back of his head on the tree, "Please leave me alone, Harry".

"No, Lou".

"It's okay. I'm used to be alone, there's no different".

Harry frowned, "Why do you say that?".

Louis tugged the corner of his lips, faking a smile. "Nothing. We can't be seen together at school, remember?".

Harry bit his lip, Louis was right. He made that rules, they couldn't be seen together at school, he wouldn't make his friends to know about them, he wasn't ready for that.

"And why did you say that?", Harry asked.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, "Say what?".

"What you said in the bathroom".

Louis sighed heavily, he put his chin on top of his knees, he was looking at the field in front of him but his eyes were empty, like he was lost on his own thoughts. "I'm scared, Harry".

Harry looked at Louis in confusion, "Scared of what?".

"Scared of us, scared of this. It's too good to be true".

"Why Louis?".

"I still can believe that it's real, that you're real. It happens too fast, I'm scared that one day I wake up and it was just a dream. Or maybe one day you'll say that it's just a silly game you and your friends playing. I won't be surprised, but...".

"Lou", Harry cut him off. He wiped the tears on Louis' cheeks, even Louis didn't realize that he was crying. "You know that that never happen, it's real and it's just your fear. I'm here now".

"I know, but...".

"Let's find Niall and tell him".

Louis turned his head to look at Harry in confusion, "What?".

"You want me to tell him, don't you? So let's go".

Louis sighed, "No Harry, no need to".

"But Lou...",

"No fucking need to tell anyone!".

Harry raised an eyebrow, for the first time since he knew Louis he heard Louis snapped. Louis looked so upset and he knew why, they couldn't be open like other relationship. But it was their choice and Louis agreed to hide their relationship until Harry was ready. So why did Louis feel upset? Harry thought.

"Sorry", Louis said when he saw Harry's expression

"It's okay Lou". Harry knew something happened inside Louis' head but he didn't want to talk about it now. He put his hand on Louis' shoulder, "Let's go find something to eat".

Louis shook his head, "I'm not hungry, Harry. You can go, I'll stay here".

"You have to eat something, Lou".

Louis sat back and crossed his legs, he opened his bag and pulled out a blue lunch box and put it on his lap. "I'm all set".

Harry smiled, "Okay, I'll eat with you here. What you got for lunch?".

Louis opened the box, it was just 4 pieces of chocolate toast. "Liam made it for me".

"It looks good".

******

Louis walked to his final class for his exam today, he would be free after this becauae tomorrow the Christmas break was started. He wasn't that ready for this exam but he was trying his best, he had not enough time for study because of his job and his lack of sleep. He passed some group of students who looked so excited talking about a party tonight. It was the last day of school before a break so some people usually went to a party, not that Louis really care about because he never went to a party.

"Louis!".

Louis stopped when he heard someone called his name, he turned around to see Niall jogged towards him.

"You alright lad?", Louis asked, a bit worried to see Niall was panting.

"Yeah, what you have for last exam?". Niall was still catching his breath.

"History".

"Ah, you have it with me, c'mon".

"Really?", Louis asked, followed Niall to their class.

"Yeah, and Harry".

Now Louis remembered that he was paired with Harry for history project, of course he had this exam with Harry. "But we don't have history together Ni, why do we have this exam together?".

Niall rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I just follow my time table".

"Okay, it's just unusual".

"So, are you coming for the party tonight?", Niall asked when they sat next to each other on their seat at the back of the class.

Louis was still looking around but he didn't find any sign of the boy he was looking for. Harry usually sat next to him but now it was Niall who sat there.

"What party?", Louis asked. He finally gave up because there was no sign of Harry.

Niall rolled his eyes, "They're talking about it all day".

"No one talks to me and no one wants me on their party. And I won't go anyway, so not a big deal".

Niall felt bad about his friend, Louis was an outcast in school that was why he never been invited to a party. "It's our last day before Christmas break, so everyone was invited to this party. The football team has their final match after school and the party will be held after that. So let's go with me".

Louis shook his head, "No, Niall. I don't go to parties".

"Oh c'mon Lou, live a little. It's our last day before holiday".

"No, Niall".

"Please Lou, come with me. It will be great, it will be your first party".

Louis was about to say no again when he heard a familiar laugh from thew door. Both he and Niall looked up to saw the popular group entered the classroom. Zayn was laughing about something with Gigi and behind them was Harry Styles, he was talking to Kendall who was clinging on his arm. And their friends were following them, Louis could see Nick Grimshaw and his blonde girlfriend also some other jocks from the football club.

Louis was looking at them until his eyes met Harry's green eyes, but then he looked away and pretended to look down at his book. He could hear Niall sighed but Niall didn't say anything, he just patted Louis' shoulder before pulled out his book. Louis felt someone was looking at him, he knew who it was even without he looked up. But he pretended to ignored it, pretended that he didn't care.

****************

Louis didn't waste anymore time at school, he took everything he needed from his locker before he left the school. Finally the Christmas break was coming, he was free from this hell hole at least until January.

Everyone was so excited about the final football match, he loved football but he didn't really care about this match. Most of the students were going to the football field after school so the front yard was rather empty than usual. Louis was glad because he didn't have to face the crowd when he walked home. The wheater was nice and calm that evening, and Louis didn't want to miss this.

Louis put his headphones on and played on some songs from his phone. He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked slowly down the street to the direction of his flat. It was only 20 minutes walk but Louis really wanted to enjoy it, the loneliness and the calmness. Louis was lost in his own thoughts.

It was only two blocks away from his school when he felt someone was following him, someone was walking a few feet behind him. Louis stopped on his track and looked back to made sure that it was just his feeling. But for his surprise, he saw no other than Harry Styles was standing there behind him. Harry smiled when Louis looked at him with knitted eyebrows. Louis turned around and now he was standing there face to face with Harry on the sidewalk. Louis pulled his headphones off and shoved it to his pocket when Harry walked closer.

"Where are you going?", Harry asked. His voice was still as deep as Louis could remember.

"Home", Louis answered without any hesitation.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "You don't watch the football match? It's final".

Louis faked a smile, of course he wanted to, but he shook his head. "No, I-... I have to go home".

"Oh okay, I'll give you ride home. Just wait here, I'll get my car".

"No, Harry. I can walk, it's okay".

"So I'll walk you home. I don't want you to walk home alone".

"Harry, I'm okay. Really".

"No, no. I won't let you", Harry insisted. "It's your choice to walk or ride with me".

Louis sighed, "I'll walk, Harry. And you don't need to go with me, you can go back to the field to watch the match".

"And let a sweet creature like you to walk alone? No, I won't let it happen".

Louis blushed, "Stop it Haz!".

Harry smiled, "C'mon".

And they started to walk, Louis was feeling a bit awkward but he was happy that Harry was here walking next to him. He was used to walk alone when he back home, it was the first time someone wanted to walk with him, and not just someone, it was Harry Styles.

"There's a party tonight, are you coming?", Louis asked to break the awkward silence between them. And louis6 felt stupid, because he didn't have to ask to know the answer. Harry was one of the most popular student in their school, of course he would come to parties.

"I don't know. They invite me but I don't know if I'll go", Harry answered. "Are you coming?".

Louis shook his head, "No, I'm just asking".

"You can come with me if you want".

"No, I have to work".

Harry frowned, "I wish I could go with you".

"I wish I could".

********

Louis was napping when he heard knocks on his door, he opened his eyes slowly. He checked the time on the clock on the nightstand, it was 8.14 PM. It might be Liam, he groaned because he had to get ready for work. He heard a knock again.

"I'm up, Liam!", Louis shouted, rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

The door swung opened and Liam was standing on the doorway with someone was standing behind him. Liam stepped in to the room and turned the light on. Louis blinked a few times to adjust his sight with brighter light.

"Wake up sleepyhead, Niall is here to see you". Liam said.

Louis now could see clearly and looked at the blonde lad was still standing on the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry to wake you up, Lou. But you need to get ready now", Niall said with his thick Irish accent.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "Get ready for what?".

"To the party, you dumbass". Niall walked in and sat on the bedside.

Louis sighed, he couldn't believe Niall was coming to his flat just for this. "No, Niall. I told you I don't go to parties and beside, I have to go to work".

"What party?", Liam asked.

"Tomorrow Christmas break is started after the end year exams, and our football team won the final match today so there's a party to celebrate", Niall explain. "Everyone is invited".

"That sounds great, you have to go Louis. You never go to a party, c'mon live a little".

Louis shook his head, "I have to go to work, I can't go. And I don't think they want me there".

"Oh c'mon Lou, Harry will be there too. You can give a surprise for him".

"He's popular, of course he will. And your lovely brother will be there too".

"Don't think about Zayn, okay. I bet he'll be too drunk to acknowledge people, or maybe too busy fucking his girlfriend".

Louis and Niall didn't notice the change of Liam's expression when Zayn's name was mentioned.

"I can go with you".

Both Louis and Niall looked up at Liam confused. But Niall was grinning with excitement.

"Yeah, you can go with us, Liam. It will be fun, c'mon Lou!", Niall was bouncing on his seat.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "No, Liam. You know that I have to work and...".

"Call a day off", Liam cut him off.

"Li, you can go with Niall if you want. But I can't".

"Oh, c'mon Louis. Liam's right, call a day off". Niall insisted.

"Call a day off and live a little, Lou. You need it". Liam convinced.

Louis looked at Niall and Liam back and forth, he inhaled a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go".

"That's it!", Niall cheered and patted Louis' shoulder in excitement. "C'mon, go and take a shower and get ready".

"But if something happened, I'll leave".

"I'll be there, Lou. Nothing bad could happen". Liam said. "I'll get ready and you can make your tea, Niall. Make yourself at home and help yourself".

"Thanks Liam", Niall said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

*********

It was half hour later when Niall was helping Louis to pick his clothes, Louis couldn't decide which clothes he had to wear. He hadn't have much clothes, only some pair of jeans and most of his tops were just t-shirts and old hoodie. He was already wearing his black skinny jeans with a ripped hole on one knee and a t-shirt.

"I can't wear that, Niall", Louis complained when Niall showed him a white button down shirt.

"Try this, Lou. Trust me, you'll look good".

"Okay, turn around". Louis grabbed the white shirt from Niall's hand. He even didn't remember he had this shirt.

"You can just change your clothes in front of me, I won't-..."

"Turn around". No, Louis didn't want Niall to see his bruised body. He had shown his cuts on his arms to Niall and that was enough.

Niall sighed, "Okay". And he turned around, his back faced Louis.

Louis changed his clothes and buttoned it, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It has long sleeves so the scars on his arms were hidden.

"You do look great. Wait". Niall grabbed a suspender from the hanger behind the door. "Wear it".

Louis tucked the shirt inside his jeans and wore the suspender. Niall was right, he looked different. He followed Niall's instructions to sat on the bedside and stay still while the Irish lad was styling his hair.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Lou!". Liam complimented when he entered Louis' room. He was wearing a black skinny jeans and a white polo t-shirt with a small brand symbol on the chest.

Louis blushed, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror and he smiled. His hair was in a stylish mess with his fringe swept aside, Niall was put some styling gel on his hair.

"Everyone would be surprise when they see you", Niall said with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

*****

They arrived at the party an hour later, they stopped for a drive thru dinner on their way. Niall pulled over and stopped his car outside a big house, there were already a lot of cars in there and they could hear loud music from inside the house, party was already started.

They stepped out from the car, Louis was a little bit scared and worried because it was the first party he attended. He walked close behind Liam and Niall like a lost puppy. Niall opened the front door and greeted by a boy who Louis knew from the football team. They entered the house and loud music hit their ears, also the smell of alcohol and sweat from the people who were dancing on the dance floor.

"You got friends?", That guy asked Niall through the loud music.

Niall smiled, "Yeah, you know Louis and that's his brother Liam".

That guy smiled to Louis and Liam, "Okay, enjoy the party lads!".

"Thank you". Liam smiled back.

That guy waved them goodbye and back inside the house and disapeared in the crowd. This was a big house but it was full of drunk people now.

"Let's go find some booze!", Niall yelled.

"But I'm not old enough to drink", Louis said.

"No one cares here, Lou!".

Louis looked at Liam asking for permission, this would be his first time to drink alcohol. Liam just shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Just don't drink too much, I don't want you to get wasted in your first party". Liam said in serious tone. "I warn you".

Louis smiled, "Okay".

They walked towards the back of the room, the place was already packed. It was barely 11 but most of them were already drunk. People were dancing along with the loud music, some of them were just sitting and talking with their group of friends and some couples were snogging and making out on the couches. Louis crunched his nose, the smell of alcohol and sweat were hanging in the air, made him nausea. Louis looked around hoped to see a familiar tall figure with curly hair, but he didn't see any sign of Harry. Even he didn't recognize any face he saw.

Niall dragged him to a bar at the back of the room, there were a lot of drinks in there. Louis looked at Liam who was following him and Niall, but Liam looked like he was looking for someone in the crowd.

"It's your first time, so this punch is enough for now", Niall said through the loud music, handed Louis a glass of orange punch while he got himself a bottle of beer. "What do you want, Liam?".

"Beer is good", Liam answered.

Niall nodded, he took another bottle and handed it to Liam, he raised his own bottle. "Cheers!!!".

They cheered and drank their drink. Louis almost choked at his first try, he felt his throat burned. Liam looked so worry but Niall was laughing at him.

"Sorry, Lou", Niall laughed. "It happens at the first time, but you'll use to it".

"It tastes like shit!", Louis complained, slammed his glass on the table. "The fook is that?".

"It's just orange punch", Liam couldn't hold his smile. "It's your first drink, Lou".

Louis rolled his eyes, "I know, no need to remind me".

Niall gave him a cup of coke, "It's cola".

Louis drank the coke and sighed, "Thanks Niall".

"Want to try again and finish your punch?", Niall asked with a grin.

Louis shrugged, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He called Harry on his way here but Harry didn't answer, he sent him some messages but he still got no response. He didn't know if Harry was here too or not, or maybe he was with his family because Harry said that Gemma would go back to Paris in two days. Maybe he was just spending his time with his sister, Louis thought.

Louis sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He inhaled a deep breath before grabbed his glass and drank the rest of the drink. The liquor burned his tongue and throat, but he ignored it and asked for another drink.

"Are you sure?", Niall asked, raised an eyebrow.

Louis nodded, "One more".

"Lou, take it easy lad". Liam warned him.

"I think I need it". Louis said.

Niall smiled and got him another drink. "You stay here with Liam, okay? I have to go to see someone, I won't be long, I'll be back soon".

"Okay", Louis replied.

Niall waved them goodbye and then he disappeared in the crowd, left Louis and Liam on the bar.

"Are you looking for someone?", Louis asked, noticed Liam's weird behaviour. Liam really looked like he was looking for someone in the crowd.

"No, I'm not". Liam answered, awkward.

Louis sipped his drink slowly, still felt that burning sensation but Niall was right, the drink tasted better now. He looked around and he spotted a familiar face was staring at him from across the room, that figure smiled and waved when he knew that Louis noticed him. Louis smiled and waved back, and the tall figure walked approaching him and Liam.

"Who's that?", Liam asked.

"That's Aiden". Louis answered. "He helped me once".

"Oh, yeah. I remember that lad, he's from your school".

Louis nodded and he was smiling when Aiden was now standing in front of him. "Hi".

"I still can't believe I see you here, Louis. What a surprise!", Aiden said, patted Louis' upper arm. "And hi Liam, right? We've met before".

Liam smiled and shook Aiden's hand, "Yeah, great to see you again".

"It's my pleasure", Aiden said with a big smile. He looked back at Louis, "You do look different tonight, Louis. I mean a good different, you look gorgeous".

Louis blushed, "Thanks, you too".

"Uhm, can I ask you to dance?", Aiden asked hesitantly.

Louis laughed, it was sure that alcohol had entered his system. He shook his head, "No, I can't dance".

"Ah, c'mon Louis. Just enjoy the music".

"You know, Louis dances worse than a pinguin", Liam laughed.

"I know that's not true", Aiden said. "You haven't even try Louis".

"No, it's a big NO! I don't dance, Aiden".

Aiden frowned, "But I really want to dance with you, just for once, please".

Louis shook his head, he really couldn't dance. And although he had to dance once in his lifetime, he wanted to dance with Harry.

"No Aiden, I can't. I'm sorry". Louis said. "You don't dance, Liam?".

Liam seemed lost in his own thoughts, he was still looking around the room like he was looking for someone. He didn't hear Louis asked him, he was busy.

Liam squinted his eyes when he saw a familiar figure with raven hair was walking out to the pool area in the backyard. He was sure that that boy was the one he was looking for. He placed the bottle on the bar table and stood up, fixed his shirt.

"Where are you going?", Louis asked.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I have to go. Uhm, stay here and I'll be right back, okay?". Liam replied without looked at Louis, he was still looking at the door that lead to the pool area.

"Okay, don't be long".

Liam didn't wait for Louis to finish his words when he walked out, passed some people on his way to the door that lead to the backyard.

"Is he okay?", Aiden asked.

"I don't know", Louis answered. "Maybe he saw someone familiar".

"Okay. So, dance with me?". Aiden insisted.

Louis didn't answer, he didn't want to dance with Aiden. He needed to make an excuse to rejected Aiden, he had to find a way to left Aiden here without being suspicious. He didn't know where the fook Niall was, Niall was nowhere to be seen when he really needed him right now. He inhaled a deep breath and then placed his glass down on the table.

"Uhm, I have to go to the loo, I need to pee. Maybe I drink too much". Louis said, it was the only thing he could think about.

Aiden looked a bis disappointed, "Oh okay. Want me to go with you?".

Louis stood up, "No, no thanks. I can go myself".

"You'll come back here, won't ya?".

Louis faked a smile, "Sure, because I have to find Niall and Liam too".

"Okay, I'll wait for you".

Louis waved him goodbye and then walked away. He didn't know where the bathroom was, he walked pass some people who he knew from school but they were already drunk so they didn't too aware that he was there. He looked around to found a bathroom but he couldn't find one. He rounded the ridiculously big room and finally he found a stair.

Maybe there was a bathroom upstairs, Louis thought.

Louis decided to climbed upstair, he passed some couple were snogging and making out in the middle of the stairs. He finally made it to the upstair, it was quieter here and he only saw a couple were snogging in the hallway.

There was a corridor in front of Louis with some similar doors, he didn't know which one was the bathroom. He walked passed the couple and opened the first door, it was a bedroom and it was empty, so he closed it again. He tried another room but it was a bedroom too but now with a couple on the bed. Louis apologized while immediately closed the door, he felt ashamed because he walked in during their sex session.

Louis walked to the end of the hallway to the last door, he hoped that it was the bathroom. He wanted to hide and beside, he really needed to pee. He knocked but he got no response, so either it was a bathroom or not he had to make sure that it was empty. He knocked once again and he still got no response, so he decided to just open the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. It was a dimmed room, a bed room, and he saw a familiar figure, a long haired girl, almost naked and she was sitting on someone's lap on the bedside. Louis was standing there gobsmacked, he looked at the curly haired boy who was sitting there shirtless with that girl on his lap, the girl clung her arms around his neck in a possessive way. And Louis could tell that both of them were drunk.

"The fuck are you doing here?!", That girl, Kendall, stood up furiously and fixed his dress. "Don't you know how to knock, huh?!".

Louis didn't answer, his gaze fixed on the boy who now was standing behind Kendall, still shirtless. He couldn't believe what he saw, he wanted to tell himself that it was another boy, not Harry. But he could easily recognize Harry's figure wherever he saw him.

"Louis...?", Harry said in disbelief, looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Get out now! Don't you see that we're having our time here right now??". Kendall looked upset. "You fuck up!".

"Kendall!", Harry snapped. "Nothing happened here!".

Kendall turned around to face Harry. "What? Harry I-..".

Kendall didn't finish her words because Harry wasn't give her any attention, Harry was looking at Louis. Harry's eyes were wide, he was in shock because he couldn't believe he saw Louis was standing there. Louis walked in into something that he shouldn't see, Harry knew that Louis might be think that he was cheating. It was out of Harry's control, he remembered Kendall gave him some drink and he felt the world around him was spinning. And he didn't remember anything until he saw Louis was standing on the door, he even couldn't remember how he got into the room with Kendall.

Harry stepped up, ignored Kendall and walked passed her. "Louis, it's not what it's look like. I-I-I...".

"You don't need to explain anything to him, Harry!", Kendall shouted behind Harry.

Harry looked at her passed his shoulder, "Shut the fuck up!".

"I-I-I'm sorry", Louis stepped back and pulled the door knob, he took a glance at Harry before he closed the door.

******************

Louis ran down the hallway, found his way down the stairs back to the crowd downstairs. He felt his heart clenched tighter insiden his chest, his head was pounding and his eyes were hot but he wouldn't cry here, he couldn't let anyone see him cried. The party was getting wild now, it was barely midnight but everyone seemed drunk and he was glad because no one was paying attention to his presence. He looked around on his way to found the exit door, he was looking for Liam and Niall, he needed to go home now, but he couldn't find them. He was sure Niall was already drunk somewhere, but Liam, he didn't see any sign of Liam.

Louis saw the front door, he had to leave this place. He could text Niall and Liam later when he had had fresh air outside. He walked passed some drunk people, they smelled like alcohol, sweat and sex. He tried to shake the image of what he saw a few minutes ago, but it was still clear in his mind. He needed fresh air, he hoped that Harry had a good excuse for what happened, although he wasn't really sure about that.

Louis was still walking to the front door when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him to made him turn around. His eyes were wide in shock to see it was Nick Grimshaw with some school jocks were standing behind him.

"I don't know you're invited here, fag!", Nick smirked.

"I'm leaving", Louis said.

"Oh, it's good because no one's expecting you to be here. This party is not for a looser for you!".

Louis knew that Nick and his friends were drunk, so he knew better to say nothing. But then he felt Nick's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Look at you! You're trying so hard to dress up, aren't ya? But I don't think anyone's impressed, pathetic!". Nick said and it made him realized something.

Louis looked down, he realized that he did it for Harry, he wished to see Harry here and impressed him. But Harry was here with a girl, his girlfriend and didn't pay any attention to him, even Harry didn't know he was here until he accidentally walked in their intimate session. The image of Kendall sat on Harry's lap and both of them were half naked was still fresh on Louis' mind.

Louis was pulled back to reality when he felt someone pulled him by his collar, he looked up to see who it was but before he could process he felt a punch on his left cheekbone. It made his head hurt and his vision blur, he stepped back but Nick still gripped his shoulder and pulled him back roughly. Nick hit him again on his jaw, and Louis tasted a salt-metalic blood on his tongue, he knew that he wasn't only get new bruises but a new splitted lip. He felt another hit on his stomach before hr could process the pain, Nick let go of his shoulder made him lost his balance and fell to the floor. He clutched his stomach and he could hear laughter, they were laughing at him and no one seemed too care to help him. He tried to stand up but then someone kicked his side, right at his bruised ribs. He groaned in pain, his vision blurred but he still could see Nick was smirking at him.

"You have to know your place, fag. You're not welcome here because you're worthless!", Nick said and then he just left with his friends.

It was a struggle for Louis just to stood up with his aching ribs, he looked around and saw some people were looking at him sympathetically, they couldn't do anything to help him because they didn't want to get into trouble and Louis understood. He took a shaky breath and walked towards the front door, he had to leave this place as soon as possible.

************

Harry wore his t-shirt back although Kendall was trying to stop him. He still had a strange headache, the room was spinning around him, but he had to go after Louis. He had to explain this situation to Louis, he had to get Louis back, he didn't want to lost the boy he loved.

"Harry, you can't just leave me!", Kendall shouted, she held Harry's arm to stop him.

Harry slapped her hand away to wore his shoes. "No, Kendall! I have to go".

"Harry, you can do this to me!".

"Do what?! I don't do anything to you!".

"But Harry, we are...".

"Nothing happened here Kendall!", Harry cut her off. "It's you, you put something in my drink, didn't you?".

"What? No, I-...", Kendall panicked.

"I can't drunk only by 2 glasses of champagne. I'm not stupid! I know there's something in my drink".

Kendall grabbed Harry's arms and looked at him with tears on her eyes. "I just want to be with you, I love you Harry. You can't just leave me!".

Harry slapped her hands away and stepped back, he looked at Kendall in disbelief. "I don't know you can do something like this".

"Harry, I'm sorry". Kendall was crying now. "Please, don't leave me".

Harry shook his head, he noticed his phone, wallet and keys on the bedside table. He grabbed his belongings and left Kendall there without saying a word and didn't look back when he closed the door although he heard Kendall was crying histerically in the room. He had to find Louis, he had to explain this to the boy he loved.

Harry run down the hallway and down the stairs as fast as he could, he looked around to find Louis but the room was packed. His tall posture helped him a bit, he found a familiar figure with blonde hair on a beer-pong table just outside the door that lead to backyard. He ran towards the Irish lad and found that Niall was already drunk, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Harry!", Niall greeted, drapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and his other hand raised a bottle of beer. "Where have you been? Let's get some drink!'.

"No, Niall! It's not a good time to drink!", Harry said.

"Oh c'mon lad, it's a party! It's the greatest time to drink!".

Harry sighed, "I have to find Louis!".

Niall grinned, "Louis, yeah he's coming with me. Have you met him? He looks great, doesn't he?".

Harry remembered Louis' outfit and yeah, he had to admit that Louis looked different, a good different. "Where is he now?".

"I don't know, maybe he's with Liam".

"Liam is here too?".

"Yeah,the last time I saw them in the bar less than half hour ago".

"Help me to find him Niall, he's gone".

Niall looked at Harry like he grew 2 heads. "He's what?".

"He's gone, Niall! Help me to find him, now!".

"Gone? But-but why....?".

"I have no time to explain! Let's just find him!". Harry dragged Niall entered the house to find the blue eyed boy.

*************************

Liam was sitting on a bench in a rooftop garden in that house, he held his glass awkwardly because the gorgeous boy who sat next to him was looking at him with admiration. It was just them in the rooftop, Zayn had the access to all the room in the house because he was the one who rented it, so he had the key to lock the door to the rooftop and made it private to them. They still could hear the loud music and the crowd downstairs, but they had their little world up here.

"Stop looking at me like that", Liam said, sipped his wine groggily.

Zayn giggled, "Sorry, love. I just can't help it. I can't believe that you're here now".

Liam smiled, "Me too, I know that you'd be here but I didn't know I will really meet you here".

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd be coming?", Zayn asked. "I could pick you up".

"It's a last minute decision, and maybe a little surprise?".

Zayn leaned over and kissed Liam's lips, "You're unbelievable".

"I know we're not in a good term right now, we keep arguing, but really Zayn, I want us to be fine again. Although we have to hide our relationship but I really want it to be fine".

Zayn placed his hand on top of Liam's hand on his lap, "Me too, I love you so much and it's hard for me to always argue with you. But-but I don't know, we keep fighting about something and I hate it".

Liam adjusted his sitting position to made it more comfortable, "Actually, I have something to tell you about it Zayn".

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "About what?".

"Do you realize that we're always fighting over Louis?".

Zayn rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard Louis' name. "I don't want to hear about him again, okay?".

"But I have to tell you something about him".

"You said that we keep fighting about him and now you start it".

Liam drank his last drop of wine, he didn't know how to tell Zayn about Louis. Zayn was upset everytime Louis was mentioned, he knew that he couldn't just tell Zayn about Louis because Zayn would be curious about why Louis was ended up with him, and Louis would be upset if he told Zayn about his past. But he had to tell Zayn about Louis so maybe he would stop the bullying towards Louis, he just had to do it slowly.

Liam sighed, he noticed that Zayn's glass was empty too, he grabbed Zayn's glass too and stood up. "I'll take another drink".

Zayn sighed, he knew that Liam was just avoiding the topic so they didn't end fighting again. He leaned on a cusion and saw Liam walked out the door, he love Liam although he knew that he had to take the risk in the future.

Liam walked down the stairs with heavy heart, the room was packed when he finally reach the bar. He asked for wine to the bartender, he looked around while he was waiting for the drink. He couldn't see Louis or Niall, but he hoped that they were doing alright, especially Louis, he hoped that he was having fun.

The bartender handed Liam 2 glass of wine, Liam thanked him and turned around to go back to the rooftop where Zayn was waiting for him. He was about to walked up the stairs when he heard someone was calling his name through the loud music.

"Liam wait!".

Liam turned around and saw Harry was trying to walk pass some drunk couple. Harry looked so worry and looked like he was in a rush or something.

"Hi Harry, I didn't know that you're here too. Haven't see you before", Liam said when Harry had already stood in front of him.

Harry was panting, he held the stairs railing for support. He swept his curly hair back and looked up at Liam, "Where's Louis?".

Liam raised an eyebrow, "Louis?".

"Yeah, He's gone".

"Gone? What are you talking about?".

"I can't explain it, but he's gone".

"No way, I left him in the bar with Aiden a while ago".

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Aiden?".

"Yeah, you know him right?".

Harry put his hands on his waist, "Of course I know him. And you shouldn't leave your brother alone with him".

Liam started to feel a bit panic, "W-what? Why? I think he's a friend".

"I don't believe him".

"Something happened, Harry?".

"I really can't explain it now, Liam. Let's just find Louis!".

"Okay okay, but I have to give this drink to someone".

Harry noticed 2 glasses of wine on Liam's hand, "Are you seeing someone here?".

Liam panicked, "N-no it's just.... I mean I-I-I...".

"It's okay, Liam", Harry cut him off. "We can talk about it later, we have to find Louis now".

Liam was glad because Harry didn't ask any further about his date, "Okay, go ahead! I'll go after you, soon".

"Okay, I have to find Aiden", Harry said, more to himself. He didn't want to see Louis with someone else, especially Aiden. He knew that Aiden had a crush on Louis and he could do anything to get Louis, his Louis.

*******

Liam went back to the garden in the rooftop where his boyfriend was waiting for him. He smiled when he was Zayn was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone. He sat next to the raven haired boy and handed him the wine.

Zayn smiled, "Thank you, love".

Liam put his glass down on the table and looked at Zayn straight to his eyes. "Zayn, I'm sorry. I have to go".

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Liam confused. He looked at his watch, it was 5 minutes to midnight, and then he laughed.

"Hahahaha, so you have to leave at midnight because the magic would disappear at midnight? Ah, don't forget to leave one of your crystal shoe, Mr Cinderella". And then Zayn looked at Liam pretended to be serious, "So I can find you".

"I'm serious, Zayn. I have to go now". Liam stood up, followed by Zayn.

"But why?"

Liam didn't know how to tell Zayn that he had to go to find Louis, because it would be their next fight and he didn't want it. "I can't tell you, but I really have to go. We can talk about it tomorrow, Okay?".

Zayn grabbed Liam's arm to stopped him when Liam was about to turn around, "No, tell me".

"Not now, I'm sorry".

"Is it important?".

"Yeah, it is".

"What's that?".

Liam sighed heavily, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry".

"Please, Liam".

Liam couldn't say no to those beautiful brown puppy eyes, he loved the boy so much. "Okay, but please, don't go mad".

Zayn let go of Liam's arm and crossed his arms on his chest, "Okay, but why do you think I'll be mad?".

"Because-.... Because it's Louis".

Zayn looked at Liam angrily and Liam was ready for it. "See?! It's Louis again! Everything is about Louis! Why I'm not surprised?!".

"I know you'll be angry, that's why I didn't want to tell you".

"And why the fuck is he doing here?! This party is not for a looser like him!".

"I don't know why are you hate him so much, but he's coming with me".

Zayn looked more upset, "So you're coming here with him? To take care of him? You're not here because you really want to spend the night with me?".

"Zayn, listen. I do really want to spend the night with you, but I'm coming with Louis and now he's gone, I have to go to find him and make sure he's okay".

"But your not his babysitter, you're here to party and have fun, not to babysit a worthless freak!". Zayn added, "I'm glad he's gone".

Liam shook his head in disbelief, he didn't believe that Zayn could say something like that. Liam took a step back, "Zayn, you don't know what are you talking about. You know nothing about Louis and he's not close to whatever you say about him".

"I don't need to know about him! He's gone and I'm glad! Maybe he drunk and go with some random man, or maybe he go home to his mummy".

"Shut up!", Liam snapped. "He's-... He's....".

Liam couldn't finish his words, he was angry at Zayn, but he couldn't let Louis' secrets slipped out from his mouth. He couldn't tell Zayn about Louis, not yet. He want to tell Zayn with Louis' permission at the right time, because it wasn't his place to tell.

"I can't believe you choose him over me!", Zayn said through gritted teeth. He couldn't hold his anger anymore and threw the wine to Liam, made his white t-shirt was stained in red, also a bit on the blue denim jacket he was wearing. It was Zayn's jacket, Zayn gave it to him to wear it at the first time they entered the rooftop garden because Liam didn't wear his jacket, he left it in Niall's car and the winter wind on December was freezing.

"I have to go", Liam said under his breath. He didn't wait for Zayn to say anything, he turned around and walked away, left Zayn there standing alone with anger on his face.

Zayn threw the glass to the wall and it scattered in every directions, he punched the air in anger and kicked the table. He couldn't believe Liam choose to find Louis than to spent the night with him, he already had a big plan on his head but it was ruined by Louis. Now Zayn hated Louis more than before, he loved a man and he wouldn't let Louis take the man he loved from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter  
> It's the longest chapter so far, hahaha
> 
> I'm working on next chapter now, so I hope I can finish it on time, lmao  
> Can't wait to see you again in next update
> 
> Feel free to correct me if you find any mistake because English is not my first language.
> 
> See ya later  
> Love, xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story  
> I will update as soon as possible
> 
> Leave your review please  
> And also maybe some ideas you want to read in the next chapters.
> 
> Love, xx


End file.
